Nami's Futanari Adventures
by snakebit1995
Summary: Sexy Strawhat Nami has a small secret, she's a Futanari. Join Nami as she ventures the seas with her friends and finds that there are a lot of sexy people on the Grand Line. (Nami X Various) Story contains- Futanari, Pregnancy, Breast/Butt expansion and Gender Bender. LOTS of Growth
1. Chapter 1: One Last Night- Nojiko

_Italics indicate thinking._

**This story starts just after Arlong's defeat.**

* * *

**Nami's POV**

I am Nami, and I am a Futanari. Long story short I'm a girl and I have some male parts as well. My entire life I've lived on a small island in the East Blue. Before Bell-mere, the woman who raised me, died she gave me a warning.

"Listen Nami you are special, and no one can know that. There are certain people in the world that would rather you die then exist. Nojiko and I should be the only ones you trust with this secret."

For years I was forced to work under a Fishman named Arlong. Making maps for him also gave me the chance to do some research into Bell-mere's warning. It turned out that the government had thought the Futanari had died out. I couldn't get too much done but I did know that I should keep this a secret. We apparently have natural abilities that are dangerous, but nothing specific was listed in the books I read.

One day I met a group of pirates, and my entire world changed. I went from a slave to the fishmen to free for the first time in years. It was time for me to say goodbye to my home and go out to sea.

But before that I wanted to see my sister one last time…

"Hey Nami." Nojiko smiled "What's wrong.

I was sitting at the table thinking "Nothing just we won't be seeing each other anymore."

"Oh yeah…" she said taking the seat across from me "I hadn't thought about that."

"Before I leave…one last night?" I asked.

Nojiko leaned across the table her breasts almost slipping out of her tank top "one last time."

Nojiko moved forward and our lips touched. We started kissing and moved back to the bed. As we laid there kissing I had memories of our first time together.

* * *

**Three Years Earlier.**

It was a rare occurrence for me; I was actually at home for once, not out scamming people out of money. It was late and I was lying in my bed under the covers.

"What is with you. I can't sleep like this" I said trying to adjust my raging boner "Fine I'll take care of you."

I pulled my waistband down and started jacking off. My hand felt nice wrapped around my fat cock. I was pretty big, about 9 or 10 inches when hard.

"Oh that's nice…Mmmmm sweet relief."

I kept moving my hand quickly trying to get a climax so my cock would go down and I could get some sleep. I didn't realize how loud my fapping was.

"What's that noise?" Nojiko said sitting up in her bed "Nami?"

"Uhh…" I just sat there with my hand wrapped around my rod.

"Oh jeez." She said getting out of bed "My little sister doing things like this."

"Nojiko…sorry."

"No it's fine." She said "you do what you have to do I figured this would happen eventually. Would you mind if I…Uhh…if I watch?"

"What?"

"I just wanna see how you do it?" she said "go ahead finish up."

She grabbed my wrist and started moving my hand. After a few times I was going all by myself and Nojiko was sitting on the end of the bed watching.

_This is so weird._

"You look so sexy like that." She said putting a hand in her shorts.

I closed my eyes as I felt an orgasm coming.

"Oh…Oh…OHHH!" I moaned as I started cumming and shooting ropes of semen into the air coating my stomach.

When I caught my breath I started to fall asleep. I felt Nojiko crawl up next to me and pull me close.

"Don't go to sleep just yet Nami…"

* * *

**Back to the Present.**

Our tongues were battling and Nojiko pulled top over my head. I felt my nipples get hard as the cold air hit them. Nojiko moved her head and licked my nipple.

"Ha!" I gasped as her tongue teased my buds.

"I'm going to miss you Nami." Nojiko said pulling her top off.

"Then let's make this a good time." I said shimming out of my pants.

Nojiko moved her head down and licked my long shaft. Nojiko got my cock thoroughly lubed up before taking me into her mouth completely.

"Your mouth is so warm." I said running my hand through her hair.

***SLURP*** "You're so big Nami."

Nojiko kept bobbing her head up and down sending waves of pleasure through my body. Nojiko wrapped her breasts around my cock and kept sucking.

"So soft…" I groaned "I think I'm gonna cum."

"I need another taste before you leave." My sister said teasing my ball sack.

"Oh…just a little more." I said as she started sucking again "AHHH!"

I started jizzing in Nojiko's mouth and she swallowed what she could and let the rest cover her face.

"So good…" Nojiko licked herself clean and spread her legs "One last time…"

"One last time." I said kissing her "are you ready."

"Do it Nami."

I slowly pushed forward and entered Nojiko's tight snatch.

"Oh it's so big!" she groaned.

I wasted no time thrusting my hips and making Nojiko moan.

"Harder Nami harder!" she said rolling her hips to match my thrusts "I feel so good!"

"You're so tight Nojiko." I said fucking her "I'm gonna miss you pussy."

"You'll find someone to relive your stress." She said.

"ha..ha..hope so." Is said plowing into her "I'm gonna cum soon."

"I'm close to. Fill me up Nami." Nojiko moaned.

I gave her a few more thrusts "NOJIKO!"

"NAMI!"

I felt ropes of thick cum start to fill up Nojiko's walls.

"Oh…so warm." Nojiko said rolling me over and straddling my hips "Once more."

Nojiko rolled her hips and I held her waist as she started bouncing up and down. Our hips clapped together as we fucked. Her breasts were bouncing all around and she was moaning my name.

"I'm gonna miss this so much Nami, I'll be fingering myself every night while you're gone." Nojiko said.

"And I'll be jacking off to you." I said "Let's enjoy this now.

"Oh…Oh…OH YES!" Nojiko suddenly climaxed and her walls tightened around my cock.

I kept thrusting into her until I felt my own orgasm coming.

"Nojiko...I'm gonna…I'm Cumming!"

Once again I pumped the short haired beauty full of hot cum and this time she laid down next to me.

"I'm gonna miss you Nami." She said snuggling up with me.

"I'll miss you to."

_I wonder how I'm gonna remove stress on a boat full of men…maybe I can get one of them to fuck me…but that doesn't do anything for my male parts…_

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see Nami get with next time!**

**So a brief synopsis. This story will follow Nami on her adventures as she travel the sea with the crew and has sex with pretty much every woman they come across. (Every chapter will be mostly lemons)**

**This story will contain- Breast/Butt expansion, Gender bender, Pregnancy, and light domination (Pretty much if you've read my other story "Futanari Lucy" you know what you're in for.)**

**I don't know if I'll update this as frequently as FutaLucy just cause the world of one piece has fewer opportunities for Nami.**

**Till next Time**


	2. Chapter 2: Use A Rubber-Luffy & FemLuffy

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Nami's POV**

It had been a few days since we left Cocoyashi village. I was losing my mind. Without Nojiko to help me out I had to jack off every night. It helped that I was the only girl so I had a room all to myself. What didn't help was having men walking around all the time. Look I like guys as much as the next girl but this is just unfair.

I had made a decision tonight was the last night I was jacking off. Tomorrow I was dragging one of those boys I here and having him fuck me.

But who. Who could I trust to please me and keep my secret?

Sanji, no he'd get to clingy and he'd get even weirder then he already is.

Usopp doesn't really do it for me…

Zoro, sure he's a hunk but he's also emotionless and kind of a jerk.

That leaves…Luffy.

Can I trust him…He's kind of an idiot…I guess it's better than nothing.

I made a decision tomorrow night I was bringing Luffy in here and we were gonna have sex.

* * *

**The next night**

It was late, just about midnight. Everyone was asleep but me. Earlier in the day I had told Luffy to meet me in my room at midnight. I made sure to tell him it was a secret and to come alone.

I was lying on the bed in my underwear waiting for the idiot to show up.

"Hey Nami I'm here." Luffy said walking into the room "Ah!" he covered his eyes "Please don't kill me."

"Open your eyes stupid." I told him "I'm not gonna hurt you."

I moved his hand away from his eyes and had him sit on the bed.

"Luffy I need a favor." I told him making myself look really sexy.

"What do you need?" he said not even looking to the cleavage I was pushing up.

"This is something only you can do. No one else can know."

"I'll do whatever you need."

"Luffy I want you to have sex with me."

He just stared at me.

"Luffy?"

"What's sex?"

_GOD DAMMIT!_

I let out a sigh "This will take a while…here look at this."

I pulled my panties off.

"I thought girls looked different down there."

"They normally do…"

I explained to Luffy that I was different and told him what I needed him to do.

"Sure seems easy enough."

_Success!_

I yanked Luffy's shorts off and saw his dick. It was smaller than mine but not by much. It was already about half hard when I started licking his shaft.

"That feels good Nami." Luffy said "I've never felt like that before."

"You're gonna feel great by the end of the night." I told him "I'm gonna blow your world."

In one motion I took Luffy's hard cock into my mouth. I started bobbing my head back and forth and Luffy groaned in pleasure.

"Nami~" he gasped as I flicked my tongue over the head.

I licked his balls and he grabbed my head and put his dick back in my mouth. I was surprised that he hadn't cum yet.

"UGH!" Luffy suddenly groaned and semen started filling my mouth.

I swallowed most of it but some spilled out and got on my breasts.

"What was that?" Luffy said.

"Yum." I said licking some cum off my finger.

I took my bra off, laid on the bed and spread my legs.

"Am I supposed to do that to you now? Suck you?"

"No." I told him "You stick yours in here."

I like it when boys fuck me but I don't try and make them gay. I only stick my penis in girls. I grabbed Luffy's shirt and threw it and his hat across the room where is shorts were.

I grabbed him and kissed him. I lifted my balls, moved his dick near my entrance and got ready.

"Go in." I told him.

"Okay."

I felt Luffy's hard girth push apart my folds and enter me.

"Oh~" I moaned.

"It's so warm." Luffy said.

"Move your hips." I commanded.

Luffy started thrusting and I felt pleasure move through me.

"Oh Luffy it's so good!"

"Nami I like this."

"Harder Luffy Harder!" I screamed "Fuck me!"

Luffy kept fucking me. My dick was flopping around and slapping into my stomach.

"Nami I…I'm…HAA!"

I felt Luffy's cum start filling me up.

_He finished before me…_

I went on all fours and put Luffy back inside me.

"We'll be going all night" I told him "Now fuck me again."

Luffy grabbed my waist and started pulling me back on his rod.

"Oh yeah that's it!" I moaned.

Luffy kept fucking me and I knew I was getting close.

"Just a little more Luffy. I'm gonna cum."

"Nami…me to." Luffy said.

"OH!" I gasped as I hit my climax and felt my walls tighten around Luffy's hard dick.

My cock was also spraying cum all over the bed. It does that whenever I orgasm.

This time I had Luffy get on the floor and I sat on his waist. I squatted and inserted his dick into me for the third time.

"Nami~" he moaned "You make me feel so good."

"Oh Luffy I needed this so much!" I moaned bouncing up and down making my breasts bounce and dick slap into Luffy's abs.

I hopped up and down for a while before I started to orgasm again. Luffy felt so good inside me that I could barely keep from screaming.

"Here it comes Luffy!"

"NAMI!" he moaned as he stared cumming in me.

"LUFFY!" I also climaxed and shot cum all over Luffy's chest.

I got up and laid down on the bed, but Luffy was slow to get up.

"Tired?" I asked.

"I feel kinda funny." He said.

I sat up to see what was wrong when Luffy groaned and dropped to his knees.

"OHH!"

"Luffy?!"

I got up to go to his side.

"I feel so good!" he suddenly moaned.

Luffy's hair suddenly got very long and he moaned out in pleasure. Next his muscle tone started disappearing and soft skin was in its place.

"AHH!" lumps started forming on Luffy's chest.

His waist shrunk and his face became softer. His voice was also getting a little higher.

"HAAA!" suddenly Luffy's penis was sucked inside his body and smooth folds were left in its place.

"NAMI!" He moaned as the changed suddenly stopped.

_Is this what that book talked about…Futanari changing people?_

Luffy laid on the ground. He was now a she. She had long black hair down to her mid back. she had a sharp hourglass figure with breasts as larger than mine. Her body was no longer lean it was much softer.

Luffy was on the ground panting "I feel so different…"

I pulled Luffy over to the mirror and had her look at the reflection "Who's that?"

"That's you idiot!"

Luffy was sexy. He was pretty surprised with his female body.

"I'm so bouncy…well more than usual since I'm rubber."

Luffy was jumping up and down while playing with his new breasts.

"What are we gonna do…" I mumbled.

"Hey Nami?" Luffy spoke up "I'm all wet…"

Her new folds were moist…she looked so good.

"Do you think maybe you could do that thing I did to but you stick it in me?"

_He wants me to fuck him?!_

I looked and saw I was rock hard. Luffy suddenly got on her knees and started rubbing my cock.

"Luffy?"

"This is what you did to me right?" she said stroking me.

Luffy must have been paying attention when I did it because she was licking my cock expertly.

"Oh Luffy." I moaned as she started sucking.

"This is fun." She smiled before taking me into her mouth.

"So good." I hissed.

Luffy made slurping noises as she sucked my cock. She seemed to be enjoying it.

"Luffy I think I'm gonna cum soon."

"Is that the white stuff I shot out earlier? You seemed to like it does it taste good?"

"Ugh…here it comes." I warned "HAA!"

I shot a decent load into Luffy's mouth. She swallowed some of it but most ended up on her heavy chest.

"Tasty!" She licked her lips and smiled "Can we do the other stuff from before now! I wanna get fucked!"

I was back at attention in an instant. I pulled Luffy over to the bed and started kissing her, our massive chests smashing together as our tongues battled.

"You ready Luffy?" I asked having her spread her legs and teasing her clit with the tip of my rock hard dick.

"Yeah!" she cheered.

I thrusted forward and entered the new pussy.

"OH!" Luffy gasped "That feels so good!"

_She's so tight; I can barely get more than a few inches in._

I reached forward and played with Luffy's large breasts. I wasn't sure if any of my bras would fit him now that he was this big.

_I hope I can change him back somehow…maybe I don't have to…_

"Nami I feel so good! This is the best ever!" Luffy moaned as I plowed into her "HAAA!"

I felt Luffy's walls get tight as she orgasmed. It was so tight there was no way I could hang on any longer.

"LUFFY!" I moaned and started filling the girl's pussy up with hot jizz.

I pulled out and laid down next to her.

"Nami…" Luffy whispered "What are we gonna tell the others. We can't keep this a secret now."

"We'll figure it out." I told her "I'm tired let's get some sleep. We should be at Loguetown tomorrow. "

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for Reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see next.**

**There's a poll open for a potential new story (I may or may not write it I'm just looking to gauge interest)**

**Till Next Time!**


	3. Chapter 3: Princess and the Futa- Vivi

_Italics indicate thinking._

* * *

**Nami's POV**

"So you're telling me that you two did it last night and now Luffy's a girl."

Luffy and I hung our heads in shame. Having to tell the other three what happened is really awkward. Luffy was able to squeeze into her old clothes but she'd need new clothes.

"It wasn't intentional." I said "It was an accident there's nothing we can do about it now."

Luffy was taking it…okay? He didn't seem upset but he had no idea how to be a proper lady, how to sit and stuff like that.

"She's right." Zoro said backing me up "We'll just have to accept that this is what he…she looks like now."

"This is just weird." Usopp mumbled.

"I'm not complaining." Sanji smiled "There's another beautiful lady here."

"You're being weird." Luffy was clearly embarrassed at how Sanji was treating her.

"Don't be creepy." Zoro said sparking a fight between the two.

"Just treat her the way you treated old Luffy." I said "No reason to change stuff now."

* * *

When we got to Loguetown everyone split up. Luffy tried to go tour the town but I grabbed her.

"Oh no we need to go shopping."

"But I don't wanna!"

"You need new clothes." I told her "Your old stuff barely fits."

We were able to squeeze Luffy big chest into her old vest but it left little to the imagination and there was a lot of side boob.

I dragged Luffy around town and brought her all kinds of shirts and pants. I had to teach her how to put on a bra and that was annoying. We went to hit up one last store and when I turned around Luffy was gone.

"Just great…"

* * *

**A Few Days Later- After the incident at Whisky Peak.**

I used to have a room all to myself but now I have to share with Luffy and this princess we're escorting home, Vivi. Luffy's been taking being a girl well. She can dress herself and other wise she's the same, obnoxious and loud.

The biggest problem was that we only had two beds and three girls.

"Umm I suppose Luffy and I can just share." I suggested.

"Now I feel like I'm inconveniencing you." Vivi said.

"It's fine." Luffy said "I can go sleep in the other room."

"Not a chance!" I yelled pulling her hair.

"OW!"

"You can't sleep in there anymore stupid."

"You used to sleep with the boys?" Vivi said "That's not very safe. An attractive girl like yourself shouldn't be sleeping in a room with men."

"I wasn't always a girl."

"Huh?"

I tried to shut Luffy's big fat mouth but I was too slow.

"Well one night Nami did this thing and I turned into a girl"

"You idiot that was supposed to be a secret!"

"Umm…."

I explained to Vivi what happened and showed her my penis. While I did that Luffy went to go take a shower.

"Oh dear…you're one of them."

"Don't say it like that." I said "You make me sound weird"

"It is strange." Vivi said "A male part on a beautiful body like yours."

"Oh yeah…you're pretty to."

I looked at Vivi. She was an attractive girl, long blue hair and decent breasts. She still had a lot of growing up to do but she was sexy.

"Oh boy." Vivi said looking away "Umm Nami you're Uhh…a little excited."

I looked and saw I had a raging boner.

"Oh God." I said covering myself "I'm so sorry."

Vivi let out a nervous laugh "It's alright, I understand."

I got up and went to the bathroom to get rid of my problem. After that I went back out to find Luffy and Vivi talking in the bedroom. The three of us talked for a bit before we decided to go to sleep.

"Luffy you're with me." I said "Vivi can have the other bed to herself; we'll buy a cot or something at the next island."

"I'll share with Nami." Vivi said.

"Huh?"

"I don't want to feel like a nuisance so I'll be the one to share."

"Vivi you don't…"

"I insist." She said getting into my bed.

I got into the bed and tried to get some sleep. Having Vivi's sleeping form inches from my face made it difficult.

"Hey Nami." Vivi whispered.

"Yes?"

"Can I umm…see it?"

"Huh?"

I felt Vivi brush her hand over my crotch.

"I haven't been able to get the image out of my head. I need to see it."

"Vivi I don't know."

"Please Nami."

I pulled my shorts off and laid out before Vivi.

"Wow." She mumbled.

I could feel myself starting to get hard again.

"It's getting bigger." She said.

Suddenly Vivi wrapped her hand around my penis.

"Vivi!"

"So hard."

Vivi started stroking.

"I was worried I wouldn't get any while I was with you guys." Vivi said.

"What?"

Vivi went down and licked my penis "It's always been a fantasy of mine to get fucked by a Futanari."

"Oh Vivi I didn't know you were like this."

"When I left the palace I had to use my body to get places in Baroque Works. Let me show you how good I am."

Vivi swallowed my cock and started sucking.

"Oh Vivi~" I moaned.

"Sshhh you'll wake Luffy." She said licking the head of my dick.

Vivi started giving me an amazing Blowjob. She swirled her tongue around my dick and tickled my balls. I knew I wasn't too far from blowing my load.

***SLURP* **"Cum for my Nami I need to taste your cum."

"Vivi…I'm cumming!"

I start shooting ropes of cum into Vivi's mouth and she swallowed it all.

"So good." She said licking her lips clean.

Vivi moved to straddle my waist and took her shorts off "Now fuck me Nami."

"Vivi are you sure."

She grinded her hips against me "Come on."

"Ugh!" I groaned and grabbed my dick guiding it towards her entrance.

Vivi slammed her hips down and impaled her self on my cock.

"Oh Vivi you're so tight!"

"Shit Nami I feel like I'm gonna get ripped apart."

Vivi started bouncing up and down making our clap together and the bed make creaking noises.

"Oh Nami it's so good!"

"Harder Vivi. Move faster."

Vivi increased her bounces and the two of us moaned in pleasure. Both of us still had our sleeping shirts on so I couldn't see Vivi's breasts bounce.

"Nami I'm so close. Just a little more."

"I'm gonna cum soon Vivi."

"I want your cum in me Nami." Vivi announced.

I grabbed her waist as I felt my climax approaching.

"VIVI!" I groaned and started pumping her full of my hot cum.

"NAMI!" Vivi's walls clamped down as she orgasmed.

I pushed Vivi down and spread her legs and went right back to fucking her.

"Ha…Ha…Nami it's so good the best I've ever had."

"You're pussy is so warm and tight." I told her "I'm gonna fuck you all the time."

"Treat me dirty Nami. I'm a naughty Princess!"

I help Vivi down as my dick plowed into her.

"Nami I'm gonna cum again.

"Fuck Vivi me to!"

I gave Vivi's pussy a few more thrusts before I felt my balls get reasy to burst.

"Here it comes."

"OHHHH!"

I grunted "FUCK!"

Once again I filled Vivi's amazing pussy with my seed.

After that she laid down next to me.

"I think I'll like my time here." She said nibbling on my neck.

"Yeah me to."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to messege me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you'd like to see in a future chapter.**

**There's a poll open to suggest what series my next story might take place in.**

**Till next time.**


	4. Chapter 4: Holiday- Miss Valentine

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Nami's POV**

I woke up and Vivi's naked body was hugging me. I felt a tingle in my crotch and when I moved the sheets I saw Luffy was sucking my dick.

"Oh hey Nami." She smiled.

"Morning." I mumbled "What are you doing?"

"You and Vivi looked like you were having fun so I thought I'd get in on it."

Luffy took her breasts out and wrapped them around my shaft. She started bouncing up and down and sending waves of pleasure though me.

"Oh that's it." I moaned.

Vivi stirred next to me "Morning. Oh…"

Vivi saw what Luffy was doing. I grabbed Vivi and pushed her into my large chest. She put her lips around my nipple and started licking and sucking on my breast.

"Oh! You two are incredible."

"You're breasts are so big Nami." Vivi said.

"They're still growing." I moaned.

"It's so big Nami." Luffy said licking my shaft.

"You two are driving me wild." I hissed "I'm already so close."

Vivi flicked her tongue over my nipple and that set me off.

"OHH!" I groaned and came in Luffy's mouth.

The three of us relaxed a little longer before getting dressed.

* * *

**A While Later**

I hate this island, there a giants and dinosaurs and Baroque works. Vivi, Zoro and I had all gotten taken prisoner by Mr. 3 and his associates. There was this one blonde woman with them. She was kinda cute but she was really annoying.

_I'll have to break her down._

Eventually Luffy and Usopp came and saved us. Unfortunately my shirt got burned off in the fire. So now I was standing around in just my skirt and a bra.

"I'm going to change." I told them.

I got back to the ship and went to my room. I changed into a shirt but had to scratch at my stomach.

"Itchy."

I heard a crash on the deck and ran upstairs. I found Miss Valentine stumbling around the deck.

"What do you think you're doing?" I spat.

She gasped when she saw me.

"I thought I could steal the ship no problem…I didn't think there'd be someone here."

I grabbed my staff and charged at her "Beat it!"

I swung and clocked her on the side of the head and she passed out.

"I'm stronger than I thought…then again we also beat the crap out of her earlier."

I looked down at the blonde haired woman and licked my lips.

"Uhh." She groaned rubbing her head "What the heck happened."

I grabbed her hair and dragged her to the bed room.

_Sweet release here I come!_

I dropped Miss Valentine on the bed and ripped her dress off.

"What the hell!" She yelled in surprise as the air touched her bare skin.

I pushed her down and kissed her neck "What's your name sweetheart?"

"Miss…Ah…Valentine." She gasped.

"I mean your real name." I pinched her nipple.

"AH! No really my name is Valentine!"

"Oh how cute." I said rubbing her clit.

"Hoooo!" She gasped.

Valentine was a cute girl. Nice figure, great butt and short blonde hair. She was flat chested though, that was kinda depressing.

I fiddled with my belt buckle "Time to get to work."

I put my dick in front of her face "Get to sucking."

"What are you?" she gasped.

I slapped her with my cock "Suck."

She leaned forward and brushed her tongue over the tip.

"Oh yeah." I sighed "Put it in your mouth."

In one motion Valentine took my long cock into her mouth. It was so warm and moist I was in heaven.

"Start bobbing your head." I moaned.

Val made slurping noises as she started moving her head. Her hair brushed against my waist and tickled my pale skin.

"It's so big." Val said sliding her tongue up the shaft "Big balls to."

She rolled my balls around in her hand before going down on me again.

"Keep deep throating me." I moaned.

Valentine made a gagging noise as she tried to force more of my cock into her mouth.

"You know." I said puling myself out of her mouth "You're the first flat chest I've had sex with. I prefer women with large breasts."

"Sorry." She shrugged "Blame biology."

"Well whatever." I said as my dick went back into her mouth.

Valentine went back to sucking and it wasn't long till I was about to cum.

"I'm gonna…cum…" I grunted "I want you to swallow it."

Val just made slurping noises until I came.

"VALENTINE!" I moaned as her mouth began to fill with my cum.

Val gagged on my thick spunk and spit most of it out.

"Bleh!" She spat semen all over herself "To much."

"Well you tried." I said petting her.

"So much…so warm…" she panted.

"Well we've got plenty more fucking to do." I informed her.

"So hot." She said "HA!"

Valentine gasped and grabbed at her chest.

"What the hell…" I mumbled in shock.

"I can feel them!" she gasped "They're growing!"

Val's breasts had started growing. They were slowly getting larger and larger. She was going from flat to busty in just seconds.

"You're chest."

"OH~ it's so good!" she moaned as they stopped.

Her breasts were large probably D cups or so, just smaller than me.

"My…my breasts." She said poking the sacks of flesh "How?"

She bounced them around and poked at the soft flesh.

I looked down at my cock.

_It can't be can it…_

I pushed Valentine over and shoved my dick between her breasts "Let's break those things in."

I started moving me hips and making her large chest bounce around. My cock felt great pressed between her large fun bags.

"This feels nice." Valentine cooed "Big boobs and a thick cock between them."

"Shit they're so soft." I hissed "I think I'm gonna cum already."

"Do it." She begged "Cover my tits in your cum Nami."

"Ugh!" I grunted and started spraying my cum "So hot!"

I covered her new chest in my sticky warm seed.

"So?" Val said leaning over me "You wanna go all the way."

"It was never a question." I said pulling her on top of me.

Our breasts smashed together as we made out. I felt my boner tap against her moist pussy. I adjusted and slid myself inside her.

"Oh wow it's huge." She moaned "So thick."

I grabbed Val's tight ass and started going to town on her pussy. My hips flew off the bed as I plowed into her.

"Oh fuck Nami it's so good." Val moaned "Fuck me more."

"No problem." I said moving even faster "A sexy babe like you gets me so hard."

"Oh please!" she whined "I need to be fucked!"

I drove into Valentine with extreme lust. Her pussy was so tight yet welcoming. The sensations I was getting had me in heaven.

"I'm gonna cum." I warned.

"Fuck me!" she screamed "Fill me with your cum!"

I gave her a few more thrusts "Here it comes."

"AHH! NAMI!" She moaned as she orgasmed.

"SHIT! VAL!" I moaned as I filled her with my cum.

After we both came down off our high we laid down next to each other, my cum dripping out of Valentine's warmth.

"That was…the greatest I've ever had." She said smiling at me.

"You're not too bad yourself." I shrugged "Now are you gonna get off this ship or stick around?"

"Well." She panted "If I can keep getting that dick I see no reason to leave."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see next time.**

**Back from Christmas break so updates should resume.**

**Till Next Time!**


	5. Chapter 5: Alabasta Part 1- Doublefinger

_Italics indicate thinking._

* * *

**Nami's POV**

"Come on Luffy let her stay." I whined.

"I don't know." The rubber girl said "She did try to kill you guys."

"So did Vivi." I said.

Luffy was holding out against letting Valentine stick around.

"Come on Lu." I said hugging her from behind.

I could feel Luffy's sizable butt pressed against my crotch and I could see down her shirt.

_Those tits are so nice. They were F-cups right?_

I whispered into her ear "What'll it take to get you to let her stay?"

I kissed at Luffy's neck.

"Nami~" she hissed.

I pushed the girl onto the bed and started kissing her. I fiddled with her shorts and had my fingers playing with her little pussy in no time.

"Oh~" she moaned sticking her chest out "Right there."

I stopped my fingers "Can she stay?"

Luffy was squirming as I denied her pleasure while I waited for my answer.

"Sure." She said "Please…make me feel good."

I flicked my tongue over the girl's clit making her scream out.

"Good girl." I whispered as I licked at her warm hole.

I flicked my tongue around with quick speed. Luffy was moaning and panting as she drew closer to her climax.

"Ha…ha…ha…Nami….I'm gonna…."

"Cum Luffy." I said "Cover me in your girl juice."

"OHHHH~!" she moaned as she orgasmed and covered my face in her sweet nectar.

"I'm gonna go let Val know she can stay." I said licking my lips clean.

* * *

**Some Time Later.**

A lot has changed these last few days. Valentine has become the crew's look out and we have a doctor now. He's a reindeer named Chopper. We met him after I almost died…

While we were on his island I had the doctor who examined me do a check up on Luffy. He was now a full girl. She said she looked like she had always been that way. Doctorine, Chopper's mentor, explained that it was from me. She warned me that if I got cum on people sometimes they could change, examples being Luffy's gender and Val's breasts. She had heard rumors about Futanari but had always assumed they were legends until she met me. She told me to be careful and pick my partners carefully.

"You never know what could happen to someone if they get you on them. The legends say men always become female…" she warned.

I'm not gonna lie the idea of men turning into other sexy ladies like Luffy had turned me on…

After Drum Island we went to Alabasta to help Vivi. On the way there I had three girls to relive myself with. We had gotten to Alabasta but the capitol was under attack by rebels and Crocodile and Baroque works were making their move at the same time. At one point we were held captive. I saw Miss All-Sunday while we were held…she's pretty mature looking…

But we went on to Alubarna and that's where I am now. Trying not to die because Usopp equipped my with a party favor.

"AHHHH!"

I had my foot stabbed by this spike woman.

_This fucking bitch! I'm gonna destroy her…provided I get out of here alive._

I only had one move left.

"**Tornado Tempo!" **I used the final shot…and two little birds came out.

"No…" I gasped.

_I'm gonna die…_

The springs suddenly wrapped around Miss Doublefinger and she got launched through a building. When I caught up she had fallen unconscious.

"I…I WIN!"

"You…little…bitch…" she mumbled.

I looked down at this lady. She was muscular, her chest was on the larger side and she had long legs.

I licked my lips "What's your real name."

"What?"

"Name." I demanded.

"Paula…" she squeaked out.

"Well Paula." I said fiddling with my robe "As they say, to the victor go the spoils."

I exposed my cock to her "I think you'll make the perfect spoil."

Her eyes went wide at the size of my dick.

"I can't move." She said in shock.

"Don't worry." I said pulling her pants off "If you agree not to stab me I'll make you feel real good. Miss Valentine loved this I'm sure you will to."

I rubbed my leg against her crotch and she started panting.

"You're pretty good looking." I whispered as I moved my lips close.

I started kissing her and was surprised when she kissed back. We made out for a bit.

When I pulled back her face was red with a blush.

"You're pretty good girl." She said.

"You ain't to bad yourself." I smirked "Ready for more."

She spread her legs "Yeah…take your prize…"

I kissed her breasts "What a great prize."

I ran my hands through Paula's frizzy hair while I kissed her. I got my dick in position and as me kissed I started to push my penis into her.

"Mmmmm." Paula moaned into out kiss.

I felt our breasts smashing together as we kissed. I slowly gyrated my hips and started sliding in and out of her slick vagina.

"You have such a big cock." She said as we fucked in the back alley "I feel like I'm gonna split in two."

"You're so tight." I added "I my dick feels so snug."

We went back to kissing as I pinned the woman against the build while I plowed her warmth.

"Oh fuck Nami." She panted "I'm gonna cum."

I grunted and felt Doublefinger's walls tighten around my rod. She had climaxed but I was still going. I turned her around and preparing to take her from behind. She put her hand up against a building and stuck her butt out. I was about to go back into her pussy when I decided to go for a different hole. I rubbed the tip of my large dick against her ass.

"Ha." She gasped "My butt?"

"Looks nice and ready." I said having lubed it up with precum.

Paula grunted as my thick cock pushed into her ass. Her butt was tight and I was groaning with each thrust.

"Fuck your ass is so good." I grunted.

"Fuck my ass more!" she pleaded.

I spanked her as I plowed into her butt.

"Ah….ha…ah…oh!" Paula panted.

"I'm already so close." I said "I'm gonna fill your ass with cum."

"Do it." She panted "Fill me with you hot cum."

I grabbed her hips and thrusted rapidly "Here it comes!"

Paula threw her head back in orgasm "NAMI!"

"FUCK!" I screamed "PAULA!"

I pumped her ass full of semen. I pulled out and still covered her ass in my spunk.

I sat down to catch my breath. Paula fell to the ground in a heap with a look of bliss on her face.

"I should go find Vivi and the others." I mumbled picking up my discarded clothes.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Chapter Hint- A Marine.**

**Till Next Time.**


	6. Chapter 6: Alabasta Part 2- Tashigi

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Nami's POV**

After leaving Paula in an alley I went back out to the streets and tried to meet up with my friends. I was stumbling around due to the pain in my ankle from Doublefinger's spike. I was sneaking through the back streets when I saw her.

She had short black hair and a sword, glasses and an okay body…I didn't even know who she was but I wanted her…

Suddenly the arms spawned on her leg and snapped it.

_Oh my God!_

She screamed in pain and then I saw what happened to her. Miss All-Sunday walked passed with some man and left this poor woman crying in the street. Once All-Sunday left I went out and pulled the injured woman into the dark alley. She had passed out, presumably from the shock of having her leg twisted like that. My minor medical knowledge let me realize that she was only spraining and thankfully not broken.

Still in needed to do a proper check which meant…I needed to take her pants off. I sucked it up and pulled her jeans down. I nearly squealed at the sight of her cute little panties. Her leg was swollen but it looked alright, she'd probably have to stay off it for a few days but she'd live.

Me on the other hand…looking at her smooth legs had really got me going…my dick was standing up at attention from looking at her. I needed some relief

_Maybe she'll give me a hand._

I shook the girl and tried to wake her up.

"Huh?" she mumbled "My leg…"

"Hey are you awake?" I asked "I'm Nami…what's your name?"

"Tashigi." She mumbled "Where are we?"

"An alley in Alabasta." I explained "Your leg got pretty messed up."

She sat up and looked down "Why am I half naked?!"

"I needed to check your leg." I said calming her down "You're gonna be fine."

"Thank you." She said grabbing her jeans to cover herself.

"Whoa. Not so fast." I said stopping her hand "I helped you so now you gotta help me."

"What?"

I threw my robe off and grabbed my dick "Take care of this."

"You…what No!" she said "I'm not selling myself."

"Just a quick handy." I said "Come on it's practically throbbing."

She looked at it.

"Please." I begged "I helped you…"

"…fine…" she mumbled "One hand job and that's it…then we're even."

Tashigi grabbed my dick and started stroking. I leaned back against the building and let her jack me off.

"Use your mouth." I moaned.

"No." she said "We agreed on hand and that's it."

I looked down at her, my breasts blocking part of my view "I bet it tastes great."

"It…it does look good…" she said adjusting her glasses.

"Then have a taste." I smiled moving close to her mouth.

She slowly flicked her tongue over my tip.

"Tastes…good." She said suddenly taking the whole rod into her mouth.

Her tongue was so good. She ran over all the sweet spots and made me groan and moan.

"That's it." I moaned squeezing my breasts "Faster…you're like a vacuum."

Tashigi made slurping noises and she downed more of my cock. She was an expert at how to hit all the right waves and flick her tongue over the head at just the right time.

"Oh yeah." I groaned "Here it…COMES!"

I released inside her mouth and Tashigi worked to swallow it all. When she wasn't able to hold anymore she pulled my cock out and got the rest of my cum on her glasses.

"So?" I asked slowly stroking my cock "You want more?"

Tashigi stood up and unbuttoned her shirt "We got this far."

Tashigi turned around and showed me her ass as she pulled her panties down. She had a nice little ass.

She laid down to keep the weight off her leg. I leaned in and started to kiss her. As we made out I slowly slid my thick cock into her.

"Hmmm." She moaned into the kiss "It's big."

After she got used to my size I started to fuck her. I moved my hips and before long I was at top speed plowing her moist snatch. Tashigi was moaning loudly as I slammed into her, our bodies colliding.

"Oh Nami." She gasped "It's incredible."

"You're so tight." I said flicking my tongue over her nipple.

"HA!" she gasped and her walls suddenly got even tighter.

"You climaxed already?" I smirked "I still got plenty left."

I turned her over and started to ravage her from behind. Her soft butt rubbed against my croth making me moan even more.

"Oh!" she panted "Harder."

"Yeah." I said "You want more bitch."

"Fuck me!" she pleaded.

I started moving even faster and before long Tashigi was going to orgasm again.

"Oh shit." I warned as her walls got tight "Her it…AHHH!"

I exploded inside her and felt the warmth of my own cum surround my cock as it coated her walls. Tashigi was practically passed out on the floor.

"You should get dressed before someone sees you." I said putting my robe back on.

"Where are you going?" she asked putting her cute glasses back on her sexy face.

"I've got to find my friends…I'm sure I'll see you around." I said running off.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you like to see in the future.**

**Next Chapter Hint- A slightly different person with a sword…or three of them to be exact.**


	7. Chapter 7:Alabasta Part 3-Zoro & FemZoro

_Italics indicate thinking._

* * *

**Nami's POV**

Now that we had taken care of Crocodile and Baroque works we were all recuperating in the castle. Vivi was letting us stay there without a problem. It was nice to be in a palace for once I felt a little like a princess myself.

One day the girls and I were taking a bath. It was nice seeing them all relaxed and naked…but I just wasn't feeling it.

"Something wrong Nami?" Vivi asked.

"Meh." I shrugged "Just kinda blah…"

"We'll I can help you feel less blah." She smirked.

"Nah." I said I'm not feeling like a girl right now…I kinda want a man. I have an urge to be the one getting fucked for once."

"Well there are plenty of men around." Val said "I'm sure one of them could help."

"It would be easy if Luffy hadn't been turned into a girl." I said gesturing to the rubber girl sliding around on the tiles.

"Yes I suppose so." Vivi commented "I would have like to meet Luffy when she was a man I bet I would have been interesting."

"She's the same." I told her "Just less girly…She's just as childish. I had to teach her everything when we first did it."

"Well maybe that's the problem." Valentine said "Maybe you don't need a boy you need a real man."

The idea of a muscular hunk holding me down while he plowed me did get me a little tingly.

"Maybe you girls are right."

* * *

**That Night.**

I had made my decision. Vivi was right I needed a man. I had tired myself out with all the sex with girls the other day I need some relief by receiving instead of giving.

After a "through" analysis I had picked my target…Zoro.

I found the swordsman out in the palace grounds lifting weights…shirtless. His muscles were rippling and her was covered in sweat.

"Hguhg." I let out a low groan "Damn."

I watched as he lifted…god he was hot. I could feel the stress in my jeans.

"How long are you gonna stand there gawking?" he yelled out.

"Eep." I let out a quiet yelp.

I stepped out but Zoro still ignored me. I didn't care he kept lifting and I got a free show…god he was sexy.

"Quit staring." Zoro growled.

"Sorry." I shrugged "But when you keep doing that it's hard not to."

He grumbled something and went back to lifting. I was starting to get very uncomfortable.

"Mmmmm." I let out a small moan just from watching.

"Look you're getting annoying." Zoro snapped "Just beat it."

_Beat it…heheh._

"Well it's not my fault your putting on such a show." I said approaching him "Getting me all turned on with those big muscles and that hard chest."

I was running my hands over his hard body. He wasn't really fighting me but he was clearly embarrassed.

"Knock it off." He said finally grabbing my hand.

"Come on Zoro." I pouted getting close to his chest "You know you like it."

I tapped my fingers on his pecs.

"Q-Quit it."

"Z-o-r-o." I whispered in his ear and I bumped my breasts against his body.

I moved my lips close and snagged his. I started kissing and I was pretty chocked when he didn't fight back and started kissing me. I smirked into our kiss as I grabbed at his body while he held me against his chest.

I pushed him down onto the soft sand as we kissed and he started going along with me and pulling my shirt over my head. We kept making out and I kept touching his muscular body as her pulled the clasp on my bra and I shimmied out of my jeans.

Zoro picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he slammed me into a wall and ravaged my breasts. We were moving pretty far pretty quickly….I loved it.

"Zoro!" I moaned as he groped my breasts.

I used my feel to pull his slacks and boxers off so now we were both naked.

Zoro didn't say anything, he only grunted as I moved around and slid his dick into me. He was big, and filled every inch of my waiting hole.

"Oh Zoro!" I moaned as I started hopping.

He grunted again and started thrusting into me more and more, faster and faster. I was moaning out and praying no one could hear us because we were being awfully loud. I kept gyrating my hips and making my breasts bounce around. Waves of pleasure were running through me and soon I could feel myself about to go over the edge.

"Ah…ah…ah…I'm gonna."

Zoro grunted again and hit the g-spot and I lost it.

"OHHH!" I let out a groan and leaned forward smashing my soft body into Zoro's hard muscular one.

I felt him explode inside me as I spewed cum at the same time. I saw that I had gotten my warm cum on his abs.

_Didn't Doctorine say…Whoops…_

As if on cue Zoro groaned and doubled over. I watched as just like Luffy a few months ago he started changing into a girl. First he shrank in height till he was just shorter than me. He grew sizable breasts and a nice bubble butt. His hair grew out into a style and length similar to mine…and finally he became a full female.

The now Female Zoro glared up at me "You…damn…Grrrr."

"Zoro let's just remain calm." I said waving my arms "It was an accident I should have warned you…I'm sorry."

She tried to say something but she was panting and her face was beat red. I looked down and saw her glistening pussy realized what the problem was.

"Now Zoey…yeah I like that name." I smirked "Why don't you let Big Sis Nami take care of your little problem."

"You stay far away." She glared.

"Now Zoey." I said stroking myself.

"Don't call me that."

I walked up and held her shoulders before pulling her into a kiss. She fought me for a bit until I ran my hand over her new folds and she moaned. That was enough for me to slip my tongue into her mouth and start swapping spit with her. I pushed Zoey onto the ground and lied on top of her. My hard cock was getting close to her entrance.

I licked my lips and looked down at the green haired girl.

"Leave everything to me." I smirked "In a few minutes you'll be in pure bliss."

Slowly I slid my dick into Zoey. She moaned but made no sound when I took her virginity.

_That's the old Zoro resiliency I suppose._

I slowly began rocking my body and soon Zoey was moaning. The swordsman was nice and tight and I was making me feel great. I watched her breasts shake and wobble as I plowed into her.

"Nami…Ah…" Zoey moaned.

This time she was a little more vocal as I penetrated her.

"Zoey you feel great." I moaned "So tight…so warm…"

I kept slamming into her and the two of us were about to break.

"Mmmmm…Ha…" Zoey moaned and suddenly became incredibly tight "OHHHHH!"

She was suddenly squeezing the shit out of me cock and I was about to explode.

"Oh…oh…FUCK!"

I felt myself release inside the girl and spread warmth through her body. I laid down next to her, all the activity had tired her out as she was taking a signature nap.

_Well now I know to be careful…how am I gonna explain this…Sanji's gonna lose it. That and we have to head back to sea soon…I wonder what Vivi is gonna do?_

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you'd like to see in the future.**

**Next Chapter Hint- How does your Garden grow?**

**Till Next Time!**


	8. Chapter 8: Blooming- Futa Robin

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Nami's POV**

I really got it this time. The fallout from turning Zoro was not fun…a lot of yelling and loud voices. We managed to squeeze Zoey into some spare clothes of Vivi's. After that we had to rush out to go pick up the Merry and leave Alabasta. When we got back we immediately left but agreed to meet Vivi one last time to see if she would come with us. I was actually surprised when she decided to leave her home behind and come with us. Everything seemed to have calmed down when we got away from the Marines, till we discovered we had a stowaway. Miss All-Sunday, AKA Nico Robin. She somehow convinced Luffy to let her stay on the ship and the rest of us had to go along. She was nice enough, she even gave me some jewelry.

Eventually night came and I decided to take a shower before bed. It was nice to have water run down my body. I was relaxing under the flow of water when I heard the door open.

"I'm in here." I yelled out.

"I'm well aware." I heard a mature voice say.

I turned quickly and saw Robin was standing there…also naked.

"Wait…you're…"

Robin was just like me…she had a penis."

"A futanari…yes." She said touching her dick "I had my suspicions about you but now I have confirmed it."

I covered myself in embarrassment.

"No need to be embarrassed Miss Navigator." She said stepping into the shower with me.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Your captain and the Swordsman weren't always females." She said "I had suspicions that was because of you."

"Yeah…have you ever had that happen?"

"Nothing of that level." She said "I've made breasts grow and that's about it."

"Why can we do these things?" I asked.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." She said looking down "Why are we like this and why do we have this ability to change people. Hopefully one day I can find the answer."

"I'd like to know to." I said.

"There is one other thing I wanted to know." Robin said "Aside from me have you ever met another?"

"No." I said "You're the first."

"You're the first I've met as well." Robin said "Would you be willing to help me with something?"

"Ummm what?" I asked.

"I wish to know what would happen if one Futanari got their semen on another." She said.

"Umm well I don't know." I mumbled.

Robin reached forward and grabbed my dick with her soft palms.

"OH!" I suddenly moaned.

"We're both already naked Miss Navigator…If I'm going to do you; you should be courteous and do me." She said moving me hand towards her crotch.

I couldn't deny that I want it. Robin was making me feel so good that I returned the favor and started stroking her dick.

"Such nice fingers." Robin panted as I stroked her.

The two of us leaned back and jacked each other off. I watched Robin's mature body shake and bounce as we touched each other. Before long we were on the ground in the 69 position jacking and sucking each other. I moaned as Robin took my penis deep into her mouth. I could feel her groan as I licked her shaft and squeezed her balls.

"Oh." I heard Robin gasp as I sucked on her head "I'm so close."

"Me to." I warned "Just a little more, cum with me Robin."

The two of us gave each other a few more strokes before moaning.

"Mmmmm." We both moaned as our thick semen flooded the others mouth.

Robin tasted so good. I tried to swallow her whole load, but some got on my face. Robin and I sat up, cum covering our faces and throats.

"Do you feel any different?" Robin asked me.

"Not really, you?"

"Nothing." She said running her fingers though her damp hair.

I was about to speak again when I felt a tingle in my stomach.

"Oh…I fell a little something now." I pointed out.

Robin was touching her body as well "So do I."

I let out a small moan as warmth coursed through my body. I started panting and grabbing at various parts of my body, and I saw Robin doing the same.

"What's happening?" I hissed "I feel so good."

I grabbed my left breast as heat built up in it. It felt softer than normal in my hand. I then realized that my chest was growing, getting bigger and bouncier.

"My breasts." I panted "They're growing!"

"Mine to." Robin said as her chest ballooned.

I felt the heat move through me and other parts of my body developed, my hips narrowed and my butt puffed up. Finally the heat hit my crotch and I saw my penis getting longer and thicker. Robin and I were both moaning, our bodies expanding and becoming even more attractive. Eventually the heat left my body and I got a look at my person. I was curvier and my penis was longer, my breasts looked to have gone up a cup size or two. I got a look at Robin and she was bigger to.

"Our bodies." I said touching my now larger breasts "We grew."

"Intriguing." Robin mumbled touching her penis.

Robin looked even hotter now…I wanted her so much. She was looking at me and I saw that we were both hard.

"Let's do some more." I said walking up and nuzzling Robin's large chest.

"Sounds good…turn around."

I leaned up against the wall and Robin came up behind me. She teased my folds before pushing her long rod into me.

"Yes~" I cooed "so good."

Two arms appeared on my shoulders and leaned forward to squeeze my breasts. They were even bouncier and softer than before and Robin Devil Fruit powers were grouping them and twisting them to make me moan more. Suddenly another hand appeared and started stroking my cock while Robin plowed me from behind.

"Oh Robin!" I moaned "Harder! Squeeze Harder!"

"As you wish." Robin said digging her nails into my butt.

I heard my breasts slapping around as Robin thrust her dick into my juicy pussy. Her arms were all over my body, sticking fingers into my mouth and jacking me off while she pleased my womanly hole.

"You're so tight Miss Navigator." Robin said as her balls slapped against my ass.

"Call me Nami." I begged "I fuck me more!"

I threw my head back as I orgasmed and spewed cum all over the floor. Robin kept fucking me and soon I was about to cum for a second time in only a few minutes.

"I'm so close." Robin said "HAAA!"

I felt her cum flow into me as I moaned during another orgasm. Robin pulled out and I felt her cum slid down my leg. Robin lay down and waved me over while spreading her legs. I crawled above Robin, I felt our large breasts mash together as my cock got close to her warmth.

"OHHH!" Robin moaned as my dick entered her and spread her rough walls.

Robin's vagina was so rough that each movement sent a huge wave of pleasure through me. Our bodies quivered as I plowed into the dark haired woman. She felt great and her breasts were soft like pillows.

"Ha…ha…Robin…I'm gonna cum." I warned "I'm gonna fill you with my cum."

"Do it." She begged as her body rocked in sync with mine "Fill me up."

I gave Robin a few more strong thrusts

"Ah! ROBIN!" I felt my release inside Robin's tight walls.

The two of laid there on the floor panting, our bodies fitting together.

"That was…great." I said playing with the mature woman's breasts.

"Indeed…" Robin said "The most fun I've had in some time."

"I never expected this though." I said poking my new chest.

"Yes." Robin added "I suppose we will need new clothes."

"Shopping it is then." I giggled.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you'd like to see in the future.**

**Next Chapter Hint- Nami and Robin go in for a checkup.**

**Till Next Time!**


	9. Chapter 9: Tundra- FemChopper

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Nami's POV**

It had been a day or two since Robin arrived on the ship. It was nice to have someone of similar circumstances around. The biggest issue with having Robin here was that the girl's room was getting more and more cramped, what had started out as a room for just me now included Luffy, Vivi, Valentine, Zoey and now Robin.

I woke up one morning to an unfamiliar weight on my chest…well heavier then the usual weight from my breasts. When I opened my eyes I found Luffy snoring, with her face half buried in my deep cleavage.

"Luffy get off me." I said nudging the rubber girl.

"Five more minutes." She whined "They're so comfy…"

"No get off." I said sitting up and feeling the weight shift again.

I looked around, most of the other girls were still sleeping. Robin and Zoey were gone but the others were sound asleep.

"You can sleep if you want but I'm getting up." I told Luffy.

I headed to the dresser to pick out an outfit. I picked out a cute top and some shorts. It was a little difficult to get my bra on over my new breasts. I managed to get it to clip but my tits were almost spilling out. Even my panties were tight on my wide hips.

_I can't wait to get to the next island…I really need new clothes._

When I got to the kitchen Sanji was there and so was Robin. He was already hard at work on breakfast like he usual was at this time. Robin was reading and sipping Coffee. Robin clearly had a similar problem to me because the buttons on her blouse looked ready to snap.

"Good Morning Sanji-kun."

"A fantastic morning to you as well Nami-Swan!" he cheered.

He asked what I wanted to eat and got to work. Robin and I chit chatted for a bit when we heard the door open up again. This time Zoey walked in in her old outfit. She refused to change style upon changing genders…but her body didn't always fit properly in her old clothes but I wasn't gonna fight her over it. Zoey came in all sweaty for training.

"Morning." She mumbled "Cook…food."

"Who do you think you're talking to like that Mosshead…" Sanji said giving her a look.

Suddenly Zoey pouted "But I'm so hungry. Please…Sa…Sanji-kun."

"Anything for you Zoey-Chan!"

_What just happened…_

I heard Robin snickered at the interaction. Sanji seemed to tune us all out as he went about making breakfast.

"What did you just do?" I said giving the green haired girl a look.

She just laughed "If I have this I might as well use it to mess with eyebrows."

Sanji had clearly been fighting with his adoration of women and his hatred of Zoro…now Zoey. It was becoming more and more clear the adoration of women was winning.

The three of us ate while we waited for the others to get up. Before the others got up Chopper came in and ate.

"Nami, Robin." Chopper said "Do you mind if I do a quick exam…I just wanna make sure everything still in order."

"Uhh Sure." I said.

"Of course Mr. Doctor." Robin said.

Robin and I followed the little deer to a small room that he had made into an office. At some point we were really gonna need to get the little guy set up in a proper room. Chopper did his usual thing and poked and prodded. It felt weird having his little hooves touching certain places. When he started examining Robin I was stunned to discover she wasn't wearing a bra. That alone made me get rock hard.

_Come on not now._

I sat there with a hard on while Chopper finished up checking on Robin. I really needed to get out of that room and rub on out. I was squirming on the bed.

"Nami is something wrong?" Chopper asked.

"No…I'm fine." I mumbled biting my lip.

"I believe Miss Navigator is aroused." Robin told him.

"Robin!"

I gasped as Robin shoved her hand down my shorts and grabbed my cock.

"St…Stop!" I moaned as Robin stroked me and pulled my shorts down "Robin…don't…"

Robin pushed me down and kept stroking.

"Robin don't do this…" I begged "Chopper's right there."

I saw the reindeer doing his half cowering thing in the corner. Robin didn't stop she just kept jacking me off.

"I'm gonna…I'm gonna…I'M CUMMING!" I screamed out as semen flew out of me.

I let out a sigh and fell back in the bed.

"That was mean Robin." I said "You're gonna get us in trouble."

"We're already in trouble." Robin said pointing across the room.

"What do you…Shit."

Our little reindeer friend was quivering on the floor…my fluids caught in his fur.

_I'm really gonna get it this time._

A few minutes passed but unlike the last two boys to get this on him, nothing appeared to change with Chopper.

"Chopper?" I asked "Are you alright."

"I feel fine."

The voice appeared to be just a tad higher. A look crossed Chopper's face and then he looked down his shorts.

"AHHHH~! It's gone!"

Yep…he was a girl.

"Perhaps we couldn't tell because he…err she wasn't in human form." Robin suggested "Perhaps she should check."

Robin had a strange look on her face.

_Did she plan this…I mean I like Sex too but Robin is always looking for more._

After some urging from Robin Chopper shifted into her human form. It was very different. It was no longer muscular it was curvy. The new girl had brown hair cut like mine, large breasts and a great butt.

"You look…wow." I said.

"Don't compliment me you jerk." She smiled.

Robin walked up to the deer and grabbed her breasts.

"Ha…ah…" the girl panted "Robin…"

"You're so sexy Doctor…I just can't help myself. Look neither can Nami."

I saw that I was rock hard now to.

"We'll show you just how good this can be." Robin said pulling the girl over to the sick bed.

Robin wasted no time convincing the deer to take her cock into her mouth. Soon Robin was getting a BJ. Sick of sitting around I went and started licking Chopper's folds. She tasted sweet…like candy. I could hear her and Robin moaning as I went down on the deer.

"Oh. YES!" Robin moaned.

I looked up and saw her filling Chopper's mouth with her hot cum. She pulled Chopper away from me and rubbed her dick against the girls's butt.

"That…doesn't go there…HA!" Chopper gasped as Robin stuck her dick into the deer-girl's butt.

When Robin started with Chopper's cute butt I went and rubbed against her other entrance.

"This will feel great." I told the doctor as I stuck my dick into her pussy.

"Oh Nami!" She moaned "It's so big."

Robin and I grinded against Chopper as our dicks slid in and out of the girl. She was moaning as I pulled her into a kiss and made our breasts smash together. Chopper's tongue was fighting for control of the kiss with my. While I attacked Chopper's pussy and Robin did her ass, Robin brought out some hands to rub mine and the other girl's clit. Our moans got even loaured as Robin played with our nerve bundles.

I broke the kiss with Chopper, a trail of saliva between our tongues.

"Chopper…I'm gonna cum."

"Nami I feel so good…make me feel good!"

I grunted as I gave the deer a few more strong thrusts.

"AHHH! CHOPPER!" I exploded inside her pussy and Chopper had her climax at the same time.

"OHHHH!" she moaned "Incredible!"

I heard Robin grunt from under me and saw her cum start dribbling out of Chopper's ass. The three of us did some more positions and fucked most of the day. I planned to intordce the new Chopper to the rest of the crew at dinner but first Robin and I wanted a nap.

"Miss Navigator." She whispered as Chopper snuggled up to her large chest.

"Yeah?"

"When you joined. You were the only female correct."

"Yep…but now, girls clearly outnumber boys." I giggled.

"Yes…yes they do…" Robin said.

"What are you thinking?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh nothing." Robin said turning over "Hmmm…I wonder…"

After that I slipped into the sweet embrace of sleep.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see next time. **

**Next Chapter Hint- Come shopping, and then an angel.**

**That FemZoro &amp; Sanji chapter is coming soon it's planned to be Chapter 11 (It will happen along with the creation of FemSanji)**

**Okay it's safe to assume at this point you've figured out the most of the crew will get bent. Franky and Brook probably won't but I'm still on the fence about Usopp.**

**Till Next Time!**


	10. Chapter 10: Sky's The Limit- Conis

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Nami's POV**

After Robin and I once again got chewed out for messing up Chopper we finally landed on the next island, Jaya. Robin and I told the others we were going shopping and told them not to get in trouble.

"First thing's first Miss Navigator." Robin said gesturing to her chest "We require new bras. Ever since our chests ballooned my back has been quite sore."

Ever since Robin and I grew that one time we've had trouble keeping out tits in our shirts and underwear. We went to a shop and I picked out some cute clothes and outfits. Robin was trying on some clothes as well. I had gone up about two cup sizes but it felt good to have them in a bra that actually fit.

I also bought a new bikini that fit over my hips and chest. When I was tying the strings on the bikini I felt Robin sneak up behind me and stick her hands into the cups.

"Robin!"

"Let me adjust this for you." She said getting very handsy.

Robin was grouping my as she "Adjusted" my top.

"Ro…Robin…stop…" I panted.

"You're so cute Miss Navigator." She whispered in my ear.

I felt my penis start getting hard as Robin whispered to me and touched me in sensitive places.

"Do you find it great to be big like this Nami?" Robin said "I think you're just stunning."

"Please….stop it…" I moaned as Robin pinched my nipples.

"I wonder if there are other ways for you to expand. Other Futanari perhaps. I'd love to see you get bustier and bouncier. Breasts so big you can't see your feet and hips so wide you barley get in the door…does that turn you on Nami…the idea of you growing?"

I couldn't lie…the thought of having even bigger tits did turn me on.

"I…I'd like that!" I gasped as Robin pinched my nipples.

"Tell me Nami how much do you like it when you turn men into women with you special cum."

"It's great!" I moaned as she started stroking my cock.

"Nami…do you want to help me have sex with woman and men all over the world…to bring them under our control and have our own harem." Robin asked.

"I'd…I'd love to. HAAAA!" I moaned as I orgasmed and spewed cum all over the floor of the dressing room.

"Well then My Sweet." Robin said kissing me "Let's finish shopping and get back to the others."

* * *

**Some Time Later- After the Defeat of Eneru.**

We had gone up to an island in the sky. It was such a beautiful place, but it was also dangerous, but thankfully Luffy was able to stop the person terrorizing the place. We had met a young girl up her by the name of Conis; she was beautiful…like an angel with tiny wings and everything. When we first laid eyes on her Robin suggested we make her our next conquest.

After the defeat of Eneru there was a big party and a lot of people were drunk and passed out now that the sun had set. Once it appeared that everyone was asleep except Robin and I we decided to make our move.

We found Conis asleep not too far from where we were. We scooped her up and went deeper into the ruins we were having the party in. She must have been exhausted because she was out cold.

"Conis…" I said shaking her "Wake up."

Conis stirred awake "N…Nami? What time is it?"

"Late." Robin said as the sky girl sat up.

Conis gasped when she finally realized that Robin and I were both naked.

"What?! Why are you naked?!"

She then caught a glimpse of our crotches.

"HUH?! What is this?!"

"We have something very important to show you." Robin said rubbing the girls shoulder.

Robin turned the girls chin and started kissing Conis. I joined her I sucking on her neck. Conis began moaning and hissing as we pulled at her dress. She resisted a little at first and then her inhibitions began to melt away.

"Oh…that feels…good." Conis whispered.

Robin moved Conis so she was in front of us. She moved her arms so that Conis was giving us both handies. Soo the angel was licking the heads and covering our cocks in her saliva.

"Oh yeah Conis that's it." I moaned "Make me cum."

"Very good." Robin hissed "I can already feel a climax coming up."

Conis smiled at our compliments and kept sucking, even having both our large cocks in her mouth at the same time.

"Ha!" I gasped "I'm gonna…!"

"AH!" Robin gasped as well "Here it comes!"

"OHHH!" Robin and I both groaned as semen spewed forth from our stimulated cocks.

Conis' face was covered in our sticky cum. She licked a little off her lips and smiled.

"Tastes…great…"

There was suddenly a soft cracking noise and a small look of pain crossed Conis' face.

"ah….AHH!"

Conis wings cracked and contorted as they suddenly grew larger. Two large angel wings formed on her back. Not small like the ones she used to have but fully functional wings covered in soft white feathers. Now she looked like and angel you would see drawn in a painting.

"My wings…they got so big."

"She really is an angel." I said stunned.

Robin walked up and petted Conis' new wings.

"They're so soft." Robin said.

"That feels…good." Conis sighed "They're so sensitive."

I kissed Conis lips and had her lay down with her back on Robin. Conis nodded and I slowly slid my cock into her warmth. I gave her a moment to adjust when I discovered I was her first. When she was ready I began to rock my hips and Robin entered her behind.

"Oh!" Conis gasped "This feels incredible."

Robin and I plowed into our friend as she moaned out our names.

"Robin…Nami….harder!"

We both picked up the pace. Conis was screaming out in pleasure and had her head shoved in my deep cleavage.

"I'm so close." I said "I'm gonna cum from your tight pussy."

"Do it!" Conis begged "Pump me full of cum."

I gave her a few more thrusts when I felt a tingle and knew what was coming.

"Ah…ah…ha…ha….OHHHH!" I moaned as I started cumming inside Conis.

Robin grunted and filled our new fuck buddies' ass up with her cum. We all separated and relaxed. Conis asked us to sit together while she played with our breasts.

"You two both have such nice breasts." She said practically motor boating us.

"Thank you." Robin and I both smiled.

"You two will be leaving tomorrow won't you?" Conis said stretching her wings.

"Afraid so." I told her "we have to get a move on."

Conis looked upset that we had to go.

"But…" Robin told her "perhaps you would like to join us."

Conis stopped depressingly poking my breasts and looked at our eyes.

"I…I'd love that."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you'd like to see in the future. **

**In order to potentially use people again in a future Chapters Nami and Robin will invite most of the people they have sex with to join the crew.**

**Next Chapter Hint- I'm cooking up something great for the next chapter.**

**Till Next Time!**


	11. Chapter 11:Midnight Snack-Sanji&FemSanji

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Nami's POV**

After having Conis join the crew we left Skypiea and plummeted from the sky. We had stolen the Shandorian gold and decided that we would use it to fix up the Merry…maybe even get more beds put in.

I was longing around on the deck as we made our way to the next island. Robin wasn't too far off reading a book under an umbrella, Conis was on the deck calmly playing her harp, Valentine and Vivi were longing in the crow's nest, Luffy was playing with Usopp and Chopper, and Zoey was lifting weights.

Sanji came out of the kitchen and handed out fancy drinks. He even brought Zoey a bottle of water. She slowly drank from the bottle with her soft lips. When she finished half she poured what was left on herself. It wouldn't have been a big issue, if she wasn't wearing a white shirt. Zoey had decided to start her own wet t-shirt contest, and since she still refused to wear a bra… That site seemed to break Sanji and leave him as a bleeding heap on the deck.

I giggled at the site of her now yelling at the poor chef.

"What the hell's you're problem!" she yelled.

"I can die happy. I have seen it heaven…beauty personified…" Sanji mumbled.

"Shut up." Zoey pouted

The rest of the day passed without much incident.

* * *

**That Night.**

I was asleep when I was nudged awake by Robin.

"Five more minutes…" I whined.

"Sshhh it's still the middle of the night." She said "Come you need to see this."

I groaned and slid out of bed. Robin led me out to the deck, my large breasts bouncing with every step. I was only wearing a baby blue tank top and pink short shorts.

Before we went out to the deck Robin insisted I keep my voice low.

"I think you will be pleasantly surprised, but remember to stay hidden."

We stayed under the banister and I peeked up over the edge and nearly gasped as what I saw.

"Bastard…don't grab so hard…" the girl panted.

"You're the one who teases all day mossy."

Zoey had her shirt off and Sanji was groping her chest while she kissed at his neck. It looked like the two had been doing this before because they were moving in near perfect sync. I felt myself getting hard just by watching.

I looked next to me and saw Robin was jacking off. I figured if she was gonna I might as well join her. I pulled my dick out of my shorts and started to rub one out. Zoey and Sanji were grinding up against each other and soon she was pulling his pants off and dropping to her knees while stroking his cock.

While I watched Zoey give a near expert blowjob I stroked my cock and squeezed my tits. Robin was in a similar situation but it appeared she had already spewed her cum on the floor boards. I bit my lip to stifle a groan as I hit a climax, dumping a load of cum on the floor and railing. When I came down off my high Zoey was bent over the railing and Sanji was slamming into her pussy. They were both naked and they looked so good.

"Nami…" Robin hissed as she came again "Can you guess what I'm thinking?"

"That we join them." I responded jacking off even faster.

"You're half right." She smirked.

I raised an eyebrow "You dirty girl…Okay…but first I wanna get some of that cock myself."

"Yes…me to." Robin said as we headed down the stairs to confront the two.

By the time we stepped onto the deck Zoey was already panting and about to break.

"Oh…oh yeah…I'm gonna…HAAAA!" She screamed out in pleasure.

The chef pulled out and the green haired girl slumped against the railing.

"Isn't this interesting." Robin said nibbling on her finger.

"Yeah it is." I smirked tapping my foot.

The both of them gasped at us alerting them to our presence.

"The two of you fooling around like this." Robin said walking up to Zoey and draping her arms over her shoulders "How secretive."

"Yeah." I pouted making a sad face at Sanji "Why didn't invite the two of us."

I heard Zoey start moaning as Robin did her usual foreplay, using her hands to rub down every inch of the girl. I practically threw myself at the near delusional Sanji. I wager seeing three naked and stunningly sexy girls probably melted his poor perverted brain. I shoved my tongue down Sanji's throat. He seemed to be playing along because he was feeling up my breast. I checked out the corner of my eye and saw Robin was already going to town on Zoey's sweet pussy.

I hopped up and slung my hands around Sanji's neck and locked my legs around his waist. I felt my breasts smash against his chest and my cock rub against his abs while I lifted my butt so he slid inside me. He stretched my walls and I groaned at his size. I wasted no time grinding my hips. I heard Sanji mumble some things about how great I was but I ignored his blabber while I pleased myself with his dick.

I was letting out hisses and moans as I drew closer and closer to the brink of my orgasm.

"Oh…harder…" I hissed moving faster.

"Nami…" was all I heard Sanji say as I blocked the rest out in my climax.

"AHHHHAAAA!" I moaned as I exploded in a torrent of juices and pleasure spraying fluids all over.

The arms holding me up seemed to get weaker as I was placed on the ground.

"It appears you've done your part Nami." Robin said walking up to me.

I looked behind her and saw Zoey in a state of bliss with Robin's cum seeping out of her hole. The two of us heard a groan. We looked back in time to see Sanji's hair get long like Robin's, it was curlier then hers though.

"HA!"

I watched the dick disappear and leave soft folds in its place. Two large breasts formed on her chest and her hips became rounded, nice thick thighs and a nice cushy ass developed.

_Her lower body is nearly perfect._

"What shall we call her?" Robin asked me.

"Umm…I kinda like Sonya?"

"Sounds perfect." Robin said licking her lips and pulling the girl off the floor and sticking a finger in her new hole.

"AHH!" she gasped.

"Why don't we introduce her to the opposite side of the spectrum?" Robin said shoving her tongue in the girl's mouth "You liked female bodies so much no you have one yourself."

"This is…AH!" she gasped again as Robin stuck her dick into her "OH GOD THAT"S AMAZING!"

The way they were positioned left me a perfect opening to…

"HAAA!" Sonya groaned "MY ASS!"

"Let's consider this your punishment for always peeping on me." I said pounding her from behind.

Robin and I had sandwiched the new girl between us as we drilled her holes with our thick cocks. I saw Robin make some hands so she could embrace all of Sonya, clit, ass, breast, and mouth.

"Oh you're so tight." I hissed "It's heaven."

"You're right." Robin smiled "A great addition."

"Ah…ah…Oh!" Sonya moaned as we kept fucking her "This is…Mmmmm…"

I felt her ass quiver as I rammed into the squishy cheeks. I was getting closer and closer to my breaking point when I heard Robin climax.

"I'm…ah…CUMMING!" I screamed filling her big ass up with cum.

Sonya appeared to have fallen into the embrace of the night while Robin and I got her and Zoey dressed.

"You know I just realized something." I told Robin stretching my tank over my large chest "Usopp's gonna be pissed when he wakes up."

Robin let out her usual laugh "Yes he will…how close are we to the next island?"

"We should get there tomorrow." I told her "I hope there are some stores…Sonya needs clothes now…and I think I might like something new to."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any question or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Chapter Hint- We'll be making a big jump next time- Soap, Soap what is Soap?**

**Till Next Time.**


	12. Chapter 12: Blowing Bubbles: Kalifa

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Nami's POV**

A lot has happened since we last talked. We arrived at an island called Water Seven. Everything started out fine. We went to go pay to have the ship repaired but they said The Merry was unfixable. Next Robin went missing while she was out shopping with Chopper. Then Usopp quit the crew for various reasons, disagreements over what to do with the ship and the fact that I had altered most of the crew.

I couldn't tell if he was jealous, happy or angry at being left out.

Then the next morning the paper said someone tried to kill Iceberg, the mayor of the city, and we were the prime suspects. More happened and Robin quit the crew as well. Eventually we discovered that she was only doing it to protect us…

So that is how we ended up here, inside the Tower of Law at Enies Lobby. The crew had split up to confront CP9, a government organization with the keys to free Robin. I had managed to jack one key but Sonya wasn't so lucky. Despite being one herself she refused to hurt other girls. That course of events meant that I had to deal with the only female member of CP9, Kalifa.

Once I got up to her room I learned that she had Devil Fruit powers, she was a soap human. Anything she touched became so clean its strength could be sapped away; she could even make you so slippery that you couldn't even walk.

Oh and then a giant monster tore a hole in that wall and threw a bathtub around. The monster just trudged off but I couldn't shake the bad feeling it gave me.

But none of that explains why I pinned on the ground right now, with Kalifa straddling my waist.

"I wonder if what they say about you is true." Kalifa said leaning forward and touching my face.

She had soaped me up and I barely had the energy to move anymore. The government agent reached back and unzipped her dress letting it fall to the floor. She was now only wearing a pair of panties and her big chest was exposed to the air.

She traced her hand over my breasts and flicked her finger over my nipple. She tore my clothes off and smirked at the sight of my naked body.

"You are like Nico Robin…such perfection." She said kissing my neck.

I didn't have to strength to fight her as she groped me and rubbed her long, slender legs over my crotch. Kalifa moved down and used her toes to force my panties off, and then she tickled my cock with her feet. Soon she was jacking me off with them.

Normally I can't stand feet but Kalifa was using hers expertly and I felt a lot of pleasure from them.

"Mmmmm." I moaned as she rubbed my off with her soft feet.

"Moaning already?" Kalifa giggled "I figured you'd have more resistance then that…you must really love sex."

"Ha…ha…" I moaned as I drew closer to having an orgasm from the foot job.

"Come on." Kalifa encouraged "Cum for me…"

"Ha…HAAAA!" I moaned as cum spewed out of me and covered Kalifa's toes.

"Even more than I expected." She said "You are special."

"What do you want…with us?" I panted.

"I don't know what they want." She said dropping her panties down her long legs "And frankly I don't care. Right now the only thing I want is you."

Kalifa pulled me into a kiss and stuck her tongue down my throat. I felt some of my strength return and I used it to reach my hand up and grab her boob.

"So you feel like participating?" she slyly whispered.

I pushed her down and stuck my dick between her tits.

"I'm gonna make you mine."

Kalifa smirked "Just you try."

I started thrusting between her breasts. They were soft and large; they looked perfect on her mature body. Her cleavage was slick, like it had just been washed, there were even small bubbles appearing.

_Must be her Devil Fruit Powers._

"Oh this is perfect." I mumbled as I fucked her tits.

Kalifa pushed her large breasts up more "Your dick feels wonderful between my soapy tits."

I kept getting the excellent tit fuck from Kalifa. The agent leaned forward and flicked her tongue over the tip of my dick while it was smashed between her globes.

"Yeah…" I hissed "I'm gonna….OHHH!"

I covered Kalifa's face and tit's with my hot sticky cum. She licked her lips clean and then got on all fours and wiggled her booty at me.

I went up behind her and teased her entrance with my dick "A pirate about to fuck a government agent…"

Kalifa smirked at me "Sex is sex…doesn't matter who's doing it."

"What a crude definition." I said as I stuck my cock in her.

"Ohh." She moaned "It's so big."

I grabbed her hips as I leaned forward and pressed my breasts up against her back. I felt my hard nipples dig into her back as I rammed her tight, dripping pussy.

"Oh…fuck me harder!" she begged "Fuck me!"

"Oh God!" I moaned slamming into her even faster "You're so tight!"

I increased my speed and fucked Kalifa even faster. My dick was sliding in and out of her at rapid speed and felt my crotch clap against her ass many times.

"Mmmmm…ah…ha…" Kalifa bit her lip.

"Yes…" I hissed "Here…it…comes…"

"FUCK!" we both yelled out as Kalifa's walls tightened in orgasm and I filled her pussy up with cum.

I slowly pulled out and watched the cum seep out and trickle down the soap woman's leg.

"Get up." I told her.

"Why should I?" she asked.

"Because I have things to do." I spoke with authority "And you're going to help me got it."

I walked up and kissed her quickly.

"Yes Ma'am." She smirked.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you'd like to see in the future.**

**Next Chapter Hint- As is expected at the end of every arc we need to have a party!**

**Till Next Time!**


	13. Chapter 13: The FemHats- Multiple

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Nami's POV**

We did it, we saved Robin. We had escaped just in time and now we were all back together. Somehow The Merry had arrived and we used it to escape. We were sailing home when I introduced Robin to our newest acquisition. At first she was a little worried but then after a little 'convincing' from me and Kalifa she changed to my side.

Everything seemed to have turned up in a positive way…till the ship broke. I mean it wasn't a surprise but it still didn't make it any easier. We all got on some life boats and got ready to say goodbye. Luffy thanked the ship for its work and then set it on fire so that it could end swiftly. We were about to head out when suddenly a soft song could be heard.

"La~Ah~Ha~"

We looked back towards the ship and saw it, a girl walking right over the water. She stepped through out of fire and looked towards us. She had an average build and was wearing a plain white dress, she had large breasts and butt, her white hair was styled plainly and straight to her shoulders but her most unique feature were the small ram horns on the side of her head.

The girl walked up to us and stopped singing "You're leaving already?"

"Who…are you…?" Luffy asked.

"Don't you recognize me." She smiled "My name's Merry, your ship"

"WHAT?!" we all yelled.

"Robin…" I mumbled "I think I'm gonna pass out…"

"Yes this is…interesting…" Robin whispered.

* * *

**A Short Time Later**

The addition of our newest companions was a little odd. Kalifa still got looks but she kept up her air of superiority. Merry on the other had was a different story. Robin and I assumed we were the only plausible cause of her creation. No one really seemed to care how we were just happy she was here. We still haven't seen much of Usopp, I'm unsure if he'd want to come back if it meant he was the only male on the ship…

_I need to talk to Luffy about it._

Once we got back to Water 7 we got busy doing nothing. We had no way to leave the island and head to our next destination, Fishman Island, until Luffy's new friend Franky offered to build us a ship.

"Well you guys kinda already paid for it so it's the least I can do." Franky told us.

"Excuse me." Merry spoke up "But would you mind if I assisted you? I think the fact that I used to be a ship may be of some use to you."

"Uhh…sure…The more help the better." Franky said.

The two were about to head off to get started when the back wall of the room we were staying in exploded. The marines had decided now was the prime time to attack us…well attack is a little strong more like Luffy's grandpa showed up to yell at her.

"If you hadn't made my life hard enough then I start getting reports on my desk that my grandson is now my granddaughter." Garp yelled.

"Blame her!" Luffy screamed throwing me under the bus.

"Oh please don't." I nervously smiled "It…was an…accident?"

"Well then turn him back." Garp said.

"Nami doesn't know how." Robin told him "I believe this is irreversible."

"Stop making a big deal out of it." Luffy said "I'm fine like this…it's not so bad…I'm used to it by now."

Garp explained some stuff to Luffy. I was surprised he had brushed Luffy's new look off so simply. Luffy and Zoey also met up with some Marine they had met before they met me. While the Luffy chatted up her friends, who were still pretty confused by her new look, I went to the pool to relax. I eavesdropped on their conversation for a bit before I went swimming. Eventually the other's showed up and my peaceful swim turned into a big party. I didn't mind though it was fun.

* * *

**That Night.**

Most of the crew had gone to sleep and I was just sitting looking out the window.

"Hey Nami." Luffy said.

"You're up." I pointed out.

"Can't sleep…" she mumbled "I'm worried about Usopp."

"I miss him to." I told him "But Zoey was right, you can't just ask him to come back…he left on his own."

"I know." She said "But I know he'll come back…I just know it."

"Are you sure." I asked "What if he doesn't want to. He'd be the only boy on the crew."

"Nami…" Luffy said "Do you think it's weird that I'm so okay with being a girl."

"Not at all." I told him "You just do what makes you comfortable…if that means being a girl then so what."

"Thanks…" Luffy smiled "It's weird this adventure started off so different, you were the only girl. Now I'm running a crew of only girls…I wonder if that's ever been done before…a Pirate Queen with an all-female crew?"

"Except for Usopp…I think that's part of what made him so angry, that you were all changing and accepting it like nothing."

"Hey Nami…" Luffy looked at me "I have something I want you to do…"

* * *

**A Few Days Later- Leaving Water 7**

We were trying to make our escape from the marines as we left Water 7. Franky had finished our new ship, The Thousand Sunny, and Merry had officially joined our crew as the shipwright. I loved the new ship; it had a ton of rooms and even a nice bathtub.

In another housekeeping note everyone on the crew except for Merry has a bounty, I am not happy with mine and Robin's.

"**Cat bugler" Nami- 150,000,000**

"**Devil's Child" Nico Robin- 200,000,000**

Even some of the other girls had bounties now

"**Dead Weight" Valentine- 80,000,000**

"**Desert Princess" Nefertari Vivi- 75,000,000 (Wanted Alive)**

"**Guardian Angel" Conis- 5,000,000**

"**Rogue Agent" Kalifa- 90,000,000**

Sonya's bounty photo was undeveloped so a poorly drawn image was used instead, one that made her look like her old male self.

Now we were sailing away and I was worried Usopp wasn't gonna come back…we were getting to far away. Then we heard him in the distance. At first he just wanted to come back…but then he humbled himself and apologized.

Luffy pulled him back onto the ship and then Merry pulled a switch and the ship flew. We landed miles away on the open sea.

We all got ready to celebrate; we raised our glasses and welcomed our friends back.

"I have something to announce." Luffy said hopping up on.

We all turned our attention. I had dropped to the back of the crowd. I had told Robin what Luffy wanted so she was helping me get ready to fulfil her request.

"I gave this a lot of thought." Luffy told them "But looking around it's obvious. What I'm gonna say really only pertains to one person"

"Get to the point." Zoey growled.

"From now on…only women will be allowed on this crew." Luffy said.

No one really seemed to care we were all girls so why should we care.

"But what about Usopp?" Chopper asked "He just came back are you gonna make him leave again."

"If he wants Nami is ready to make him like us." Luffy said "Otherwise we'll drop him off at the next island…I'm sorry but this is what I want…"

The crew looked over and saw that Robin was jacking me off. I was gripping the railing tightly as I got closer to breaking.

"Hurry up Usopp…I can't hold it in much longer…" I panted.

He was clearly thinking.

"Please don't go." Chopper said.

"It's not so bad once you get used to it." Zoey told him.

"Bet you'll make a cute girl." Sonya smirked snuffing out her cigarette.

"Come on!" Luffy cheered.

"Hurry and make up your mind!" I groaned.

"…alright I'll do it." Usopp said "I'd been thinking about just letting you do it for a while now anyway."

He stood before me while Robin stroked my cock.

"OHHHH!" I moaned as I blew my load on Usopp.

The change was slow. His already long frizzy hair got longer. His facial features smoothed out. Decent sized breasts developed under his shirt and his hips widened as his ass grew. Finally he grabbed his crotch and it was clear he had become a woman.

"This isn't...too bad." She said looking at herself.

_Her voice is a little higher to._

"I told you you'd be cute." Sonya chuckled.

"Yes Very Cute." I said pulling the new girl into a kiss.

Her lips were soft. I reached up and squeezed her sizable breasts. I peeked out the corner of my eye and saw that Robin was gathering the others for her own purposes. I reached up Usopp's shirt and played with her tits. I laid down on the floor and pulled her on top of me. I slid her shorts off and got my first look at her new pussy, it was wet and ready for attention.

I used my cock to tease the entrance and make Usopp moan.

"Ready to become a real woman?" I raised an eyebrow while flicking her clit.

"AH!" she gasped "Do it…"

Before I pushed in I checked the rest of the ship. Robin had a full on orgy going over by her. Vivi was riding her dick, Conis was licking her balls and Robin was getting eaten out by the Zoey, Sonya duo. Next to them Luffy and Valentine were scissoring and Merry and Chopper were fingering themselves.

I turned my attention back to Usopp and slowly pushed my thick dick into her.

"Ohh!" she moaned "that feels so good."

"There are a ton of advantages to being a girl." I said as I rocked my hips.

Usopp was tight. My cock felt so great plowing in and out of her. I watched her breasts wobble with each thrust. She reached up and grabbed them to stop the shaking as I kept slamming into her. I gave Usopp a few more thrusts when I felt like I was about to cum.

"Oh…oh yeah…" I groaned "Fuck you're so tight!"

"This is so great!" Usopp moaned as she got tight from a climax "Why did I wait so long!"

I felt my balls slap against Usopp's ass as I reached my breaking point.

"OHHHHH AAHHHH!" I moaned as my cum pumped into her.

When I pulled out of Usopp Robin's hands appeared and pulled Usopp over to her, leaving me all alone. I saw that Robin had already filled up Vivi, Conis and Sonya and was now making Usopp straddle her waist while Zoey sucked the Futanari's tits.

"Are you looking for some company Nami?" Merry asked tapping me on the shoulder.

This was the first time I had gotten a good view of Merry's naked body and she was stunning, her large breasts were still perky and her horns looked so cute.

"There is something I've wanted to show you." Chopper said leaning with her hand on her waist.

Chopper pulled out a Rumble Ball "I discovered a new form."

"What is it?" I asked "Oh!"

I gasped as Merry suddenly took my dick into her mouth and started blowing me. Merry slurped and licked my cock while taking it deep into her throat.

Chopper pulled out one of her magic balls and bit it.

"Show me." I moaned.

Chopper focused and let her body change. First her breasts got a little bigger and her body got slightly more muscular and toned.

"Here it is." She hissed.

I watched her crotch spasm and then a cock formed right above her pussy.

"No way." I stared slack jawed.

"It only lasts for three minutes." Chopper said pushing me down and kissing me "So I'll have to be quick."

Chopper pushed her dick into me while Merry kept sucking me off. I let Chopper rock my body back and forth, my breast slapping into my face as we moved.

_I love my big tits!_

"I see why you like it this way Nami." Chopper moaned as she plowed me.

"You are doing great Chopper."

I was in pleasure heaven as Chopper fucked me and Merry sucked me. I was screaming and moaning as the two filled me with bliss.

"Merry suck harder…I'm so close." I warned.

Merry deep throated my cock and made gagging noises.

"Nami I'm gonna…" Chopper suddenly exploded inside me "HAAAAAA!"

I felt Chopper cream inside me and that was when I climaxed in Merry's mouth.

"You taste so good." Merry said as cum dripped off her tongue.

Chopper and Merry swapped spit and cum. Chopper's time ran out and her body shrunk slightly and her dick disappeared. I pushed the former ship over and lifted her leg up on my shoulder as I pushed my cock into her warmth.

"Nami…please faster." She begged "I've been covered in your cum but now I want it inside me."

"You're so cute." I said as I pounded her pussy.

I kissed Merry's neck and ran my hand over her stomach as my dick stretched out her insides. I saw Robin was on the last of her little group, fucking Luffy doggie style. Aside from Robin, me and our current fuck toys everyone else was asleep on the deck or had gone to bed.

"Ha…ha…ha…" Merry panted "Nami I'm gonna orgasm…harder…"

I gave her a few hard thrusts and touched the back of her insides. I knew I was about to cum at any moment.

"Here we go…" I whispered to Merry "Cum with me…"

I felt her get tight and my balls tingled.

"NAMI!"

"MERRYYYYYYYY!"

I pumped her full of my sticky seed and pulled out with a plop. I saw that Robin had just finished up Luffy was carrying her to a bed. I picked up Merry to follow her.

"I'm exhausted." Robin sighed.

"I know me to." I groaned "Pleasing 10 girls will take a lot out of you."

Robin tucked Luffy into bed "Perhaps we need a third Futanari."

I laughed, making my breasts bounce "It's not like we grow on trees…but yeah it be nice to meet more like us."

"Well we have the whole Grand Line to explore." Robin said getting into bed "I'm sure we'll come across a few more Futa."

"I hope so." I said pulling the sheets up on my new bed.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for Reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**For this story Merry and Conis will have replaced Franky and Brook on the crew.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future. Also I'm trying to think of a good girl name for Usopp so suggest that to.**

**(I'm letting Luffy and Chopper keep their male names because their generic enough but I think Usopp needs a girly name, Ursula was like the only name starting with U, I could find.)**

**The reason Nami and Robin's Bounties are Supernova level will be explained in the future.**

**Next Chapter Hint- Someone has a Spooky Secret.**

**Till Next Time!**


	14. Chapter 14: A Haunting- FutaPerona

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Nami's POV**

After officially becoming a crew of all women we ran into a bit a trouble. We had started call Usopp, Ushi now that he was a girl. First we ended up in a sea of fog, next we met a pervert skeleton with no shadow…did I mention he was a pervert. After all that we ended up on some haunted island or at least me Ushi and Chopper did. We ended up staying in a mansion owned by some guy Chopper idolized.

That is where we'll pick up.

"You two stay out here while I shower." I told the two girls.

"Why do we have to guard for you?"

"Because I say so." I told them as I entered the bathroom.

The tub was nice and the water felt great on my skin. I washed my body, lifting my breasts to get my cleavage clean. The room suddenly felt like it had a chill in it.

"HoroHoroHoro."

"What was that?" I mumbled standing up in the water.

I quickly looked side to side, my breasts swaying as I turned.

"Who's there?" I spoke up.

"Nami is everything alright?" Chopper asked.

It was quiet…

"Yeah I'm fine…it's nothing." I said going back to my bath.

I once again relaxed in the water and let the aches leave my body. I was finally calm again when I heard that laugh again. This time when I looked up I saw a girl floating in the air. She had a small build and pink pigtails

"HoroHoroHoro." She laughed.

"How'd you get in here?!" I snapped jumping up.

She floated around the room.

"That's my secret." She looked at my crotch and gasped "It…can't…be."

I realized I was naked and covered myself.

"Don't look pervert." I screamed at her.

"You're a…Impossible…I thought…"

The door opened and Chopper and Ushi came in and saw what was happening.

"Dammit!" the girl yelled and floated up through the floor.

Chopper and Ushi checked on me.

"What happened?" Ushi asked "Who was that."

I grabbed a towel to dry myself.

"I don't know…"

* * *

**Later that Day.**

After Chopper, Ushi and I were kidnapped I managed to break free and see the creation of a zombie. I saw that pink haired girl again, I learned her name was Perona, her companions all noted that she was noticeably distracted.

"It's nothing." She would always say.

After we escaped back to the ship I learned that Luffy and the others had already agreed to go and get back the shadows from Moriah and Zoey was going to help that Skeleton we had met. On our way to confront that various challenges before us we all got split up.

Now Robin and I were wandering though some kind of garden. When we made it into the mansion at the end we found the girl from earlier.

"It's you!" she yelled.

Strangely instead of fighting us she dismissed her zombies and told them to go help Moriah and the others.

"You." She pointed at me "I know what I saw…in the bath."

"Are you talking about…my dick?" I whispered.

"Of course I am!" she yelled "Why do you have one?!"

"Nami and I are Futanari." Robin told her "Descendants of an ancient people."

"I knew that." Perona scoffed.

We both gave her a look. She made a face.

"…because…I'm one to." She lifted her skirt and flashed up her cock "I thought I was the last one…"

Robin and I smiled "Well you not…you have us."

Robin got all academic and started asking Perona what she knew about her heritage. Like me Perona was a dead end. It was nice to have a conversation instead of fighting with the girl who should be our enemy.

"I have a question." I asked Perona "Has your…Uhh…semen ever changed a person."

"Yes it has." Perona said "I made a girl's butt grow once."

"So yours does it to." Robin mumbled.

"Why have you guys?" Perona asked.

I nodded "I turned a crew of men into women with mine."

"Wow." Perona raised her eyebrows "That's…something…"

"Yeah it's quite a sight." I told her.

"I had a question for you guys." Perona said "I was aware Futanari semen could change others, but does it work on other Futa?"

"Indeed it does." Robin told her "When Nami and I got it on each other our bodies grew."

"This is…so weird." Perona said.

"Well since we're the first Futanari you've ever met." I asked "Do you wanna…try some stuff?"

Perona looked surprised for a second before smiling "I've been waiting for you to ask."

Robin and I both crawled over to her while Perona got undressed. She was even sexier when naked, hear breasts were big and her curves were great. Her dick was so hard it was throbbing.

"Why don't you let you let your new big sisters take care of that." I told Perona as I stroked her cock.

"We'll make you feel good." Robin said flicking her tongue over the tip.

"Ahh." Perona moaned.

Robin and I alternated licking and stroking Perona. She was so cute as she squealed and moaned from out tongues.

"Mmmmm." I hummed as I took her into my mouth and started to suck.

"N…Nami…" Perona hissed.

I saw Robin go down and take Perona's heavy balls into her mouth and start to bat them around with her tongue. I slurped and dragged my tongue all along Perona's girth. I took her dick out of my warm mouth and gave it a few strokes. Robin got done with the balls so I let her do some deep throating while I licked at Perona's moist pussy. She tasted sweet.

"I can't…" Perona groaned "I'm so close!"

I pulled away from her pussy and kneeled next to Robin. We both had our mouths open and were waiting for Perona to shoot her salty cum down our throats.

Perona was rubbing out the last little bit to get to her climax.

"Oh…oh…OHHHHH!" Perona groaned as her cum splashed down my throat and covered Robin's face.

I was about to get up and fuck Perona when I felt a strange, familiar warmth.

"Robin…" I mumbled "This feeling…"

"Yes…" Robin said touching her breasts "It's the same one from when we first had sex."

"Are you two alright?" Perona asked.

Robin and I didn't get the chance to answer as the warmth overcame us. I felt the familiar sensations of my body changing. My breasts were growing again; my hips were getting wider and my dick a little longer. I saw Robin was going through a similar change, developing larger tits and such.

When I stopped growing I stood up, it took me a second to adjust to the difference in weight but it wasn't too difficult.

"Did I do that?" Perona asked poking my now grown breasts.

"Yes." Robin said adjusting to her grown form "I think I understand it now though."

"What?" I asked.

"The first time a Futa has sex with a specific other Futa growth occurs." She posed her theory "It will require additional testing."

We both looked to Perona "Only one way to find out."

The ghost girl nodded and dropped to her knees before us. She grabbed our long cocks and started to stroke them. I had to actively move my breasts out of the way to get a good look of Perona sucking my cock. They had clearly gone up a few cup sizes again.

_I guess I wasted a lot of that money in Jaya…but having tits this big…it kinda hot_

As Perona bobbed her head I could feel my balls slap into her chin. I felt something bump against my cock while it was inside Perona's mouth. She had taken both Robin and I into her mouth at the same time and was sucking two cocks at once.

"Oh yes." Robin moaned "just a little more."  
"Yeah…you're so good Perona." I hissed "Your mouth is heavenly. I can feel Robin's dick touching mine!"

Perona gave Robin and me a few more aggressive sucks. I reached over and kissed Robin's supple lips and squeezed her newly expanded bosom. Robin also reached over and played with my recently grown breasts.

I felt Robin moan into our kiss and I knew what was coming, I could feel the tingle in my balls.

"Ah…here it comes." I warned the girl.

I saw Robin closing her eyes as she got to the brink.

"HAAAAAA!" we both screamed out as we spewed semen and covered Perona's cute face.

The girl licked the nectar off her lips "Tasty."

There was suddenly a sparkle in Perona's eye.

"I feel warm." She said.

Perona groaned as her body started to change. Like Robin and I her breasts ballooned by a few cup sizes and her ass plumped up. Her hips got wide and her waist got thin as her body finished changing.

"That was…wow." Perona said looking at her body; she grabbed her breasts "These things are heavy."

Robin leaned down and kissed Perona's left nipple "I'd say the test was a success."

I went and pressed my breasts up against Perona's back and stroked her dick "You look so sexy."

I turned her chin and began to slowly kiss the ghostly girl. I pulled Perona onto the nearby bed and laid down under her, our large breasts smashing together.

"Now fuck me." I whispered spreading my legs wide.

"Of course." Perona said slowly pushing her dick into me.

After she he gotten a good amount of her girth in she began to slowly thrust. I saw Robin creeping up behind our new friend.

"Haaaaa!" Perona moaned as Robin slowly pushed her dick into her.

Each time Robin rocked into Perona, Perona rocked into me. I felt my massive chest wobble each time Perona grinded against me. My dick was smashed between me and Perona as we fucked.

"Oh…yes!" I groaned "UGH so good!"

"So tight." Perona hissed "Fucking you while getting banged from behind is so hot!"

Robin was slamming into Perona, her tits flopping with each thrust. My own large breasts were wobbling in sync with Perona as she ravaged my pussy.

"OHHHH!" I heard Robin moan and saw her cum fill up Perona's pussy.

"It's so warm!" she said "Nami I'm gonna…HAAAAAA!"

I felt Perona's seed pump into me as I orgasmed.

"OHHHHAAA" I moaned as I spared cum on mine and Perona's stomach while I orgasmed.

The three of us relaxed on the bed, Robin and I were on each side of Perona.

"It was great to finally meet some others like me." Perona said.

"How about…" I started "You come with us, and join your futanari sisters."

Perona smiled "It would be my pleasure…sister…"

* * *

**Someone's POV- Somewhere on the Grand Line.**

"Excuse me sir…" I started "I'm going to need a few months off."

"And why is that?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat "…I…I'm pregnant…"

* * *

**Nami's POV**

After we took down Moriah and returned the shadows…something happened…I'm not sure what because I passed out but when we woke up, Zoey was in bad shape. Afterword we had the usual party. I think a few people noticed that Robin and I were packing a little extra weight in the feminine areas. After checking on Zoey I asked Luffy to let Perona join up with us.

"She can make ghosts…that's cool." Luffy smiled.

Perona placed a poster on the table.

"This was my bounty before I joined up with Moriah…I'm look forward to working with you girls."

I looked at the poster.

"**Ghost Princess" Perona- 95,000,000**

"Welcome aboard!" Luffy cheered hugging the girl.

We celebrated for a little while longer.

"You're the navigator right Nami?" Perona asked.

"Correct." I nodded.

"Where are we headed next?"

"Fishman Island." I told her.

Perona took an eternal pose out of her bag and handed it to me.

"Spa Island?" I asked confused.

"It's a resort…I figure maybe we can stop on the way there. It won't reset your log…and we could probably find some new clothes there." She said gesturing to her stretched out shirt.

I thought about it…

"You know." I said "Most of the other girls don't have swimsuits…let's take a quick vacation."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you'd like to see in the future. I'm thinking about doing a few Side Chapters soon (Stories that take place in Futa Nami's universe but focus on some other characters besides Nami and Robin.)**

**Next Chapter Hint- The crew takes a break.**

**Till Next Time!**


	15. Chapter 15: Spa Beach- Various

_Italics indicate thinking_

_**As opposed to the Spa Island in the anime this Spa Island is more like a beach resort on an actual island.**_

* * *

**Nami's POV**

Using Perona's Eternal pose we were able to get to Spa Island. The place was gorgeous. It was a beach resort and shopping district all wrapped up in one. The first thing we did once we docked was go shopping. Robin, Perona and I needed new clothes ASAP and the former guys needed swimsuits if we were gonna go to the beach.

"How do I tie this thing?"

"I think it's inside out."

"Help I'm stuck."

We quickly got them all arranged in suits and sent them off with Kalifa, Conis, Vivi, and Valentine while the three Futanari got our swimsuits.

Robin picked out a cute light purple, blush colored bikini and sarong. I got a pinkish colored bikini with small frills on it. The bikini provided little support for my overgrown breasts but I didn't care, feeling them wobble was half the fun of having them.

I was finishing tucking everything away in my bikini bottoms "Hey Perona you done in there?"

"Gimme a sec I'm just trying the strings."

Perona had adapted to being bigger rather quickly. She grew used to having large full breasts and an even curvier form in just a few days.

The door opened up and the ghost girl stepped out in a pink bikini pattered with skulls wearing bows.

"How do I look?" she asked striking a pose and making her breasts bonce.

"Stunning." I smiled.

"Yes you look great." Robin said tying her sarong "But…it appears you didn't tuck in properly."

I looked down and saw Perona had an ever so slight bulge in her bikini bottoms.

"Oh no that's how I wear this…I like to let a little show." She smirked.

"If that's your thing." I shrugged "Now let's hit the beach."

The three of us left the store and headed down to the beach to meet the others.

"Nami!" Vivi waved "We're over here!"

We went over to where the others were setting up umbrellas and chairs. I saw that everyone else was lounging around. Those who couldn't swim had no use for the water so they were relaxing in towels and such, Luffy was lying around in her dark red bikini that really showed off her breasts, and Chopper had a cute little pink two piece on and was reading a book not too far off. Valentine was wearing a strapless yellow bikini top that accentuated her curves and nearby Kalifa, clad in a black one piece whose top and bottom were only connected by a small strap, she also had on a sun hat and robe, and was sitting in a lounge chair reading the paper.

"You guys look cute." Vivi said pushing some of her hair behind her ear.

"Where are the others?" Robin asked.

"In the water." Vivi said pointing towards the shore.

I looked to the water and saw the remaining five girls. Zoey was swimming around, in her green two piece. Next to her Sonya was adjusting the bottoms of her light blue bikini.

_That ass is incredible…_

Not too far from them Ushi, wearing a yellow one piece that showed her curves, Merry, wearing a cute brown bikini, and Conis, wearing a white bikini with rings as connectors on the bottoms, were floating around in tubes.

"What are you going to do Nami?" Vivi asked me.

"I think I might relax here for a bit and enjoy the view." I smirked "Maybe get some swimming in later and then hit the spa tonight."

"Spa…that doesn't sound too bad.' Kalifa mumbled.

"Well it's more of a hot spring but you get the idea."

I laid down in the lounge chair nearby. It was then when I realized my bikini watching would be hampered by the fact I couldn't see passed my own massive chest, not that I minded looking into the valley that was my cleavage. So instead I looked at what I could see Luffy's rising and falling breasts as she slept.

"Nami." Robin tapped my shoulder "I hope you don't mind but I rented out a cabana."

"No that's fine." I told her "But why did you."

"For 'recreational' purposes of course." She smirked.

"Ohh." I giggled "I see."

I returned to watching the girls around me. Chopper was laying on her chest as she read her book, giving me a good view of her cute butt and the sides of her breasts. I looked to the side of me where Kalifa and Val were tanning and checked out their curves as well, but no matter what my eyes kept getting drawn back to Luffy and how good she looked in her bikini; it pushed her breasts up perfectly.

I stood up off my chair "I'm going to get something to drink does anyone want something?"

"No thanks." They all responded in together.

"I'll come." Luffy said getting off her towel.

The two of us headed over to the food court, talking along the way.

"Sorry that there's not much you can do here Luffy." I said.

"It's fine." Luffy smiled "There's plenty I can do without going in the water. Besides we're all spending time together so that's something to."

"I guess it is…it was fun picking out swimsuits for you guys today." I said paying for my drink at a highly reduced cost thanks to flashing a little flesh.

"Yeah it was." Luffy said sipping her drink as we walked "I like this thing."

Luffy adjusted the cups of her top, making her chest quiver like jelly.

"You look good in that." I told her "Really shows off your features."

"Thanks." Luffy smiled "You look good in yours to."

I gave her a quick peck on the cheek "You're just too cute."

"Nami." She blushed.

I grabbed Luffy's hand "Follow me."

I took Luffy to that cabana Robin had rented out. The inside was simple; there was a bedroom and a small bathroom with a shower.

"This place is neat." Luffy observed placing her hat down on the nightstand.

"Yeah Robin set it up." I said walking up and rubbing her arm "that way we'd have a private place to do…things…"

Luffy turned to look at me and smiled "Then we should hurry before the others wonder where we went."

I moves forward and smashed my lips into Luffy's. She slowly started to kiss me back and we fell back on the bed. I felt my large chest overpowering Luffy's own large tits.

"I can feel it now." Luffy said squeezing my tits "You got bigger."

"The three of us did." I told Luffy.

"Wow." She said freeing one of my massive tits and licking the nipple.

"Oh~" I moaned rolling us over so I was on the bottom.

While Luffy sucked on my breasts I pulled her bottoms off and untied her top to get a look at her knockers. I gave Luffy another strong kiss before I started to stick myself into her dripping snatch.

"Ohh~" Luffy moaned "Nami…it's so good."

"Luffy you're so tight." I hissed as I grabbed her ass and started thrusting into her.

The two of us moaned as our bodies collided and made sweet, sweet love. I felt my balls slap into Luffy's butt with each thrust. My cock felt so good jammed inside Luffy's warmth.

"Harder Nami harder!" she begged.

I dug my fingers into her rubbery ass "You got it."

I started thrusting even faster, making Luffy's moans increase as a result. I was hissing and groaning pretty loudly myself as I drew closer and closer to my orgasm.

"Ha…Nami I'm gonna…" Luffy warned.

"Me to." I hissed as I felt my balls tingle.

"LUFFY!" I moaned as my cum pumped into her.

The two of us separated and relaxed for a bit before going back to the beach. When I was putting my bottoms back on I decided to try it how Perona does, leave a bit of a bulge. It was pretty clear people noticed because I saw the looks as I walked down the beach.

_This is…kinda hot…_

After a few more hours I decided to head into the water. The only people still swimming were Zoey and Sonya. I joined them in the water and we chatted for a bit before Zoey said she was getting out to dry off. It felt nice to sit in the waves and have the water make me float, and fill up the space between my breasts.

"So Sonya." I started "How's it being a girl?"

She shrugged "It's not that bad at all, cooking can be a little more difficult with these." She gestured to her sizable chest "but I'm used to it."

"I'm just surprised you didn't break from looking at yourself in the mirror." I laughed.

"Well…I am…" she wiped some blood off her nose "very sexy…"

_Perhaps I spoke too soon…._

"Well I'm gonna get out of the water now." Sonya said standing up "I'll see you later."

I watched Sonya start to walk away. Her strong legs had transferred to her female body. She had thick thighs and toned calve but the best part was the legs were connected to a big beautiful butt, the largest on the crew. I watched that ass quake with every step…and then I pulled her back down into the water.

"Nami!" she yelped surprised.

"Where do you think you're going sexy." I whispered.

I moved Sonya so she was sitting on my waist. Then I moved our bottoms to the side and stuck my dick into her.

"Ohh." She groaned briefly.

"Even though it's under the water I can still fell your big ass pressing down on me."

I gave my hips a quick jerk.

"Ah!" Sonya moaned.

"I'd keep it down if I were you." I said "Someone might hear."

From under the water I started thrusting into Sonya's folds. She was clearly fighting back groans of pleasure as I stimulated her walls.

"Oh Nami this is so good." Sonya moaned quietly.

The feeling on the water on my body made this romp with Sonya even more pleasurable.

"You ready to get filled up." I whispered.

"D…do it." Sonya moaned.

I grunted as I gave her a few strong thrusts.

"Here it…comes!" I groaned as I felt my sploog start filling her.

Most of it leaked out and mixed with the sea water but that didn't make it less pleasurable. I pulled my bottoms back up and packed everything away.

"You should hurry up and get your bottoms back on before low tide." I said walking away "And get out to we'll be going to the spa soon."

"Yes Ma'am."

* * *

**Some Time Later- At the Hot Spring**

Everyone was relaxing in the warm water of the spring, even the Devil Fruit users had dipped there feet in the water. It was glorious to watch the steam caress everyone's bodies, and the water reach just under their nipples. The entire time we were in there I had a painfully hard boner. Robin and Perona both still had towels on but the tents in them were obvious

Gradually though people left to head back to the room and soon only a few of us were left in the water. I had long since gotten out and was just dipping my toes in the water like Robin and Perona. The only people still actively in the spring were Ushi, Vivi and Valentine. And obviously when there are three futanari with painful boners and three waiting females right there stuff happens.

So now Perona, Robin and I are all sitting back while getting great BJs. I was receiving head from Valentine, Robin from Vivi and Perona from Ushi.

"Ohh" I moaned as Val sucked "Yeah that's it."

"Excellent job Princess." Robin complimented.

"Harder." Perona sighed "It's so good. Use your tits if you have to."

The three girls lifted their breasts up and wrapped them around our cocks. Vivi being the smallest of the bunch struggled a small about but was able to continue to please Robin. Val's warm breasts were making my blowjob even better and it looked like Ushi tits were certainly making Perona happier.

"Ah…ha…" I panted "This is it I gonna lose it."

"Me to." Robin groaned.

"Same here!" Perona screamed.

The three of us let out a synced up yell "OHHHHH!"

Cum flew out and covered the faces and breasts of the girls who had been giving nearly expert level head.

"You were incredible." Perona told Ushi "Hard to believe you only became a girl recently yet you can give head like that."

"Thanks…I think." Ushi said tying her robe.

We all got our robes on and headed back to the room we had all rented for the night. When we opened the door we weren't super surprised to find those who had gone back earlier naked in a pile of bodies.

"They wasted no time." Robin said.

I stepped up and let my robe fall "I suppose we should get in there ourselves."

The others stripped and the six of us dug into the pile. The pleasure that coursed through me was indescribably. There were people kissing me and licking me all over while someone else was riding my cock…that night was wild.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you'd like to see in the future. **

**Next Chapter Hint- They'll be a small side chapter next time staring two of the former men.**

**Till Next Time!**


	16. Side Story 1- Anything you can do

_Italics indicate thinking_

_**This Side Story takes place during the trip form Thriller Bark to the Beach Resort**_

* * *

**Sonya's POV**

I woke up with a yawn. I stretched and ran my hand through my hair. I was the first one to wake up like usual. I headed over to the dresser and picked out some clothes. The first thing I had to do was put on a bra. At first getting dressed as a lady was cumbersome and annoying, but after a few weeks it was so easy I was doing it like clockwork. I put my arms through the straps and reached back to clasp the hooks.

"Ha." I sighed feeling the relief the support device gave me from the weight of my large chest.

I grabbed a blouse and buttoned it up over the bra, leaving a few unbuttoned to give a view of my cleavage, and then I put on a skirt, and that part was difficult as I have quite the large rump. I headed out of the bedroom and into the kitchen to get started on breakfast. It was a little difficult to reach the things on the top shelves since I had become slightly short when I became a girl but I managed.

I tied my long hair up into a ponytail and got to work mixing and cutting things. It was kinda hard to work over the stove as I found it difficult to see passed or stay focused while looking at my breasts.

_I'm pretty sexy…_

I mixed stuff in a bowl and lifted it up to taste it. It came out great but some of it fell of the spoon and right into my cleavage.

"Just great." I mumbled.

I reached down and scooped out the cream that had fallen into my shirt and licked it off. I finished my preparations for breakfast when others started to wake up.

"Good Morning." Conis said closing the door behind her.

Soon the whole room was filled with girls eating meals before going about their daily routines.

"So you're the cook." The newest addition, Perona asked me.

"That's me, Sonya." I told her.

"I hope we can be good friends." She smirked as she got up and left.

_That was…odd._

I cleaned up after breakfast, washing the dishes and felling my breasts shake as I moved my arms. I enjoyed the feeling on my female form, everything was so soft and bouncy, and it was strangely exciting.

"I wonder what the guys back at Baratie would think if they saw me now?" I mumbled.

"Probably talk about how stupid you are."

I turned around and saw Zoey enter the room.

"And Mihawk would probably insult you for being turned into a lady." I spat back.

"You're one to talk."

She and I hurled a few insults at each other. The argument ended when we shouted the same insult.

"At least I'm better in bed then you!"

The room got eerily quiet and she and I started each other down.

"Is that a challenge?" I asked.

The green haired girl walked up and slapped my ass "Get walking fat ass."

I turned off the water and Zoey followed me to the bedroom. As soon as we got there and closed the door she slammed her lips into mine. I didn't try and fight her and stuck my tongue into her mouth. I felt her start to undo the buttons on my blouse and squeeze my tits through my bra.

"How come yours are bigger than mine?" She said as she pulled one of my breasts out and flicked her tongue over the nipple.

"Yours are pretty big." I said "You're only like a cup size smaller."

"Yeah but you got this big ass to." She said kissing my butt cheek.

"Maybe I am better in bed then you." I smirked "You keep complimenting me so much."

Zoey slowly pulled my panties off and kissed my thighs till her lips were just inches from my vagina.

"You're already so wet." She looked up at me.

"Well it's not my fault you're so sexy." I smiled.

Zoey moved forward and flicked her tongue over my clit, making me shiver. Next she ran her tongue over my folds and then started to probe her tongue deeper into me.

"Ohh." I moaned.

"You taste delicious." Zoey said sticking her tongue into me.

"Come here." I said pulling her up off the floor.

I kissed Zoey again and got a taste of my own juices. She was right I tasted good.

I laid on the bed with Zoey and she put her butt up by my face while sticking her head near my crotch.

"Mmmmm." I heard her moan as I started to lick at her.

Zoey tasted delicious as I slowly buried my head between her thighs. I could feel Zoey's tongue exploring every inch of my walls. The way she was positioned I felt her soft breasts pressed up against my wide hips and her soft legs against my large chest.

"Oh…ah…" I moaned.

"Ha….I feel it…" Zoey moaned.

"Me to…" I hummed "I'm not gonna cum before you."

"I'll make you cum if I have to." Zoey said increasing the speed of her licks.

The two of us began to eat each other out at an increased rate. I held it in as long as I could but before long it was useless.

"Ah…ah…" I panted.

"Ha…oh…" Zoey moaned.

"OHHHHHH!" the two of us both squirted out juices at the same time.

Zoey reached over and dug around in a drawer before throwing something at me. It was a sex toy, a double sided dildo.

"Where did you get this?" I asked.

"Vivi." She said lubing up the toy with her mouth.

_Why does Vivi have something like this?_

Zoey took the toy and slowly began to work it inside of me.

"Ohh!" I moaned as it stretched out my walls.

It wasn't as good as Nami or Robin but it still felt great having something inside me. Once half the toy was in me Zoey pushed the other side into her own dripping pussy.

"Ha!" she gasped "This feels so weird."

Once she was set the two of us began to move out hips and grind against the toy and each other. It felt so good to have something stretching out my walls. Zoey was bucking her hips so fast more of the toy was being forced into me and spreading my walls even farther.

"HA…this is great." Zoey said squeezing her breasts as she fucked the sex toy.

"It feels wonderful!" I said throwing my head back as a wave of pleasure hit me "I can't hold it in much longer!"

"Me to!" she moaned.

The two of us leaned forward and kissed as the dildo rubbed our walls.

We broke the kiss and moaned "OHHHHHAAAAA!"

There was a flood of juices soaking the sheets. We pulled the toy out of us with a pop and laid on the bed.

"I guess…it's a tie for now." Zoey panted.

"I'll…get your next time…" I smirked.

She reached forward and gave me a quick kiss.

"Good luck with that."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns. **

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Chapter Hint- The Little Mermaid.**

**Till Next Time!**


	17. Chapter 16: The Little Mermaid- Camie

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Nami's POV**

After leaving the spa resort we continued or journey to Fishman Island. It took a few days but eventually we arrived at the Red Line. We used the sub to explore deeper but we had no luck finding any sign of Fishman Island or how to get there. When we pulled up the sub we also pulled up some huge sea monster. Luckily the others dispatched of it, without me needing to lift a finger…not like I was gonna help anyway that thing was huge!

When they took care of the Sea King it coughed up a talking starfish and a Mermaid. The legends were true, Mermaids were things of beauty.

This mermaid's name was Camie and she was beautiful. She had short pale green hair, large breasts contained within a tight tank top, but her best feature was her beautiful tail.

Camie asked us to help her friend who had been kidnapped. We were all for it till we saw just who needed rescuing. At first I was with Luffy…just leaving him there…but in the end I changed my mind and told him to say Hatchan.

"He's harmless." I told him "And he was usually pretty nice to me."

So the fighters did their thing and rescued Hachi from these guys who rode flying fish. Sonya had to rearrange one poor guy's face because he looked like her bounty poster. He thought he was handsome now, and he also thought Sonya loved him.

Hachi explained that he could lead us to Fishman Island but first we'd need to get our ship coated in a special substance, so we had to go to a place called Sabaody Archipelago.

We changed course and headed to the archipelago. It was my night to keep watch so I was out on the deck watching the sea.

"Hello Nami-chin." Camie said springing up onto the deck "Why are you up this late?"

"I'm on watch." I explained "Why are you up."

"I'm just not tired." She said.

"You had a long day." I told her "You should really get some sleep."

Camie and I talked for a bit. We chattered about Fishman Island and Mermaids. Eventually the conversation drifted to clothes.

"So you're starfish friend makes all this stuff?" I asked her touching the hem of her shirt.

"Yeah Pappug makes all my clothes." She explained "I have some more stuff if you'd like to see."

Camie dug around in her bag and pulled out a purple tank top. Without saying anything she took off the one she was wearing. I saw she had a seashell bra on, like how they draw mermaids in books. I saw how tight it was against her large chest and nearly took her right then.

"That's cute." I said.

"Do you wanna try one?" she asked me.

"I don't really think it'd fit." I said "I'm a little bigger then you."

Camie giggled "A little…more like a lot."

I laughed "Yeah."

"You're very pretty Nami." Camie told me.

I blushed "Thanks…you to."

"You're very…Ummm…curvy." Camie complimented.

"Hmm." I nodded.

Camie suddenly poked my shirt "They're big."

"Uhh?" I said confused.

"I'm sorry!" she suddenly yelled "I don't know what I was thinking!"

I just laughed, she was so adorable.

"Do you wanna see them?" I asked.

"Huh?" Camie said.

I lifted my shirt and bra and flashed Camie.

"Wow!" she yelled "They look even bigger!"

I laughed and shook my chest…and then I said it.

"Do you wanna see something else?" I asked.

"Sure…" Camie said.

I undid the button on my jeans…and lowered my panties.

"Oh…umm…I wasn't expecting that." Camie said.

"I figure we're friends now so I should show you." I smiled.

Camie just blinked "Can I?"

"Touch it? Sure just be gentle."

Camie leaned forward and poked my dick a few times.

"It's so…warm…and fleshy."

"Here." I said taking her hand and wrapping it around my cock "Now stoke."

Camie slowly moved her arm and began to stimulate my cock. While Camie pleasured me I took my shirt off all the way and let my head roll back as I moaned.

"That's it." I groaned "You're doing so well."

"This feels good." Camie said.

I instructed her to take her shirt off and wrap her big boobs around my dick.

"This is even better." Camie said as she tit fucked me.

"Oh yeah…there we go…fuck…" I moaned.

Camie bounced her chest a little more and I let out a loud groan.

"UGH….FUCK!"

I blew my load all over Camie's face and breasts.

"That was…wild" I panted.

"Ohh." I heard Camie moan "So warm…"

I turned back and saw Camie's face get a little more mature looking. The rest of her body also looked to have grown a tad. Her breasts were bigger but also had a little sag to them.

"AHH!" she groaned as a ripping noise was heard.

Her tail split and left two beautiful legs in its place.

"Huh?!" Camie said looking at herself "Legs? You have to be 30 to get these."

_Did I…make her older?_

Camie struggled to stand but eventually got her footing.

"This is so weird." She said "I feel so different."

I walked up and touched Camie's arm "You look even better."

I pulled the mermaid into a kiss and wrapped my arms around her neck. The two of us made out for a bit before Camie jumped up into my arms and wrapped her new legs around my back.

"You ready?" I asked.

I felt Camie lean forward and mash our breasts together "Do it."

I lifted Camie a bit and the mermaid slid onto my cock. She began to bounce up and down. She started moaning and I grunted each time the weight shifted from her movement.

"This is incredible." Camie moaned "Harder!"

I groaned and started jerking my hips to meet Camie's movements. The two of us hissed, grunted and moaned as we fucked out on the deck. I felt Camie's legs tighten their grip on my waist.

"OHHHH!" she moaned and I felt her juices squirt out "NAMIIIII!"

"Oh shit." I groaned as Camie got incredibly tight "I'm gonna…"

I gave Camie three more hard thrusts.

"CAMIE!"

I felt my cum fill Camie and then dribble out and down our legs. I let Camie down, both of us panting and trying to catch our breath.

"What a night." I sighed.

"Yeah." Camie looked at me rubbing her legs "It was incredible."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Chapter Hint-Nami's trip to a restaurant gets flipped upside down.**

**Till Next Time!**


	18. Chapter 17:Big Eater- Bonney

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Nami's POV**

We had just arrived at the archipelago. I decided it was time to get dressed. Getting dressed used to be easy, I'd pick out an outfit and put it on. Now it's a whole production, I have to pick it out and then fight to get my huge tits into a bra, and my big ass and penis into some panties. Then getting a shirt on was hard to. Robin and Perona struggled with this to. As much as I liked sex with futanari and growing larger if I got any bigger I wouldn't be able to see my feet.

_That…actually sounds kinda hot….I mean I can only see the tips of my toes now so what's the harm._

When we got to the islands I split off on my own to go shopping with Robin. While we were in the mall she headed off on her own while I wanted to get some new clothes. I got some cute tops and a few nice bras before I left to go to the next shop.

As I exited the clothing store I could hear a loud commotion coming from the restaurant nearby. I popped my head in to see what was going on. There was a woman at a table eating like a slob.

_How unladylike._

Despite the fact that she looked very attractive, large breasts and curves, long pink hair, she acted really poorly. She yelled for more food.

_She eats like that but she still looks good._

When someone was slow to bring it to her she flicked her wrist and a guy turned into a little boy, she did the same to someone else but turned him old.

_Devil Fruit?_

I left the restaurant and went back to shopping. While I was shopping I saw that woman again but this time she was a little girl and as she was shopping she grew into a grown woman.

"HNGH!" I let out a groan.

_That is…wild…_

I must have been a little loud because the girl looked at me.

"Something bothering you?" she asked.

"Sorry." I said looking back at the clothing rack.

Every once in a while I would peak over and look at that woman. Her large breasts lifted up and down as she inhaled and exhaled. That tiny white tank top could barely contain her fleshy globes.

Down below I could feel my loins tingling. I grabbed some clothes and headed into the dressing room. I ripped my jeans off and saw my dick was hard and extending over the waistband of my panties.

"Come on." I pulled it out all the way and started jacking off.

_So hot…those big tits…jiggling and bouncing…deep cleavage….oh yeah…here it comes…._

I felt my speed increase and I let out a moan.

"OHHHH."

Cum started shooting out and spraying all over the floor.

"What-The-Fuck."

I looked over my face was all red, my tongue was out, and my hand was still around my cock.

"Uhh." I said as the pink haired woman stared at me.

_I forgot to lock the fucking door!_

This woman closed and locked the door. I didn't say anything as this woman looked me over. She said her name was Jewelry Bonney.

"Damn…" she said "A girl…with a dick…"

"While we're on the subject of questions." I speaking up "How did you get small and then big."

She said she had Devil Fruit powers that allowed her to manipulate age. In other words she could make herself young and tiny or mature and busty.

_I'm more partial to the mature and busty form_

"So…" Bonney said grabbing my dick "What'd you say to letting me take this for a spin."

"Uhh…okay." I raised an eyebrow.

"It's been forever since I've gotten any." She said dropping to her knees "A good fuck will be nice before the New World."

I let out a moan and she took my cock into her mouth and began sucking. I watched her tits wobble and shake at she bobbed her head.

"Oh so you like these huh." She said popping out the big knockers "The let's try this."

She wrapped her large boobs around my length and kept sucking. It felt so nice to have her big soft pillows around my long hard cock.

"That's it…" I hissed as she flicked her tongue over the tip.

"Tastes delicious." She smiled/

Bonney took my dick deep into her mouth and hummed as she sucked.

"Oh yes…" I said squeezing my own breasts "Suck harder."

Bonney obliged and turned up the power of her sucking.

"Mmmmm." She moaned as my cock hit the back of her throat.

"Oh…oh…OHHHHH!" I hissed as I suddenly blew my load down her throat.

I don't know how but she managed to take the whole load.

"That was great." Bonney said wiping the last off her lip and licking it clean.

Bonney stood up and took the rest of her clothes off before leaning againt the wall.

"Come on let's go." She said waving me over.

I headed over and teased her entrance.

"Oh…" she moaned as the head of my dick played with her clit.

"What do you like?" she whispered "Little girls? Mature woman…pick one."

"I guess…I prefer older girls." I said.

"Alright."

Bonney closed her eyes and I watched her breasts get bigger and sag a little, even saw small droplets of milk collect on the tips of her nipples.

"Here." She lifted one of her large tits up "You feed me so now I can return the favor."

I popped the nipple into my mouth and sucked. A warm fluid filled my mouth and it tasted so good.

"Oh that feels nice." She said "Move your dick, suck and fuck."

I slide my dick into her pussy and started to thrust. Her body jiggled and shook around as I began plowing her. Bonny and I were both moaning. As we fucked I felt her milk filling my mouth.

"Oh…oh yes." Bonney moaned "Harder, harder!"

I increased my speed and started to slap my balls against her large butt.

"I can't hold on much longer." I hissed "I'm gonna…"

"Do it." She hissed "Fuck me!"

I grunted as my breasts shook with each of my movements.

"HAAAAA!" Bonney suddenly hissed as she became tight in an orgasm.

"AHHHH!" I moaned as I came inside her.

I pulled out of Bonney. She said goodbye and left. I 'paid' for some clothes and then went on to the next store.

* * *

**Some Time Later.**

I opened my eyes. I was in a forest.

"Where am I."

Suddenly all the memories flooded back to me…an auction…Celestial Dragons….an admiral…Kuma…

I slowly stood up and tried to figure out where I was. I pushed through some brush and I found Luffy passed out in a crater.

_Where are we…_

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you'd like to see in the future.**

**Next Chapter Hint- Nami meets and aspiring Amazon.**

**Till Next Time!**


	19. Chapter19:Amazon Lily Part 1-FutaMargret

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Nami's POV**

It didn't take long after Luffy and I landed in who knows where for us to be found by some locals. They treated us nicely but they were all women. I was surprised by how nice they all were. They were interested in the two of us, poking and prodding at us.

They said we were on a place called Amazon Lily, an island home to one of the Seven Warlords of the sea, Boa Hancock. Luffy had gone off to mess around on the island while I hung around the little hut they had given us. She wanted to build a boat but I told her that we had no way to cross the Calm Belt. I said we should wait for the Snake Princess to come back and they we could ask her for help.

"Nami?" a blond haired girl said popping her head in "Do you need anything."

This girl was named Margaret. She was cute, had a nice body and blonde hair cut somewhat like mine.

"No thank you I'm fine." I smiled "Just gonna relax."

I was finding it very difficult to relax on this island, it was full of woman and as a hot blooded Futanari I was easily distracted.

"You're very beautiful Nami." Margaret said "I never thought I would see a person as beautiful as the Princess."

"Well thank you." I smiled.

I looked down at Margaret's body and noticed a strange bulging in her fur skirt.

_She…can't…_

The blonde girl followed my eyes before gasping and covering herself.

"I'm so sorry." She said "Sometimes I can't control it."

"Margaret do you…"

She pushed the fur off to the side and I saw she had a long fleshy rod.

"You have to promise not to tell." She said "If other people knew I would get thrown off the island. Sometimes when I go into the jungle and I touch it goo comes out and I feel really good."

I walked up and put a hand on her shoulder "You have nothing to worry about."

I quickly took my pants off "Because I have one to."

The two of us had hard cocks throbbing and tapping against each other lightly.

"There's something I need to show you." I said bringing my lips close to Margret's.

I slowly kissed her while I stimulated my own dick with my hand. I was twisting my tongue around with Margret's and she was moaning into the kiss.

"Have you ever used this before?" I asked as I tapped her cock with mine.

"No." she said squeezing my breasts.

"Then you'll love what's about to happen." I smirked.

I kept rubbing my dick and told Margret to strip for me. She looked so sexy as her tanned breasts and butt became fully exposed to me.

"Yeah…Mmmmm…yeah…" I licked my lips as I jacked off "Come here."

Margaret came up before me and I felt my hand squeeze down on my long thick cock.

"Ha…Ha…HAAAAA!"

I let out a loud moan and cum spewed out and got all over Margaret's soft tummy.

"I feel…so warm…" Margaret moaned.

I sat there playing with my junk "You should be growing now…"

"Ohhhh."

Margret moaned as her breasts began to grow. Her curves became even sharper and her butt added on a bit of bounce. I looked down and saw her dick had also grown longer and thicker. Her balls had even gotten larger.

"What…" she looked at herself "My body…"

I explained how things worked while I dropped to my knees before her.

"So now once I finish with you…you'll see it yourself." I smirked.

I slowly licked the sides of Margret's long cock. I hadn't even gotten it in my mouth and I could hear her panting and moaning.

_She's never done this before so she had no endurance…she'll probably be cumming in seconds._

I leaned forward and took her into my mouth and started to suck her dick. She had a long one, not as long as I, Robin or Perona but I chalked that up to the fact that I had been having sex with more futanari so I had grown lots.

_I'll be growing again soon…So hot…_

I made gagging and slurping noises to try and egg Margret on a little more.

"Oh…ah…" she hissed "Something…Is….CUMMING!"

I suddenly felt her cock twitch and her semen start to flood my mouth. She tasted good and I did my best to swallow lots of her delicious cum. It only took a few second but I felt the warmth overcome me.

"OHHH!"

Just like the last few times I felt my body start to expand. My huge tits became even more massive and before long I lost sight of my feet. I felt my ass quiver as it got larger and my waist thinned out. I let out a pleasurable moan as my cock and balls grew to even bigger sizes.

"Ahh." I sighed "So good."

I looked at myself; my tits were giant, like watermelons strapped to my chest. My butt wobbled with each step and my cock was stupidly long.

"Nami you're…" Margret said.

"Impressive aren't I." I smiled shaking my chest.

I walked up to Margret and grabbed her by the dick and pulled her to the bed.

"I'll let you go first then I'll take you for a spin." I told her as I wasted no time sliding her dick into me.

She moaned as her cock stretched my walls and sent shivers up my spine. I also groaned as I felt her cock fill me.

"Yeah." I groaned grinding my hips "that's big."

I started to bounce up and down. I felt my chest shake and slap against me as I grinded my body against Margaret. The blonde haired girl held my hips and hissed as my body collided with hers.

"This is…good!" she moaned.

"You're making me feel great." I told her.

I reached up and squeezed my own tit flesh while Margaret pounded me. She was catching on quickly, starting to move her hips to match my movements.

"Nami this feels great." She said "Everything's all tingly."

"You feel that." I said "Pleasure of the flesh…you gonna cum?" I asked her.

"I…I…AHHH!" she said as I felt her sperm fill me.

"Oh yeah…" I sighed as the goop dribbled out of me.

I stood up, feeling my body shake and adjust "You ready for your turn?"

"Ummm." Margret looked down and moved the ball sack out of the way "Sure."

I grabbed my cock and teased her entrance. Margret started squirming.

"UGH!" I groaned at her tightness "So tight…so warm."

"HAA!" Margret moaned "I feel like I'm gonna rip in half.

I wasted no time drilling back into her. My whole body was shaking and wobbling as I rammed her.

"Nami!" she moaned "It's so good!"

"I feel great." I told her as my chest bounced around "Thanks for making me grow again."

I heard my breasts flop around as I slammed my dick into Margaret. My balls were slapping against her ass.

"Ha…ah…Hmm." The amazon moaned "So good. I feel incredible!"

"Yeah I feel good to." I told her "I can feel the cum coming."

I heard Margret moan and I started to feel a tingle in my crotch.

"It's coming!" I warned.

"OHHH NAMI!" Margret moaned as she got tight.

"MARGRET!" I screamed as I pumped her full of cum.

After pumping the woman full I laid down next to her. It took my chest a few seconds to settle.

"Man this is good." I sighed touching my body "I'm huge."

"This is different." Margret said touching herself.

Margret got up and dressed herself.

"My clothes probably won't fit very well." I sighed.

I can make you something to wear." The blond said just give me a few minutes.

I let her work and before long she presented me with an outfit similar to hers only in orange. It covered my chest but gave my tits little support.

"It'll do." I said looking at myself, adjusting the top.

Suddenly a loud horn went off and people filled the room I was in and dragged me off.

"Hey watch it! LUFFY!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you'd like to see in the future.**

**Next Chapter Hint- Robin has to take some time with a special revolutionary girl.**

**Till Next Time!**


	20. Chapter 19:Robin's Revolutanary Conquest

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Robin's POV**

After being rescued me the revolutionaries they offered to give me a ride where I needed to go. The crew was mostly men but there was once woman who caught my eye, a girl named Koala. She was a cute girl, nice body and mature yet cute face.

I was walking in the bowels of the ship when I heard it.

"Ah…oh…"

"Hum?"

There were some odd sounds coming from Koala's room.

"**Duos Fleur."**

I sprouted a hand with an eye on the other side of the door.

"Ohh…interesting."

Little Miss Koala was on her bed, naked…and she was a Futanari.

"I wonder if I should just walk in?" I pondered to myself "Or take the slow and easy approach?"

I spouted a hand and unlocked the door.

"Head on approach it is."

I pushed the door open and found the girl with her back to me, moaning and groaning as she stroked. I slowly walked up behind her and…

"Hello there." I said wrapping my hand around her length.

"EH?!" Koala yelled.

"Don't get so upset." I said rubbing against her back "Do you feel that?"

"Are you A…?"

"Like you….yes."

I kept stroking the young girl; my own erection was rubbing against her through my skirt.

"Don't think I haven't see you looking at me." I told her

"Checking out my large, mature breasts, my endless curves." I said rubbing my chest against her bare back.

"They're so big." She said as I rubbed my hand over the head of her dick.

"Yes they are." I whispered "And they're going to get even bigger soon."

"Huh?"

"Oh you'll see." I smirked wiggling my hips against Koala's back.

"Miss…Robin." Koala panted.

"You're mine understand." I whispered "You'll help me relax and in return I'll please you."

"Ye…Yes Ma'am." She said "Please play with me."

"Very good." I said sprouting hands to pull my skirt off "Are you going to cum yet?"

"I'm…close." She groaned.

"Me to." I said teasing my dick against her back.

I cupped my hand over the tip of her dick and twisted and squeezed.

"AHHH!"" Koala moaned, covering my hand in the thick cum.

"OHH~" I moaned against her back as I felt my body grow.

My already large chest grew and puffed up, as did my butt. My long penis gained another inch or two and my testicles went up a size.

"HAAA!" I gasped as my breasts blew the buttons of my blouse.

_Well Nami, looks like I'll be the biggest now._

"What the…?" Koala said.

"This my dear." I leaned forward, feeling my weight shift "Is what happens my a Futa gets their cum on another Futa."

I slowly stroked "Now it's time for you to experience this gift."

I pulled Koala forward and shoved my thick cock down her throat. She gagged in surprise before accepting it.

I slowly thrusted into her mouth, feeling my large balls slap against her chin.

"You have a very nice mouth." I complimented "I think I'm going to cum already."

Koala looked up at me with her big doe eyes and I smiled.

"You look so cute with a dick in your mouth…you remind me of my friend Nami."

Each movement into Koala's mouth made my large chest shake and bounce along with my equally bouncy butt.

I thrusted into Koala's mouth a few more times and felt a tingling sensation in my nether regions.

"Here it comes!" I yelled as her mouth was filled with my sticky jizz.

Koala rolled back and moaned as her body became curvier, bustier and more feminine. It made me really hard watching her young girlish body become mature and womanly.

"My body." Koala said squeezing her now large chest "Wow…"

"It's a wonderful gift we have." I said pushing her down and pulling her into a deep kiss.

I felt my larger, bigger chest quickly overpower hers and we kissed on the bed. Our tongues explored each other's mouths and my hands caressed her supple thighs.

"Your body is so soft." Koala said squeezing my backside.

"And yours." I said pushing my penis into her "Is so very tight."

I felt my whole body shake and quiver each time I drove into Koala. She was moaning profusely as I stretched her walls to their limit.

"OHH!" She moaned "It feels so good!"

I leaned down, smothering Koala between my breasts. I could feel her squirming around between them.

"OhOhOh!" I laughed "Someone's excited."

I grunted as I felt Koala's walls squeeze around my cock.

"OH!" I said in surprise "Are you coming already? We'll have to work on your endurance."

I continued to fuck the short haired girl to my satisfaction.

"Oh…ah…" I moaned "I'm…HAAAAA!"

My testicles emptied their load inside Koala. I sat up saw her head was in a state of sheer bliss.

"She's still breathing." I said touching my breasts "I thought I might have suffocated her with these. My they are big. I suppose I will need new clothes again."

I looked at my body in the mirror.

"I look pretty sexy." I said running my hands over my curves "And this is only from sex with three futanari. Imagine what more could make me look like…My body would be unbelievable disproportional. Wait till Nami and Perona see me…they'll probably be jealous of how large I am…unless they found Futa of their own to grow with…but that's unlikely."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concners.**

**Suggest what you'd like to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Nami, Margret and Luffy meet the Snake Princess**

**Sorry about the wait for this update, hadn't really been in the One Piece mood. I'll try to get back to updating this once a week.**

**Till Next Time!**


	21. Chapter 20: Love Love- FutaHancock

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Nami's POV**

Margret and I had been summoned to the main palace. By the time I got there Luffy was already waiting.

"Hey Nami." She said tilting her head "Did you get bigger?"

"You idiot what did you do!" I yelled.

"Silence!"

I looked up at the woman who yelled at me. She was gorgeous, long black hair, curves that went on forever, beautiful clear skin.

She was the Snake Princess, Boa Hancock.

She was giving me a nasty look "State your name, cow."

_Did she just call me a cow? Well I guess I do have some massive breasts but still, how rude._

"Nami." I said.

"Kill her." Hancock said.

"What the fuck!" I yelled.

"I will not allow someone to rival me in beauty, so you need to die. Besides you trespassed on this island so you would have been killed anyway."

"Wait please!" I said "I don't wanna die."

"Yeah knock it off." Luffy gave her a look "You're not getting near her."

"Go Luffy!" I cheered.

"Wait Princess!" Margret yelled "I…I brought them here."

"Mar-."

"It was me…I found them in the forest but instead of killing them on the spot I took them to the village, I'm the one who needs to be punished."

"You…girl." Hancock said "I recognize your face...I've only been gone a few weeks, explain how you got so close to me in beauty?"

"Umm…well."

"Too late." Hancock said firing some kind of laser **"Love-Love Beam!"**

The beam passed through Margret and she turned to stone."

"You two bimbos." Hancock said "Will be put to death in the arena, as is tradition."

* * *

**Later**

During our trail in the arena, Luffy did all the work, I just ran around screaming. When we won, Luffy asked for Margret to be freed from the stone. But due to circumstances Hancock wanted to meet the three of us in her chambers.

"Exactly what did you do to make her want to kill us?" I hissed at Luffy "I mean I get why she thought I was breathtakingly beautiful…but you?"

"I don't know…maybe it's when I fell into her bath?"

I facepalmed "You idiot…"

"That is exactly what that woman did." Hancock said walking out in a robe "She stumbled into my bath, and saw my secrets."

She started to untie her robe.

"What I'm going to show you never leaves this room…if it does." Hancock glared "Statue than shatter."

***Gulp* **"Yes Ma'am."

Hancock turned around and dropped her robe, she had symbol on her back…it was from someone who had been a slave.

"And one other thing." She said turning around.

"HA!" I gasped.

"She saw that I'm also a man."

Hancock stood there with a semi-hard dick.

"You're a…." Margret said.

"Futanari." I finished.

_Her body is stunning, how many has she had sex with?_

"How did you know that name?" she asked.

"Because." Margret and I said standing up "We're Futanari to."

Hancock's eyes grew wide "There are others…"

"Wait, we're the first one's you've seen?" I said.

"I didn't know there were any left."

"But then how…how did you get that body." I asked "Didn't you have sex with other Futa to grow?"

"I'm just naturally beautiful." Hancock said.

Hancock was right, she had glorious curves, long shiny black hair, large breasts just a cup size or two smaller than mine.

_It took me sex with three Futanari to even get close to her beauty…her body really is legendary._

"Well then." I said "You were worried I was too close to your beauty? I can make you even more beautiful."

"How?"

I walked up, bouncing all over. I rubbed my hand over her shoulder "Just leave it to me and Margret…oh and Luffy can help to. Get on your knees."

I pulled Margret over and had Luffy get on her knees before the blonde.

"Now then, you two suck."

Luffy wasted no time taking Margret into her mouth but Hancock was apprehensive about pleasing me.

"Come on." I said lifting my breasts out of the way so I could look at her "Don't you want to be beautiful."

She gulped before opening her mouth wide and taking my thick cock into her mouth.

"Ohh~" I moaned "That's good."

Hancock's mouth was warm and wet. She slowly bobbed her head and made gagging noises as she took more of me into her mouth.

"Luffy~" Margret moaned "That feels nice."

Margret was moaning as the rubber girl licked and sucked the contours of the girl's dick.

"Margret." I said "make sure you get it on Hancock."

"Right…UHHH!" Margret moaned as Luffy squeezed her testicles.

I reached forward and placed my hands on Hancock's head as she sucked.

"Yeah that's it." I cooed "You're doing so well."

Hancock hummed as she sucked. I watched her large breasts shake each time she bobbed her head. I had to hold my own breasts up so I could see Hancock sucking. Next to me Margret was squeezing her breasts as Luffy bobbed her head quickly.

"I feel so good." Margret moaned.

"Yeah me too." I moaned "I can already feel myself getting ready to cum."

"Me too." Margret said pulling out of Luffy's mouth and quickly stroking her dick.

"Get ready." I said pulling out of Hancock's mouth and stroking to finish myself.

Margret and I got close, the sides of our breasts pressing against each other as we tried to focus our aim on Hancock.

"Ah…ah…."

"Oh…I'm…"

"HAAAAAA!" we both moaned as cum flowed out in ropes and covered Hancock's face.

Margret and I took a second to catch our breath while Hancock moaned.

"Ohhhh~" she moaned as her body grew.

Her already large tits got bigger and surpassed mine, her curves extended as her hips and butt widened, and last but not least her penis lengthened.

"Incredible." Hancock said touching her body "I didn't think I could be any more beautiful."

"You look incredible." I said touching one of her large breasts "They're even bigger than mine."

"You look beautiful Princess." Margret said.

I dropped to my knees before Hancock, pulling Margret down with me. We took our breasts and smashed them around Hancock's penis.

"Now that we did you, you have to do us." I said moving my boobs.

Margret followed me and the two of us pressed our large breasts together around Hancock. My breasts were still larger than Margret to I was overpowering her. Behind us Luffy was undressed and playing with herself while watching the three Futa please ourselves.

I felt my breast shake around as Hancock slowly thrusted between our breasts. I looked up and only saw the underside of her breasts.

_I can't even see her head…And she's bigger than me…growing bigger and bigger, it's so hot._

"It's so warm." Hancock said "I've never felt like this before."

"Princess." Margret moaned "Please, cum for me."

"Spray your royal cum." I said "Cover us in it."

Hancock's moaned louder and louder as Margret and I pleased her.

"I…I think something…OHHHH~~~!" Hancock let out a loud moan as her cum shot out and landed on Margret and I.

"Haaaaa~" I sighed "So warm…I feel it."

I hugged my body as for the second time in one day I grew. My already massive chest got even more ludicrously large, my butt jiggled as thickness packed onto it, and my penis got thicker and my balls heavier.

"Oh wow." Luffy said as I stood up.

I felt my whole body weight shift as my breasts settled and my ass stopped bouncing. I looked super sexy. I had the largest breasts I had even seen, even bigger than Hancock's new ones. My ass was big and my balls were heavy to the point where they rubbed against my thighs.

"Boy." I said shaking my chest "These puppies are huge…heavy to."

I shook my ass with my hands "This is bouncy too."

"This is different." Margret said standing up and adjusting to her own growth.

Her breasts were larger and had started to sag, her butt was also a little bouncier.

_How is it that my boobs can have gotten this big but still be so firm…It looks like I have Giant pillows strapped to my chest….and all this is only from 4 Futa, I wonder if there's a limit. Or will I just get so big I can't walk?_

I was pushed back on the bed by Luffy.

"You look so sexy Nami." She said rubbing her head in my deep cleavage "So big and squishy."

"You are incredibly beautiful." Hancock said lying next to me.

The weight on my chest was heavy as the three girls played with my large boobs. Luffy slid down and rubbed her butt over my thick cock. I pulled Margret and Hancock up so I could stroke their cocks.

I turned my head and took Hancock into my mouth while Luffy inserted me into her. Margret came up behind the rubber girl.

"OHH~" Luffy gasped "My ass!"

Margret started thrusting into Luffy's backside while the girl rode my cock. I kept sucking Hancock, feeling her testicles slap against my chin. Each time I bobbed my head to suck on Hancock my breasts shook and flopped around.

_So big…they feel so good._

"Oh Nami!" Luffy moaned "It's so big, Margret's too!"

I kept stroking Hancock "That's it Luffy ride my cock."

"You're squeezing me so tight!" Margret moaned.

I swirled my tongue around the tip of Hancock's dick and she let out a moaned.

"GAHHH!" she moaned as her cum splattered all over my face.

Hancock's cum tasted good and coupled with the feeling of Luffy riding me I started to lose it.

"OHHH LUFFY!" I moaned as I felt my heavy balls contract and pump their load into the rubber girl.

"HAAA!" Margret moaned as she came herself.

With everyone off me I rolled over and rested on my chest. I wiggled my hips and Hancock walked around and entered me.

"Ohh yeah." I moaned "You're big."

Next to me Margret had Luffy bent on all fours as she mounted and fucked him. I moaned as I felt Hancock exit and enter me and heard my ass clap as she thrusted against my butt. Luffy was moaning while Margret aggressively did her.

"Harder Hancock, Harder!" I moaned "It feels so good!"

"So tight…" she hissed "Feels so good."

The sounds of skin on skin contact filled the room as the four of us grinded against each other in various ways.

"Oh yeah!" I said throwing my head back "I'm…I'M CUMMING!"

I felt my dick spasm and shoot cum under me and then I felt Hancock climax inside me. Luffy and Margret were both moaning and orgasaming nearby.

I switched Hancock out for Margret and let her do me while the Princess fucked Luffy. Those two were moaning a lot as Margret flipped me over so she could shove her head into my cleavage while she thrusted into me. I moaned and groaned as the blonde girl's dick stretched my walls. Hancock was aggressively thrusting into Luffy making the rubber girl moan.

"Nami I'm gonna…"

"Do it." I said "Cum!"

"OHHH NAMI!"

I felt the warmth fill me and Margret rested her head on my chest. Next to me Luffy was pinned under a sleeping Hancock.

"Well this island is certainly interesting." I said.

"Yeah." Luffy smiled "It's fun."

I looked at my swollen, grown body "I've liked it here, I can't wait for the others to see this."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next time- Let's check in with some people scattered around the world.**

**Till Next Time!**


	22. Chapter 21: Check up

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Nami's POV**

When we woke the next morning Luffy saw the paper.

The Marines were going to execute her brother, Ace. She insisted on going to save him, and Hancock offered to help. I opted not to go, I'd only get in her way and slow her down.

"Be careful Luffy." I said giving her a kiss before she left "Come back safely."

"I'll be fine." She rolled her eyes and ran off with Hancock.

Hancock said I could stay in the palace while she was gone, so I was relaxing on the bed.

_I hope everything works out alright. But this means it's going to take us longer to meet up with the others, I hope everyone's okay._

* * *

**A Few Days Later**

**Merry's POV**

I was on a strange archipelago with Ushi. The two of us had bent sent flying here by Kuma a week or so ago. The other day we got the paper, and there was a message from Luffy in it.

She was asking us to wait for her longer, two whole years. Since we really didn't have an option, Captain's orders and all that we decided to stay here and learn about this place. Ushi was training with some guy we met and I always just stayed around the base working on doodads and knickknacks.

At one point Ushi had gained a ton of weight, but now it was all burned off…I don't know how it happened and I don't really wanna know. The only real noticeable change from her weight gain and loss was that her butt looked a bigger and so did her breasts, not by much, only a tad larger.

One night the two of us were sitting up watching the sky. Sitting inside this plant allowed us to watch the starts one night.

"I wonder if the others can see those stars?" I wondered out loud.

"Maybe." Ushi said "They sure are nice."

"Hey Ushi~" I said pushing the girl over "I'm bored."

Ushi rolled her eyes but didn't put up a fight when I started kissing her. Her lips were soft, just like the rest of her body. I squeezed her breasts through her shirt and gave her plump butt a good squeeze. The other girl wasted no time exploring my body with her hands.

The two of us laid close, kissing and squeezing each other. I moved my kisses down Ushi neck, taking off her shirt and shorts as I did so. While we made out she got my dress off and the two of us laid naked on the forest floor, kissing and grinding against each other.

We moved out bodies close and started scissoring each other.

"Oh!" Ushi moaned cupping her breasts.

"So nice!"

Ushi and I rubbed our folds against each other. It felt so good to stimulate her body while being sent sky high myself. I could feel my chest shaking and wobbling with each hips movement. Ushi's own large chest was bouncing around.

"ah….ha…yes…" I moaned "So good."

"Mmmmm." Ushi moaned "My body's on fire."

The two of us hissed and moaned as or bodies were pleased by each other. I could feel myself getting higher and higher as my orgasm drew closer.

"I…feel it." Ushi moaned "I think…I'm gonna…"

"Ha…ha…me to…" I also moaned.

"OHHHH!"

The two of us came, spraying juices everywhere. After that the two of us relaxed and went to bed, ready to take on the world tomorrow.

* * *

**Perona's POV**

"UGH this sucks!" I stomped my foot.

_I have to wait two years for that bitch!_

"What's the big deal." Zoey complained.

"Because that means two years of sex with just you!" I yelled "Speaking of which…I could use some help."

I gestured to my swollen cock. Ever since the two of us ended up in this dark dank castle all I've been able to do is patch up the stupid girl when she gets beat up by monkeys while trying to impress Mihawk. Occasionally she's kind enough to repay me with a BJ or a handy.

Like right now, she's kind enough to suck me off in exchange for always not leaving her to bleed out.

"Ohh yeah…" I moaned "That's good."

"MHMP!" Zoey gagged as she sucked my.

I reached back and held her hair as I watched her tits wobble with each bob of her head.

"You know this is great and all." I said feeling my balls slap against Zoey's chin "But I really need something more…"

I kept feeling Zoey suck harder and apply more saliva to my cock as she sucked.

"Yeah…I'm gonna fill your mouth with sticky cum." I moaned "I'm…Ha…gonna…HAAAAA!"

I exploded inside Zoey's mouth, filling it with my cum. She swallowed it all, mostly because I wouldn't take my dick out till she did.

"You look so sexy when your gagging on my cum." I smiled pulling her over to the bed.

"Stupid Ghost Bitch."

"Ghost Princess." I corrected.

I laid Zoey down on the bed and teased her entrance with my long, thick cock.

"Just get it over with!" the swordswoman snapped.

"So picky." I sighed pushing myself into her.

"Ugh!" She groaned as I stretched her walls "So big."

"You can thank Nami and Robin for that." I smirked.

I started thrusting into Zoey, my large tits bounced and flopped with each thrust. I had been liking these Big tits ever since I got them from having sex with Nami and Robin. Zoey moaned as I plowed her, it was nice to see her own big breasts wobble and shake as I slammed into her body.

"You're so fucking tight." I hissed trying to push deep into her.

"GAH!" Zoey moaned "You're gonna rip me in half!"

I felt my balls swinging around as I drew ever closer to my release inside of Zoey's warm and tight walls.

"Shit…" she moaned "I'm…OHHH!"

I felt the green haired girl get tight as she climaxed and pushed me over the edge.

"FUCK!" I exploded inside the girl, filling her walls with my semen.

The two of us laid back, relaxing and catching our breath.

"I guess I should get used to that." Zoey said.

"Yeah, we've got two years to kill." I smirked.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you like to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Reunited and it feels so good.**

* * *

**I now have a formal schedule for which I update my stories.**

**Weekends- Whatever I feel like/ Off**

**Monday- Futanari Lucy and The Long Journey**

**Tuesday- Asuka the Futa Ninja and The Heartfilia Family.**

**Wednesday- Whatever I feel like/ Day off**

**Thursday- Futanari Lucy and The Heartfilia Family**

**Friday- Nami's Futanari Adventure and Tortured Soul**

**Hunting Dog gets updated whenever I feel like it.**

**You can check my Profile if you ever want to double check but Nami gets updated every Friday.**

* * *

**Till Next Time!**


	23. Chapter 22: Reunion

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO ONE's POV**

"Come on Luffy!" woman yelled "It's time to go."

This woman had long orange hair down the middle of her back. She was walking towards her friend, each step she took the sounds of her large, beach ball sized breasts bouncing and flopping filled the air. She was wearing a pair of tight blue jean which were stretched over her large rump and a green bikini top which was struggling to contain her massive tit flesh.

This woman's name was Nami

"Alright Nami I'll be right there!" said a black haired girl running over.

This girl is Luffy. During her last two years off as a pirate she hasn't changed much. The only noticeable difference from how she looked a few years ago was the scar on her slightly larger breasts.

"You're coming with us right Margret?" Luffy asked a blonde haired girl.

"Thank you for allowing me to join you."

Margret, like Luffy looked mostly the same. Her breasts and other feminine features were large, but nowhere near Nami's features.

"Hancock said we're all ready so let's go!" Luffy yelled.

* * *

**Nami's POV**

**Sabaody Archipelago.**

I walked through town heading towards the Sunny. It was good to be back, and I couldn't wait for the other to see me. I had grown my hair out and my enhanced body bounced with each step.

"It's good to be back." I smiled when I saw the ship.

"You have a beautiful ship." Margret said.

"Yeah she's perfect." I said "Umm…where's Luffy?"

"Oh she ran off a while ago." Margret said.

"That idiot!"

I stomped up the gangway in a rage.

"Nami? Is that you?!"

"Merry!"

The ex-ship looked good. The last two years hadn't changed her much. She looked older, her body was more feminine and her horns were more twisted and knurled.

I introduced her to Margret "Is anyone else back yet?"

"Ushi's down stairs but no, no one else has been by yet."

"Somebody call me?" a woman's voice said stepping out from under the deck.

The last two years had been good to Ushi. Her hair was a little more plentiful and her body was more curvy, noticeable her breasts had grown by a cup size or two. She was wearing relaxed overalls which covered her bra but still left plenty to the imagination.

The four of us talked while we waited for others to arrive.

"Hey." Someone said walking up the walkway.

I looked over and saw Vivi and Valentine. They both looked good, Val's hair was longer, now brushing passed her shoulders. Vivi on the other hand had changed a little more. She had certainly grown up over the last two years and she looked less like a teenager and more like a grown woman.

_She's not a princess she's a Queen._

"It seems more of them have gathered."

"You're to the point like always Kalifa." Conis said following her.

The two of them had similar looks. Kalifa had her hair tied up, similar to how it was when I met her at Water 7, her body was starting to look a little older but she still had it. Conis still looked like an angel, huge feathery wings and long flowing golden locks of hair.

After those two the new guests just kept coming.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Nami~!" Sonya swooned.

Sonya looked good. Her blonde hair was curlier and longer, now descending own to her lower back, her body was more mature and feminine but most noticeably…

Dat Ass!

Sonya's butt was huge and even through her suit pants I could see it shake with each step. I couldn't wait to get a good look at it.

_HNGH! My dick's gonna rip through my jeans!_

"Hi everybody!"

I looked at the gangway and nearly had a nosebleed the sent my flying.

Chopper was here and she was in a human form. Her breasts were huge, her hips were wide and she wasn't wearing much more than a pair of shorts and a half open leather jacket.

_She certainly grew._

"Now which way was the ship?"

"It's right in front of you idiot!"

_I know those voices._

Two girls walked up, well one actually floated but…

It was Zoey and Perona.

Perona was wearing a black dress which she was practically bursting out of it, her hair was longer and styled differently it was more curly now.

Zoey was wearing a green kimono like outfit; there was a window to see her cleavage how ever it was small. Her hair was tied up in a high pony tail.

_We're just waiting on Robin…_

I talked with the other for a while before I heard footsteps on the gangway. I looked up to see a gorgeous woman walking onto the ship. Her breasts were huge and her hips were wide.

_She got bigger to…_

"Robin!"

"Hello Nami."

The two of us hugged, but we were held apart by the size of our chests.

"It appears you've grown quite a bit." Robin laughed.

"You're bigger to." I said "We'll talk more later, but I got you a gift."

Everyone was just waiting on Luffy and since she was taking so long Zoey and Sonya offered to go look, doing so while hurling weak insults like 'Goldilocks' and 'Kelp Brain.'

"Well Nami you mentioned something about a gift?" Robin said.

"Oh yeah let's go inside."

I had her, Perona and Margret follow me.

"So Nami care to tell us how you got so…plump?" Robin asked.

"Take a guess." I smirked "The same way you did, I'm level 4."

"Lever 4?" Perona said.

"A scale for Futanari, your level is the number of other Futa you've had sec with, mine is 4, what are yours?"

"2" Perona mumbled.

"I am a 3." Robin said brushing her hand over her breasts.

"Jeez Nami you're two ahead." Perona whined.

"Well time for you to catch up a bit." I said "Margret's a Futa."

"She is…" Robin said giving her mature smile "How interesting…"

_Doing the math…this will make Robin and Margret 4's like me and Perona a 3._

I sat back and waited while Margret dropped to her knees before the other two Futa. Robin and Perona both whipped out their dicks and allowed the blonde haired girl to take their dicks into her mouth.

"Warm…" Perona moaned.

"Very nice." Robin sighed.

I leaned back in my chair. I took a hand and slipped it into my top, squeezing my massive breasts. My dick was straining against my jeans so hard that I had no choice but to let the beast free. The large rod flopped out with a smack.

"Wow that's what a Level 4 looks like!" Perona said "It's huge!"

I sat and relaxed, jacking myself off while Margret gave the other two BJ's. Margret was making some sexy slurping noises as she sucked on the two. The room was filled with the sounds of moans, slurping and fapping noises.

As I stroked myself my breasts shook and wobbled, making flopping noises.

"Mmmmm." Robin moaned freeing her breasts from her jacket.

"Ohh…I'm so close." Perona moaned "This girl's great Nami."

I stopped jacking it and watched Robin and Perona's faces moan as they hit their climax.

"OHHHHHAAAA!"

Their cocks exploded and sprayed cum all over Margret's face and down her throat.

"HAAA!" Margret moaned as her body leveled up.

"Wow look at her go!" Perona cheered.

"She is certainly gaining notable girth." Robin commented.

"OHH~" Margret moaned as her breasts and butt ballooned.

***RIP!***

Margret's growing chest tore through her tribal outfit causing her tan breasts to flop around.

"Ugh…" Margret panted standing up and adjusting to her new weight.

Margret had wonderful curves, huge breasts just a size or two smaller than mine and a long thick cock.

"This is different." Margret said squeezing her breasts "I'm almost as large as the Princess."

"Looks good too." Perona said "Now we did you so you have to do us."

"Okay." Margret said stroking herself "I'm a little turned on from the growth so this won't take long."

Margret wrapped her hand around her thick cock and stroked with fervor. Margret shook her chest as she masturbated, gaining even more pleasure.

"Oh…oh…yes…I'm so close…" she moaned.

Perona and Robin got ready before Margret.

"Ha…ah…oh…oh…OHHHHHH!"

Margret's whole body shook as she sprayed cum all over the other two. Robin and Perona bent over and moaned as their bodies grew. Robin grabbed her breasts as flesh packed on and swelled through her fingers. Perona hissed and moaned as her dick got more girth and length.

"Phew." Perona said grabbing her now long dick "It stopped…nice and big."

"I suppose I will require new clothes once we get to fishman island." Robin said bouncing her breasts.

"Three Level 4's and a Level 3." I said looking around "I bet Sonya and Zoey are back, why don't we go see what the others are up to?"

"That sounds like an excellent idea." Robin smiled.

The newly grown ladies squeezed into some clothes and we headed back out to the deck. As we walked the stairs you could hear out chests bouncing and flopping, it sounded so sweet.

"It appears you four were busy." Kalifa commented.

"Maybe…" I shrugged "The others back yet?"

"They're coming now." She said pointing up.

Luffy, Sonya and Zoey jumped off some big bird and landed on the ship.

"Thank you!" Chopper called out.

_I guess she know that thing._

Now that we were all back, Luffy made a sappy speech thanking us for waiting for her all this time. Now that we were all standing there I got a chance to look at all these cute and sexy ladies.

"Well what are you thinking Nami?" Robin asked me.

"That I spent the last two years with Luffy so one of you three can have fun with her." I said

"Well who would you like?" she asked.

"There are ten girls and four Futa…" Perona said.

"Two set of three and two sets of two." I said "I'll take…Sonya…Vivi…and…Chopper."

"I shall take Zoey, Val and Merry." Robin said.

"I'll have Luffy and Kalifa." Perona smirked.

"So Margret you get Ushi and Conis." I remarked.

"Okay." She smiled.

"Well everyone, have fun." I smirked.

We each walked off and picked up the girls we were going to have our ways with.

* * *

**Margret's POV**

"What are you so shy for?" Conis said squeezing my breasts "Just relax and we'll have a good time."

Conis was kissing my neck and breasts while Ushi was on her knees, stroking my long erection. It felt really good and these two were the first people besides Nami, Luffy or the Princess that I'd done this with.

"Mmmmm." Ushi moaned against my penis.

It had gotten so big after my time with Perona and Robin and it looked so nice in her mouth.

"You have such nice big breasts." Conis said playing with them.

Ushi let my penis out of her mouth with a pop and then turned around and bent over, shaking her butt.

"Come on put it in me." She said.

I walked forward and slowly pushed into her.

"Ohh yeah." she moaned "It's been so long…"

I grabbed her hips and slowly started thrusting into her. She was tight but also very wet. Each time I collided with her by body shook and my breasts flopped down. Conis walked over and started eating me out from underneath.

"That feels so good." I moaned as my heavy balls swung around.

I was happy Nami had introduced me to sex, and that Luffy had invited me to come with them. Experiencing things like this all the time would be wonderful.

"Ugh…oh…" I moaned "It feels too good."

"You're so big." Ushi moaned "My first cock in years and it's tearing me up…I can't hold on much longer."

"Me to." I told her "I think I'm gonna cum already!"

I could feel Ushi's walls contracting and shifting as my cock stirred her insides and I felt myself dripping as Conis lapped at my folds.

"I….I'm….OHHHHH I'M CUMMING!"

I came inside Ushi causing her pussy to fill and spray out cum.

"Oh you two are done." Conis said kissing me "Now it's my turn."

_I think I'm going to like it here._

* * *

**Perona's POV**

I had already finished up with Kalifa and now a naked Luffy was laying on the bed waiting for me.

"Two years of nothing but that lasy swordswoman." I said as we kissed "It'll be nice to try someone knew for a change."

"Hmmmm." Luffy moaned into the kiss.

"Nami said you spent two years training and being a cum dump for three Futa." I mumbled "Why don't you show me what you can do."

Luffy pulled me so I was on top of her and put her legs on my shoulders. My large, newly grown chest was pressed against her calves as I slid into her.

"Ohh." She moaned "It's big."

"You're nowhere near as tight as Zoey." I moaned "But you still feel so good."

I started rocking against Luffy feeling my whole body roll to match her movements. My freshly grown cock would have pushed the limits of any normal pussy but Luffy's loose rubber folds had no trouble taking the full size.

_To think I'm actually the smallest Futa here and I still have huge tits and a fat cock._

I watched Luffy breasts shake hypnotically, even the scar on her chest made her look sexier.

_I wonder how she got that._

"Perona…" she moaned "It feels so good."

"You like taking it like this?" I asked "Having a big dick inside you, nice large boobs pressed against you?"

"I'm…in heaven…" she moaned.

I pounded Luffy for a while longer before I started to feel a coming climax.

"Luffy…I'm so close…"

"Inside." She moaned "Cum in me."

"Ha…ha…ah…oh….LUFFY!" I moaned as I filled her with cum.

The two of us laid on the bed.

"That was good." Luffy said.

"It was a pleasure Captain." I smiled.

* * *

**Robin's POV**

Having had my way with Merry and Valentine I was about to move on to Miss Swordswoman.

"You're even more beautiful than before." I said caressing her body with multiple hands "You look good with such long hair….your breasts grew as well…and I adore your outfit."

"There are…two of you?" she moaned as I ran my hand through her hair.

I had bloomed a clone to help me play with Zoey. Her toned body was sandwiched between the oversized breasts of myself and my clone. Having recently expanded I was reveling in my new size. I thought I was going to be the largest when we reunited but Nami had managed to grow by two, luckily we are tied now, I refuse to be smaller…I will outgrow her…but seeing Nami so big and bouncy is quite the turn on.

"Oh…Robin." Zoey moaned from between my breasts.

I spun the girl around so she was being held up, and then I slid down into her snatch while my clone pushed into her cute butt.

"AHHH!" she screamed out in pleasure.

"Two holes at once." I panted as I alternated thrusts between me and the clone "Such immense pleasure."

I slammed into the sweet pussy. This was the first person besides Koala I had had sex with in two years, and I was enjoying it. My testicles were swaying around and my large chest was shaking about. The weight on my chest felt so good as I shook and wobbled.

"Say that you like it." I whispered "Tell me how much you like having two dicks in you."

"It's…really good." She moaned.

"I bet it is…and it'll fell even better when you cum, and my dicks destroy your tight pussy and asshole."

"Stop…" she begged "I'm gonna lose it."

I kissed her neck "Won't you please cum for me…"

"Ohhhh…"

I felt Zoey's walls start to clamp down and I knew my orgasm was right around the corner. I felt the hips pf my clone slap against her ass.

"Here it…HAAAAA!"

Cum sprayed everywhere as my clone and I climaxed together inside Zoey.

"AHHHHH! ROBIN!" she moaned as a warmth spread through her.

She slowly nodded off and I pulled her and my other two claims for the night into bed.

"It is good to have my little playthings back."

* * *

**Nami's POV**

"Damn." I said slapping around Sonya's butt "you put on some serious weight back here."

"Hmmm?" she said "I guess it did get a little bigger, had to get new underwear."

"Look at it jiggle." I said grabbing her ass and shaking it around "Your legs are so much toner too, thick thighs as well."

"You got larger as well Nami." She said holding my thick cock in her hand.

"Yeah I certainly did." I said brushing my hand over my massive chest "Nice and big."

I pulled Sonya close and began to kiss her. I hooked my fingers around back and slid her panties over her big butt. I didn't hesitate to give her jiggly ass a few lite smacks and felt Sonya yelp into the kiss.

"I love this new look for your hair." I said "It's so full and luscious."

"Thanks." She said "I like yours to."

"Turn around." I said.

Sonya spun around and looked over her shoulder at me.

"Shake." I said sitting back.

Sonya shrugged before shaking and grinding her hips to make her fat ass shake. I was getting painfully hard just watching her dance around making her cushy tushie jiggle.

I got up and pushed her over so the blonde was on all fours. I climbed up and slowly pushed myself into her pussy. I could feel her soft butt against my crotch and my immense tit flesh pressed against the hair cascading down her back.

"Nami…It's been so long." She moaned "I've had to survive on just my fingers for years."

"Don't worry." I said "We'll make up for that time."

I began to slam into Sonya, feeling her ass quake with each pounding. We were both moaning, her at my size and me at her tightness.

"So nice." I moaned "nice big ass pressing against me and a nice tight pussy to fuck."

"Na…mi…" Sonya moaned "I think…HAAAA!"

I felt Sonya get painfully tight.

"Cumming already." I tisked "man you really were horny."

I kept pounding Sonya, feeling my large udders shake around as I did so. At first having them this big was annoying but after a few weeks I had adapted to the beach ball sized knockers and enjoyed feeling them shake as I walked.

"Oh…Sonya." I moaned spanking the girls ass "I'm about to cum…"

She only grunted as I stretched her walls.

"Oh…oh…SONYA!" I moaned as I released inside her.

Having had my fill of the three girls I had taken possession of for the night I went over to the bed, bouncing with each step. I flopped down on the bed, feeling my breasts smack me in the face as I did so.

"Haaaaa….it's good to be back."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you'd like to see in the future.**

**Next Time- having arrived at Fishman Island Camie takes Nami to get her fortune told.**

**Till Next Time!**


	24. Chapter 23: Fortune Teller-Madam Sharley

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Nami's POV**

When we got to Fishman island everyone got split up. With no real direction I walked around doing some shopping.

"This is cute." I said looking at a shirt "It'll never fit though."

I kept shopping when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned around and came face to face with a mermaid.

"Hi Nami."

"Camie." I smiled hugging the girl "How are you.

The mermaid and I caught up as I walked through the store.

"That's certainly a unique outfit." Camie said.

"Oh all this." I said gesturing to the fact that my top was just a bikini "There are a few reasons I wear this. On Amazon Lily they don't have actual bras, not to mention it's really hard to find one in my size, the top contains them and provides some support."

"Some support?" Camie said floating along as I walked.

I knew she was pointing out that my chest bounced with each step.

"Some is better than none." I told her.

"Well I bet you could find something that fits down here." Camie said "Since fishmen and mermaids come in all shapes and sizes there's a good chance something down her can fit you."

"I'll be on the lookout." I told her.

"Hey Nami come with me there something I want to show you."

"What?" I asked.

"The place I work, I've told my boss about you and she really wants to meet you."

Caime took me to a place called the Mermaid Café. There were a ton of beautiful mermaid girls around, I could feel my erection straining in my jeans. I followed Camie to the back.

"How come you have a tail again?" I asked.

"It's easier to get around." Camie said "And people don't ask questions about it. Madam Sharley is the only one who knows I can walk upright."

"Madam Sharley?"

"My boss, a beautiful fortune teller." Caime said "She's right through this door."

Camie knocked and went in first before calling me in.

I came face to face with a large, beautiful mermaid with a shark tail and black hair.

"Hello." She smiled "You must be Nami."

I shook the woman's hand, she was big, like taller than me by six feet or so.

"This is Nami." Camie said introducing me "She's the best."

"Don't flatter me." I smiled.

"Well Nami Camie has told me a lot about you." Sharley said "How would you like to have your fortune told, I'm never wrong."

"Okay sure." I said taking a seat in front of her.

The giant mermaid looked into her crystal ball and hummed.

"It appears you will become like a queen." She said confused.

"Huh?"

"I see you, ruling over a whole harem of woman." She said "Some of whom I don't think you've even met yet."

_Well that…is great._

"Wow Nami." Camie smiled "this is great Madam Sharley's visions are never wrong."

"Well congratulations I suppose." Sharley said "But I saw something even more enlightening in that vision."

"What did you see?" I asked.

Sharley leaned over and looked at me.

"You bending me over this table and destroying my pussy."

"Huh?!" I gasped when she kissed me.

What Sharley had just said had given me an instant boner. She kissed me, her large body overwhelming mine.

"Camie come here and help me please."

"Of course Ma'am." Camie said yanking my jeans off "Wow Nami you got really big."

"Ha!" I gasped when Camie quickly took me into her mouth.

"Do good Camie." Sharley said petting the girl "I need some of that special cum."

Camie took out her soft breasts and wrapped them around my length, further stimulating me. I leaned back and moaned in pleasure.

"C-Camie." I panted "That's so good."

"MHPM!" she mumbled as she sucked on my long dick.

I reached back and undid the strings letting gravity lower my breasts. I reached up and squeezed the right one as I used the other hand the rub Camie's hair.

"Ohh yeah." I moaned "I'm already so close."

I felt Camie's hand reach down and roll my big balls around. It felt so good to have my length in her mouth, covered in her saliva.

"Ha…Ha…Camie I'm gonna…" I was panting a lot as I felt my climax approaching.

"Step aside." Sharley told her "I'll finish her off."

The Shark-Mermaid used her large hands to stroke me and I lost it in second.

"OHHHHH~!"

Ropes of thick cum shot out, covering Sharley's large body.

"Ohhhh~" she moaned "My body!"

I was a little surprised, like Camie Sharley's tail separated into two long legs. But more surprising than that was that her whole body shrunk down to that of a average human like myself. She still had her large breasts and other attractive features but she was shorter.

_It will certainly be easier now._

"I foresaw this as well." Sharley said walking up to me.

"Well time to make the whole thing come true." I smirked.

I grabbed the Madam and bent her over the table; I picked up her leg and then inserted myself into her.

"Ha!" she gasped "You huge!"

I slowly started to thrust into her, Camie then walked up and spread her legs for the woman. Catching on Sharley leaned forward and began to lick at Camie's warmth.

"Mmmmm Madame." Camie moaned "So good."

I held Sharley's hips, her skin still had a grey tint to it and her legs were a slightly darker shade. Her pussy was squeezing the life out of my dick and each thrust was making my breast flop around giving me even more pleasure.

"Ugh yeah." I grunted as I plowed into Sharley.

"Yes!" she yelled out as she licked Camie "Harder!"

I upped my pace and slammed into her faster, my balls were slapping into her thighs.

"Nami-chin~" Camie said leaning forward.

Still being eaten out by her boss the girl leaned forward and picked up one of my heavy breasts. She wasted no time popping the tit into her mouth and sucking.

"AH! Camie!" I yelped in pleasure "You mouth is so warm."

Camie kept playing with my heavy breasts as I fucked her boss.

"Ugh! Nami!" Sharley moaned "I'm…so close!"

"Me too." I told her "I'm gonna cum soon."

I grunted and kept slamming the woman. Camie hummed against my breasts as I saw her cover Sharley's face in her juices.

"Oh Camie." She said tasting the girl "You taste so sweet."

I let out a moan "You're getting tighter."

"I can feel it." Sharley moaned "I'm...about to…CUM!"

I felt the woman's walls squeeze around me as she got tight. I kept thrusting despite the resistance and before long…

"HAAAAAA~~!" I yelled out as I orgasmed.

Cum flooded out of me and into Sharley. She let out a moan as she was filled up and then slide off my cock, cum seeping out of her.

"That was really good." I said.

"Excellent." Sharley smiled "I enjoyed it very much…"

* * *

**Sharley's POV**

I watched Nami get dressed. It was quite amusing to see her struggle to get her massive breasts into her swimsuit top. She said she needed to head out and find her friends. Camie and I said goodbye but stayed on the bed.

"What's wrong Ma'am?" Camie asked me as I relaxed on the bed "Are you still having trouble adjusting to your legs?"

"No that's not it." I said wiggling my toes "They're actually very nice…I was just thinking if I should have told Nami about the other thing I saw in my vision."

"What else did you see?"

"Four girls…surrounding one giant Mermaid." I smiled.

"Huh?"

"It's nothing." I said "Camie you said you planned to resign once your friends got here?"

"Oh yes that." She said looking down "I was thinking about asking Luffy if I could go with them, I hope you're not too upset."

"Upset?" I gave her a look "Of course not, I was about to ask you if perhaps I could join you."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Sharley's second prediction comes true.**

**Till Next Time!**


	25. Chapter 25: Poseidon- Shirahoshi

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Nami's POV**

Our fun time on Fishman Island was interrupted by an attempted takeover. We ended up lending a hand and coming out on top in the end. If there was one benefit from the attack it was that we got to meet the Mermaid Princess, Shirahoshi. Just like the rumors said, she was beautiful, she was giant too. She had a body crafted by the heavens above, large breasts, perfect curve and adorable face. Her personality, shy and sweet turned me on.

To celebrate our victory of the rouge fishmen the King through us a big party, after which everyone was wiped out, of course I had befriended the Mermaid Princess and she was showing some of us around, Me, Robin, Perona and Margret.

"And this is my room." The princess said opening the door for us.

It was a beautiful room with a large bed and other large things to match Shirahoshi's size. The mermaid invited us onto her bed so we could talk. We just discussed some of the other things we had done over the years. She complimented how pretty we all were and other junk like that.

"You have Devil Fruit Powers?" Shirahoshi asked Perona.

"Yep." The ghost girl said floating through the air "If I pass through you…"

Perona's body slid through the Mermaid Princess.

"You'll become negative."

"Don't do that to her." I said as Shirahoshi got all depressed.

"I'm so large…" she mumbled "I wish I'd just shrink out of existence."

"Hmm…" I hummed to myself.

"Something wrong Nami?" Margret asked.

"Just thinking maybe would could help Shirahoshi with that wish." I said standing up.

"Huh?" Shirahoshi looked at me "How?"

"You just lay back." I told her "Let us do the rest."

"Okay." She said falling back on her back.

We all spread out, I hopped up on Shirahoshi's left breast, Margret was on the right, Perona was by her stomach and Robin was up by the Princess face. As I walked around her body I sunk into her breasts, they were like gigantic pillows. In a flash the four of us were naked, rubbing our bodies against the giant mermaid's.

"W-What are you doing?!" Shirahoshi panted as I kissed her massive nipple.

"Don't you want to be our size?" I asked.

"Just leave everything to us." Robin said as she started jacking off.

The three of us joined Robin and stroking our cocks. I laid back and sank into Shirahoshi's soft tit flesh. On the other breast Margret was kneeling and trying to maintain her balance as the breasts wobbled slightly.

"You all feel strange crawling around my body." Shirahoshi whispered "It…tickles.

I flipped over and laid down so my own large chest was squishing against Shirahoshi's enormous body.

"Oh." I moaned feeling my balls swinging around "So soft…I'm sinking all over."

"Even her stomach is smooth." Perona said squeezing her own breasts as she masturbated.

"So hard." Margret said as she grinded against Shirahoshi's erect nipple "Makes me feel so good."

"Hmmmm."

Shirahoshi squirmed "That feels good."

"Soon it will feel even better." Robin said shaking her breasts as she stroked.

The four of us stayed there, jacking off and grinding our busty bodies against the huge mermaid.

"I'm close." I warned.

"Yes!" Robin yelled out "Me to!"

"HA!" Margret and Perona both moaned "Us to!"

The four of us moaned and got close.

"Oh…oh….OHHHHHHH!"

The four of us all came at the same time, covering various parts of Shirahoshi's giant body with our cum.

"I'm all sticky." The princess commented.

I suddenly felt the skin under my cushy butt start shifting.

"Hmmm." Shirahoshi moaned "I feel so funny."

The four of us jumped off the princess body, we looked up and saw her moaning and squirming as her body shrunk. She still kept most of her heft, retaining her large breasts, sharp curves, long pink hair and sexy face.

"ha….AHHH!" Shirahoshi groaned as her tail split into long sexy legs.

"I'm…so small." Shirahoshi said looking at herself "This is….very strange."

"You're not that small." Robin said standing next to the girl "You're taller than me."

The archeologist was right, Shirahoshi was about three inches taller than Robin. Robin quickly spun the taller woman around and pulled her into a deep aggressive kiss.

"Let me teach you about your new body." Robin huskily whispered "The Princess is mine, you three go play with each other."

* * *

**Robin's POV**

I continued to kiss the Mermaid Princess, pressing my own massive chest against hers.

"That feels so good." Shirahoshi moaned as I rubbed my hands along her inner thigh.

"Lie back." I commanded.

The girl followed my instructions; I crawled up to her, slowly pushing her legs wide.

"What are you-AH!"

I flicked my tongue over her clit making her scream in pleasure.

"Let me show you all the sweet spots on your new areas." I said kissing her legs.

"That tickles."

I kissed and licked the mermaid's pussy, tasting her sweet juices. I felt my own large breasts smashing against the bed.

I used my powers to sprout limbs on my little plaything, orienting her so I could see her in sexy poses and make her do what I wanted.

"Squeeze your breasts." I said moving her arms "and spread your folds for me."

"O…okay." She moaned.

Shirahoshi moved her fingers and played with herself while I licked her and she was also slapping around her own breasts.

"Yeah." I said sexily flicking my tongue over her clit "You look so sexy."

"Ha…" Shirahoshi moaned "I feel…so good."

"Yes." I said probing my tongue deeper "I want you to cum for me. Relax, just let go."

The mermaid bit her lip as her whole body shook.

"OHHHH~!"

My face was blasted with a torrent of sex juices. I licked myself clean before kissing the princess again. I pushed her under me and held her down.

"You're breasts are so large." The girl said getting squished under my large bosom.

"FuFuFu. Thank you." I laughed as she rubbed her face over my chest "I actually need to go shopping tomorrow."

I squirmed around and smiled at Shirahoshi "Here comes the best part."

"Huh?-HAAAAAAA!"

I pushed my long cock into the girl, making her scream out in pleasure.

"I feel, so stuffed!" she moaned.

I started thrusting into the girl, she was incredibly tight.

"Oh yes." I moaned "You feel so tight, perfect fit for my thick cock."

I felt my testicles rolling around and slapping into Shirahoshi. She was moaning underneath me, wrapping her legs around my wide waist.

"Oh yeah." I groaned "Take it…take my cock into you."

'"Ha….better….more…more!" Shirahoshi moaned.

"Say it." I whispered as my tits shook against the mermaid.

"OH!" Shirahoshi moaned "FUCK ME!"

"UGH!" I grunted as I slammed into her more aggressively "Yes…yes…oh….yeah…"

"My insides!" Shirahoshi moaned "I can't…I fell it….HAAAAAAAAA!"

I felt her get even tighter as my thrusts continued. The tightness was unbearable.

"Here is…comes." I grunted "OHHHHHH!"

I pumped Shirahoshi full of my hot spunk.

"So warm." Shirahoshi moaned.

I laid back, feeling my chest shake and settle.

"How was it for you?"

"It was nice." She smiled "Thank you."

"No problem." I smirked "Now I need to get the other girls."

"How come?" she asked me.

"We have things to buy."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- A little Shopping, and Luffy spends some time with a new friend.**

**I have finals next week so don't expect a chapter.**

**Till Next Time!**


	26. Chapter 25: Luffy and Shirahosi

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Nami's POV**

After our time with Shirahoshi the other Futa girls and I needed to go shopping, so we headed out, leaving Luffy and the others behind with strict instructions not to break anything. The other girls needed new outfit and such.

"Are you sure you don't want anything Nami?" Robin asked.

The others were trying underwear on.

"No I'm good, I've gotten so used to walking without a bra I prefer the bikini."

The others were getting clothes to fit their chests. Since we had met back up and they had grown their old clothes didn't quite fit properly.

"Is something wrong Perona?" Margret asked "You look troubled."

"How come you all got to be 4's and I'm just a three." She mumbled "Kinda unfair if you ask me."

In her current state Perona was smaller than the rest of us, we had a good amount of breast size and penis length and girth on her.

"It's not all it's cracked up to be, you don't have to lug these around." Robin said squeezing her right breasts "They are quite heavy."

"And in here." I said patting my crotch "Big and heavy balls that need to be emptied all the time, it's a pain in the ass."

"Still I wanna be on par!" Perona whined.

"Speaking of emptying. Do you guys mind?" I asked.

"Not at all." Robin smiled.

I popped the button on my jean, pulled out my dick and started stroking.

"There we go."

I reached in and pulled on of my massive tits out of my bikini.

"Don't mind me." I smiled jerking off "You guys keep trying stuff on."

_I wonder what everyone else is up to…._

* * *

**Shirahoshi's POV**

I stood in front of the mirror, looking at myself. My proportions were the same; I was just shrunk down to a more, average size. I was about the height of a normal girl, but my womanly features were still very attractive.

I thought about getting off my bed but I would be almost a five minute walk to the edge and then a long climb to the floor. Nami and the others said they'd bring me back new clothes; I just had to stay in my room.

I had been spending a lot of my time touching my legs or wiggling my toes, they felt so strange.

My hands gradually moved down, caressing my thighs.

"HA!" I gasped when I gently brushed over my privates "That felt…good."

I rubbed the nub at the top with my fingers, pinching and poking it.

"Oh! It feels so good; my entire body tingles when I touch it."

Soon I slipped a finger inside and I started rubbing all over, making myself lose control.

"I can't…I'm gonna…OHHHHAAA!"

The sensations I felt with Robin returned as my insides shifted and my whole body quaked. My breasts shook and I threw my head back as my body was racked by pure pleasure.

"Ha…ah…wow…" I panted on my bed "That was intense."

"So you've been cooped in here huh?"

"Luffy?!" I yelled covering myself "What are you doing in here?!"

"Just wandering around." She said "Looks like Nami was right, she said I should check on you."

"Oh." I said "I see."

Luffy smiled at me "So…wanna have fun."

"Hmm?"

Luffy pushed me back and looked deep into my eyes, licked her lips "you look really cute."

Luffy leaned down and kissed my neck "Oh…"

"So small yet still bigger than me." Luffy said squeezing my breasts "You're tall to."

Luffy leaned back, straddling my waist. She took her shirt off and then undid her bra.

"You have beautiful breasts." I said rubbing her chest.

"I guess." She said brushing her hair over her shoulder "I think it's kinda funny that I used to be a boy, now I run a crew of all girls…freaky."

Luffy rubbed her crotch against mine, I felt her folds intertwining with my.

"That feels so good." I moaned.

"I bet it does, I learned a lot from Nami." Luffy said "I know just where to touch."

While rubbing up against each other, Luffy and I kissed and squeezed all over. Luffy seemed to like my large breasts, spending a lot of time bouncing them around in her hands.

"Luffy~" I moaned squirming under the girl "My breasts…"

"They look so good." She said sucking on my nipples.

"Oh…" I panted as she continued to touch and rub all over my body "I can't take it."

"Me too actually." Luffy moaned flicking her tongue over my nipple "I'm gonna cum any second. Cum with me."

"Oh…okay!" I said feeling my insides heating up "I'm…I'm…"

"Me to…" Luffy said rubbing her fold.

"HAAAAAAA!" we both screamed out as our bodies shook in mutual orgasm.

"That was sweet." Luffy said laying down "We should do it again sometime."

"Well aren't you leaving." I frowned.

"Yeah I guess so…you could always come with." She said.

"Huh?"

"Yeah just come with us, no buts."

* * *

**Nami's POV**

**Next Day**

We were all packed up and ready to go, just like with Vivi, Shirahoshi was going to sneak off with us.

"Luffy." Camie called swimming up "I have…to ask you something."

"Yeah you can come." Luffy told her.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" Camie cheered "Can Madam come to?"

Luffy looked at the shark mermaid.

"My fortune telling abilities could be of great use to you." She said.

"Sure she can come, but one condition." Luffy said "I don't wanna know anything about the future, you can help Nami predict the weather but I don't want to know what's on the islands we might go to, it would ruin the surprise."

"Very well." Sharley said "I look forward to working with you, captain."

"Well we're all set." I told Luffy.

"Then let's go, on to the New World!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you'd like to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Nami, Chopper and Robin get sent back to a uncomfortable position.**

**Till Next Time!**


	27. Chapter 26: Redux- Ain

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Nami's POV**

"This is ridiculous!" I yelled.

"I think you look kinda cute." Vivi told me.

"I'm six years old!" I snapped "Look at me!"

We had gotten into a fight with some people, and a woman had touched me and her devil fruit power de-aged people. As a result, Chopper and I look like we're six years old.

"Yes this is somewhat troublesome." Sharley added.

Her and Robin had also been regressed. Robin still looked pretty similar, just a younger face and a more youthful look. Sharley was noticeably shorter and thinner.

"This is different, I do hope we can return to normal soon." Robin said.

"Me to!" I pouted.

"You just want your features back." Perona smirked "I mean…how unfortunate."

"This isn't funny!"

"It's weird." Luffy whispered "Nami without big boobs and stuff…you know as a kid…is kinda adorable"

"Stop it!" I whined.

"Nami's cranky." Sonya mumbled.

"Shut it fatass!"

"Hey!" she said embarrassed "I'm not fat…"

"Well you do have quite the large butt." Merry smiled.

"Perhaps Nami is young…so she needs a nap."

"I don't need a-" Robin picked me up like a baby "…a nap…"

"Come on." Robin said "The two of us can relax while the others do some investigating."

I was suddenly really sleepy, I nuzzled into Robin's neck "Okay…"

Robin carried me to our room and laid me down on the bed.

"Are you coming?" I asked.

"Yes one second." Robin and lifting her sweater dress off, revealing her beautiful bra clad big breasts and the lovely lace panties on her bottom.

"Why did you get undressed?" I asked.

"It's a little difficult to relax in that." Robin said walking over.

Robin laid down on the bed, her massive breasts appeared even bigger in my current form and once she laid down, they seemed to wobble forever before settling down.

"How come even though you regressed you got to keep your futa enhancements but when I did I shrunk all the way?" I asked.

"Perhaps it is because I am still of a adult age, you are six…" Robin said pulling my into her "Now, get some rest."

Robin pulled me on top of her, laying me head in her deep cleavage. It was so soft, so warm…when I was laying there I noticed something about Robin.

"Hey Robin, why did you by a bra that's too small?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"This doesn't fit your breasts right at all, it's at least a cup size to small…I think you just like the feeling of a tight squeeze."

"Fufufu." Robin laughed, making her breasts jiggle "You're correct, I like tightness on my breasts, my big…beautiful…breasts. Also I like the little bit of extra bounce that the improper fit gives me. Now…sleep."

"Okay…."

* * *

**Later.**

"Now change us back!" I yelled at the woman, Ain.

The rest of us had attack the marines that had caused us a lot of trouble, and Robin and I had confronted Ain, the regressive girl.

"Why should I?" she sneered.

"Very Well." Robin sighed **"And Again, Clutch!"**

"AHHH!"

For about the fifth time now, Robin bent Ain over backwards.

"Ahh…Owww!"

"Change us back!" I glared.

"Owowowow!" she yelled "Okay, just let me go!"

Robin freed the poor girl and Ain's eyes glowed.

"Ha!" Robin gasped as she grew a little taller and her face returned to looking more mature.

"And you." Ain said looking at me.

"OH!" I gasped as a sensation ran through my body.

I felt my body stretching out as I got taller, soon returning to my original height.

"Hmmm." I groaned and saw my now tight shirt start to rise.

My shirt grew painfully tight as my chest ballooned bigger and bigger, my pants were tight too as my ass grew and my dick lengthened against me thighs.

"Mmmmm." I groaned at the awkwardness of my clothes fit for a child, not a woman of my size "RAHHHH!"

My shirt tore open and my huge breasts flopped out. I felt the front of my pants tear as my cock erupted out and the backs split open under the size of my squishy ass.

"Phew, I forgot how heavy these things are." I said bouncing my breasts in my hands "But it's great to have my girls back. Good to have this back to."

I patted my half erect crotch.

"Good to have you back to normal." Robin smiled.

"Yeah, great to be back…but now I really need some relief." I smirked, licked my lips and looked at Ain "you'll be perfect."

"What are you…HA!" Ain gasped when Robin's arm sprouted and pinned her arms.

"I've got days of pent up sex drive to work out." I gave her an evil grin "You did this to you'll take care of me."

I grabbed Ain's head and shoved it into my bosom. She squirmed around but that only made it feel better.

"Oh that tickles." I giggled "Squirm between my boobs."

"Don't forget about me." Robin slyly said pressing up against Ain's back.

Ain was smushed between or tits, squirming around and turning me on so much.

"You hard yet?" I asked Robin.

"Painfully so." She groaned.

"Same" I grunted reaching around to grab Robin's dick and stroke it "That better?"

"Much." Robin said jacking me off.

Robin and I gave each other tugs while Ain's squirmed between our breasts.

"You haven't suffocated yet have you?" I called out.

"MHMP!"

"Dammit Robin." I hissed "I'm so bent up and I think I'm gonna blow."

"Yeah…me to."

"Cum with me Robin!"

"HAAAA!"

"OHHHH!"

Robin and I sprayed our thick goop all over. We back up and freed Ain from her breast prison.

"HAAA!" she gasped for air "Jeez what the hell!"

"Where are you going." I smiled.

"We're not close to done yet." Robin added her own vicious smirk.

Robin and I tackled Ain, quickly stripping her down so she was wearing nothing.

"I'll take the back." Robin said.

"I guess I get this sweet pussy." I said pulling Ain on top of me.

I shoved my cock into Ain's pussy and she let out a loud moan.

"Ohh!" Ain moaned " My ass! GURG!"

Robin not only penetrated Ain's cute, plump little tushie but also her double appeared and stuck it's cock into her open mouth.

"What's it feel like, to have every hole stuffed." Robin asked our fuck toy.

"MMAMAMOAPPP!" she moaned against Robin's thick cock, plunging down her throat.

"Take it!" I grunted feeling my balls slap into Ain's thighs.

Her body was pressed up against mine, but my large chest easily overwhelmed her petite body.

"OHMMMM!" she moaned against Robin's clone's dick.

"I'm breaking down." Robin moaned "I'm gonna…AHHHH!"

The clone came in Ain's mouth and the disappeared, but Robin and I kept fucking the girl.

"Haaa…" Ain moaned as cum ran out of her mouth.

"Still so close to…my climax." Robin moaned as she thrusted and her breasts flopped around with each movement.

"Yeah, I'm getting close." I groaned as I plowed Ain harder and harder.

"I'm gonna…."

"OHHHH!"

"I'M CUMMMMMINGGGGG!"

Robin and I filled each of Ain's warm holes with gallons of hot spunk. We slowly pulled out of the girl.

"So…what should we do with her?" I asked looking at the girl who was drunk of cum.

"For now we should dress her and then go find the others." Robin suggested.

"So we're keeping her?" I asked.

"I would enjoy a new pet."

* * *

**An**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you'd like to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Nami has a second encounter with a special someone.**

**Till Next Time!**


	28. Chapter 27: Marine Woman- Tashigi

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Nami's POV**

"Jeez how'd I end up in this mess." I complained running down a cold steel hallway.

We had made our stop on a island called Punk Hazard. While there we split up, a bunch of us got kidnapped, myself, Merry, Chopper, Sonya, Ain and Kalifa. We met a talking head…I got put in Merry and Sonya's bodies, Sonya ended up in mine and complained about the weight of my breasts the whole time. They I got put back to normal, nearly killed by marines and poison gas and now I'm lost trying to search for missing children…who are also victims of an experiment.

_How'd my life get so complicated…_

I rounded the corner and smacked into something.

"OOF!" I groaned as I fell back.

"Oww…"

I looked up and saw who I bumped into. It was a woman, she was curvy, wearing a button up shirt and tight jeans, she had long black hair and cute glasses on her face.

"Hey I know you…" I said pointing at her.

"AH it's you!" she yelled "But you look…bigger."

Her eyes were darting between my face and my chest.

"You're…Tashigi right? From Alabasta."

"Yes." She looked at me "That's me…"

"Good to see you." I smiled.

"Don't talk to me." She said walking off "Don't think I haven't forgotten what you did to me back then."

_I remember that….I'm getting hard just thinking about it…last few years have been good to her, she's looking even sexier than before._

"Of course I haven't forgotten." I said.

"Good…cause you…have to…"

"What?"

"Nothing…we should get out of here." She said walking off.

"Hang on." I said pulling her arm "We don't have to leave so fast. We haven't seen each other in a while; we can get to know each other again."

"MHMPH!" Tashigi moaned and squirmed as I hugged her head into my chest.

"I've changed a lot, I wonder how much you changed?"

I reached up and took a big squeeze of her heavy breasts.

"You've gotten bigger." I laughed, pulling her down to the ground "Now, let's get nasty!"

I planted my lips over hers and started kissing her aggressively. Tashigi was quick to kiss back, like she wanted this.

_She's probably been waiting for me a long time…I'll have to give her a good show._

I started popping off the buttons on Tashigi's shirt, exposing her plump assets.

"Look at these big things….and you're not wearing a bra, how cute." I giggled.

I pushed Tashigi down, and straddled her waist. I unzipped the fly on my jeans, freeing my hard cock.

"I'm ready for you." I said leaning over my hefty breasts.

I placed my erection between her breasts, squeezed them tightly around it and started thrusting, getting a nice tit fuck.

"Yeah that's good, having your nice warm tits around my cock…good to have you bigger."

"Hmmm." Tashigi moaned "You're breasts…"

"What about them?" I said sensually taking off my top "they're so big…I can't even see you but they wobble with each movement…so hot!"

I kept thrusting, pounding against Tashigi's breasts. The marine was reaching up and caressing the undersides of my giant chest, occasionally rubbing her thumbs over my nipples.

"I can feel my balls slapping against your tits." I grunted "They're so heavy and full of cum…I'm gonna cover that cute face of yours in my hot spunk."

"HUH?!"

"OHHH!"

I felt my balls clench and start shooting thick ropes of cum of cum out, covering Tashigi's face. Her sexy, nerd, glasses look was made even hotter when the specs were covered in cum.

"That's a good look for you." I smirked, teasing my cock to get erect again.

I flipped us over so Tashigi was on top, my cock teasing at her hole.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Nami…" Tashigi moaned as she slowly lowered onto my thick cock "Ohhhh….it's even bigger."

"My cock's gotten longer and thicker." I said jerking my hips to match the girl's motions "You saw my breasts, I've really grown."

"How'd you…OH…get so big so quickly?"

"Sex." I smirked "Lots and lots of sex."

I gripped Tashigi's hips as grinded against my, forcing my cock to rub against her walls. Each time she bounced up and down, my whole body would shake and my huge tits would wobble around sexily.

_I love the feeling, of my huge tits moving…my balls are so heavy and my cock is so hard, I need a release!_

"OH NAMI!" Tashigi moaned digging her fingers into my massive tit flesh "I can't…AHHHHH!"

Tashigi squeezed harder as her insides twisted and gripped my cock.

"Oh yeah! Oh yeah!...OH YESSSS!"

I started cumming inside Tashigi's sweet pussy, making the two of us moan as my cum leaked out of her.

"That was wonderful." I said as the marine nuzzled into my chest.

"It's great to see you again, but we really do have to go."

"Yeah, let's get dressed and start moving."

"You two aren't going anywhere."

I turned to a feminine voice, and there was a woman with green hair…and bird wings for arms.

"A futanari…How interesting." The harpy smirked.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you'd like to see in the future.**

**Next time- Birds of a feather.**

**Sorry about the lack of updates, just hadn't been in the Nami mood, but hopefully I can get back to more common updates.**

**Till Next Time!**


	29. Chapter 28: Snow Woman- Monet

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Nami's POV**

I was still naked but I was staring down a woman. She had green hair, large breasts…and bird wings.

"I am Monet." She said "I didn't actually think people like you were real."

"I could say the same to you harpy."

Monet laughed to herself and flew forward.

"What are you doing?" I asked looking down as the woman got close to me.

_She has some deep cleavage._

"Nami?" Tashigi asked.

"Don't worry she won't hurt me." I smirked "You want it don't you?"

Monet licked her lips "I suppose."

I grabbed the woman and pulled her into a kiss.

_If I can avoid actually having to fight that be great…sex is always easier than fighting._

I felt Monet's fluffy feathers tickling my balls.

"You're very big." Monet observed "Large balls, a thick penis….huge breasts and butt. It's like you're a goddess of beauty."

I slipped Monet's tank top off, exposing her heavy chest to the cold air, making her nipples instantly go rock hard.

"Don't just stand there Tashigi come have some fun." I cooed as Monet played with my nipples.

The marine came up and started to help the harpy play with my breasts. It didn't take long for the two sexy ladies to get on their knees and start sucking me off.

"Oh yes…that it." I said, unable to see the two without moving my large breasts.

"Mmmmm…" the two girls moaned twisting their tongues together around my cock.

"So thick." Tashigi moaned.

"So long…" Monet said sucking on my bulbous head.

As Monet started giving me head Tashigi went around back, stuffed her head between my big ass cheeks and started lapping at my pussy.

"Haaaaa….that's good." I moaned as I was pleasured from both sides "Keep it up."

I squeezed my own chest to further increase my pleasure. I could feel Monet sucking like a vacuum and Tashigi exploring every inch of my insides with her tongue.

"Oh no…I'm…gonna…..AHHHHHH!"

From under me I could hear Monet gagging on my cum and Tashigi moaning against my pussy. I moved out from between the two, grabbed Monet and had her start riding my cock.

"Oh yes!" she screamed "It's so deep!"

Tashigi laid on top of me, licking at Monet's crotch as the girl rode me. The way she was oriented her ass was right in my face, and her knees were digging into my pillow like breast. I leaned forward and took one long lick of her pussy.

"Nami~" she moaned.

I started using my tongue to go deep into Tashigi like she had earlier. At the same time Monet kept bouncing on my cock, and even with Tashigi in the way I could hear the bird woman's breasts flopping.

Tashigi was wiggling her butt as I licked her folds and my whole body was shaking from the force of Monet's riding.

"Oh…oh….oh…HAAAAA!" Tashigi moaned as her insides quivered and leak tasty juices.

The girl rolled off me and I looked over my fleshy mountains at Monet.

"You're cock is so big!" Monet yelled "I…OH….have a question."

"Yeah." I grunted as my tits shook "What is it?"

"Is it true your semen can…OH WOW! Change people?"

"Sure can." I groaned as my cock stirred her insides.

"When we finish here." Monet moaned "I have a request for you."

"I'll be willing to listen." I moaned back "But first….I'm about to cum."

"Me…to." Monet grunted "I can feel it…OHHHH!"

"DAMN!" I hissed "I'M CUMMING!"

I exploded inside Monet and she quickly climbed off me.

"What?"

"UGHNH!" she grunted squatting down "It's happening again!"

"huh?"

I looked down and between her legs something was coming out.

"This body reacts with my powers." She said groaning "Sometime….this happens."

"HMMMM!" Monet hissed.

***POP***

"OHHHHAAAA!" She moaned in orgasm as a snow egg popped out of her and crumbled to dust.

"Ummm…okay." I said a little creeped out.

"That happens sometimes." She said "It's so awkward….I need my human form back."

* * *

**Later**

After we escaped that freakish lab we all were staying at the dock to get our things together before we left to engage in Law's plan.

"My request." Monet said "I wish to see my sister, will you take me with you to Dressrosa, I think seeing you can help Sugar."

"Yeah sure you just want a ride no problem." I said "We'll be leaving soon so make sure everything is in order before you go."

"Nami!" Tashigi called "Can you come up here please?"

I bounced up to the tanked the marines were going to be using.

"What is it?"

Tashigi waved me into a back room. Inside there was two beds, a large one, most likely Tashigi's, and a smaller one, fit for a child.

"Nami there's someone you need to meet." Tashigi said "Miku! Come here!"

A small girl, maybe two or so walked over to Tashigi. She was short, cute, had hair that was one half blue and one half orange.

"What is it Mama?"

"Mama?" I asked.

"Nami this is Miku." Tashigi said picking up there girl "My daughter."

The girl waved at me "HI!"

"Wait is she…"

"Yes." Tashigi said smiling at me "She's yours too."

I sat back on the bed.

_I…have a daughter…_

"Are you my Mommy?" the little looked at me.

I gulped and tried not to cry "Yeah."

Tashigi and I sat in that room and played with Miku till I had to leave.

"You'll be looking after her right?" I asked.

"Yes, don't worry…aside from you and I, Smoker is the only one who knows.

"Grandpa Smoky!" Miku cheered.

"I'm sorry I didn't know she-."

"It's not your fault." Tashigi said "I'll keep my eyes open for you, don't go getting hurt, she needs you around to you know."

"Yeah…I know what it's like…to not have anyone to look after you."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- after two years Chopper needs to do some checkups.**

**Sorry it's been so long since I updated this story, I just hadn't been in the Nami mood. Also sorry about that weird Egg thing with Monet, just felt like messing around a bit there.  
**

**Till Next Time!**


	30. Chapter 29: Checkups

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Nami's POV**

* * *

***Yawn!* **I sat up and stretched as I woke up bright and early.

"Morning Nami." Vivi smiled walking passed.

"Hey beautiful."

Vivi leaned over and kissed me, slyly running her hand over the curve of my breasts. The princess crawled into the bed with me as our make out session increased. Since I was still naked from sleeping Vivi wasted no time slipping lower and start stroking my cock.

"Oh baby." I groaned.

"It's been a while since it was just the two of us." Vivi said lubing up my dick with her spit.

"Yeah it has." I said squeezing my breasts "You've gotten a lot sexier since then…much more regal."

I was referring to her longer hair and more mature frame.

"You're one to talk." Vivi smirked "You're body is much more queen like than mine."

"I guess I am." I laughed smugly jiggling my chest.

"I remember when I first met you." Vivi said bobbing her head on my cock "We were just about the same size back then…now…you've certainly grown."

"I am aren't I" I smiled unable to see Vivi from under my huge breasts.

_Do I really look like a queen…that makes me feel even sexier…_

Through with her sucking I grabbed Vivi and pulled her up and quickly penetrated her.

"OHHH It's huge!" she moaned as I started bouncing her.

As I started moving her my own boobs flopped around, slapping me in the face.

_This is actually really hot._

"Harder Nami Harder!" Viv begged squeezing my tits "Please more!"

"UGH Take it!" I grunted as my balls slapped against her tight butt.

Vivi grinded her body against my crotch, pushing my thick cock in deeper.

"Look at you two being all sexy." Perona smiled stroking her hard erection.

"Get over here." I smiled.

Perona walked over, her own large breasts wobbling as she did so. She placed her cock in front of me and I accepted it into my mouth.

"So warm…wet too." She groaned.

I sucked Perona's fat cock while Vivi bounced up and down on my rod. I hadn't sucked a good cock in a while but I still knew how to lick each and every part to perfection and get Perona humming and moaning like a bitch in heat.

"Nami…I don't know if I can take it!" Perona moaned "I'm gonna cum soon!"

"MMM!" I moaned against the cock in my mouth as I felt my own balls tingling.

"AHH NAMI!" Vivi moaned as her pussy got tight as she climaxed.

"HMMMMM!" "OHHHHH!"

I felt my balls shake and pump Vivi full of cum as Perona's ghost girl cock blast my mouth full of sticky jizz. It was such a nice, warm, delicious load that I couldn't help but drink it all down.

"Thanks Nami I needed that." Perona smiled.

"Not a problem at all." I said licking the last of her cum out of my mouth.

"We should do this more." Vivi said climbing off me.

I rolled out of bed and started to get dressed. I grabbed a cute pink bikini and put it on, placing it over my hefty breasts and tying the strings. I threw on some jeans and headed out to the deck.

"Good morning Law." I smiled at our guest "Did you sleep well?"

He just glared at me.

_Must be awkward being the only boy on a ship full of cute girls like us._

"Nami." Robin walked passed, practically bursting out of her barely fitting jacket which she was still trying to button "Chopper is looking for you."

"She is, why?"

"Just some checkups." She smiled "It's your turn."

"I'll head right over then."

I bounced my way over to the infirmary and once inside found Chopper at her desk in her human form.

"Oh hey Nami." She smiled

Chopper was wearing a striped shirt that was stretched out over her breasts and a cute pair of tight short shorts.

"Take a seat, get undressed and we can start." She smiled "You're the last one to go."

I wiggled my big butt out of my jeans and untied my top and let my breasts sag with gravity.

_Being naked is s freeing._

Chopper used her equipment and poked and prodded at my ears, eyes and mouth.

"Stand up straight I need to take some measurements." She said taking out a clipboard "Upon the scale."

Chopper wrote down my height and balanced the weights to weigh me.

"Nami you weigh…"

_That much…I wonder how many pounds I am in just breast meat._

"You can step down now." Chopper said taking out a measuring tape "Turn around please."

"What are you checking now?" I asked looking over my should.

"You sizes." She said "Waist, hips, bust."

Chopper tied the tape around my hips and waist and jotted down the numbers.

"Hmmm." She said pulling it tightly against my chest.

_It's rubbing against my nipples…mmm._

"Congratulations Nami." Chopper smiled "You have the biggest breasts on the boat."

_I'm…even bigger than Robin…wow…big…bouncy…sexy…_

"I have one last thing to measure." Chopper said "I need a flaccid and an erect measurement."

Despite not seeing her I felt Chopper grab my limp dick and write down it length before she started teasing.

"Ohh Chopper, that tickles." I giggled.

"Sorry but I have to make it hard."

"I'm not complaining." I smiled holding my breasts apart to see the sexy human reindeer jacking me off.

Chopper stroked and stroked until I was rock hard.

"Wow that's massive!" she gasped "what a length and girth!"

Chopper wrote down the numbers and went back to her desk to file it away.

"Oh Chopper~" I cooed hugging her from behind, smushing my breast into her back "You're not gonna leave me like this are you?"

"The other three did the same thing." She laughed turning around and snuggling into my warm cleavage "Of course I won't."

Chopper got out of her chair and onto her knees; she wrapped her big boobs around my rock hard cock and started jiggling her chest to give me a titfuck.

"Ohh Chopper." I moaned "Did you boobies get bigger while you were away."

"Sure did!" she smiled "Three whole cup sizes. Every one of us got bigger….well not Kalifa but that's probably because she's older."

"Yeah I noticed." I said "Ushi's boobs are rounder. Sonya's butt is huge; I got to watch Luffy grow first hand."

"She sure is bouncy; I'm not sure if it's her rubber body or her big boobs that make her wobble like that." Chopper smirked as she flicked her tongue over the tip of my boner as she shook her breasts "Hey Nami I got a question."

"Shoot." I said "And quick before I'm the one shooting."

"How would you feel about me developing a medicine that would make the others grow too? Not as big as you put maybe it could pump them up a cup size or two?"

"Do you…OH…even have to ask." I smiled.

"It would be a hormone treatment and it would take time to work. I haven't even started so there's no way to know if it will work."

"Just try." I said "OH…Chopper I'm about to…cum!"

Chopper stuck her tongue out "Give me a sample!"

I felt my body shiver as a climax overtook me "HAAA CHOPPER!"

I blew a powerful load and covered Chopper's face and breasts with my special cum.

"That was good Chopper." I said as we both got dressed.

"I'm always willing to take samples." She winked.

* * *

**Later**

"How are you?" Robin asked as I stood near the figure head watching the sea.

"Good…hey Robin?"

"Hmmm?"

"You said us futanari are descendants of an old kingdom, full of people like us…"

"Correct, but they were mostly wiped out, to the point that few know they ever existed and the remnants of the tribe are scattered arose the world." Robin said "What brings this up?"

"I've realized something these last few days." I said scratching my chest.

"And that is?"

"In addition to drawing the map of the world…I want to reform our kingdom." I smiled.

"You do?"

"I want a place to call our own…a place with you and everyone else."

"Very Well." Robin gave me her sweet smile "I will help you anyway I can."

"And one last thing." I said turning around, my chest swaying in response.

I reached up and shook my chest aggressively "I want to find more Futa, and I want to grow bigger, until I'm the sexiest woman in the world, the Queen of the Futanari. I don't care if it means I get so big I can barely walk!"

Robin gave me a sly smile "I had a feeling you'd say that."

Robin walked forward and hugged me, our tits mashing together "So do I…the growing…it's like an addiction."

"We won't reach Dressrosa for a few more hours…"

"Let's head to the bedroom…"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you'd like to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Nami gets stuck babysitting on Dressrosa.**

**Till Next Time!**


	31. Chapter 30: Gladiator- Rebecca

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Nami's POV**

"Luffy don't go running off." I hissed "I can't keep up with you. Especially with my chest."

Somehow when we landed on Dressrosa I got stuck looking after Luffy when she went to the coliseum to try and win her brother old devil fruit back.

"Well it's my round and I don't want to be late." She pouted "I'm going out see you."

"Good luck." I sighed.

_How did I get into this mess._

I wandered around the back rooms of the coliseum till and that's when I saw her. A beautiful girl with long pink hair, a drop dead gorgeous body and very little clothes, only wearing some light chainmail.

"Hi." I smiled "I'm Nami what's your name."

She looked me up and down "Rebecca…"

I tried to talk with the girl a little but she seemed distant, unable to focus.

"Sorry I need to go." She said running off.

_How strange…_

I decided to follow her as best I could. She went to the very back of the arena, the darkest most uninhabited area. She checked to make sure no one was nearby…

"That girl…was so pretty." She said messing with her male.

"Ha!" I let out a small gasp.

"I'm so hard."

_She's one of us!_

Rebecca laid down and started jerking off. I watched eagerly as she stroked herself off. I felt myself getting hard and couldn't hold back anymore.

"Well this is fascinating." I said walking out.

"HAA!" Rebecca gasped trying to cover herself "What are you doing?!"

"Relax." Said pulling the strings and letting my bikini top fall off "I want to help you."

Before she could react I was stroking her.

"You know…I'm like you to." I smirked squeezing her penis "I have a cock too…"

"What.."

"Just wait…I'm about to change your life." I smirked "All you have to do is cum for me okay."

I jerked Rebecca off, hearing her moan and hiss. She was squirming around, her sizable breasts wobbling around.

"Hmm!" she moaned "I can't…"

"Yea that's it." I smirked "Cum for me cutie."

"Ha…ha….OHHHH!" Rebecca moaned, spraying the undersides of my knockers with cum.

"YES!" I moaned as I felt the warmth I was longing for.

I felt it pouring over me, my body growing bigger and bigger, My breasts ballooned even bigger and I felt my jeans ripping as my ass plumped up, even my cock was spilling out as it thickened and lengthened.

"Oh yes." I groaned leaning forward and smothering Rebecca's lower half with my blown up breasts.

"How…" Rebecca said stunned "You just…"

"Grew." I smirked "I'm even sexier now; I can feel your cock pressing against the bottom of my tits…look how big they are."

Sat up, feeling my chest slide back "Yeah that's good…so big and heavy…my backs a little sore actually, my tits actually have some good weight to them."

I stood up and gasped "Am I…taller?"

I certainly felt taller and it seemed like the ground was a few inches farther away. I was able to move my huge boobs out of the way and get a nice look of how much longer and thicker my cock had become.

"Even my ass feel incredible." I said giving it a light tap and feeling it shake and jiggle for a little while.

"Now then…" I groaned shaking my cock "Spread those legs and let me plow your fields."

"What?!" Rebecca gasped, her large chest bouncing in shock.

"I wanna fuck you." I said "That is…if this anaconda will even fit in your little pussy."

"Come on Rebecca I know you want me, I can see how hard your cock is…look at me, I'm the sexiest woman in the world. I have a huge ass, tits so big it's a miracle I'm actually able to stand and I have a cock of legends." I leaned forward and teased her pussy with my cock "Now let me fuck you."

Rebecca bent to my will…and slowly spread her legs.

"Good girl." I smiled slowly pushing my cock forward "Oh…damn…I don't know if it's gonna fit."

I kept pushing harder and harder, gradually forcing a good amount of my cock into the pink haired girl, she hissed in pain when I took her virginity but that pain quickly gave way to pleasure.

"Yeah that's right, take it…take it!" I yelled fucking Rebecca "Once I cum inside you, you'll be even sexier…maybe on day you'll meet enough Futa to be as sexy as I am now."

Each time I thrust into Rebecca I felt my giant breasts flop around; I could barely see Rebecca moaning face due to the sheer expanse of tit flesh in the way.

_God Look at how sexy I am…but it's not enough…I need to be even bigger if I'm going to be the Queen of the Futanari._

"Take…take it all Rebecca!" I moaned "My huge cock is so tight inside your pussy…I'm gonna cum any second…I can't wait for you to feel it!"

"Oh…Oh…!" Rebecca moaned "I can't hold on…This feeling…I'm cumming!"

Rebecca got even tighter and due to my girth it became almost impossible to move my cock against the pressure of her pussy. While I kept struggling to fuck her, her dick slapped against her belly and shot off a few ropes of cum.

"Ha…ha…Nami!" Rebecca screamed "Please!"

"Yeah…yeah! Here we go I'm gonna cum!" I yelled feeling my heavy balls start contracting "OHHHH FUCK!"

I started blasting Rebecca full of cum, so much that it was blowing out the sides of the pussy. I pulled out of Rebecca, ropes of cum still shooting out onto her.

I sat back down, my tits bouncing as I did so and watched as Rebecca rolled around moaning.

"My body…is so hot!" she moaned "What is this?!"

Rebecca's body started to level up, her penis and testicles got a little larger, she butt jiggled and gained some extra fat, and lastly her already big boobs puffed up a few cup sizes.

"Oh wow." Rebecca said standing up and looking at herself "Just like you I…wow…"

"Yeah you look even better." I smirked lifting my huge balls out of the way and flashing my pussy "Now get over here and fuck me!"

I laid back and felt Rebecca enter me, even her grown cock felt small in my pussy. My tits were rolling around as my body was slowly rocked by Rebecca.

"Oh Nami this feels so good…I've never been inside a girl before!"

"Keep fucking me!" I moaned "Don't stop!"

My cock was wiggling around and my balls were rolling as Rebecca slowly fucked me. My tits were also shaking like gigantic bowls of jelly, falling over my arms or flopping on my face.

_Big…huge tits…are the best!_

"Oh it's so good!" Rebecca moaned "My breasts…they were already large but this feels even better with them bigger."

"Bigger is better I say." I smirked.

"You look so sexy Nami!" Rebecca moaned pushing as much of her cock in as she could.

"No need to tell me what I already know." I smiled.

"My body is so sensitive!" Rebecca moaned "I can't hold it…I'm gonna cum!"

"That's it." I groaned "Cum for me sexy."

"Ha…ha…OHHH!" Rebecca moaned pumping cum into me.

"YESS REBECCAAA!" I screamed shooting my own cum out.

Rebecca pulled out and I laid down, using my breasts like giant pillows.

"It'll be a little difficult squeezing back into my armor." Rebecca sighed.

"I know…I hope my clothes still fit because I have no desire to walk around naked…"

_I hope I can find other ladies on Dressrosa…_

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next time- Nami meets some relatives of Rebecca.**

**Till Next Time!**


	32. Chapter 31: All Seeing Eye- Viola

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Nami's POV**

"Yeah Rebecca that's it." I moaned as the sexy babe sucked on my thick cock.

"Hmmm…" She hummed as she sucked.

"I'm gonna cum again." I warned "Get ready."

Rebecca and I had been fucking on and off for the last hour or so. She was having a blast riding me and I enjoyed when she shoved her cock in me.

"Oh…Oh…Here it comes!" I moaned.

"AHHHH!" I felt my cock twitch and start pumping a hot load into Rebecca's warm mouth.

***Gulp* **"So salty." Rebecca groaned.

"You ready to go again?" I asked, feeling my breasts wobble as I adjusted my seat.

Rebecca was about to answer but stopped when we heard a noise. It sounded like the click clacking of high heels.

"I've been watching with my eyes…" a voice said.

"Aunt Viola!"

A tall, curvy woman with long black hair and tan skin walked up, she was wearing a tight dress and had a flower in her hair.

_Aunt?_

"I saw what you two did." Viola said "I thought that was something just for us."

"Ummm…"

"And it seems like you grew up a bit." The woman licked her lip "Not bad, you're becoming a real woman."

"What's your name?"

"I'm Nami."

"Nami…" the woman smiled "Did you know they call Dressrosa a country of love and passion…"

"Hmm?"

"And I'm full of Love and Passion."

"Are you now." I smirked.

"I remember when Rebecca was still younger, even though I was working in the palace, I snuck down here to teach her about her body…"

"Auntie…"

"It feels like just yesterday…"

* * *

**Viola's POV**

**A few years ago.**

"Nice to meet you Rebecca, you can call me Viola."

"I thought your name was Violet, you work with Doflamingo."

"Hmmm…..about that."

I told her the truth about why I worked the way I did.

"I remember when you were a baby, I know your secret Rebecca." I smiled.

"You know about…"

"Your penis, yes." I smiled "You're at that age, is it causing problems?"

"Well…"

"Even though you're still young your chest is developing at an astounding rate. Barely Fourteen and you've got at least D cups."

The young girl blushed.

"Is downstairs growing as much?" I asked "It's okay, you can show me."

The girl nervously pulled her jean off.

"My, My…it's quite large." I smiled.

"It's getting hard a lot…it hurts because it gets so hard."

"I see…let me take care of that." I said grabbing her cock.

"AH!" she gasped.

"Come, put your hand on top of mine and stroke with me."

Rebecca placed her hand over mine and started matching my strokes.

"Good girl, does that feel better?"

"Yeah…it feel really good." She moaned "Really…really…good."

"Yes…do you like what you see? Am I attractive to you?"

"Yes, you're really pretty." She gasped "Viola…Something…I'm…AHHHH!"

My niece began cumming, spewing her load all over my face.

"Good girl." I smiled.

"That felt…incredible." She moaned.

"Yes it was…" I mumbled.

_I feel…strangely warm._

* * *

**Nami's POV **

**Back in the present.**

"Rebecca came on me back then." Viola smiled "And it changed me."

Rebecca was blushing beet red.

"Yeah, Futanari cum can do that." I said "What happened?"

"Would you like to see?" she said pulling on the zipper at the back of her dress.

"Sure." I smirked.

Viola dropped her dress and stood before me in her dark purple underwear. She looked fine, but there were some bandages wrapping the area under her breasts.

"Here they come." She said pulling on the bandages.

"No way!" I giggled as Viola took of the bandages.

The white bandages fell off, and two big breasts flopped out form under them.

"You've got…four breast!" I cheered "That's so hot."

"Yes, Rebecca's cum made me grow these." She smiled "A second set under my already big breasts."

"I can't hold it in anymore." I smiled walking up, my hips swaying.

I began kissing Viola, at the same time grabbing at one of her breasts.

"Rebecca…OH!" the tan woman moaned as I kissed her neck "Come join us. I'm already entranced with your new friend."

Viola was squeezing my big bouncy ass.

"She's just delightful, so big and sexy."

"Thanks." I smiled "keep squeezing."

I gasped when Rebecca walked over and began playing with my ass while Viola bounced my big breasts, her own quartet swaying as well. Rebecca started spreading my big cheeks and licking my pussy while Viola reached down and began stroking my cock.

"Good thing I've got four." Viola said getting on her knees before me.

She lifted her arms and wrapped all four of her big tits around my long, thick cock, smothering it in in her warm tit flesh.

"Oh that's great." I moaned "And Rebecca…your tongue is so good."

"You taste so sweet Nami."

"How does it feel to have your face between my ass cheeks?"

"They're so big and soft." She said "it's like I'm being smothered."

"Really they're soft?" Viola said "Because something else is very hard."

Viola kept shaking her four breasts while Rebecca ate out my pussy and mother boated my ass cheeks.

"Oh…I can't keep it in!" I gasped "I'm gonna…OHHHHH!"

I felt my heavy balls twitch and they Viola was blasted in the face with my load, at the same time my pussy twisted and sprayed Rebecca with sex juices.

"Nami that's so good." Viola moaned rubbing my cum over her breasts "This warmth feels familiar…I think…OHHH!"

"Aunt Viola?!"

"Oh I feel it!" she moaned.

We looked down as Viola hugged her breasts and I saw strange lumps under them.

_Is she…?_

Viola lifted her second set of breasts and the lumps kept getting bigger until they formed into yet another set of breasts.

"So…" Viola said standing, all six of her breasts moving "I've got six breasts now…hmmm…"

"I think they look fantastic." I said standing behind her and grabbing her tits.

"Nami I can't wait." The woman panted "I need you and Rebecca inside me."

I pushed the woman to the floor, her six tits shaking around. I laid on top of her, feeling my huge knockers smother her. I wasted no time slowly entering her.

"Oh yes! So big!" she moaned.

Rebecca came up and laid behind Viola, slowly pushing her own cock into her relative's vagina.

"Two inside!" Viola screamed "It's…too much!"

"You said you wanted us both." I laughed.

"You're…so much tighter with Nami inside, I barely fit." Rebecca hissed, her big breasts pressing against our mutual fuck's back.

"Rebecca I can feel you cock rubbing against mine, you feel so small compared to me."

"It's not that I'm small it's that you're extra big!" Rebecca moaned.

_You'll be this big someday…._

Rebecca and I kept thrusting into the six breasted woman, making her scream and moan.

"I can't!" Rebecca yelled "It's too tight I'm…I'M CUMMING!"

"HOOOOO!" Viola moaned as her niece's cum filled her eager pussy "It's so warm…I'm…OHHHHHHH!"

Rebecca pulled out, leaving me as the solo dick inside Viola's climaxing pussy.

"Get ready for more!" I yelled "VIOLAAAA!"

I started cumming, filling Viola's pussy with so much cum it started spraying out.

"That was…insane." I panted.

"The best ever…" Viola moaned.

"Yeah…it was great." Rebecca smiled.

_I should go check on Luffy soon._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you'd like to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Nami joins an army!**

**To address u/ Weathermangohanssj4 's review.**

**I'm not gonna end the story yet because the manga is still progressing, I'm just going to take it a little slower, also about Nami growing…that's kinda the point for this story, to see how big Nami can get. So what I like big boobs that's the theme for this story.**

**In my other Futa stories I deal with a lower scale, the Fairy Tail one about Lucy is much more Family themed, the Hanagai and Senran Kagura ones are relationship themed, and the Wanna be the Strongest Story is Muscle themed, each of my Futa stories has a different idea to it, this one's is big breasts and growth, I'm sorry if that doesn't gel with you.**

**Till Next Time!**


	33. Chapter 32: Cannons- Baby 5

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Nami's POV**

"Hmm…" I observed "I don't look half bad."

Since my clothes didn't fit Viola grabbed a dress for me, it was pretty and stripped with black and white, it only came up to about halfway on my breasts, so a large amount of them was exposed, also it only went up to about mid-thigh and was very tight. The dress offered almost no support so my tits bounced all over the place as I walked in the high heels.

"So where are we going?" I asked as we walked through the town.

"To the palace, people are already moving to take down Doflamingo." She said admiring me "I have someone I need you to keep distracted."

"Sounds like a plan." I said.

We headed into the palace, taking a secret elevator up to the top floor.

"There she is." Viola said pointing to a woman "Baby 5."

"I remember her." I said "She attacked us at Punk Hazard. She'll recognize me."

"I have a plan." Viola smirked holding up some rope "Sorry about this."

"KYA!" I gasped as she tied me up in a traditional fashion, the rope was tight around my legs and hands, and when I struggled it pulled tighter on my bust.

"This is embarrassing." I moaned struggling.

"Don't struggle and it won't be so tight." Viola said.

She dragged me into the room "Baby 5, look what I found."

The woman with the goggles looked at me "I remember her."

"She's one of the Strawhats." Viola said "I have things do check I was hoping you'd watch her for a bit till we can interrogate her."

"Yeah sure." Baby 5 shrugged.

Viola left me there, tied up, with the weapon girl.

"You know I've heard a lot of things about you." Baby 5 hummed shamelessly staring at my tits "I wonder if they're true…"

She suddenly grabbed the ropes and they tightened.

"KYAAA!" I screamed as they dug into my breasts.

"I can turn into a cannon." She said grabbing one of my tits and taking a big squeeze "But you have cannons on your chest too!"

She was digging her fingers into the flesh and having fun bouncing my tits around inside my dress.

"Ah…HA!" I moaned as she pinched my nipples and squeezed my breasts.

"These things are gigantic." Baby teased "I'm amazed you can even walk!"

"AHH!" I gasped when she suddenly spanked me.

"And you ass is big too." She taunted rubbing her hands on my plump booty "Trying to interfere was a big mistake."

"AH!" I moaned as she spanked me again, my ass was still wobbling for a while.

She pulled the front of my dress down and allowed my tits to spill free, wobbling and spreading out. She hiked the back of my dress up and slapped my ass again, causing it to shake.

"Hmmm…" I moaned "That feels good."

"You like this?" she taunted and smacked my tits around.

"OHH!"

"You like it when I spank your ass and slap your tits around?"

I bit my lip to stifle a moan as she spanked me again.

She reached around front and tugged my cock "So you really do have a dick…"

"Yes…"

"And look at these balls." She said rolling them around.

"I'm getting horny." I moaned "Let me go so I can masturbate."

"Yeah right." Baby 5 teased my nipples.

My cock was rock hard and my ass was sore.

"I need…to fuck…" I groaned

"You need me!" Baby 5 gasped.

I felt the tight bindings loosen ever so slightly.

I wiggled free of the ropes, and smashed my tits around Baby 5's head.

"HMHP!" she screamed from between my breasts.

"Yeah that's it…squirm…it turns me on." I moaned.

Baby 5 was motor boating me, making me get hard. I pushed her back, making her own big bust jiggle as she hit the ground; I quickly pinned her down and got my dick set near her entrance.

***Click***

"Ha…" Baby 5's eyes glazed over.

"A bracelet with Seastone in it, I got it as a gift from Conis."

I slowly lowered my hips, gently entering Baby 5.

"Ohh…" she moaned "It's…so big!"

I felt Baby 5's big breasts pressing against the bottoms of my huge knockers as I rocked around and fucked her, my ass shook with each thrust, wobbling and smacking cheek to cheek.

"When I first saw you on Punk Hazard I wanted to take you then and there but it there wasn't enough time." I moaned "now I'm gonna fuck you so hard!"

"Ha…ha…OH!" Baby 5 moaned "Don't…stop!"

I picked up my speed, fucking Baby 5 more and more.

"Yes…yes…" I moaned "So…close!"

"Ha…AHHHHH!" Baby 5 suddenly orgasmed and got incredibly tight.

My cock barely fit to begin with and now it was a struggle to thrust into her.

"Ha…Oh…I'm about to!" I felt a tingle in my heavy testicles "CUMMMMMM!"

I started climaxing, pumping rope after rope of semen into Baby 5. I pulled out, a load of cum dripping out of the woman.

"So…warm…" she moaned "I feel…so warm!"

Baby 5 moaned as her body reacted with my semen. She grabbed her breasts and squeezed them

"They're so tight!" she moaned "So much…OHHHHH!"

Milk started spraying out of her breasts.

_She has milk cannons for tits now eh…cool._

"Mmmmm." Grabbed one of her breasts and started drinking.

_It's sweet and creamy…so warm._

Baby 5 moaned as I sucked on her tits, I was getting hard again an I couldn't wait to start pounding her again. Still sucking on the weapon girl's tits I entered her and started thrusting.

"OH!" Baby screamed as I started plowing her pussy.

"So tight and still so delicious." I said taking one last mouthful of sweet creamy milk.

I pulled Baby 5 around so she was riding me, holding onto me tits.

"Yes Harder!" she begged "Harder!"

She started bouncing up and down, moving to meet my thrusts. Each time I bounced my hips my ass slammed back down, cushioning my butt.

"Oh shit!" I moaned "I'm already gonna cum again!"

"Do it!" she begged "I…I need it inside me!"

The two of us pushed against each other until we started to move towards our climax.

_Baby 5 crumbled right into my hand once she saw my body…have I become that hot?_

"HAAAAA!" I moaned as I felt my balls clench "OHHHHH!"

"NAMIIIII!" Baby 5 screamed as I released inside her.

"Well It seems I've caught you again."

I looked to the door and saw Monet leaning against the doorway.

"Monet!" we both gasped.

"Nami can you get dressed, I have someone who wants to meet you."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Even grownups love toys.**

**Till Next Time!**


	34. Chapter 33: Toytown- Adult Sugar

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Nami's POV**

"Monet!" I gasped.

"Nami." The girl said walking over, her curves swaying with each step "I need you."

"Umm…oh…"

"Well I need your cum more specifically."

Monet got on her knees and suddenly started sucking me off.

"So Monet?" I moaned as the girl sucked on my cock "Why do you need my cum?"

"My younger sister, she is 26, yet her devil fruit causes her to look ten years old." Monet said.

"I bet it keeps her skin flawless." I laughed, making my huge breasts jiggle.

"I suppose, but I'm curious if your magic milk will be able to restore her to a more…appropriate age."

"Well I have no problem helping with your little experiment." I sighed as she licked up my length "But I'm not really one for coming on kids."

"Worry not, I need only to collect some and I can take care of the…physical contact part."

Monet kept on going to town on me while I let out moans and groans that reverberated through my chest.

"Oh baby…Monet I think I'm gonna cum soon."

"All right." Monet said "Stand up."

"Ugh." I groaned getting up on wobbly legs.

"I need you to cum in this cup." Monet said.

"Umm…you're kinda gonna have to guide the shot cause I can't see with my tits in the way."

"Ah yes I see." Monet said.

I felt something get pressed against my cock.

"Whenever you're ready." Monet smiled.

I felt Monet give my dick a few more strokes.

"That's it…here it comes!" I bellowed.

I began spraying out a torrent of cum, moaning for minutes before my balls finally finished emptying.

"I think this will suffice." Monet said holding up the cup "By far…more than enough."

The cup was overflowing and even Monet's hand was covered in my sticky goo.

"Now…where did she run off to?" Monet wondered "Sugar! I have a present for you!"

A small girl walked out, she looked to be a preteen, had short light blue hair.

"Nami this is my little sister Sugar." Monet said introducing the girl.

"Hello." The girl walked up and poked me "You really are big."

"Nice to meet you."

_My tits are bigger than she is…_

"You said you had something that might make me look my actual age?" Sugar asked her sister.

"Yes." Monet held up the cup "A few drops on your skin and we should be good."

"Do it." The little girl held her arms out "Let's do this."

I watched Monet stick two fingers into the cup and scoop out some jizz, before smearing it on her sister's arm.

"I hope this works…" Monet sighed "Do you feel anything?"

"Hmm…maybe." The girl squinted "My…skin feels like goosebumps."

"OHHH!" the girl suddenly moaned as her hair began to get more voluminous.

"It's working!" Monet cheered.

Sugar's body began to change, getting older and more mature. Her torso stretched out as her frame became more womanly, her hips widened and her stomach became tight giving her a nice hourglass figure. Her chest began to develop and slowly grew into two large breasts on par with her older sisters.

"Ugh…" the girl said, now wearing nothing more than tattered rags "It worked! I…I look hot!"

"You're finally your real age!" Monet cheered hugging her sister.

The sight of their embrace started turning me on, their equally large chests pressing together…shiver.

"You know Sugar." Monet whispered "You should really thank Nami for fixing you."

"Good idea sis, it'll give me a chance to get used to this body too." The newly aged girl said walking over.

Sugar sat next to me and placed her hand on my chin "Thanks a lot."

She leaned in and started kissing me. Sugar and I started making out, she reached up and pinched my nipples as I grabbed her breast.

"Do you like the results?" I asked pushing her down.

"It's not bad." She said teasing my cock to full mast "Maybe some bigger tits would have been nice but these aren't bad."

I lined myself up between Sugar's legs. My tits jiggled down and overwhelmed most of Sugar's body.

"You ready?"

"Make me a woman." She growled.

I slowly pushed my fat girth into the girl.

"AHHH!" she dug her fingers into my back "I'm still a virgin!"

"Sorry I didn't think about that." I said "I'll be a little gentler."

"Good, not to mention you're dick is gigantic so it barely fits to begin with!" she said as I began to slowly roll my hips.

"OH you're incredibly tight!" I moaned as I slowly picked up the pace.

"Yeah!" Sugar moaned "That's it…harder…more! I can feel my boobs moving under those big udders of yours."

"You like them?" I asked "I like them to."

"You're insanely sexy." Sugar gasped.

"Sister, I think you need to thank me to." Monet said squatting over her sister.

"You're…dripping." Sugar said.

"Lick me." She begged.

Sugar began to lick at her sister's pussy while I pounded hers.

"Monet…you taste so good." Sugar moaned.

"Keep licking." Her sister panted "Stick your tongue in deep."

"Nami…don't stop." Sugar begged.

"I won't." I moaned grinding my hips "Besides, watching you and your sister is only turning me on more."

"Is it?" Monet asked looking over her shoulder "You like to watch a little sister eating out her big sister."

"UGH!" I groaned "It gets me so horny!"

The three of us kept grinding against each other, Sugar was at the center taking my cock and eating out Monet.

"Sugar…your tongue…I can't hold on." Monet said fondling her own chest "I'm gonna…CUMMMMM!"

Monet's folds gushed out sex juices as she fell to the side.

"Tastes so good." Sugar said licking her lips "I've never felt like this…Nami…I'm so close!"

"Me to!" I groaned "I'm about to pump a ton of cum into you!"

"Please!" she begged "I want to feel your warmth inside me! NAMI!"

I gave Sugar's tightening pussy a few more thrusts and then I felt the familiar tingling of a coming orgasm.

"Yes…yes…OHHHH YESSSS!" I moaned as I began filling her warmth with my jizz.

I pulled out of Sugar, the last of my cum shooting out onto her stomach.

"Nice and warm." Sugar smiled.

_That makes my forth conquest on Dressrosa…_

I stood up and started to squeeze my sexy body into the dress.

_I wonder how Robin is doing?_

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see next time! Also, if I were to give Nami or one of the other girls a Devil Fruit what do you think it should be?**

**Next Time- Let's check in with our favorite Futa Archeologist.**

**Till Next Time!**

**PS- should my account or the story ever be removed you can find info on it at my twitter, username- snakebit1995.**


	35. Chapter 34: Flowers- Robin & Rebecca

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Robin's POV**

I had somehow ended up in the underground port, which was collapsing around us. I was wearing a sexy blue dress that showed a lot of skin, especially because my breasts bounced around as I ran from falling debris.

_As exciting as it is to feel my bust jiggle all over like this it is making it difficult to avoid potential dangers._

When I looked down all I saw was two large breasts and a nice valley of cleavage.

_This dress flatters my body well…_

Even though I was struggling to keep my body contained in my dress, there was someone else in worse shape. A girl who had fallen down from the coliseum, she had pink hair and a very sexy body, she was trying to wear armor but I barely fit her. Her large breasts were overflowing out the sides and her ass was devouring the cloth portion of the bottoms.

I noticed that some Donquixote family members were approaching her so I crossed my arms, squishing my boobs together, and broke them.

"AH!" the girl gasped "Thank you."

"Not a problem." I said walking up.

I noticed her eyes trace up my sexy frame.

"Standing out in the open adjusting your outfit is likely not the best course of action." I said.

"Sorry…I just can't find anything else to wear."

_You could just wear nothing…_

"Well how about this." I said gesturing to the knocked out family members "I'm sure you could squeeze into one of their outfits."

"I guess that could work." She said "Umm…would you turn around."

"We're both ladies here." I said looking at her "There's no reason to be ashamed to change in front of me."

"Oh…I'm just…very shy." She blushed.

"You're beautiful…I'm sorry I didn't get your name."

"Rebecca."

"Well Rebecca I'm Robin and you are beautiful and shouldn't be embarrassed by your body."

"Well…okay." She said undoing the top piece of armor and letting her breasts sag down.

_What a sexy youthful body…_

She started to fiddle with the bottoms, as she did so her big butt jiggled a little and I felt myself growing hard.

_That's it…take it all off…_

The bottom half of the armor clinked and fell off.

"HA!" I gasped.

A half erect penis flopped out.

"Please…don't look." She blushed "Why…are you smiling."

"I understand now." I smirked "The reason your chainmail didn't fit is because you recently grew…did you meet Nami or one of the other girls?"

"You know Nami?" Rebecca said confused.

"Nami is a very good friend." I said walking up to Rebecca.

I hugged her naked form "Do you feel that?"

"You're…"

"Just like you." I whispered "I know Nami must have told you, I can't have her getting ahead of me…"

I got on my knees and started stroking the younger girl "Why don't you cum all over me."

I wasted no time going down on her and teasing her cock.

"AH!" she gasped "That's…really good."

_Nami may want to be queen…but as her closest advisor I can't lag behind._

Rebecca was panting, her heavy bust rising and falling with each breath.

"Come down here." I said pulling her on top of me "Let's do this at the same time."

I started to 69 with Rebecca, our soft chests pressing against each other and our cocks filling the other's mouths.

"Oh Rebecca your tongue is wonderful." I moaned "You might actually make me cum before you!"

"No…I'm gonna…soon!" she groaned as I swirled my tongue around her bulbous head.

The two of us laid together, sucking each other off.

"Oh yes!" I gasped "I'm close…here it…COMES!"

I started spraying cum into Rebecca's mouth.

"OHHH~" she moaned as her body began to grow.

In my mouth I felt her penis getting thicker and pushing towards the back of my throat, her breasts were growing bigger and softer against my thighs.

"Mmmmm…" I moaned as her freshly thickened cock pushed deep into my throat.

"Robin…I can't take this!" Rebecca moaned rolling us around so she was sitting as I sucked her off "Please…just let me cum!"

"Do it." I commanded as I stroked her.

"Ha…ha…HAAAAA!" she screamed as her cum shot into the air, landing back down on my face and breast.

_Her cum…it's almost burning?_

"Hmmm…yes." I moaned hugging myself "So warm…I…I FEEL IT!"

I felt my already big chest gaining weight and growing even more massive, my penis was snaking longer and my dress was struggling to contain my growing form.

"OH…YES!" I moaned as I saw my bust jiggling out farther and farther "YES…YESSSS!"

***RIP***

"OHHH!" the front of my dress ripped open and my giant melons spilled free.

I looked down at myself, my butt was big and bouncy, my cock was long and hard, longer than a foot, and my breasts were huge and soft, like large barrels glued on my chest, they had the perfect mouth of sag to them, and strangely I felt a little taller.

"Wow you look…wow." Rebecca said.

"You didn't turn out bad yourself." I said grabbing her swollen left tit "Shall we break in these newly gained assets?"

"Hmm?"

I grabbed my thick cock and shook it "Think you can handle this?"

"Well I took Nami's before."

I pushed her down, making her breasts wobble "Then get prepared for my monster too."

I teased her pussy with the fat tip of my cock and began to slide some of it in.

"Ohh…that's good." Rebecca moaned.

"Yeah, It's hard to get it in." I grunted.

_My breasts feel so heavy and my cock's so hard, I just need some relief._

I managed to get a decent amount of my cock into Rebecca before she became too tight to take it. I started rocking my hips and plowing her.

"Oh yes…more!" Rebecca begged.

"You're just…too tight." I hissed as my breasts wobbled "You can't fit anymore."

"OH!"

"Rebecca…How does it feel?"

"Good…so good, don't stop!" she begged "Keep fucking me!"

"I'm not gonna stop, feeling my tits wobble and my cock slam into you, I can't get enough!" I moaned "This is too good, I can't hold it in any more, I'm going to cum!"

"Cum inside me!" Rebecca moaned "I want to feel more of your cum!"

I felt Rebecca's folds bite down on my cock and I started to break down.

"Yes…yes…REBECCA!" I moaned as my heavy balls dumped their cum into her.

After I finished pulling out of Rebecca I stood back up.

"As much as I want to keep going at it, sitting around enjoying the pleasures of the flesh is not a good idea right now."

"I suppose that's true." Rebecca said picking up the clothes she had intended to put on before "I hope this stuff still fits me."

"I need one too." I said looking at my torn dress.

_I liked that dress too…_

Rebecca and I grabbed some free uniforms and started to change, the younger girl didn't have much of a problem, the outfit was a little tight so it rose up and showed her smooth stomach and the pants rose just a little off her ankle.

Me on the other hand.

"HMPH!" I groaned pulling the shirt down "I suppose this will just have to do."

What were supposed to be pants looked more like shorts on my bubble butt, and the shirt was stretched out and just barely covered my breasts , but even then I pulled it so much plenty of cleavage was being show.

"You certainly are big." Rebecca gulped staring at the breasts which were a deep breath away from ripping through my weak shirt.

"Yes…I am." I said rubbing my breasts "Clothing is becoming much more difficult to find."

Rebecca and I started moving again, my breasts shaking all over.

_This is…not that bad. It'll take a while to adjust to the bounciness but I can accept this._

_Nami…Her and Rebecca already had sex…I wonder how she looks now?_

"Hmm? AH!" I gasped when I looked at Rebecca "You're hair!"

"Huh WAH!"

The tip of her ponytail was on fire.

"AHH!" he swatted at it "I knew I shouldn't have taken the Flare-Flare fruit!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see next time!**

**Next Time- Nami's Futanari Revolution.**

**Till Next Time!**

* * *

**I've been getting some questions about Nami's relative size, and since her and Robin are at the same level now seemed like a good time.**

**So Nami and Robin's estimated measurements are **

**Breasts- As big as barrels.**

**Ass- On the level of Nicki Minaj or Kim Kardashian.**

**Penis- Over a foot long**

**Testicles- Baseball sized.**

**Hope that helps (Feel free to imagine them bigger or smaller if that's your style.)**


	36. Chapter 35: Nami's Body Revolution

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Nami's POV**

"How did I get into this mess!" I cried.

I was running from soldiers who were trying to catch me. I was used to fleeing to save my hide, but it was somewhat difficult with my chest shaking like two huge water balloons.

The crew had been split up, Perona, Sonya, Chopper and Merry had to leave the island and the rest of us were split up.

"This way!" A voice whispered.

There was a hand waving me down an alley, with nowhere else to run I followed it. The soldiers followed me but a girl jumped out and punched them away.

_That was…fishman karate._

The girl who saved me was cute, short orange hair and a curvy body. she was wearing a hat and a ruffled blouse with red skirt.

"Are you okay Nami?" the girl asked.

"You know my name?"

"I'm Koala." The woman said shaking my hand "I've heard a lot about you."

"How…just who are you?"

"I'm a revolutionary."

"You are…do you know Robin?"

"Sure do." She smiled "She opened up a whole new world to me."

"Hmm?"

Koala licked her lips and scratched at her crotch "You look delectable."

"Wait…are you?!"

She lifted her skirt and showed me her bulge "Sure am."

"So…" she swayed her hips as she walked forward "Care to engage in some mutual benefit."

I pulled her into a kiss "I'd love to."

"Boy you're big." She said hugging my body and shoving her face into my cleavage.

"Level 5." I smirked.

"Aww I'm only level one, just Robin." She pouted.

"Well don't worry." I said pulling my tits out of my dress "We can fix that. Who goes first?"

"Do you mind if I do?" Koala blushed "It's been so long I…want to feel that again."

"Not a problem." I said teasing my cock to erection "Would you prefer your injection Orally or through different hole?"

Koala kneeled before me "Orally sounds good."

She started licking my cock and I moaned at the pleasure.

"Ohh…that's nice." I sighed as my thick cock was sucked.

"It's so big." She said taking more of my cock into her throat "Hard to get most of it in my mouth."

"Just do your best…I want to empty my heavy balls, I'm gonna shoot out so much cum…"

"Don't hold back." She said licking my ballsack.

"Oh I won't." I sighed "Give…just a little more then I'll break."

"How about this." She said flicking her tongue.

"HA!" I gasped "Yes…I can feel my balls moving…I'm about to blow!"

"Cum for me Nami." The girl giggled as she sucked me.

"Ha…ha…AHHH!" I moaned as I started shooting out rope after rope of sticky cum.

"There's so much!" Koala smiled.

I had just fired off a massive load, Koala's shirt had so much cum on it, it looked like someone had thrown a bucket of water on her.

"OH!" she gasped "I feel it!"

Koala started to receive her upgrade, her shirt blew off a few buttons as her tits got plumper, her backside also added a little extra jiggle, and her cock got longer and thicker.

"Oh this nice." Koala said taking off her cum soaked shirt "Well should I do you now?"

"Of course." I said laying down and spreading my legs "Let's get a direct injection."

"Sounds good." She said lining her cock up with my pussy.

"Hmmm." I moaned as she pushed into me.

"Even though you're so big you pussy's is so tight." Koala blushed.

As she started thrusting my tits shook around, wobbling and making me feel even better.

"Look at you jiggle." Koala moaned grabbing my hips "It's so sexy."

"I know." I smirked "Now fuck me like you mean it."

Koala started slamming her hips down, making her cock plunge deep into me. I was moaning and holding my arms under my tits to try and stop them from shaking so much.

"Ho…Koala…I'm so close, please…cum in me!"

"Yes…I'm about to cum inside you!" she yelled "I'm…I'm…OHHHH!"

"YESS!" I moaned as I felt her cum pouring into me.

Koala pulled out and I felt my body heating up.

"OH…I'M GROWING!"

I felt my chest get weighed down as my boobs packed on even more weight and grew even larger, my butt got bigger and I felt myself rise up a bit, and then I felt my already thick cock get even longer and thicker, becoming like a anaconda.

"GAH!" I hissed

It felt like my body was being pulled like taffy.

"Ha…ha…ha…" I panted standing up.

_My breasts feel so heavy, it's hard to stand._

"Holy…" Koala gasped "Nami you're…"

I looked around and noticed I could see in a nearby window.

"I'm taller…way taller." I gulped.

"You've gotta be at least…Eight or Nine feet tall." Koala gapsed.

"Well Nami." Koala walked up to me, gently rubbing my fat ass.

"Don't make me wait." She said getting on all fours "Try and fit that massive dick into me."

I walked forward and bent over, my tits overwhelming the other girls back, I started to push my cock into her.

"GAH!" she moaned "It's huge!"

"It…won't fit." I groaned.

"I can take it, just push!"

"UGH!" I grunted pushing my massive dick head in.

"OH!" she moaned "It might be big but once it's in it feels so good~"

I started to thrust a little, making Koala take more of me and moan more and more.

"Yes…Nami don't stop!"

"I can't this body…I'm gonna cum already!"

"Do it, try and get a huge load inside me!"

"Ha…HA…KOALA!" I moaned as I started to cum.

Thick rope after thick rope shot out, and after three or four it became impossible to fit any more cum in Koala so I had to pull out and cover her stomach and tits in it.

_The dress is barely gonna fit…_

"I need to go find my friends, I'll see you later."

"See ya." Koala gave my ass a light smack as I walked off.

* * *

**AN**

**Thanks for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Dressrosa ends and Nami and Robin reunite.**

**Till Next Time!**

* * *

**Also here's a brief chart on the Futanari and their levels.**

**Nami- Currently level 6**

**Has had sex with**

**-Robin**

**-Perona**

**-Margaret**

**-Hancock**

**-Rebecca**

**-Koala**

* * *

**Robin- Currently level 5**

**Has had sex with**

**-Nami**

**-Perona**

**-Koala**

**-Margret**

**-Rebecca**

* * *

**Perona- Currently Level 3**

**Has had sex with**

**-Nami**

**-Robin**

**-Margret**

* * *

**Margaret- Currently Level 4**

**Has had sex with**

**-Nami**

**-Hancock**

**-Robin**

**-Perona**

* * *

**Rebecca- currently level 2**

**Has had sex with**

**-Nami &amp; Robin**

* * *

**Koala- Currently level 2**

**Has had sex with**

**-Nami &amp; Robin**

* * *

**Hancock- Currently level 2**

**Has had sex with**

**-Nami**

**-Margret.**


	37. Chapter 36: Big and Sexy

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Nami's POV**

Everything was starting to calm down, Luffy had dealt with Doflamingo and now everyone was calming down.

I was relaxing, a bunch of little dwarf people had kindly made me some new clothes, same as before, jeans and a bikini top, but they were just bigger to fit my grown frame.

"I've been looking for you." A voice said "You certainly seem…much bigger."

"Robin!" I smiled standing up "Whoa!"

I was actually looking down at her.

"You've certainly gotten big." She smirked.

"Yeah I guess you can tell." I blushed "Well…you look good too."

"Do I?" Robin said brushing her hand over her chest "It's from Rebecca."

Robin was dressed in a long sweater that was stretched out over her big body, it perfectly accentuated her curves and made me feel a tightness in my jeans.

"Well Nami." Robin said looking up at me "I have a feeling I know what you thinking."

"And that is?"

"You want to strip me down and test our new bodies on each other."

"You read my mind." I smirked leaning down to kiss her.

Robin and I started sucking face, our tongues swirled around each other's mouths. As we made out our big tits smashed together, my larger udders taking dominance over my shorter friends.

Robin reached around and bounced my ass around. I had my fun overpowering her and pushing her onto the bed, her huge knockers jiggling as she fell back.

"Oh baby." Robin smirked "You're so naughty."

"Sorry I'm just excited to pound you." I smirked.

"Well I won't wake you wait." Robin said lifting the bottom of her sweater dress and showed me her bare pussy.

"No panties." I smirked.

"They don't fit on my fat ass." She smiled.

"Same here." I said teasing her entrance with my gigantic dick.

I pushed into her and let my cock get settled before I reached back to undo the strings on my bikini and let my huge tits sway free.

"They're so big and heavy." I smiled "I love them."

"Hard to imagine when we first met you weren't much more than a stick." Robin said "And now…"

"I'm the sexiest, bustiest, most beautiful woman on the planet!" I cooed as I started fucking Robin "And you, you already had a mature look but you've only gotten sexier and more attractive."

"Have I?" Robin smirked as I thrusted into her, making her big tits shake around "I never imagined myself like this but I love it."

"Me too, I can't imagine what my sister would say if she so how huge I am, not just in the chest area, tall too."

"Yes, the new height is strange." Robin said as I kept thrusting deep into her, her own cock flopping around.

"Yeah, I kinda like being stretched out." I smiled.

"OH!" Robin suddenly gasped "That's the spot, A little more Nami!"

"Yeah, I'm ready to cum Robin!"

I slammed my body down, my ass quaking with each thrust.

"Get ready…here it…CUMSSSS!" I moaned started to shoot ropes of jizz into Robin's warmth.

"Don't get comfortable." Robin said lightly kissing me "It's my turn now."

"I'm all yours." I smiled.

I laid on my stomach, I still rose off the bed due the the sheer size of my tits, they made for nice soft cushioning. I raised my butt high into the air and shook it softly, teasing Robin to come and get what she wanted.

"So spacious." Robin moaned as she started pushing her dick into me.

It wasn't as large as mine but her cock still felt great. Robin pushed more of her cock into me, she leaned forward and made her huge boobs into my back.

"How does this feel?" she whispered.

"Wonderfully soft." I said "I have nice tits pressed into my back, and I'm lying on some big pillows myself, it doesn't get much better."

Robin began to slowly thrust her cock in and out, making me moan and squirm slightly. I could feel my cock getting hard and pressing against the bed so I started grinding my hips and dry humping the bed, Robin on the other hand kept slamming into me, her balls swinging around and making my moan.

"Do you like this?" Robin moaned "My fat cock in you pussy."

"Don't stop Robin, I wanna cum with you!"

"I can feel you." She said "Moving your hips and fucking the bed, your ass is smushing into me, it makes me want to cum!"

"Do it Robin!" I begged "My balls are begging for a release!"

"Yes…yes…I'm about too…NAMI!" she moaned as I felt her semen start flowing into me.

Robin pull out, her hot load seeping out of my Recenlty fuck pussy.

"That was wonderful." Robin said lying next to me, her big chest heaving up and down.

"Yeah it was." I said sitting up, my big tits overwhelming most of my mid and lower body.

I got up and started getting dressed "We shouldn't really keep the others waiting too long, let's see what's up with them."

"Well Luffy is still resting." Robin said trying to get her tits to stay in her new bra "She's being attended to by her own personal doctor."

"Oh…good for her." I smiled.

Robin and I headed out; it was nice to see the rest of our friends.

_We can't stay too long, we need to get after the others and the ship._

It was weird, I remember times when Zoey was taller than me, but now I towered over her…it was kinda sexy.

Robin and I wander areound looking for our next adventure.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Someone suggested Dwarves…let's do that.**

**Till Next Time!**


	38. Chapter 37: Dwarves- Mansherry and Wicca

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Nami's POV**

Robin and I were walking through Dressrosa, even though it was in ruins the town was still beautiful. As we walked through the town all eyes were on Robin and I, I didn't blame them, when two ladies as sexy as we are, are walking down you street I'd find it stranger if you didn't drop what you were doing to look.

"Hmm?" I stopped walking.

"Nami?" Robin asked.

"Ha…ha…HAHAHA!" I started laughing "Something, is tickling me!"

Robin and I slipped into one of the back alleys to see what the problem was. I looked down, nestled in my deep cleavage were two of those little dwarves, one had her hair in pigtails and was wearing a dress, the other had blueish hair and was wearing a dark blue jacket.

"What the…how'd you get in there?" I asked.

"Sorry." The pig tailed one said "We never really been close to the Big Humans, so we were just examining you."

"You know." I said holding them in my hand and sitting down "You could have just asked. I'm Nami, what's your name?"

"I'm Wicca, and this is the Tontatta Princess Mansherry." The blue haired one said.

"We know who you are." The Princess said "You're Nami and Robin, two of the pirates that helped save Dressrosa."

"Oh well we didn't do much." I smiled.

"You did plenty." Wicca said "Thank you very much."

"Pardon me but…" Mansherry jumped off my hand and sank into my breasts "Are all humans this squishy?"

"Females tend to be, Robin and I a little more so than most." I smiled.

"How come?"

"We're not really…normal human females." Robinn said.

"Devil Fruits."

"Well Robin has one but that's not why." I said "Robin and I are Futanari."

"Footie what?" the Princess asked.

"Futanari." Robin enunciated "It means we have both male and female parts, our bodies have a tendency to cause reactions and growth in both ourselves and others."

"The big humans are so strange." Wicca said "The green haired one I met earlier told me she used to be a man."

"Zoey." I nodded.

"It must be fun to be big." Mansherry said.

"It is." I nodded patting her on the head "It can be a little bit of a hassle sometimes but I love it."

"Well Tontatta are known for being small so we can't really experience it." Wicca said.

"Hmmm…" Robin hummed "Perhaps…"

"Robin?" I tiled my head.

"I think an experiment would be most enlightening." Robin said "Wicca, Princess I have a request."

"We'll do anything to help." Mansherry said "We owe you so much."

"As we mentioned earlier Nami and I have the power to change people, this occurs when a body comes into contact with our seamen. I've never seen a Tontatta come into contact, so what I'm asking is will you allow Nami and I to ejaculate on you to see if anything happens."

"Robin." I said under my breath.

"Well…okay." Mansherry said "I guess it couldn't hurt."

Robin quickly pulled her dress over her head, standing before the two dwarves in her underwear, her beasts overflowing out of her too tight bra, a nice bulge in her panties.

"Come on Nami." The encouraged rubbing her hand over my fat, jean clad ass.

"All right relax." I said pulling the zipper down and whipping my giant cock out.

"They are…huge." Wicca gasped.

_I bet to them my cock looks like that snake on Skypiea._

Robin pulled her cock out as well and the two of us started jerking off in front of the innocent dwarves. Robin's big chest was heaving up and down and I was starting to get even hornier and more in need of an orgasm.

"Yes the prospects make me feel so good." Robin moaned "I'm going to cum any second now."

"OH!" I groaned "Me too!"

Robin and I jerked our lengths a few more times before we both hit our climax.

"OHHH!" "HAAA!" we both moaned as we started shooting out thick ropes of cum.

When I came down from my orgasm I opened my eyes, Mansherry and Wicca were both covered in cum, their whole bodies drenched in the white slime.

"So?" Robin said taking a deep breath "Do you two feel any different?"

"Umm…I'm a little tingly." Mansherry said.

"Yeah I feel…OH!" Wicca suddenly moaned.

Suddenly the two appeared to be getting taller, their proportions stretching out to that of a normal human beings, soon they we both about five feet tall. Their curves followed soon after, they grew nice medium sized chests and wide hips. The two looked almost human, except for the fluffy tails that remained above their round butts.

"We're…big." Wicca said looking at her body.

"Wow…" Mansherry said touching her breasts "They are squishy."

She pinched her nipples and a few small drops of milk leaked out.

"Oh my." She gasped "That was…nice."

"There's something else that feels even nicer." Robin said walking up to Wicca "Allow us to show you."

Robin pushed the girl down and lined herself up with the former dwarf's hole.

"Why don't we have a little fun too." I said having Mansherry get on all fours.

"Umm are you sure something like that will fit?" the princess gulped.

"Just trust me, I won't hurt you." I whispered.

I mounted the girl, my huge breasts overwhelming her back.

"Nami…You're kinda heavy." Mansherry groaned.

"Sorry." I laughed "But don't focus on that, how's this?"

I slowly pushed my cock into the Princess precious pussy.

"OHHH~" she let out a moan "That feels…so good."

"See I told you." I smiled as I slowly rocked my hips.

Next to us Robin was having her fun with Wicca, thrusting into the girl and making both oth their chests bounce.

"Oh Princess, you feel so good, how does it feel?"

"I…Like it." She said "I like being tall like this."

"Good, you feel wonderful." I moaned as I kept slamming into her "I'm already gonna cum."

"Go ahead." She begged "I can take it!"

"OH…AH…OH YES!" I moaned "Here it…comes!"

I gave her a few more powerful thrusts "Yes, yes….OHHHHH!"

I shoot a massive load into the Princess, nearby I heard Robin moaning as she released inside of Wicca.

"So then." I smiled at the princess "What are you gonna do now?"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Luffy gets some great bedside manner.**

**Till Next Time!**


	39. Chapter 38: Captains- Luffy & Law

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Vivi's POV**

"HmHmHm." I hummed as I walked through town with Kalifa and Conis "How much longer do you think we'll be here?"

"I'm not sure." Conis said "This is a beautiful town…or at least it was before half of it was trampled, but we do need to get going."

"Well we can't leave till Luffy wakes up." Kalifa explained "But she'll be in the infirmary for a few more days."

"Oh that's right." I commented "Law's still looking after her."

* * *

**Luffy's POV**

"Uhhh…" I mumbled as I stirred awake.

"You're awake Strawhat." A voice said "Don't get out of bed."

"Huh?" I looked over at Law "Where am I?"

"A small house in Dressrosa." He said "You were injured in the fight with Doflamingo and I brought you here to take care of you."

"Oh thanks." I smiled "But Uhh…"

I looked down "Why am I in my underwear?"

I was only sitting around in my soft red bra and panties.

"The clothes were restricting your body, you kept getting tangled in them while you were sleeping and opening your cuts, so I took them off to let you breathe."

"Oh that makes sense." I said.

"I thought you did it so you could check out my sexy body." I said doing a cute little pose.

"Tsk." Law hissed and looked away "That wouldn't even make any sense, you walk around half naked all the time anyway."

"I guess…" I hummed "I just do what's most comfortable."

"So why'd you pick me?" I asked.

"What?" Law asked "And stop just sitting there go back under the covers!"

"Oh relax." I said kicking my feet over the edge "So why'd you pick me?"

"What are you even talking about?" Law asked.

"For this Alliance of yours." I said "Why me instead of someone like Kidd. I spent two years off the map, so I don't seem like the smartest choice."

"You were the strongest choice." He said "You were also the most likely to say yes."

"Really~" I hummed.

I grabbed Law and pulled him onto the bed, I rolled on top of him and pinned his arms and legs with my own.

"What are you doing, let me go!" he snapped.

"I have a feeling you picked me because I'm so darn cute." I smiled.

Law started growling at me, but his face was all red.

"I'm right aren't I." I winked "It's okay, I know I'm super cute and stuff, Nami says so all the time."

"You're a smart guy Tra-Tra." I said "I know you know all about me and my crew, what some of them are, what some of us used to be. It's okay that you're attracted to me."

"I'm not attracted to you." Law hissed.

"Really~" I cooed again.

I leaned back and pressed my butt against his crotch "Because I'm certainly not feeling a lack of attraction"

"You like me Tra-Tra." I teased laying on top of me "And I like you too."

"I want you Law." I whispered in his ear "Won't you please make me feel better?"

"Strawhat."

"I've told you before." I said pressing my body agents his "Call me Luffy."

I leaned even closer "Now kiss me."

I slammed my lips on top of his and started making out with Law, it took a bit but I managed to break his guard and get my tongue into his mouth, exploring his tongue. I took Law's hands and guided them to my hips. His hands moved back and started squeezing my bouncy butt, making me giggle.

"See…you need to relax more often." I said as I turned around and started to fiddle with Law's pants.

I stuck my ass in Law's face as I pulled his boxers down and saw what Law.

"Not bad." I said looking at his cock "Small compared to Nami but bigger than average, I like it."

I licked up the length as I started to make Law's dick hard.

"Strawhat…" Law mumbled as he pulled my panties down.

"I told you." I said pushing my ass in his face "Call me Luffy."

With my butt shoved in his face I moaned as I felt Law start to lick at my pussy, at the same time I felt his hard dick start to fill my mouth, I groaned and hummed as I went down on him, making his dick vibrate in my mouth.

"Oh Law." I moaned "That feels so good, you know just how to please a lady!"

I took my bra off and squeezed my breasts around Law's dick as I sucked it. His hands were digging into my butt and his tongue digging into my pussy.

"Yes…yes…" I moaned "I'm getting so close! Are you close Law, are you gonna cum all over me?"

"UGH." He suddenly grunted.

I felt his dick twitch between my tits and then start to shoot cum inside my mouth.

"OHHHHH!" I moaned as I felt my own body get rocked with a climax.

"Now let's get to the good part." I said straddling Law's waist, his tip just inches from my warm hole.

"Luffy…" he mumbled.

"Don't worry, I'll take you for a ride."

I lifted my butt and pressed it down on his cock, feeling his manhood slid into me.

"Oh…it's spreading my walls." I groaned.

"Tight…" Law hissed.

I slowly lifted my butt up and down, slamming it down with a powerful jiggle each time.

"That feels so good." I moaned "Law you're making me lose it!"

"Luffy…" he groaned as he help my hips to stabilize my bounces.

Each time my body slammed down my tits shook and smacked around.

"Do you like my body Tra-Tra, my bouncy tits, my soft butt?" I asked.

"Ugh!" he grunted.

"I used to be a boy but now I'm a girl, I bet that turns you on even more." I said grinding my ass down on his cock.

"OUF!" he grunted against as he thrusted hard against my walls.

"I've got big tits, you know they're growing too, I think I'll need a new bra soon, same for my panties, my ass is getting bigger too!"

"HA!" Law growled thrusting hard into my pussy.

"Oh Law!" I moaned "I…I…I'M CUMMING!"

"AHHH!" he groaned as he started to release inside of me.

Once Law was done cumming I climbed off his cock and hopped out of bed.

"That was fun Tra-Tra." I said putting my clothes on "We should do it again some time."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see next time!**

**Next Time- You know Nami and Robin aren't the only Futanari on the crew.**

**Till Next Time!**


	40. Chapter 39: Upgrades- Rebecca & Margret

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Rebecca's POV**

"Hmm…" I blushed as I sat at the table.

My body was so big and soft that it was difficult to sit comfortably, my clothes barely fit and it was only about to get more awkward. The last few days I had been staying with Nami and her friends, and today someone called Margret was coming to see me.

Nami told me why she was coming so I knew what to expect.

I heard a knock at the door and went to let the woman in.

"Hello." Margret smiled.

Margret was wearing some sort of tribal outfit, it was brown and covered in black spots, it showed off her very large breasts and wide hips. I believed Margret was a level 4 because she was larger than me, but not tall like Robin and Nami.

"Nami said to come see you." Margret said "I assume you know what she wants us to do?"

"Yeah." I nodded looking at her "We can start whenever…Ummm do you want to go first or…?"

"I'll do you first." She smiled undoing the tie on her outfit and letting it fall to the ground.

Her body was gorgeous, big heavy breasts, a nice big butt, and a long penis.

"Soak it in." Margret smiled "You'll look like this soon."

I lifted my shirt over my head, exposing my bare breasts to Margret, I then shimmied out of my shorts which were struggling to contain my soft asscheeks.

"Not bad." Margret smiled briefly running her finger over my engorged cock "You're really cute."

"Well Let's get started." The blonde smiled "How do you want it? Do you wanna suck me, tit fuck me, or maybe you want a direct injection?"

"Hmmm…I think I take it orally." I said dropping to my knees.

"I like that." Margret said lining her dick up with my mouth.

"AHH!" I said opening my mouth.

"UGH!" she grunted as she slid her dick passed my lips and into my moist throat "That feels so good."

As I started bobbing my head and sucking Margret off I felt my large breasts shake with my movements.

_To think these things will be getting bigger again soon…I mean I was already fairly large before I met Nami and her friends but now I've gotten much bigger, much softer, and I guess much sexier. And to think there's so much more, look at how big Nami is. When I saw her yesterday she was downright massive. I can't lie though, she looked really hot…and she said she still wanted to get bigger, I'm amazed she can even stand with a body like that…she really is like a queen._

"Oh Rebecca!" Margret suddenly moaned as her dick twitched in my mouth "Get ready, I can't hold it in much more!"

"GAG GURK!" I made noises as I bobbed my head faster, teasing Margret close to her release.

"Yes…oh…oh…OHHHH!" Margret moaned as she started to release inside of me.

My mouth filled with cum that I eagerly swallowed. It didn't take long after that for me to feel something.

"HAAA~!" I moaned as I felt my body begin to change.

I hugged my stomach as I felt my ass start to jiggle and fatten up a bit, next my breast shook slightly as they began to expand and put pressure on my back, I grunted as I felt my balls fill up with cum and my cock inch slightly longer.

"Not bad." Margret said looking me over as I stood up, adjusting to my new body.

"I like it." I said cupping my breasts "We're about the same size now."

"Not for long." Margret said grabbing my ballsack "Shove that thing in me and do me good."

"Slow down." I laughed "Why don't you give me a tit job."

"Alright, if you want." She said getting down on her knees.

She spread her breasts apart and then pressed them around her cock. Margret started shaking her breasts, sometimes she would kiss the tip of my swollen cock when it peaked out of her cleavage.

"You like this don't you?" she asked "Having met us, the sex, the growing?"

"It's…nice." I smiled.

"That will make Nami glad." Margret said "I think she wants you to stay with us when we leave."

"I'll have to think about it." I smiled "OH! I think…it's close…"

"Do it." She begged "Make me grow!"

"Ha…ha…OHHHHH!" I moaned as I started shooting out cum, covering Margret's face and breasts.

"Oh…HAAAAAAA!" Margret moaned as her body began to change.

Margret stood up straight and let her body go through its transformation

"So heavy…" she groaned as her already large breasts began to blossom and grow to the size Robin's boobs were.

"So big…." She moaned smacking her ass as it got even rounder.

"UGH!" she groaned as her midsection stretched out and she grew a few inches taller.

Gradually the changes slowed down, Margret's cock being the last thing to grow.

"Phew…." She said wiping sweat from her brow "That was intense…a lot more then I expected."

"You look really sexy." I commented as I kissed her chest.

"Well there's no point in not using this stuff." she smiled reaching back to pinch my cushy butt.

"Yeah, let's try it."

Margret pushed me down and instantly shoved her dick inside of me.

"HAA!" I moaned "It's huge!"

"It doesn't help that you're so tight." She grunted as she thrusted into me, causing my tits to slap around.

Margret wasn't soft as she pounded my pussy, both of our bodies shook and jiggled around as we collided. I could hear her butt clap and her breasts smack around, at the same time my own tits were shaking about. They were so big even when I laid back I struggled to see Margret.

"Don't stop Margret, I'm already so close!" I moaned as my huge breasts slapped around.

"Oh Rebecca!" she screamed "I'm about to cum inside you!"

Margret gave me a few more strong thrusts before I melted into her, my walls squeezing down on her cock.

"HAAA~" I moaned in orgasm.

"Yes…yes…OH YES!" she moaned as she came inside of me.

Her cum sprayed inside of me before she pulled out and jizzed on my legs. We quickly changed position and I started fucking her, Margret was straddling my hips, riding my cock and grinding her ass.

"Yeah that feels good." She moaned as she rolled her hips, causing my to moan loudly.

"So good." I grunted holding her hips and staring at her wobbling breasts.

My own chest jiggled slightly when she slammed her big ass down on my cock. I wasn't sure how much longer I could hold out for.

"Margret, I'm so close!" I groaned.

"Yes…cum with me Rebecca!" she begged.

The two of us slammed into each other a few more times.

"Oh…oh…OHHHHH!" we both moaned as we mutually orgasmed, Margret's flopping dick spraying out a few ropes of cum as I filler her up.

The two of us laid on the floor next to each other.

"We'll be leaving soon." Margret said "Time to make a choice, are you coming with us."

I looked at her body and I looked at mine.

"If it means I can experience more stuff like this, count me in." I smiled.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Luffy has a sister?**

**Till Next Time!**


	41. Chapter 40: Big Sister- FemSabo

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Koala's POV**

"HeHeHe." I giggled as I adjusted my bra.

My breasts were now tightly contained in a cute pink bra and my ass was having fun stretching out a pair of matching panties. My recent growth not only made me feel good it gave me something else to, a chance to go shopping! I had dragged Sabo out to carry my many bags of new garments.

"How long are you going to keep being depressed?" I asked from behind my changing curtain "You're all wimpy over nothing."

"It's just…"

"Are you still worrying over Luffy being a girl now." I smiled leaning my head out "I told you your bent up over nothing, she likes it, or maybe your upset that you lost the Flare-Flare Fruit to that Rebecca girl, I'm sure she'll take good care of it, stop fretting over everything."

He just grumbled.

"It's pissing me off to see you like this, so what if you couldn't recover some dumb fruit or you memories of a brother are a little awkward now. All that should matter is that you and Luffy are happy."

"You know." I winked at him "If you want to understand where he's…err she's coming from I can help with that."

"Hmm?"

"I can make you into a girl if you want." I smirked "And since I'm your friend I can do it for almost no cost…you'll just have to…treat me every now and again."

I looked at Sabo, chewing my lip and rubbing the front of my panties "So…what'd you say?"

He looked a little apprehensive.

"Come on." I teased turning around and rubbing my big ass "I've seen you checking out this big booty of mine, don't you want to see what it's like to have one, or what about these bouncy breasts of mine, think, if Luffy likes it…it must be good."

"Hmm?"

"Yes…seems intriguing doesn't it." I smirked reaching down to take my thickness out "I'll get started, you just get prepared for a change."

I gently began to stroke myself, thinking of all sorts of Sexy ladies, Nami and Robin's big bodies…I wanted one like that, imagining myself with huge tits and a big ass was making me so horny. I imagined the three of us as huge sexy giant women, god it felt so hot!

"Oh…Oh yes!" I growled "I'm…oh…I'm gonna…UGH!"

I started spewing ropes of spunk, some of which hit Sabo and made him start to change into a girl…Sabrina.

That nasty scar on his face cleared up, and his hair started to get long and curly, somewhat like Goldilocks. His muscles started to soften slightly as his body became more feminine, his chest began to bud into large breasts, soon they had formed into nice bouncy boobies. His hips started to widen as his butt rounded up, soon her moaned softly as I was sure his penis was sinking in and becoming a smooth set of folds.

"Yeah…you look good." I said licking my lips "So good I just need you right this second."

I practically tackled the new girl that was still adjusting to her body, I started kissing her all over and ripping off her clothes, I needed to get at that sexy body so I could ravage it.

"HAAA!" she gasped as I grabbed a handful of her breasts while I kissed her.

"You just look so sexy." I moaned standing up and sticking my dick in her face "Come on do it, suck your first cock."

Sabrina looked a little apprehensive at first but soon she lubed her lips up before she leaned forward and took my cock into her mouth.

"Oh yes…" I moaned looking passed my big breasts "So good, you're a natural."

Sabrina bobbed her head and made me moan, her large breasts jiggling slightly as she sucked. She seemed to like it because she was increasing her speed, making me groan in pleasure as her chin hit my balls and her mouth slurped down my cock.

"Yeah that's it…you're making me so hard." I growled grabbing a handful of my big tits "Get ready for your first taste of my sweet jizz."

Sabrina moaned as she took my cock deep into her throat.

"Oh…oh…OHHH!" I groaned as I started dumping a boatload of cum into her throat.

Sabrina gagged slightly in shock as my cum flooded into her mouth, but she was able to swallow a good amount of it, the rest spilled out of her mouth and onto her face and breasts.

"So how was it?" I said in a sultry voice.

"Not…bad." She said "a little salty but…not bad."

"Good." I grabbed her and started rubbing her thigh "How about we go one step more."

I moved my fingers and teased Sabrina's clit, making her gasp in pleasure.

"HAA!" she moaned as I rubbed her folds.

"Don't worry, I won't tease." I whispered as I lined my cock up with her hole.

I laid atop Sabrina, my larger breasts overpowering hers, I slowly grinded my hips, gradually slipping inside her and taking her virginity. She moaned in pain and pleasure as I started fucking her.

"You're pussy is so tight." I grunted "Tell me, do you like this, having a fat cock in your new pussy."

"It's incredible!" she moaned as she bucked her hips to meet my thrusts "I see why she loves it so much."

"Good." I smiled as I fucked her with force.

My ass shook softly as I plowed the recently made girl's pussy, she moaned with me. I felt my body pushing towards its climax, begging for release inside of Sabrina's tight pussy.

"Ha…ha…HAAA!" Sabrina moaned as her body shook with a powerful orgasm.

"Yes that's it!" I hissed "Get tighter, get ready to take all my cum!"

I gave Sabrina a few more nice thrusts, feeling my balls tighten up and my body heat up with a pleasure.

"Oh…oh…OHHHH!" I moaned as I started cumming inside the girl, filling her to the brim with my hot, sticky cum.

"So…" I said standing up "Do you see now?"

"Yeah…" Sabrina said cupping one of her breasts "I get it."

"I'm glad." I said "Now get up we've got to buy a whole new wardrobe!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Let's check in with Perona's team!**

**Till Next Time!**


	42. Chapter 41: The Ghost Hat Pirates

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Perona's POV**

"HMPH!" I groaned sitting up in bed, my big chest adjusting to gravity.

I got up and stretched. We had left Dressrosa and were on our way to Zou, we needed to leave before the others because we were getting attacked by Big Mom, so me, Chopper, Merry and Sonya headed off with the sunny a few days early.

I bounced over to my wardrobe where I started to get dressed for the day, taking out a nice bra for my big tits, some cute panties to spread over my ass, then I stretched a shirt over my body and put on a cute pair of overalls. The straps of the overalls dug into my breasts a bit but I managed to feel comfortable before heading onto the deck.

I waved to Merry as I walked by before heading to the infirmary to see what Chopper was up to. She had been staying in the room for a while now, she was working on something and I wanted to know what. As I walked my chest bounced in my bra, struggling to be contained.

I opened the door to the Chopper's office and found her at her desk, she was in her human form looking at a microscope and examining something.

"What's up?" I said taking a seat on the bed.

"I'm working on this supplement." She said brushing her hair back.

"What's it for?"

"It's a breast supplement." She said "Like a vitamin to increase breast growth. Nami asked me to work on it in case any of the non-futanari were interested in going up a few cup sizes. I've mixed a bunch of herbs and vitamins rumored to cause breasts development into this, I just need a subject for testing."

"Not gonna use yourself?" I asked.

"That would be medically foolish to experiment on myself." Chopper said "I need to try on one of the other girls. I don't want a Futa because your growth is different, it's interesting how your semen is capable of so many different things. I want to study all of you once; I would like to see you all react in person some time."

"I'm sure that can be arranged." I smirked.

"Originally I had planned to ask Ushi to test the new drug for me, but she's not here and I was hoping to get started on trial right away." Chopper sighed.

"I'll do it." A soft voice said.

"Merry?" Chopper said "You'll test this for me."

"Sure." She said "I don't mind at all, if I end up a little bigger so what."

"Thank you." Chopper said handing her a bottle of pills "Take one every day when you wake up and before you go to bed."

"It's still early enough in the day so you can take the first one now." Chopper said.

Merry swallowed the pill.

"It'll be gradual if anything at all." Chopper said "I'll call you for measurements every so often."

"Okie Dokey." Merry smiled.

"I can't wait to see what happens." I smiled.

_Imagine it…if this works all the girls may start to get a little bouncier._

I looked down and saw my overalls bulging slightly.

"Damn…" I laid back "you two are getting me hard."

I lowered the straps on my overalls and reached down to take my cock out and start stroking.

"Hey…will one of you two help me out here?" I moaned.

"Sure thing." Chopper and Merry said in harmony.

They both kneeled at the side of the bed and started to lick my cock. I took my shit and bra off and started to play with my nipples and shake my breasts around.

"Yeah that's it…" I groaned "Suck my cock."

Chopper was licking my balls as Merry went down on me. I was heaving as my body was stimulated to the brink.

"That's it…you two get ready…I'm gonna blow." I hissed.

"Cum for us." The both cooed.

"Oh…oh…" I grunted as they stroked my cock to the breaking point "YESSSS!"

I shot off a few ropes of thick cum, covering the two girls in white slime.

"You two want more?" I said standing up, my breasts shaking slightly.

"Of course we do." Merry said licking some cum off her lips.

"How about we make this even better." Chopper said walking over to her desk and picking up a small ball that she cracked with her teeth "UGH!"

Chopper sprouted a nice thick cock and looked ready to plant herself in Merry.

I pulled Merry on top of me and Chopper lined up behind her. We both nodded and pushed our cocks into her pussy, making the former Ship moan.

"You're big cock's in there with me." Chopper said "there's almost no room."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I won't be fucking this sexy girl."

Chopper and I started bucking our hips, forcing our cocks into Merry. The horned girl rolled her body with us, her breasts, which were small compared to mine, dug into my body, Chopper looked like she was in heaven with her temporary cock inside the girl.

"I…I can't hold on." I moaned.

"Me too…I'm gonna cum!" Chopper screamed in pleasure.

"Yes…yes please!" Merry moaned "Cum in me!"

"UGH!" Chopper and I both grunted "Oh…Oh…OHHHHH!"

The two of us started pumping copious amounts of jizz into the girl. Chopper and Merry seemed interested in having more fun but I wanted to check some things. I started getting dressed, instead of putting my shirt and bra back on I just put the overalls on, the only thing covering my huge chest were the straps of the overalls.

I walked out onto the deck, showing plenty of tit flesh, my nipples rubbed against the jean straps. My boobs shook around, occasional falling out of the overall straps and getting exposed to the sea air.

I headed into the kitchen and found Sonya working on something to eat, she was stirring a pot, but her ass looked divine in her short skirt. I walked up and gave her butt a good slap, making her gasp and her cheeks bounce around.

"W-what are you doing?" she moaned as I squeezed her cheeks.

"Just having a little fun." I said hugging her from behind, my big breasts pressing against her back.

"Well…come on." She blushed hiking her skirt up and pulling her panties to the side.

"Sure thing." I said lowering my overalls and slowly pushing my cock into her.

Sonya moaned as I stretched her walls with my cock and then started fucking her against the counter.

"Oh yeah…that's it…nice hard." She moaned.

"Your ass is perfect." I grunted as the round cheeks rubbed against my crotch.

My tits jiggled and my own fat ass shook with each thrust. I felt wonderful as I pleasured Sonya, and she seemed to be in a good place too.

"Yeah…I needed this." She mumbled "A nice cock…come on…cum with me."

"Yes." I grunted "I'm gonna….HAAAA!"

"OHHHH!" she moaned as her walls squeezed down on my cock as it shot cum into her.

Sonya fixed her skirt and I put my overalls back on. The rest of us went on with our day until Merry called us that evening to say we had arrived at Zou.

"T-that is Zou?" Sonya gasped.

"It's…huge…"

"So it is real." I said "Hogback used to talk about wanting to come here for parts but we were told like Thriller Bark, Zou was a moving island…I just didn't expect it to be alive."

I sat down "You all wait here, I'll scout ahead quickly, **Astral Projection!"**

My spirit left my body and flew towards the island. I looked back at myself.

_Hmm…I look good._

I looked around as I flew on this…island, it was mostly forest, not a lot of people around, something was off about this place.

As I was heading back to give the others the all clear I saw someone, a woman…she was also some sort of dog.

_What is she…something about her…feels familiar._

I quickly shook it off and flew back to the ship to prepare to disembark

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Nami and the others do a little teasing.**

**Till Next Time!**


	43. Chapter 42: Tanning Teases

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Nami's POV**

"Hmph." I grunted "a little tight but it fits."

"Oh wonderful, I don't mean to sound rude but you're hard to create clothes for." Wicca said

"What about the rest of you."

"It's perfect." Robin smiled bouncing slightly.

"It's different than what I'm used to but I like it." Margret said.

"Thank you very much." Rebecca added.

"I'm not as good as Leo but I think I did a salvageable job." Wicca smiled.

Wicca had been kind enough to whip up some cute bikinis for us, it allowed us to show even more skin than usual, and all look good doing it. They were all pattered and designed the same, only the color was different, mine was green, Robin's was blue, Margret's gold and Rebecca's pink.

"You girls ready to head off?" I asked.

"Lead the way." Robin smiled.

The four of us walked out onto the deck and instantly all eyes were on us. In order to catch up with the others who took the Sunny we had hitched a ride with Luffy's new friend Bartolomeo, he had a weird obsession with her, but not a romantic one, just an admiration one. His ship was staffed by men, and like all men they were week to womanly figures, over the last day the others girls and I had been having our fun teasing them, and it was all culminating here, with us preparing to tan on the deck in our sexy new swimsuits.

As we walked across the deck my big ass shook in my bottoms and my huge tits smacked and bounced all over, as usual my top provided little support and I loved it. I looked around and saw Robin and the others jiggling and bouncing as they followed me, we all looked damn fine.

Chairs were already set up for us so the girls and I took some seats and started lying out in the warm sun. Of course everyone on the ship was watching the four of us as we broke out a bottle of tanning lotion and started lathering up.

I poured the oil out and started rubbing my body down, slathering my breasts, letting my hands sink into them as I rubbed them down, I ran my hands over my thighs and got them all covered as well.

Nearby Margret as making sure her big ass was covered to prevent burning, and Rebecca was covering her pale skin in lotion.

"Robin." I smiled pulling my hair towards the front of my body "Would you please get my back."

Robin smirked "Of course."

Robin oiled up her hands and started rubbing my back, slowly leaning forward until she was spreading the oil on my back with her big breasts. The softness of Robin's body made me moan as she reached around and started rubbing more tanning oil on my huge tits.

"You're putting on quite a show." I smirked as she rubbed her body all over me.

"Have to keep morale up." She smirked back as her oily body squished against mine.

Having been thoroughly oiled up the girls and I started laying out in the sun, basking in the warmth as our skin gained a very gentle tan. Of course while we did all this the crew was constantly peeking and checking us out.

"Heh." I smirked as I rolled over onto my stomach, giving everyone a nice few of my ass, which jiggled as I moved.

I felt my body baking for a while before I decided to rotate again, a cute thought came to my mind.

"Well girls." I smiled at the others "We wouldn't want tan lines now would we."

"I suppose we wouldn't." Robin said reaching back.

I pulled the strings and let my bikini top fall off and allowed my breasts to be displayed in full. I looked over and saw Robin, Rebecca and Margret's big chests on display as well. Now tanning topless it seemed like everyone was stopping to sneak a peek at the gorgeous half naked women on the deck.

"Nami what are you guys doing?"

I opened my eye and saw Luffy walking by.

"Just tanning." I smiled "What's with the swimsuit?"

"Do you like it?" she asked "Wicca made it."

"I think you look cute in it." I giggled, my chest wobbling as I did so.

"You think Law will like it?" she asked.

"Oh I'm sure he'll love it." Robin said "Why don't you go give him a big hug."

"Okay!" Luffy said running off.

"You're terrible." I sighed.

"Messing with Law is half the fun of having him around." Robin said "having Luffy tease him is quite the sight."

"I guess it is." I said closing my eyes to tan "You boys are welcome to watch, just no touching."

"Yes Lady Nami!" they all yelled.

I shimmied out of my bottoms and started tanning in the full nude, I could feel eyes on my cock and knew some men were seeing it, I could feel the jealousy in the air, embarrassed that a few girls were far bigger than they could ever hope to be, must be crushing.

The four of us let it all hang out for a few hours while we tanned before finally putting some clothes back on to relax for the evening.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**I felt like doing a casual teasing chapter, no sex, just so fun little slice of fluff stuff.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Nami gets a blast from the past.**

**Till Next Time!**


	44. Chapter 43: Long time no see

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Nami's POV**

"Haa…" I sighed laying down in my lounge chair.

I looked at the Vivre Card "We're making good time for Zou, we're getting lucky with the sea being this calm."

It was a good thing I was here, because Bartolomeo's crew had no clue where the hell they were going, they barely knew how to use a ship.

_How did those idiots get this far?_

"Yum." I smiled picking the glass up and taking a drink, it was a fruity cocktail that Robin had made for me, nothing like the stuff Sonya can whip up but it still tasted great.

It was a little hot out so the glass was sweating and dripping onto my large chest. I looked down at my deep cleavage.

_I could probably just sit the glass in there, my cleavage is big enough to hold a glass in there._

I set the glass on my tits, it felt nice to have the cool drink sitting in my cleavage. I relaxed for a while, taking sips of my drink every so often.

"Relaxing again?" Robin said walking passed, bouncing with every step.

She was wearing some sort of t-shirt, it was stretched tightly over her chest, her shorts were struggling to contain her big ass. Wicca and Mansherry were good at making us clothes, but Robin was always keen on making hers extra tight.

I on the other hand was always happy with my tiny bikinis and tight jeans.

"Nothing else to do." I shrugged "Might as well just relax while I can, I'm sure things will pick up once we get to Zou."

***Thunk***

"What was that?" Robin said.

"Sounded like something hit the ship…" I said sitting up, my breasts sagging down.

Robin and I looked over the edge, our breasts pressing against the railing. Down in the water was a tiny little dingy, full of rags.

"A boat?" Robin said "I'm amazed something that small is in once piece in the waters of the New World."

"Hmm…" the pile moved.

"Robin! It moved!" I yelled.

"Is there someone in there?" she said.

"Let's pull it up." I said "Hey you idiots come help us out over here!"

A bunch of random deck hands ran over and pulled the little dingy onto the deck. Everyone stood back as I reached down and pulled the sheet off the boat.

"HA!" I gasped at the sight "No…way…"

"It's a woman." Robin hummed "She appears to be asleep. But she looks healthy enough."

"This…isn't possible." I said.

"Something wrong Nami?" Robin asked.

"This woman…her name is Nojiko." I gulped "She's my older sister."

She looked a little different but it was her, her hair was longer and her curves were more pronounced, but it was Nojiko alright.

"My, My…" Robin laughed, making her boobs wobble "How did she get all the way out here?"

"We should ask her." I said shaking the girl in the boat "Nojiko…Nojiko wake up."

"Hmm…" her eyes opened very slowly "N…Nami?"

She got one look at my body and her eyes went wide "Is…is that you?!"

"I think we have some catching up to do." I laughed "Come on."

Robin and I took Nojiko to the room we had, along the way I could feel Nojiko looking at us, checking out our bodies.

"So, how did you get all the way out here?" I asked.

"Hopped from boat to boat and gradually made my way here." She said "I've been trying to catch up to you for months now, I heard you all died two years ago, but I had to come out her and confirm it, by the time I got close there were already rumors all of you were back, so I hopped on a ship headed for the New World, but they didn't like me much so I got shipped off on that dingy."

"Well I'm glad you wanted to see me, but that was pretty risky, then again you're a tough chick so I shouldn't be so surprised." I giggled.

"Well now you answer my questions." Nojiko said looking me over "I get your still a growing girl but…where did all that come from? And why do all the posters of this crew have girls on them?"

"That is a long story." Robin said placing the tea down for us.

Nojiko looked at Robin's huge tits, gulping in arousal.

"Turns out I'm a little more special than I thought." I smiled "I'm not the only Futanari, Robin here is one too, we're actually from an old race that was thought wiped out by the government, but some of us persist. Our semen in special, it can turn men into women, and when Futanari come into contact with the semen of other Futanari, growth can occur."

"Nami and I have seen our fair share of Futa." Robin smirked "As you can see we've certainly puffed up."

"So every time you come into contact with another Futa, you get bigger?" Nojiko said.

"Yes, my boobs grow, my ass gets fatter, even my cock gets bigger…lately I've actually started to get taller too." I explained "It's wonderful, I love the feelings of this body, someday I'm gonna find the rest of the Futa, and restart our kingdom, I'll be Queen of the Futanari."

Nojiko looked surprised.

"I just have to reunite them." I said grabbing one of my tits "And the benefits that come with it are great too."

"Well I'll help you if you need it." Nojiko said standing up and hugging me, shoving her face into my tits.

"Oh Nojiko." I giggled.

"I for one love the new huge you." She said nibbling on my tit flesh.

"I've missed you sis." I moaned.

"I've missed you too." She whispered back.

"Don't leave me out." Robin said hugging Nojiko from behind, mashing her between out chests, mine overpowering more "I for one hope to get acquainted with you sister Nami."

Nojiko squirmed between Robin and I, she dug her head into our cleavage and dug her fingers into our butts.

"You're so sexy now." Nojiko said pulling my top down and flicking her tongue over my sore nipples.

"I know, I feel sexy too." I moaned throwing my head back "And it's only gonna get bigger and better, isn't that right Robin."

"Hopefully soon." Robin said letting out her mature laugh as Nojiko nuzzled against her tits.

"I can't wait to see what happens to you." Nojiko said hugging my breasts "Huge Nami is the best."

I pushed her back and laid on top of her, smothering her with my huge breasts "Huge Nami is only gonna get bigger."

"I can't wait to see it." Nojiko said squeezing my ass "you're already so tall and sexy, keep getting sexier Nami, I want to see you as tall, busty and hot as you can get."

"I assure you." Robin said lying next to my sister on the bed, stripping Nojiko down and rubbing her nipples "Nami and I endeavor to grown as large as possible, I will make sure she becomes the Futanari Queen."

"Don't worry." Nojiko smirked licking her lips "I'll be here to make sure my little sister gets as big as possible."

"You two are too good to me." I said "No then, enough playing around."

I started kissing Nojiko "Let's catch up."

Nojiko and I kissed aggressively as Robin pulled her shirt off, making her big tits flop down in her too small bra. She joined our kissing session, smothering my sister between the two of us. Eventually Robin and I leaned off her and took our cocks out.

"Holy crap!" Nojiko gulped "Look at the size of those, Nami you're dick got so big."

"Thanks." I blushed "I had hoped you'd like it."

"I don't want to waste any time." She said laying on her side "Both of you, get in my, I want to feel those huge cocks nearly splitting me in two!"

"Get ready." I said laying in front of her, she wasted no time squeezing close to me tits, my cock rubbing against her pussy.

Robin got in position behind her, her big tits smashing against Nojiko's back. I looked up and Robin, the two of us nodded and both thrusted forcefully.

"OHHHH GOD!" Nojiko screamed as our huge dicks penetrated her, forcing her insides to go wide to take all of our girth "You're so big!"

"You're still so tight." I grunted as I struggled to thrust into the girl.

"Your sister is lovely Nami." Robin moaned as she pounded Nojiko from behind.

"Ha…HAA!" Nojiko moaned as we fucked her in both holes.

As she took our dicks into her my sister played with my breasts, I was in bliss as my tits were pleased and my butt shook around, clapping together in a sweet symphony.

Robin and I ravage Nojiko, making her body bounce around between us, my fellow Futanari and I were jiggling all over as the shorter woman played the role of our fuck toy.

"I can't take this!" Nojiko moaned "Do it! Cum in my empty pussy!"

"Should we reward her Nami?" Robin asked.

"I don't see why not." I smirked as I thrusted my huge cock into my sister.

Robin and I squeezed Nojiko between us, the two of us preparing to cum in her.

"Oh yeah…oh yeah!" I moaned "Get ready!"

"I'm so close." Robin added "Let's do it Nami, let's cum together inside your sister!"

"Oh…oh…OHHHHH!" I moaned as my balls quaked and started to pump rope after rope of jizz into Nojiko.

On the other side Robin had her pleasure face on as she busted a nut in Nojiko's pert ass. The two of us pulled out, cum pouring out of Nojiko.

Robin and I laid down next to my sister, our big breasts flopping down.

"I've missed this so much Nami." Nojiko said laying her head on my breasts "I love the new you."

"Well there's a lot more to love." I smirked as I slapped around one of my tits.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any question or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Ain has some fun with Robin and Nami**

**Till Next Time!**


	45. Chapter 44: Regressed Robin

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Ain's POV**

"Nom…." I put my spoon into the bowl and used it to feed myself cereal.

The sun had just risen and I was getting myself some breakfast. I was usually one of the early risers so I was happy to eat in peace. I was knocked out of my morning haze by a smacking noise.

I looked towards the open door out to the deck and saw a large pair of breasts come into view.

"Morning." Nami smiled as she squeezed through the door.

I took the moment to have my eyes scan Nami, her body was goddess like, massive breasts, never-ending curves, and recently she had gotten taller, so tall she was just an inch or two from having to duck to get in a door.

I figured the smacking noise I had just heard game from Nami's bouncing breasts which have almost no support in those bikini tops she's always wearing. Nami grabbed water from the fridge and headed out leaving me there with my breakfast.

I shrugged and went back to eating. I liked how everything had been since I joined with the Strawhats. Everyone is nice, I like what we do, I like all the sex…really like the last one.

I heard footsteps again and saw that this time Robin entered the galley.

"Good Morning Ain." She nodded.

"Good Morning." I raised my hand as a polite wave.

She was wearing that tight blue sweater dress that showed off all her curves. She gave me a smile before going over to the cabinets to look for something. As she was bent over looking in the lower cabinets I couldn't help but sneak a peek at that fat ass of hers. Robin wasn't as curvy as Nami but she was certainly far more curvy than the average individual…all the Futanari were.

As Robin bent to look at the lower cabinets her dress hiked up a bit and I caught a glimpse of her tight, sexy lacey panties.

"Fufufu…like what you see?" Robin smirked looking over her shoulder and shaking her butt a bit.

"Sorry." I blushed "I'm gonna go."

"Actually Ain." Robin stood up straight "I have something I want to ask you."

"Hmm?" I looked up taking a sip of my juice "What is it?"

"I want you to make me young?"

"PFFT!" I spit out my drink "What?!"

"You heard me?" she blushed "I want you to make me young."

"I already did that once, what's the point?" I asked.

"Last time you only touched me once, made me 18." She said "This time I want you to touch me twice."

"You…want me to make you six?" I said confused.

"Just for the day." She said "I remember what it was like for Nami to be eight, I want to see what it's like for myself."

"I don't know…" I whined a bit.

"Please…" Robin hugged me from behind, smashing her big breasts into my shoulders and neck "I'll…make it worth your while."

I gulped loudly.

"Half upfront…and half later." Robin whispered into my ear.

"Fine." I sighed.

Robin grabbed my hand and started dragging me back to a private room, she quickly threw me onto the bed, used her powers to rip off my clothes and undress herself at the same time. Arm sprouted around me and grabbed my breasts and opened my legs. Robin smirked and crawled up the bed and smothered me with her huge hooters.

"Get ready." She cooed as she slowly slid into me.

"MHPMH!" I moaned into her breasts.

Robin started pleasuring me, plowing my pussy with her hard girth. Even through the muffled hearing I had from my position between Robin's breasts I could hear Robin's ass clapping. I felt her balls swaying and slapping into my thighs, we had only been going for a few seconds and I was already approaching a climax.

"I feel that." Robin moaned "Are you cumming already?"

"HAAA!" I screamed as I felt my insides twisting as I came.

Even though I just orgasmed Robin didn't stop and kept fucking me, slamming her larger body on top of mine. I was pounded harder and harder, my body could barely take it, I was going to cum again and again until the older woman let up.

"Oh…oh…OHHHHH!" Robin groaned as she pumped me full of semen.

"Phew…" Robin pulled out and laid next to me "That was great."

"Yeah…so, are you sure?"

"I already got Wicca and Mansherry to make me clothes for my smaller body, I want to see, so touch me."

"Okay." I said gathering my powers in my hand "First touch, minus twelve years will make you eighteen."

I placed my hand on Robin's stomach and activated my powers.

"Haaaaa!" she let out a gasp as her face got a younger appearance and her proportions shrank ever so slightly.

"I feel younger." Robin smiled "Come on now, again."

"Right." I nodded and charged up my powers "Here we go."

Again I placed my and on Robin's stomach and she started to regress.

"Ohhhh!" she moaned as the changes began.

Robin's body began to shrink, her large breasts melting away, her curves becoming straight and her butt flattening.

"HNGH!" Robin groaned as her dick shrank until it was barely a few inches long.

"Ha...ha…ha…" she panted "Wow."

_Her voice is so much softer and cute._

"Thanks Ain." She smiled hopping off the bed.

Robin was now six, and she looked it, she was the size of a child and even seemed more calm.

"Well this should fit." She said taking out a very small plain purple dress and slipping it on "You can turn me back to normal later.

"Okay." I nodded as she walked off.

* * *

**Nami's POV**

I was lying back in my bed reading a navigation book to pass are time, it was easy to read by using my breasts like a bookrest.

_I find more and more uses for my big boobies every day._

"Is that a good read?" a soft voice said.

"Hmmm?" I lowered the book slightly and looked towards the door, even with my huge tits I was usually able to see people in the door but no one was there.

_Well Perona isn't here so I can't be being haunted can I?_

"Down here." The voice said.

"Huh?" I looked over to the side of a bed and saw a little girl there, she looked a lot like…

"R-Robin?!" I gasped.

"Hi." She giggled "I'm spending the day as little Robin courtesy of Ain."

She struggled to climb up onto the bed to sit next to me.

"Why did she do this?"

"I asked her to." Robin explained.

"Oh?" I said a little shocked "Any reason?"

"Wanted to see what it was like." She said touching her now nonexistent chest "I haven't felt this light in years."

"Yeah." I looked down at my own body "I know what you mean."

"Remember when we first got regressed by Ain?" Robin asked.

"Yeah she made me eight." I said "Shrank my body, I hated every second of it."

"Come on?" Robin rolled her eyes like a child "I seem to recall you snuggling into my bosom and taking a nap, you enjoyed that."

"Well…yeah." I sighed.

_Jeez she's a little bratty._

"So…" Robin handed me a book "Will you read to me?"

"What?"

"Read to me." She pouted "I'm a little girl, I need to be read to so I'll take a nap."

_What the fuck is going on?! Since when does Robin have a fetish where she wants to be treated like a kid?!_

"O-Okay." I gulped.

"Yay!" Robin smiled as she suddenly handed me the book and snuggled into the sides of my bosom "Wow I knew you were busty but as small as I am you're like a giant, to tall, so thick, you're boobs are like twice my size."

"Thanks I think…" I sighed.

Robin rolled around so she was laying on her back on my stomach, she laid her head back into my pillow like bust. I held the book in front of us and started reading, I couldn't belive what she gave me, it was a damn picture book.

_She really is asking to be treated like a kid._

I read to Robin and before I got to the end of the book I heard soft breathing and noticed Robin was taking a nap. She looked so relaxed, so peaceful.

_You know thinking back…Robin was on the run when she was young, she lost her Mom to…she never really got to live like a kid, maybe that's why she wants a day like this?_

I relaxed my head into the pillows of the bed, I wrapped my arms around Robin and pulled a blanket over us before I started to drift off to sleep.

* * *

**Later.**

After our little nap Robin asked me to play with her, I obliged and acted like mom for a day, but soon the sun was setting.

"Well little girl." I leaned over from behind Robin, my tits pressing on her head "I think it's passed your bed time."

"Do I have to." She whined.

"No buts." I smirked "You asked to be treated like a child, I'm just doing what any good Mother should."

_It's a shame…I'll never get to experience things like this with Miku…but, she's safer with Tashigi._

"Now, bed." I pointed at Robin.

"Fine." She pouted stomping off.

_Not gonna lie…this is kinda fun._

The two of us headed towards the bedroom so I could but Robin to bed for the night, but I was surprised to see Ain laying on the bed.

"Well you asked for a day, the day is coming to an end I think it's time for me to turn you back." Ain said sitting up.

"She's right Robin." I nodded "I think you should go back to normal.

"Alright." She sighed "It was fun while it lasted, we'll have to do this again sometime."

"Okay." Ain nodded making her hands glow "Here we go!"

"HA!" Robin gasped and moaned a bit.

I watched as Robin's body slowly began to develop, I had a front row seat as she slowly went through an intense puberty. She grew taller, her hair got silkier and longer, she groaned as her breasts started to develop and tent her dress which was getting tight on her lengthening frame. Soon Robin was starting to look like an over endowed thirteen year-old, and her tiny dress was ripping open all over. Her now tattered dress was on the floor and I got a good look at her aging body, her tiny cock was getting fatter and thicker and at the same time her breasts were ballooning in rhythm with her ass.

Robin hit one last growth spurt as her breasts returned to their old size, her butt jiggled as it got the last of its fat plumpness back and she groaned as her cock got even longer.

"Ugh…" Robin sighed "Back to normal, but growing all that back at once…wow."

_Is it weird that watching that gave me a boner?_

"Ahem." Ain coughed "I job is done, I believe I'm owed payment for my services."

"Fufufu." Robin laughed grabbing her cock "You are correct…Nami, would you care to join us."

"Don't mind if I do." I said licking my lips.

_Today was a good day, but watching Robin grow like that…reminds me how much I want to get even bigger and sexier._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- The Mermaids have some time together.**

**Till Next Time!**


	46. Chapter 45: Fish Tails

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Camie's POV**

"Hmm, Hmm, Hmm~" I hummed as I walked around the deck "Having legs is great!"

"It is fun." Princess Shirahoshi said walking with me.

Ever since she became smaller the princess and I have become good friends. She and I got along great, she liked to hear about my life as a normal mermaid and not a royal one, her life was so much more complex.

"Hello ladies."

"Madam Sharley." I smiled.

"Madam." Shirahoshi smiled.

"Princess." She bowed.

The three of us talked for a bit, we took a chance to admire Nami and Rebecca as they walked passed, wow Nami was so sexy.

"She is stunning isn't she." Sharley commented.

"They are all beautiful." Shirahoshi smiled.

"You're vision, there are more and more people here every day." I mentioned to Madam.

"You're vision?" Shirahoshi asked.

"The last Vision I had was of Nami, as a queen ruling over a civilization of beautiful women." She explained "But…"

"But what?" I asked.

"She's nowhere near the size she was in that vision."

_Is she implying that Nami still has plenty more growing to do._

"This conversation is actually turning me on a bit." Sharley said "Would you girls like to…relax with me?"

I squirmed a bit and followed the older mermaid to the bedrooms where she pushed Shirahoshi and I onto the bed and quickly started a three way kiss with us. I moaned into the kissing session as I reached up and gave Madam Sharley's breast a squeeze.

_I hope I'm that attractive when I'm that age._

We rolled around a bit so that the tallest Mermaid, Shirahoshi, was laying down and Sharley and I were on top, we latched onto her breasts, digging into them and sucking on them.

"HAA!" Shirahoshi moaned.

I moved lower and pushed Madam up so her and the Princess' folds were close together, then I shot forward and started licking and eating them out.

"The princess royal pussy." I smirked flicking my tongue into her pussy.

"Yes Caime." Sharley moaned "Your tongue is perfect."

"I feel so good!" Shirahoshi moaned.

I used my fingers to tease their clits as I licked up and down their folds, they were both moaning but I felt like I was being left out, where was my pleasure.

"Well this is a fun sight?" someone said hugging me from behind.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Margret was there and she already had her cock out.

"I think I'll join you." She said suddenly penetrating me.

"OHHHAA!" I moaned as I was stretched by the level 5 Futanari.

Madam Sharley reached down and rubbed the Princess Pussy while I ate her out while Margret pounded me from behind. I could feel her balls slapping against my soft thighs and I heard her big knockers shaking and bouncing with each thrusts.

"God…you're pussy is perfect." Margret groaned "I'm gonna cum already!"

"So good." I moaned as I licked at Shirahoshi.

"Please…I can't take this!" the Princess screamed "I'M CUMMING!"

"YESSS!" Sharley screeched as her and the princess climaxed and covered my face in their sex juices.

The two of them pulled away and started fingering themselves to the sight of Margret fucking me.

"Don't…don't stop!" I begged as my body was pushed around by the larger woman.

"Yes!" Margret moaned "I need this so much; it's been forever since I had a good fuck!"

Her chest was swaying as her face contorted and she got closer to her climax.

"Yeah…yeah…yeah…" Margret moaned "Can't…take it!"

"Please…just cum!" I screamed.

The blonde dug her hands into my hips and pulled me back forcefully and let out a powerful bone shaking bellow "OHHHHAAAAAAAAAOOOO!"

"YESS!" I moaned as I felt her semen pouring into me.

Margret pulled out while panting her large chest heaving up and down.

"Thanks for that." She panted putting her top back on "I really needed that."

_That was great…I love this crew._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**I'm moving back to school so no chapter next week!**

**Next Time- Vivi looks to make amends with former Baroque Works agents.**

**Till Next Time!**


	47. Chapter 46: Baroque Works Reunion

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Vivi's POV**

I was looking out at the sea when I saw Val walk past me, and I gave her a smile.

"How are you, Miss Valentine?" I asked.

"I've told you before, just Val is fine," she said. "You don't have to call me that old worn out name."

"Sorry, force of habit," I laughed.

I looked at Val before I looked at myself. During the last few years, I had grown into my body, developing into an attractive woman. My breasts had rounded out and my hips had become wide and mature. All in all, most of the other crew members said I had turned into quite the beautiful lady.

Val had changed over our little break as well. Her hair was longer and her butt was slightly more plump. All in all she had a nice curvy figure.

"Oh, isn't this a funny little sight," Robin said, walking up to us. "It's a mini Braque works reunion."

I looked over at the more mature woman. Gods she was hot. Her curves, her face, everything about Robin turned me on.

"You're both looking at me with such piercing eyes," Robin said. "Do I perhaps…excite you?"

I just blushed, and Valentine only giggled slightly.

"Well then, we have no reason to waste time and hold back," Robin said, grabbing me and pulling me into a powerful kiss.

She wasted no time shuffling Val and I inside so she could have her way with us. She pushed me against the wall, pinning me between the hard surface and her soft body. My breasts were overpowered by hers and I was forced to submit to her power. I reached around and started grabbing at Robin's plump botty while she started to rip off my clothes. Val came into the equation, joining me in casual worship of Robin's ass.

"You two like my rump do you?" she laughed, as I pinched her butt.

"It's pretty sexy," Val said, reaching up and pulling Robin's shirt off, before she took a big handful of the older woman's bust. "These are great too."

"Well, I don't want to keep the poor princess waiting," Robin said, picking me up a bit.

She slowly lowered me down and I moaned as her thick cock slowly entered me.

"Oh…it's huge," I groaned, as I adjusted to her size.

"I'll do some work down here," Val said, dropping to her knees and spreading Robin's big cheeks so she could lick at the woman's nether regions.

"That's great," Robin moaned. "A tongue in my hole and my dick in another."

Robin bounced me up and down as her cock stretched out my insides. I wrapped my arms around Robin's neck and started bouncing my body to match her movements. Val's whole face was deep in Robin's ass, licking at her pussy and her asshole.

"Oh Robin please don't stop!" I moaned.

"As long as you want it I'll give it," she smirked as she fucked me.

"I'm gonna want a turn when she's done," Val said, licking some of the juices off her lips.

I pressed my chest against Robin's as I bucked my body to make my pleasure even higher, I wanted to cum so badly, and I was getting so much closer.

"Come on Robin…cum inside my sweet pussy," I moaned.

"If that's what the princess wants," she smirked, grinding her body faster, her ass smashing into Val's face ."Oh my…I'm about to fill you up."

"Oh…Oh…OHHHH!" I moaned as I started to orgasm.

"GRRAAAA," Robin groaned, as she pumped me full of cum.

When Robin was done shooting her spunk into me, she laid Valentine down and hugged the woman from behind, her tits pressed into her back. Then she slid into her and started fucking her.

"Ohh yes~" Val moaned.

"Another wonderful partner," Robin smirked, as she rolled her hips and plowed Valentine aggressively.

I leaned back and watched the two of them fuck. Val was taking Robin's cock like a champ, and I was loving the sight of Robin's jiggling ass and chest. She was wonderfully sexy in the position she had and never let up in her plowing of Val.

Shame I'm not a futanari. I imagine it's unbelievably fun.

"UGH!" Robin grunted. "Get ready…to…take it!"

"OHHAAAA!" Val moaned as she climaxed, and her pussy tightened around Robin's dick.

"HA…ha…AHHHH!" Robin moaned with her as she started to pump rope after rope of her hot spunk into the woman.

After she was done with Val, Robin came over and started banging me again, then Val, then me and so on and so forth, till she was exhausted.

"This was lovely," Robin said. "I wouldn't mind us doing it more often."

"Hmph," Val shrugged. "I suppose."

"I could get used to little reunions like this," I smirked.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Since people have been asking for it let's see Nami get a little interested in some "Bonding" with her favorite CP9 agent.**

**Thanks to Darth Nightmaricus for Proofreading.**

**Till Next Time!**


	48. Chapter 47: Binding

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Nami's POV**

"Ha, this is nice," Kalifa sighed, sitting in the bath.

I was sitting in a pile of bubbles. Bartolomeo's ship didn't actually have a bath, especially one that could fit me, but with the help of Kalifa's Devil Fruit powers, I can get something close.

"It is nice," I sighed, surrounding her with suds.

"We don't spend enough time together," I pointed out, placing her bubbles on my heavy chest.

"Well, we can have a little fun if you want." Kalifa stood up and walked over to me, her sexy legs shining with soap and water. When she got close, she whispered into my ear. "I've always wanted to try…"

"That?" I smirked slyly. "It does sound interesting."

Kalifa stepped out of the water and wrapped herself in a towel. "I'll be waiting."

I cleaned up a little more before I pulled myself out and started drying off. Given the size of my body, it took time to rub the towel over my long legs, big melons, and fat cock, but before long, I was dry enough to get dressed. I put on some barely fitting panties and jeans, hefted my tits into my bikini top, and got ready to go meet Kalifa. I gave my jeans a light smack to feel my ass shake, and gave my top a tug to adjust my tits before heading out.

"Hmm…" I stopped at the door on my way out. "I'm about 10 feet tall. A few more inches and I'm going to have to duck through doors…that's kinda hot."

Now that I get taller when I have sex with Futa, I've been a little more conscious of my height. Going from fairly average to twice as tall tends to do that to people. At first I was a little freaked out about it, but now…the idea of having sex so many times I become freakishly tall turns me on more and more. Maybe someday, I'll end up being the size of a giant…that'd be wild.

I found my way to Kalifa, letting myself into the room.

"So," I said, locking the door. "Ready to start?"

"Of course," she said, adjusting her suit and leggings.

"Normally, I prefer to be in charge, but I suppose I can let you be a little more dominant for once," I smiled. "So, start giving orders."

Kalifa adjusted her glasses and smirked. "On your knees, slut."

I decided I would be playing along today, so I did what she told.

"That's a good girl," Kalifa said, walking behind me and tying my hands behind my back. "Look at this big body of yours…you're a fat cow!"

"HAA!" I moaned as she roughly slapped one of my tits.

She yanked my top down and attached some sharp clamps to my nipples, before tying my feet up like my hands.

"Looks like the hog's been tied," Kalifa smirked.

Kalifa forced me onto my stomach, my tits smashing against the floor. She pulled my jeans and panties down before inserting something into my pussy and clicking it on.

"OHHHH!" I moaned as the vibrator…vibrated.

"Yes, that's the sound," Kalifa said, smacking my ass as she got more ropes out.

Before she put more ropes on me, she took out another device and attached it to my penis. It suddenly started vibrating and stimulating my cock.

"UGHOOOO!" I groaned, letting my tongue flop around.

_This feels…so good._

"That's it, make those nice moans for me slave!" Kalifa said, wrapping ropes around my body.

"KAAA!" I moaned as she pulled them, making them snag and pull my breasts.

The ropes were connected to the clamps on my nipples which, since pulled, yanked my tits up and made me scream in pain and pleasure.

"OHHAAAA!" I squirmed.

"That's a good pet," Kalifa said, pulling the toy off my dick and starting to suck me off.

As she bobbed her head, she reached around to stick another vibrator in my ass, forcing me to scream out even more. The pulling on my body, the stimulation of my holes, I was going to cum, I needed to cum!

"Ha…ha…OHHHAAA!" I moaned as my balls dumped cum into Kalifa's mouth.

"Good," Kalifa smirked, licking her lips clean.

Without another word, she stood up and walked out.

"Hey!" I yelled. "Get back here and untie me!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Rebecca rewards the Hero of Dressrosa.**

**Till Next Time!**


	49. Chapter 48: Thank You: Rebecca and Luffy

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Rebecca's POV**

"Hmmm," I groaned, trying to get my chest into a bra.

"Something wrong, Rebecca?" Margret asked, walking past.

"Just a little body management issues," I laughed, clipping the hooks. "These aren't what you'd call easy to manage."

"I know what you mean," she said, cupping her own large chest. "But don't worry, you'll get used to it soon enough. Don't bother getting too attached, though, 'cause chances are you'll be growing again before you know it."

"I know," I said, tucking in my junk. "I'm only a Three. I have no idea how you guys manage when you're so big. I mean you and Robin are 5s and Nami is a 6."

Once I was in my underwear, I pulled the straps on my large bra to adjust my boobs, before grabbing a top and pulling it tightly over my body. I grabbed some shorts and squeezed into them. My butt felt tight in the shorts, but they were comfortable enough.

As I walked out to the deck, my body bounced all over. Even with a bra, my chest was unruly. The crew of this ship was looking at me. I was a little embarrassed to see all these people looking at me. Even after all my time in that skimpy armor at the coliseum, I still didn't like it when people looked at my body. Now that I was so much bigger, I understood how hard it was for people to keep their eyes off me, but still…

_My body is so strange…I bounce all over, and I'm constantly horny._

"Hey, Rebecca!" Luffy said, jumping over towards me.

"Oh, hello," I smiled looking at her.

I looked down at Luffy's open shirt. Aside from her red shirt, she left her chest on display. She let the world see her bra like it was no issue.

Luffy is really cute…I've only been talking to her for a moment, and I can already feel my insides turning. Her silky hair, her big breasts, her wide waist…she's so sexy.

"Umm, Luffy," I smiled. "I wanted to thank you for everything you did in Dressrosa."

"No big deal," she shrugged, making her chest bounce slightly.

"Is there anything you want? I want to thank you in some way."

"Well…" Luffy tapped her foot, before suddenly hugging me and shoving her head into my cleavage. "I've got a few ideas."

"I, umm…"

"Come on, you wanted to thank me," she said, rubbing my crotch. "I want it right here, in front of everyone."

"W-What?!"

"It'll be fun," she said, dropping to her knees and pulling at my fly.

Before I could contest, my shorts were around my ankles, and Luffy was stroking my girth. Soon, she was sucking on my cock and people had started to notice. Unfortunately my body was acting on its own. My hands moved up and started pulling my top apart, burning it away with my Flame Fruit powers.

"Ohh, yes," I moaned, grabbing at my breasts and shaking them. "Luffy, that feels so good."

"HMMM!" she moaned, bobbing her head, her own chest wobbling around as she reached back to yank her bra off.

People had gathered around and started cheering for Luffy as she sucked me off. I was jiggling my tits for the crowd. Luffy was going hard, her hair flying around, her tits shaking, her mouth sucking.

"Oh yeah, Luffy," I moaned. "You're pushing me to the brink already, your mouth is so good…come on, suck more, give the crowd what they want! Let them see my fill your mouth with cum!"

Luffy gurgled as she moved her head faster. I could feel the pressure in my balls.

"Yes…yes…OHHH YESSS!" I moaned, blasting Luffy's mouth full of my spunk.

She quickly gulped down every last drop, before leaning on the railing and sticking her butt out.

"Come on, let's show everyone what you can do," she said making her butt shake.

"UGH!" I groaned, getting behind her and forcing my cock in.

The crowd cheered as I penetrated Luffy and started thrusting into her. Our bodies collided and my chest smacked around as my balls swung and my ass clapped from the force. Luffy was moaning and backing her ass into me, forcing more of my cock into her tight rubber pussy.

"Rebecca!" she moaned, slamming her tits against the railing.

"Oh Luffy!" I screamed, as my chest slapped around.

I leaned forward more, forcefully fucking Luffy in front of a group of people. The exhibition was actually turning me on. I was so close to cumming inside my captain.

"Ha…ha…HAAAA!" Luffy screamed, as her pussy clenched.

"AAHHHH!" I screamed, as I gave her one strong thrust and pumped a load of cum into her pussy.

The watchers roared as I finished inside Luffy. Once I was done cumming, I started to get redressed. Unfortunately I had no shirt, since I had burned mine off before.

"Thanks, Rebecca, that was good," Luffy said, putting her bra back on as the crowd dissipated.

"No problem," I smiled, pulling my shorts back on.

As Luffy walked away, she stretched her arm back and spanked my butt.

_Being watched during sex like that…it turned me on so much…still that roaring crowd, I wonder…_

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Another Rebecca chapter, this time she gets an apology from some sisters.**

**Till Next Time!**


	50. Chapter 49: Sorry- Monet, Sugar, Rebecca

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Rebecca's POV**

"WHOA!" I yelled, as I was pushed back on the bed.

"No more avoiding us," Monet licked her lips.

"I think it's time for us to show her just how sorry we are, right Big Sis?" Sugar cooed.

"Very much so, Little Sister," Monet smirked.

Monet and Sugar have been trying to get me alone for a while now, they insist on 'apologizing' to me. I've been trying to avoid them because I don't feel like they really owe me an apology, but now I've been backed into a room and the two of them are stripping me down quickly.

"OHHH!" I gasped, as Sugar pulled my breasts out and started sucking on it.

"Rebecca's younger than me, but she looks so much sexier than me," Sugar pouted. "I finally got a hot adult body, and it looks childish next to her."

Since growing back to norma,l Sugar had become so adult and attractive. She and Monet had similar body types, just different faces and hair styles.

"HAAA!" I moaned, as Monet popped my cock into her mouth, gently sucking it while her sister played with my large tits.

"MMMMM!" Monet moaned, bobbing her head on my cock.

"Isn't that sexy?" Sugar said, bouncing my breasts. "My big Sis is sucking you off. Look at her lips around it, her boobs shaking as she moves. Monet is so pretty. Personally, I think I'm way cuter than she is, don't you think?"

"You're…OH!" I gasped, as Monet gave me a rough suck, "both beautiful."

"Oh, how cute," Sugar said, sitting on my breasts. "Why don't you taste just how adult I am?"

"HMMM!" I moaned, as Sugar shoved her pussy in my face and Monet made me harder by sucking like a vacuum.

"Oh, Rebecca you really do have a royal tongue," Sugar moaned.

"I can't take this," Monet said, halting her blowjob and getting my cock lined up. "FUCK ME!"

"GAAA!" I gasped against Sugar's vagina, as I felt the warmth of Monet's pussy wrap around my cock.

She wasted no time riding me and slapping her butt against my crotch. My breasts wobbled around as Sugar grinded her butt against me.

"Oh, Sugar you have to feel this, it's incredible!" Monet moaned. "It's so deep inside me."

"Her tongue is just as good," Sugar groaned, as she and her sister ravaged my body. "Just sitting on her big tits has me moaning. Do you like this, Rebecca?"

"So…good," I groaned, as Sugar forced my head against her crotch.

I felt Monet rolling around. I could hear her boobs smacking around, and Sugar started grinding her body more.

"I can't….I'm gonna…" Monet moaned.

"Me too!" Sugar gasped. "Cum with me, Monet!"

"Ha…ha….OHHHHH!"

"OHAAAAA!"

Both the sisters orgasmed and sprayed me with sexual fluids. I lost my control and felt my balls puff up a bit.

"GAAAAHHHH!" I screamed, as I orgasmed inside Monet.

"Hmmm…"

"Ohhhmmm…" Monet and Sugar snuggled against my body, hugging and kissing me all over.

"We still have a lot to apologize for," Monet said.

"It may take all night," Sugar giggled.

"Well, let's make some coffee," I smiled.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Robin makes a move on Luffy's biggest fan.**

**I'm off next week so no chapter!**

**Till Next Time!**


	51. Chapter 50- Take Over

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Robin's POV**

"So everyone understand?" Nami asked.

"It's a pretty simple plan." Margret laughed.

"It was my idea." Rebecca giggled.

"Well then let's get started." I stood up and fixed my sweater top "I'll be heading off."

I headed out to the deck, my body jiggling and bouncing with each step, it was quite satisfying, soon I arrived at my intended destination. I reached out and gently knocked on the door.

"Hello…" I gave Bartolomeo a sultry smiled "May I step in."

The green haired man made some peculiar squealing and gasping noise before stepping to the side to let me in.

"What a good boy." I smirked swaying my hips as I walked in.

I walked in and stood against the wall, my plump butt pressing against the wooden dividers.

"D-D-Do you need something Miss Robin?" he stuttered.

"Well Birdy-kun I just want you to take a seat right there." I smiled "I'll take care of everything."

_I'll take care of it so well._

He quickly did what I told him, sitting down in the chair so rapidly he almost knocked it over.

_What a submissive little boy…this will be fun!_

As soon as he was in the chair I jumped on him and straddled his waist.

"You've been such a good boy letting us all stay here and giving us a ride." I smiled "I think it's only fair I reward you."

From my seat my chest had puffed out and already surrounded Bartolomeo's face. Even with my sweater on my heavy bust was covering him, I rolled my hips and grinded my squishy ass against his crotch and legs. As I rolled my body I started lifting my sweatshirt over my head, now clad in just tight shorts and a bra I reached back to remove the upper garment.

"Do you like this you naughty boy, my huge tits in your face." I cooed "Well how about this!"

I grabbed both my hefty breasts and smashed Bartolomeo's head with them. I felt him moan and squirm between my tits but that only turned me on more.

_Being the supreme to a younger naïve person…it's one of my biggest turn on, whether it's tutoring and following Nami or teasing the little sexy Rebecca I love it._

"Yes that's it." I moaned as I grinded my ass "Play with my big motherly breasts."

While allowing Birdy-kun to play with my chest I reached back and shimmied out of my shorts and panties, my cock flopped against my thigh but I wasn't going to be needing it…or at least not right now.

Once I had my chance I yanked his fly open and pulled his penis out, compared to people like me and Nami it was almost tiny but it would suffice for that small amount I would need it. I lined it up and slid down on that dick. I felt Birdy-kun moaned between my tits, I still wasn't letting him out.

"Yes that's a good little boy." I moaned slamming my fat ass down on his waist "Play with them to your hearts content…just keep touching my soft, tall, sexy body."

I kept bouncing up and down, I felt powerful like this, I felt young again…not that I'm old I mean I'm only thirty. I kept moving, feeling my ass clap as I felt Bartolomeo's penis sliding in and out of me.

"Yes…oh…oh yes!" I moaned feeling my whole body heat up "I'm going to…OHHH YESSS!"

I felt my insides contract as I moaned loudly in orgasmic pleasure, at the same time my penis got rock hard and blasted off a rope of hot, sticky cum which promptly made contact with the man I had been riding.

_Perfect…mission accomplished._

I stood up off the chair, letting Bartolomeo's shrinking penis slip right out of me. I laughed to myself as I watched him become a female. His hair stayed about the same only got a little bit shorter, his face cleaned up and became cute and girly, other than that he developed nice curves, good sized breasts like Luffy and a good waist.

Lucky for us the sight of the girl's transformation got me so horny that I wasted no time quickly spinning her around in the chair so I could sit down on my cushy bum.

"W-wow." She looked at her body and spoke in a cutesy voice "I never thought this feel so…good."

"I'm glad." I smiled stroking my fat cock "Why don't you come here and I'll help you get…accustomed to that new look."

She got on her knees before me, I looked over my large breasts and smiled as she started sucking on my cock.

"That's it…now let's see you'll need a new name now that you're a girl." I hummed as I was given a rookies first blow job "I think…Bella is a nice name."

"I like it." She giggled as I bounced my breasts in my hands.

"Good…now don't stop sucking, those sharp teeth of yours are nipping at my cock and it feels great, now be a good girl and give me a powerful blowjob."

I leaned back in my chair and moaned more as I Bella pumped her head, getting more and more of my meaty girth into her drooling mouth. Saliva poured out and coated my cock and balls in a nice sheen of spit, while I was pleasured down below I pinched and flicked my own rock hard nipples to enhance my pleasure.

"This is taking too long." I groaned in frustration "Get up here."

Bella hopped up and straddled my waist, placing her hands on my huge tits, I grunted and quickly took her virginity. She moaned as I started fucking her, slamming my long thick girth into her nearly formed wet pussy.

"Ha…this is incredible…please Miss Robin don't stop!" she moaned rocking her bottom to match my thrusts.

"I'm not stopping until I get to savor the wonder of your first female orgasm." I smirked feeling her butt jiggle a bit as my crotch blasted against her like a piston.

I pulled the girl forward a bit and started kissing her, I shoved my tongue into her mouth and ran it over her sharp fangs. As we kissed I felt Bella digging her fingers into my tits, I was starting to feel her putting up more resistance, her walls were shifting and she was about to blow like a geyser.

"Oh Robin I…I think I'm going to…"

"Do it." I demanded "Let me feel those soft velvety virgin walls squeeze the life out of my big dick."

"Ha…HMMM!" her sharp teeth dug into her pouty lips "OHHAAAAA!"

"GRR!" I growled as I felt her get incredibly tight, it was like the feeling of me trying to squeeze my fat ass into my shorts, unbearable, I stopped holding back and let myself cum in the green haired girl "AAAAHHH BELLA FUCKK!"

I started filling the girl with cum until the excess was pumping out the sides as though there was a hull breach. Bella got off my cock and laid on her back on the floor.

"Get up." I told her "We have things to see."

"You're not gonna get dressed?" she asked as I got to the door.

"Oh there's no need for that anymore." I smirked opening the door and seeing the sight.

The deck of the ship had devolved into one huge gangbang, and at the center were Nami, Rebecca and Margret. All three off them were fucking unknown women.

"Oh…Oh!" Margret moaned "Here it comes!"

The blonde turned to the watching crowd and blasted some of the men with the hot load of her climax, quickly turning them into women, she grabbed one and got to work fucking her. Nami and Rebecca were doing the same, systematically orgasming, transforming and fucking the crew of this ship, rinse and repeat until we had turned them all, that was the plan we had come up with after Rebecca told her everyone loved watching her fuck Luffy the other day.

On other parts of the boat Luffy and the other girls were allowing the men one last chance to be with a woman before they lost their penises, giving blowjobs, titfuck and full on penetration.

"Fufufu." I laughed to myself as I got hard at the sight on the gangbang "I'd say this was a mission accomplished."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- I think we've got a good enough buffer, time for some Furry Fun!**

**Till Next Time!**


	52. Chapter 51: Zou

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Nami's POV**

We had finally arrived on the Island, and I use that term Loosely, of Zou. We left Bella and her now female crew on headed onto the back of the giant elephant. The people who live on the island, the Minks, were antagonistic at first, especially one Dog-woman named Wanda, she was giving me the stink eye the whole time…I don't think she liked the way I dressed…then again she wasn't wearing much either, her bikini top was tight just like her jeans.

Still after a small misunderstanding was cleared up we were led into the main village where our friends were.

"You guys!" a familiar voice called "Over here."

I knew it was Perona calling me, I turned to see the girl and gasped.

***BOING!***

She was running over, practically exploding out of the dress she was wearing.

_She was definitely not that big last time._

"What happened to you?" I asked looking at her chest, which had grown while we were separated.

"What do you think?" she asked yanking on her dress, making her chest jiggle "Looks like the same thing happened to you guys."

"Twice for me." I smiled.

"Yeah you've got some more bounce to the ounce, some extra junk in the trunk…and are you taller?" she asked looking up at me.

"Once you hit five you start getting taller." I smiled trying to see passed my tits.

"Well we'll get to the specifics later." She said looking to Luffy "We have to talk, it's important, Chopper is waiting inside."

We headed into a building and found Chopper and Merry sitting on throne like chairs being pampered by the Minks.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Those two with their Mink like traits are being treated like royalty." Perona sighed.

"Merry…' Robin said "She's looking curvier."

She was right, the former ship seemed to be sporting a little extra heft on her bust.

"Hi!" Chopper walked down to us in a pink gown like dress.

"Hello everyone." Merry smiled.

"Merry." I looked her over "You…"

"It worked." Chopper smirked "The drug worked."

"It did…exciting."

"Hey!" Luffy yelled counting "Sonya's missing."

"Oh…yes." Perona sighed "Sit down it's a long story."

Perona explained that the crew that had gone to Zou had a run in with Big Mom after they helped the Minks who were injured by one of Kaido's men. Sonya had a particular issue and had gone off with Ceasar and Big Mom's men.

"She left this note." Perona passed the paper to Luffy."

"What does it say?" Kalifa asked.

"I have to deal with some desperate guy…be back soon." I read it slowly "What the heck?"

Luffy of course got all twisted into a tizzy, but for now we needed to stop, think, and formulate a plan.

* * *

**Vivi's POV**

"Chopper." I smiled walking up to the reindeer girl with Ushi as she was pampered by her Mink friends.

"Oh hi Vivi." She smiled "What's up?"

"How did Merry get so big?" I asked.

"That." Chopper smiled as she reached into her cleavage and pulled out a bottle "From these."

"Huh?" Ushi asked "I don't get it."

"I developed a drug that's capable of giving women a little more up top." Chopper smiled "Right now Merry is the only test subject but…if you two are interested."

I looked down at my body, I was curvy but now compared to Merry I was a little small.

"I'll try." I nodded "Why not."

"Sure me too." Ushi said.

"Perfect." Chopper giggled dividing up the pills into two bottles, one for me and one for Ushi "One before breakfast and one after dinner."

"Right." Ushi and I nodded taking the bottles.

"We just ate dinner so you can take your first one now." Chopper said popping a pill.

"You're taking them too?" I asked.

"After Merry's test were positive I feel safe enough trying them on myself." She said "I'm on my third day…no changes yet, but it took Merry about a week to show any noticeable change."

I dropped a pill into my mouth and swallowed it.

_Well…here we go._

* * *

**Nami's POV**

"Oh yeah…that's it." I moaned as Perona rode me while Robin railed her from the rear.

"Damn you two…" Perona groaned "I was all excited to show you how big I got but now you grew too so I'm still small compared to you guys.''

"Don't worry you'll catch up soon." Robin smiled "But then again Nami and I will move up too so you'll be trapped under us."

"Grr…OH!" Perona hissed "I'm gonna…OH YEAH!"

I felt Perona get tight and her dick shot some cum onto my stomach.

"UGH!" Robin groaned as she dumped her load into Perona's ass.

"OH FCUK YEAH!" I screamed as I blew my cum into Perona's climaxing pussy.

The three of us separated and laid down next to each other, I had a good look at Perona's naked body, her now longer and thicker cock, her larger breasts now on larger than Rebecca.

"So…who do I have to fuck to get as big as you?" Perona looked at Robin and Me.

"Well we were only able to bring one Futa with us." I said "The other had obligations with the Revolutionaries."

"The girl I grew from over our time apart is how Nami reached Level six." Robin said "But you can get to five like me…with the next girl Rebecca."

"I thought so, a girl that young shouldn't be that big." Perona smirked "I was hoping I'd get to bone her anyway but now I have so much incentive."

"Well what about us, which of the Mink's do we need?" I asked.

"…Wanda is a Futa Mink Hybrid." Perona said "Her and I already got together, I had to give her some clothes from the ship because she couldn't fit in her old garments with her puffed up chest."

"The dog girl." I sighed.

"She's the one who started it with me." Perona said "She said she could smell that I was a Futa, maybe she knows you guys are already hoping for her."

"Well no point in hiding from it." I sighed "We'll get to her in the morning, right Robin?"

"That's fine." Robin smiled.

"Oh by the way you two." Perona smiled laying back "Make sure you watch out for Wanda's dick…it's not like yours."

"Huh?" I tilted my head.

"You don't mean…" Robin laughed.

"Her visable parts aren't the only dog ones." Perona winked.

"Wow…" my eyes went wide "I can't tell if that's cool or creppy…I am strangly turned on."

_Still Sex with Wanda will level me up again…just how big will I get this time?_

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**I'm on tumblr now, snakebti1995**

**Next Time- Nami and Robin have fun with their new Bitch.**

**Till Next Time!**


	53. Chapter 52: Bark- FutaWanda

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Nami's POV**

After we got to see around Zou the Minks threw us this big party, I didn't mind I enjoyed it quite a bit. The Minks are very personal, they like to rub up against you and when you have a body like mine there's plenty to rub against. Speaking of which there's about to be a whole lot more Nami in the world soon, I've been chatting up Wanda, the Mink Futa, she nice attractive and just what I need in my life. After the party had been going for a while Robin and I took her off somewhere else to have a little fun.

"Now I know Perona told you all about us." I said gesturing to her swollen bust.

"She has." Wanda blinked "You are the same as her and I?"

"Indeed we are." Robin patted her crotch "We were hoping you'd be interested in getting to know each other a little better.

Robin and I got close to Wanda, rubbing her fur and teasing her body, Wanda was a little apprehensive at first but was quickly nuzzling into my neck and panting like a dog.

"That's a nice noise." I said unbuttoning her jeans and seeing her cock pop out "Wow, look at that doggy dick."

Wanda had a canine penis, a bright red knob pulsing for relief.

"I can't wait to get something out of that." I smiled getting my own cock out "Let's all do this together."

We stood in a circle and started giving each other handjob, I was stroking Wanda, she was stroking Robin and Robin was stroking me.

"I wanted to be the one touching our new ally." Robin moaned as she was stroked "But I suppose these soft paws on my cock is just as good."

"HHMM!" I groaned "This is good."

"Ha…ha…ha" Wanda panted "This is…so nice, I could get used to this more and more."

_Ohh I can feel it…it's so close…I'm gonna get even bigger._

"MMMHH" Robin groaned "So close, I can feel it coming."

"OHHH!" Wanda hissed and started to climax.

"Yes…Yes…YESSSS!" I screamed as I shot off ropes of cum.

The three of us orgasmed, spraying out cum that collided in the air, splashing over us in a mixture of powerful excretions.

"Ha…ha...!" I moaned as I felt a heat in my chest as the cum hit me "It's happening!"

"MMMMMM!" Robin squealed as she felt similar.

"GAH!" Wanda groaned the same.

I looked down and saw my hefty breasts rising higher as they gained more size and weight, stretching the limits of my bikini top. My ass bulked up and got even bouncier than it used to be while my cock strained and got longer and thicker.

"RAAAH!" I growled as my back cracked and added extra vertebra to extend my height, even my legs were getting longer.

I slowly came down off my growth high and saw the others, Robin now had my old proportions and Wanda was even bigger and bustier.

"My, my Nami you are quite tall." Robin looked up at me "So this is level 6, it's strange being tall."

"Well I'm level 7." I smiled looked down at her "How tall would you say I am, 12-13 Feet?"

"Probably."

_I'm twice as tall as a normal person…this is so hot._

"Enough marveling." Wanda walked up to me, only reaching the undersides of my breasts "I'm interested in trying this out, get on all fours, I'll show you true doggy style."

I got on all fours and shook my butt, feeling my big ass cheeks wobble "I'm all ready for you."

Wanda hopped up and mounted me, forcing her knob into my pussy. Wanda panted and yipped as she quickly began to pound my pussy. I heard Robin laughing and saw her standing nearby playing with her breasts and stroking her cock to the sight of me being the Dog Mink's bitch.

I groaned and raised my big butt up more, my huge tits smashing into the dirt, since I was so much taller than Wanda she was clawing at my back. I felt something push into me as her cock bulged a bit, forcing a knot into me. She started shaking more and more, ravaging my insides with her canine dick.

"Ha…ha…ha" Wanda panted like a dog "So tight."

"Oh yeah fuck me good." I groaned laying my head in my cleavage.

Wanda kept pounding me, her hips colliding with my fat butt. I heard Robin moaning and jerking off faster and faster, I was so hard, I needed a release desperately.

"Uh…uh…UGH!" Wanda groaned busting inside me.

I felt Wanda start jizzing inside me, she didn't pull out she kept blasting rope after rope in, refusing to exit my pussy till her dick went soft.

"HAA!" I moaned as I felt her finally pull out

_This trip to Zou is just getting started…I can't wait for more_

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Perona gets to meet her new crewmates.**

**Till Next Time!**


	54. Chapter 53: Pink Haired Babes

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Rebecca's POV**

"So you're the new girl." A curvy woman with pink hair smiled walking up to me.

She was wearing a black and white frilly dress that pushed up her large bust and hugged her wide hips.

"Oh yes hello." I smiled "My name's Rebecca, you're Perona right?"

"Yes." She said "I heard Nami and the others met you during their trip to Dressrosa."

"Yes." I nodded "they saved my life, and that of my whole country, I owe them a lot."

"So how do you like being with us so far." Perona smirked taking a seat "On our little…pleasure cruise."

I blushed "I never thought I'd like this so much but…all this sex and growing feels great."

"Indeed it does." Perona let out a mature laugh "So, are you interested in doing a little of that right now?"

I bit my lip "You're a Futanari?"

Perona leaned back in her chair and lifted the bottom of her dress up a bit, showing me the bulge in her panties.

"I'm level four." She smirked "Nami told me when I hit Level Five I'll get taller, I can't wait to experience that."

"KYA!" I gasped as she jumped up and grabbed my large breasts.

"Come on let's bond as crewmates and grow together!"

I moaned as Perona made me stand up, she stood behind me digging her fingers into my soft breast, rubbing my crotch through my jean shorts, it all felt so good.

"You're a sexy little thing." She whispered "And I love your outfit, those dwarves really know how to make cute clothes for us growing girls."

Perona popped the fly on my shorts and pulled my cock out.

"My, my you've got a serious weapon in here." She giggled starting to stroke it "Let's see how well you handle it."

Perona used her one hand to start taking my shirt off while the other was jerking my dick and rolling my balls around. Her hands were so gentle yet strong, she knew all the ways to rub my down to get my even harder.

"P-Perona!" I gasped as she pinched my nipples.

"A girl your age with such a lewd body." she teased "So sexy."

I felt her squeezing me all over and I started to shake and moan more, grinding my ass into her crotch. At this rate I was going to cum long before I was ready.

"Yeah that's it." She whispered as my cock started to twitch and my balls began to churn "Cum for me, get it all over me!"

Perona suddenly spun me around to face her, still stroking my cock as I squirmed in her grip.

"Ha…ha….OHHHHH!" I moaned suddenly blasting her with powerful ropes of my jizz.

"YES!" Perona cheered as my white magic milk splashed all over her "I can…fell it already!"

Perona took a few steps back moaning as her body grew, her breasts sagged slightly as they grew rounder and heavier, her hips and waist shrank and expanded to enhance her hourglass figure while her cock groaned as it got longer and thicker and her balls dropped more. There was a soft stretching noise as I noticed the short girl getting taller. It was strange to see her go from being an inch or so shorter than me to suddenly only being up to her neck.

"Damn that felt good." Perona moaned "The feeling is almost addictive."

Perona suddenly looked down at me.

"Hey there shorty."

"Hmph." I pouted "Are you going to take care of me or not."

"No worries." She said hugging me and grabbing my ass "I'll take good care of you."

Perona leaned down and kissed me, our large breasts pushed together and mashed like our lips, my hard nipples rubbing against hers. I reached down and rubbed her cock to an erection as we made out.

"Time to get to work." She smiled pushing me onto all fours.

I shook my butt, feeling the cheeks wobble and smack as Perona mounted me and pushed her thick cock into my tight snatch.

"NGH!" I groaned letting my tongue flop out "So big."

"Damn you're tight." Perona hissed thrusting into me "I know my cock is big but this is crazy."

Perona fucked me forcefully, I could hear her melons flopping around and shaking.

"You yeah this feels good." She moaned "I'm so fucking sexy, big tits and ass, feeling the shaking is the best."

"I know." I said backing my ass up to meet her "I had a nice body before but I'm even bigger and sexier now!"

"After me and Wanda, we're all going to get so sexy." She moaned as she churned my insides "So big and sexy!"

I felt her cock spasm inside me.

"OHHH!" I moaned as she suddenly started filling me with cum.

I felt my whole body heating up as the power of Perona's cum flowed into me, my chest felt heavy as it plumped up and my cock got sore as it thickened up and got longer.

"Wow!" Perona laughed rubbing my butt "Look at this booty!"

I looked back and saw my butt was big and round, it was gonna be hard to fit this booty in shorts.

"You're ass in on par with Sonya." She smiled "Lucky you."

"Did you two have fun?" a voice said.

"Huh?" I saw a shadow get cast over me.

"Wow!" Perona gasped "Nami…you're…huge."

"Whoa." I looked up and saw Nami, she had grown again, and she was huge, massive breasts, a huge ass, nearly twice as tall as I was.

"Like what you see?" she smirked looking down at us "You both look so tiny from up here."

"I can't believe it." I said standing close to her and only reaching the middle of her body "This is Level Seven."

"Don't worry girls." She smiled leaning down to look us in the eye "I'm sure you'll get this big one day."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concern.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Margret and Rebecca take their dog for a walk.**

**I'm gonna be busy with Finals and summer classes for a bit so updates will be spotty for a few months.**

**Till Next Time!**


	55. Chapter 54: Growth- Three Futa Girls

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Rebecca's POV**

"Man here I was thinking I was catching up and Nami goes and gets even bigger." I told Margret as we walked around.

"I know what you mean." The blonde laughed "I was the same size as Robin and now she's taller and sexier than me."

"Well no need to worry, you'll be back on even ground with her soon." I smiled "We just have to have sex with Wanda."

"Yeah, so what are you hoeing for this time?" Margret asked.

"Well his will be my fifth, so I'll get a few inches of height." I told her before patting my ass through my jean shorts, feeling it shake "But I wouldn't mind more junk in the trunk."

"You want that caboose to be even bigger." Margret laughed looking down at me.

"I think it'll be exciting." I smirked "Oh look there's Wanda."

The Dog-Mink in question was standing around in the ruins that used to be her town. When Perona first got here she had given Wanda one of Nami's old bikinis and a pair of jeans but after meeting Nami and Robin the bitch, literally she is a female dog, was bursting out of her clothes. Her fuzzy tits pushing the limits of her bikini top and her plump backside one swift movement from splitting open.

"Hi Wanda." I smiled as Margret and I walked up to her.

"Hello." The woman nodded "I figured you two would be seeking me out eventually."

"Yeah sorry, we just got so excited about it." Margret smiled.

"Yes, I've actually been looking forward to it myself." She smiled back "It should be…interesting to say the least."

"Well let's not waste time!" I cheered pulling my t-shirt over my head, catching my bra slightly and making my breasts and bra flop down.

"No point in stalling, no reason either." Wanda smirked untying her bikini top and exposing her breasts "I can't wait to feel that way again."

We all got undressed fully, we took a few moments to rub and caresses each other's breasts and butts.

"So how about we do this nice and slow." Margret said "One at a time, Wanda make me grow first, then Rebecca and then we'll both take turns doing you."

"Why do I have to go second."

"Coe on I wanna savor being taller than the both of you for a bit." Margret said.

"I suppose that's fair, you'll only have that difference for a few minutes." I shrugged "You two get down to business."

Margret got on her knees and started to suck off Wanda's dog dick.

"Mmmmm." Wanda let out a low growl "That's nice, Rebecca if you like I can lick your breasts so you don't have to just watch."

"Oh sounds fun." I smiled walking over and cupping my breasts, lifting them close to Wanda's muzzle.

Wanda panted a bit, still stimulated by Margret's sucking as she used her long canine tongue to lick my breasts all over. She had lots of saliva and her tongue was surprisingly scratchy, making my nipple hard and sore with satisfaction. I was getting rock hard from the sight of Margret's BJ and the feeling of Wanda motor boating me.

"Ha…ha…" Wanda suddenly hissed "Get ready, here comes the first wave! HAAAA!"

Wanda howled and blasted a load of cum down Margret's throat.

"Oh yeah!" Margret stood up and hugged her body "I FEEL IT!"

Margret's body quivered and grew, gaining girth on her hips, lengthening her cock, boosting her bust and most fun, making her grow nearly three feet.

"This is nice." She stretched "Feels good to be so much taller than you two."

I looked up at Margret "Don't get to use to it, I'm about to gain some ground on you myself."

"You'll still be feet behind." The girl giggled, making her big bust bounce.

"Well Margret how would you like yours?" Wanda asked.

"I'm gonna shake my big boobies all over your red rocket and do it that way." I smiled.

I kneeled down and wrapped my hefty bosom around her cock and started shaking them. Wanda was quick to moan as I stimulated her while Margret looked down on us, casually stroking her cock. Since my breasts had been licked by Wanda they were already lubricated and allowing her cock so slid quickly in my cleavage. Wanda was happy to moan and bark to signify that I was making her feel good, bringing her closer to the orgasm we both wanted her to have.

"R-Rebecca!" she suddenly gasped and leaned back on a ruined stone wall "Get ready! GAAHHH!"

"HAA!" I gasped as my face was blasted with her dog cum.

I instantly felt my body heating up and my next exciting round of growth starting. I looked down and saw my breasts balloon up a few cup sizes, getting nice and big, I felt my hips widen a bit, enhancing my curves even more.

"UGH!" I groaned as I felt soreness all over as I started to grow even taller.

My height shot up a few feet before I felt my butt start to billow, gaining more cushion for the pushing and looked perfectly round and spankable.

"Yeah this feels great." I giggled, my bust bouncing as a result "Tall, toned, and sexy."

I turned around and wiggled my hips "I mean seriously, look at my butt!"

"Just looking at it is getting me hard." Wanda licked her teeth.

"Alright Rebecca, why don't you help Wanda grow first." Margret said "I'll do her after."

"If you insist." I smirked walking over and looking down at Wanda, I was probably close to eight or Nine feet tall so I felt so powerful "How about we do some real hardcore stuff, no more foreplay."

"Sounds fun." Wanda smiled up as me.

She leaned against a wall, sticking her furry butt out and encouraging me to impale her, I happily complained.

"OH!" she moaned "You're so big."

"My cock, it's gotten so huge every pussy feels tight!" I hissed as I started thrusting, forcing her tight hole to take my girth "UGH!"

I started fucking Wanda with force, making her howl in both pain and pleasure from the size of my cock. Feeling my whole large body jiggle and shake was so fun, especially the wobbling of my big ass cheeks.

"Look at that think move." Margret commented as my ass made clapping sounds.

"Feels even better than it looks." I laughed as I plowed Wanda "So good it's gonna make me…YES!"

My heavy testicles churned and started pumping cum into Wanda who was howling in orgasmic bliss, partially because of her own climax and partially because she had started the exciting times of growing. Her breasts sagged a little as they got larger, her butt puffed up a bit as did her cock and balls.

"One more." Wanda panted "Margret please~"

Margret wasted no time charging over and starting to fuck Wanda, pulling the dog down onto all fours and slamming her pussy. I in the meantime took the time to catch my breath, marvel at my body and just enjoy seeing how far away the ground felt.

_Imagine, Nami is even taller. I would need two more Futanari to even catch up and still she'd end up having sex with them and end up God only knows how huge…still feeling her tower over me is so hot._

"HAA!" I heard Margret moan.

I looked over and saw her big breasts shaking as she was clearly ready to cum in Wanda, completing our orgy of sex and growth. Margret let out one more yell and started cumming inside of Wanda, the Mink was quick to moan as her second growth spurt in just minutes started.

Wanda's fur got a little thicker as she gained girth and length to her dog dick, grew larger breasts and plumper butt as well as a few feet of height, putting her at eye level with me.

"Well girls." I said looking at my two fellow Futa "I'd say this was quite fruitful."

"Indeed." Wanda nodded.

"Yep." Margret looked down at the two of us "Can't wait till the next Futanaru appears and I can feel those sweet sensations again."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you'd like to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Nami reenters the story and goes digging for vegetables while adjusting to her new size.**

**Till Next Time!**


	56. Chapter 55: Beanstalk- Carrot

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Nami's POV**

"Haaaaa…" I said standing up and stretching.

Now that I was standing I got a good look at the ground, it felt so far away I mean I was about 12 feet tall now, I towered over most people and Minks. It was strangely enjoyable to look down on them, gaze passed my huge tits and deep cleavage. The feeling of my thick legs and big booty in my jeans was so satisfying.

"Wow Nami!" Luffy walked by me "You're super tall."

"Hahaha." I laughed feeling my breasts wobble.

I looked down at Luffy, she was about half my size, I remember how we used to be about the same height and now I'm gigantic compared to her.

"I mean even your boobs are huge." She said poking my breasts, making her finger sink into the flesh "I wish I could be like that."

"Well if you want bigger boobs try talking to Chopper." I told her putting my hands on my wide hips "She's been working on a medicine to increase bust size, I bet she's still looking for a few more test subjects."

"Alright!" Luffy ran off "Chopper!"

I sighed and got back to my walk, it was a little awkward to have to duck under some tree branches but at the same time it was strangely exciting.

As I walked around Zou I saw various members of the crew and Minks from Zou, I was huge compared to most of them, the openly ones even close to me were Robin and Margret and even they were almost two feet shorter than me.

"Hey Nami." A rabbit mink hopped over "Were you this tall last time I saw you?"

I was talking with Carrot, one of the friendlier Minks from Zou, she was pretty hyper and wanted to talk and hang out with me a lot.

"Yes I've grown." I smiled.

"Do all humans grow super-fast like that?" she asked "How come everyone else is so small then?"

"Well not everyone grows as fast as I do." I told her "I'm special like that."

"Really?" Carrot asked.

"Yes I am." I smiled "Come with me, I'll show you just what makes me so unique."

"Okay!" Carrot cheered.

I led the girl who was maybe half my height back to the room I was staying in, I ducked to fit in the door and Carrot hopped in behind me.

"So how'd you get so big?" Carrot asked.

I laid back on the bed, my huge tits shaking and wobbling with force.

"Wow you're jiggly Nami." She laughed.

"These." I rubbed my tits "The girls came with the growth."

"Really." Carrot sat on my belly and stated drumming on my tits.

"Hahaha…that tickles." I laughed.

"You're not the only one who's so big now." Carrot noted "A bunch of your friends, and even Wanda is a lot bigger."

"Exactly." I nodded "It's because we're all Futanari."

"Futanari?" she asked.

"Get off me for a second and I'll show you." I said.

Carrot rolled off my and I reached down to unbutton my jeans and pulled out my cock.

"Whoa!" Carrot gasped "You're a guy?"

"And a girl." I explained "The others you mentioned, they're all like me and when we have sex with each other for the first time we grow, I just happen to have grown the most."

"Your penis." Carrot observed "It's as big as my arm."

"Yeah." I smirked "I'm pretty big, stroke it and see just how big it can get."

"Okay!" Carrot cheered.

The bunny girl started stroking my cock as I relaxed and laid back, the soft fuzz of her paws made me feel even better. Carrot was going to town forcefully stroking my length as I took off my top and started to play with my breasts. I started by rubbing my hard nipples before pulling one of my huge tits up and starting to lick my tit and bite m nipple.

"HMMM!" I moaned.

"Does this feel good?" Carrot asked.

"MMM!" I nodded.

The bunny girl kept stroking my cock as I sucked on my tit, she even reached up to play with my free breast. I was starting to feel a wave of intense pleasure. I let my tit out of my mouth and moaned forcefully.

"HAAAA!" I screamed as I started cumming, blasting Carrot with my cum.

"Whoa!" Carrot gasped as she was drenched in cum.

"That was great." I panted "Thanks Carrot the felt amazing. I can make it feel good for you too."

"How?" she asked.

"Come here." I said pulling her close.

I started kissing the cute little rabbit girl before pulling her up and having her sit on my face. I ran my tongue along her slit before I started eating her out slowly. I plunged my mouth against her pussy and licked and flicked her clit while lapping up her juices.

"Oh…OHH!" Carrot was moaning more and more "Nami this feels so…OHHHH!"

She splashed my face with her girl cum and I happily licked it up.

"Ha…Haa…" Carrot laid on me "That felt amazing."

"Yeah it is." I smirked "And there's even more fun to be had."

"Huh?"

I moved Carrot down towards my rock her monster cock I oriented her and slid her down on my cock, she wasn't able to take anywhere close to the full length and girth, she was lucky to get even half of it inside her.

"I feel so stuffed." Carrot moaned "It feels good but it feels like I'm about to rip in half."

"God this is so tight!" I hissed bucking my hips and making Carrot rid my cock.

Her tiny body struggled to slid on my cock and my ass was wobbling as I slammed my body up and down. My chest was shaking as well and my whole body was shaking. Carrot looked to be in both pain and pleasure due to the size of my dick but she was happy to keep bouncing.

"Oh Carrot." I groaned "Get ready to be filled up!"

"Ha…ha!" She moaned "OHHHH!"

"GAH!" I moaned with her as we both climaxed, I started pumping cum into Carrot before I pulled out and still covered her legs and stomach with ropes of jizz.

_This litte thing is so cute, maybe I'll play with her some more?_

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Luffy goes to Chopper for a prescription.**

**Till Next Time!**


	57. Chapter 56: Prescription- Luffy &Chopper

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Luffy's POV**

"Chopper?!" I called out walking around.

"She's in there." One of the Mink nurses pointed.

"Thanks." I smiled.

I walked forward pushing the door open "Hey Chopper!"

"Huh, oh hey Luffy what's up." She turned around and smiled.

"Nami told me that you have some super drugs that can make me bigger." I said.

"Ha…ha…" she sighed a half laugh "I wouldn't exactly put it that way but yeah."

"Can you gimme some?" I asked.

"Well I don't know." She scratched her chest.

I took a second to look and did notice Chopper was looking a little bouncier than the other day.

"Come on please." I whimpered "I wanna be big like Nami!"

"No reason to complain!" Chopper flailed her arms "I can do it just stop overreacting!"

"Yay!"

Chopper sat at her desk and started writing "Now when I original gave them to Merry I gave her a really low dose and she went up a few sizes, so then for the second trial with myself, Ushi and Vivi I went for a slightly stronger dose, a medium level. I have been looking for a tester for the high dousing level if you want to do that."

"Sign me up!" I smiled.

"Okay, okay relax." She laughed "You do know that these things take time to work right."

"Can't you make it just work?" she asked.

"That's not how medicine works." Chopper sighed "Now since I don't trust you to keep a schedule and not take multiple at once I'll be giving you your pills with your meals."

"Alright." I pouted.

"Now then." Chopper put a hand on her hip "How do you plan on compensating me for my generosity in letting you into my medical trial?"

"I've got a few ideas." I smirked walking up to her.

Chopper and I hugged one another, our breasts pressing together, I noticed hers were definitely bigger than the last time she and I fooled around, not much but rounder and firmer. It only took us a few seconds to start making out, falling back onto one of her cots.

"You're so soft and fuzzy Chopper." I smiled.

"You're one of those things too." She smirked taking her clothes off.

"I'm gonna say soft!" I giggled throwing my bra to the side.

Once we were both naked Chopper and I went back to kissing and squeezing each other. I rolled her hard nipples around between my fingers.

Chopper moaned and started to ease me down towards her crotch. I happily dove towards her glistening pussy, I slipped my tongue between her folds and started lapping up her juices.

"Oh Luffy!" Chopper moaned "That's fantastic!"

"HMMM!" I moaned digging my face in deeper.

Chopper had one hand on the back of my head and was pushing me against her, making sure I was getting as much of her as I could manage, she tasted so delicious and I owed her this for the way she was gonna help me.

"Yeah Luffy keep it up." Chopper moaned "I'm so close~"

"Do it." I licked more and more "Cum all over my face!"

"Ha…ha…HAAA!" she screamed spraying out some tasty liquid all over my face.

"Yummy." I licked my face clean.

"I'll consider this even." Chopper smirked.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you like to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Before leaving Zou Nami meets a furry nurse.**

**Till Next Time!**


	58. Chapter 57: Squirrle Girl- Tristian

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Nami's POV**

"HMM!" I groaned starching and waking up.

I looked down and saw part of my legs were dangling off the edge of the bed, I was just too tall to fit in a normal bed. I heard a giggle at what I'm sure was a funny sight and looked up, passed the wall of flesh known as my tits and saw Robin was there in only a towel.

"Morning." I smiled.

"Good morning, how did you sleep?" she asked.

"Not great." I said sitting up "The bed is kinda small."

"I don't think it's the bed that's small it's you that's big." She laughed.

"Yeah." I laughed "I guess there are some drawbacks to getting this huge."

"It would seem like it." She smiled "I'm going to take a shower, care to join me?"

"Sure my not." I groaned standing up and grabbing a towel.

As we walked towards the showering room in house we were using in Zou I took a moment to look down and gaze on Robin's sexy body, I wondered why she was only in a towel and no dressed in her PJs still.

We got into the bathroom and Robin hit the water while I tossed off my bikini and pants, stepping into the water with her, given how large we both were it was a bit of a tight squeeze, with only small breathing room between us, I had to stand near the back wall to keep from blocking the water.

"Bit of a tight squeeze huh?" I asked.

"Indeed." Robin laughed "This does take me back though, the first time you and I had sex, it was in a shower."

"That's right." I said "things were certainly different back then. I was shorter than you back then."

"Yes…and you had short hair too." She smiled.

"That's probably the smallest of my changes." I laughed with her.

The two of us had certainly changed and overall I'd say it was for the better. Robin and I used the cramped space to wash off and clean one another as best we could given the tight quarters.

"Thanks for getting my lower body." I told Robin "Bending over would have been tight in here."

As Robin and I were getting ready to wrap things up in the shower I heard the door into the room creek open.

"Oh sorry I didn't hear anyone." A squeaky voice said.

"Who is it?" Robin asked me.

"Hmm?" I stood tall and looked over the wall "Oh Tristian."

Tristian is a Squirrel Mink that had helped Chopper tend to the wounded people on Zou after the attack they suffered, she's a nice girl, even letting a few of us stay in her house while we're here. She's a pretty girl with a curvy figure, cute face and big bushy tail.

"I'll come back later." She blushed trying to leave.

"No reason to run." I smiled as Robin opened the door "Come on in and join us."

"Well Uhh…it looks cramped." She blushed.

"I'm sure we can squeeze you in." Robin said grabbing one of the girl's hands.

Robin yanked Tristian into the shower, pinning her between our two bodies. Tristian of course squirmed around between us, her head nuzzling into Robin's breasts and her big bushy tail whacking against mine.

"OHHH that tickles~" Robin moaned "You're making me get so hard!"

"This tail is tickling my dick." I laughed "It's getting so erect!"

Robin and I smiled at each other before lifting Tristian up a bit and sliding her back down on her huge cocks, Robin took the front and I rammed the ass.

"OHHAA!" the squirrel girl moaned as Robin and I started to violate her in the shower, lifting her up and down on our cocks.

"She's pretty tight." I told Robin.

"MMMM!" she moaned "It's a miracle she can take us both at once like this."

"HAA!" Tristian moaned "This feel so good!"

"That's the goal." I smiled forcing my cock deeper into her ass.

Each time I thrusted into the Squirrel Mink I could feel my soft backside wobble and shimmy. Robin's chest was shaking equally to the rest of her body as she made sure to stretch out Tristian's snatch.

The water of the shower was still running, cascading slowly down our bodies. My breasts were pressed against by Tristian's fuzzy back and I was gradually losing my ability to not cum in her.

"Ha…ha…OHHH!" I heard Robin start to moan.

"YESS!" I yelled with her.

Robin and I screamed out as we started to cum, pumping rope after rope of spunk into the Mink that was mashed between us. Tristian clearly needed to clean up so Robin and I left her cum drunk in the shower while we dried off and changed into some clothes.

"Ready for another day?" Robin asked pulling a tank top over her tanned tits.

"Sure am." I smiled tying my bikini top that was struggling to contain my huge tits.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you'd like to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**


	59. Chapter 58: Growing Captain

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Nami's POV**

"HMM!" I groaned "I needed a good stretch."

I headed for a little walk around Zou to get some exercise. Each step was full of my bouncing breasts and wobbling butt.

I made a turn and decided to go check on Luffy, make sure she wasn't oversleeping or causing problems for others. I headed to the little house Luffy had been staying in.

"Luffy." I called out, ducking to fit in the door "You awake."

"HmHmHm." She mumbled half asleep under the covers.

"Hey lazybones get up." I kicked the bed to rock her awake.

"Alright." Luffy pushed the sheets off her body and sat up "I'm up, I'm up."

"HA!" I gasped when I saw her "Luffy!"

"What?"

"Y-Your chest!"

"WHOA!" Luffy looked down and saw her swollen bust "Where'd these come from!"

Luffy's bra was barely holding back her big soft tits, it had fit perfectly just the other day but now it looked three or four sizes too small.

"That's better." Luffy sighed taking her bra off "I can't believe they grew this much. Chopper said it was a high dose but I wasn't expecting this much so fast."

"I know." I said looking at her breasts "I mean Vivi, Chopper and Ushi have been taking them for a few days and they've only grown a bit, you took them for like three days and went up a few sizes."

"They look good." Luffy giggled shaking her chest "Not as big as I expected but still sexy."

"We should probably get you to Chopper." I said "you shouldn't have grown that fast."

"Hang on." Luffy said reaching forward and rubbing my cock through my jeans "These are sensitive, can't I try them out just once?"

"Fine." I rolled my eyes and started to undo the fly on my jeans.

I whipped out my thick cock and slapped it into Luffy's cleavage. She quickly wrapped her big breasts around it and began shaking it.

"Oh Luffy these feel so warm." I said as my cock slid between her tits.

"They've never felt this sensitive." Luffy moaned rubbing her nipples while she titfucked me "I could get used to these babies."

Luffy kept at shaking as I sat on stop of her, my big soft ass smothering her midsection. I reached up and wobbled my own huge tits around, compared to Luffy I was still gigantic but she was pretty big.

Luffy's tits kept wobbling, the undersides of her breasts gently rubbing against my balls. I was starting to buck my hips more and more and I was starting to feel a familiar surge coming.

"OH LUFFY!" I moaned "HERE IT COMES!"

My balls quivered and I let out a loud moan as my cock twitched and blasted multiple ropes of thick sticky cum all over Luffy's big knockers.

"Nice and warm." Luffy laid back and pulled a tit into her mouth, licking the cum off "So I should still go report to Chopper about this right?"

"Yeah." I shrugged "Just to be careful."

Luffy got up and struggled to put on a small bra under her loose open shirt.

"Oh maybe stop by and get Wicca and Mansherry to make you some clothes first!" I called out as she left.

Luffy sauntered off and I laid back, my legs dangling off the bed. I just relaxed and rubbed my body all over, caressing my heavy breasts, gently stroking my thick cock, just getting turned on in general.

"So here you are." Nojiko said walking in.

"Hey Sis." I smirked as she walked over and laid on top of me, using my breasts like a cushion.

"Hey there." I smiled "What's up?"

"Nothing, just checking up with my not so little sis." She smirked.

"Not so little is right." I laughed as she laid on top of my big body.

"Yeah hard to believe how small you used to be." She laughed "So…how big do you think you're gonna get?"

"I don't know I never thought to much about it." I said "I just kinda planned to keep on growing as long as it was an option."

"So huge." Nojiko asked.

"Is that a problem?" I smirked.

"No, it not." Nojiko licked her lips "Personally I want you to keep growing and growing, feeling you tower over me I really sexy."

"Tell me." I said slowly inserting into her and fucking her gently "How big do you want me to be?"

"Well what parts?" she moaned as I thrusted into her.

"Well how about my tits?" I asked shaking them and batting her head around.

"Huge." She moaned "So I can sleep on them like a bed."

"Hmm." I hummed fucking my adoptive sister "And my ass?"

"So huge you won't be able to get in a door without breaking the frame." Nojiko moaned producing more and more juices as she got more and more turned on."

"Oh yeah that's hot, what about my cock?" I asked her "My balls too."

"I want you're cock so long and thick it will barely fit more than the head in me, and you're balls as big as barrels so when you cum I get covered head to two in your semen!"

"Oh I'm so close!" I moaned fucking her roughly "Tell me, how tall do you want me to get!"

"So big you won't even fit on the Sunny, I want a Giant Nami!" Nojiko moaned orgasming.

"YESSS!" I screamed cumming inside her, filling my sister's tight pussy with cum.

_Seems the idea of my growth turns me on as much as Nojiko._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**


	60. Chapter 59: Overdose

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Nami's POV**

"Well what did you two want to see me about?" I asked Vivi who was standing with Ushi.

"I wanted to show you this." Vivi said unbuttoning her pale blue blouse "Ta-da."

"Wow!" I smiled looking at her chest which had swollen to overflow the cups of her bra.

"Chopper's medicine finally started to take effect a few days ago." Ushi said showing me her grown bust as well.

"It effected Luffy first cause her dose was higher but now we're growing too." Vivi giggled.

"You guys look good." I smiled brushing a hand over my huge tits "I remember when I was that small."

"No need to rub it in." Ushi pouted.

"Don't worry." I said standing tall behind her, pulling her body against mine, the undersides of my huge breasts touching just the top of her frizzy hair.

I reached down and reached one of my hands into Ushi's overstuffed bra, squeezing her tits in my hand.

"Moving to that already?" Vivi asked coming up and rubbing her hands all over my wide hips and thick ass.

"Why would I not." I laughed "Seeing you two blossoming like this is getting me so horny."

"I can feel it." Ushi moaned as the growing bulge dug into her butt.

"Then why don't we do it." I said laying down.

I laid on my side and pulled the stripping Ushi into me she had her back to me so I turned her neck so I could kiss her while her bottom grinded against my jean clad crotch. As I kissed her Vivi helped me shimmy my lengthy legs out of my jeans and get my cock lined up with our sniper's pussy.

"Oh Ushi you're little pussy can barely take all of my monster cock." I moaned.

"Nami!" she moaned as I started slowly fucking her.

"It's been a while since you and I fucked." I said slamming my crotch into her "Vivi come here."

The princess walked over, and laid on her knees by me, I reached out and started to play with her breasts.

"HA!" she gasped as I pinched her puffy nipples and grabbed her fleshy hooters "OH My breasts are so sensitive, it feels good to have you squeeze them like that Nami!"

"Good." I giggled playing with her tits while I fucked Ushi "You two are looking so sexy with these big boobies and I'm feeling even better.

"NAMI!" Ushi moaned as her pussy throbbed "I can't take it!"

The sniper's breasts jiggled on her chest as her nipples got hard and she let out an orgasmic scream, squeezing down on my cock. I withstood the pleasure barrage of Ushi's climax without cumming before I grabbed Vivi and started doing her doggie style, my huge tits slamming around loudly as I railed her from the back.

"How does it feel Vivi?" I asked "To get fucked by someone twice your size?!"

"So good!" Vivi moaned her breasts making noise as they wobbled on her chest "You've gotten so sexy and irresistible Nami, you being so big is just a plus!"

"I'm so happy to hear you say that." I boomed as my hefty balls swung around, slamming into Vivi's legs "I love being large."

I kept fucking Vivi relentlessly until she wasn't making any other sounds but moans and groans as my thick cock railed her. I looked over and saw Ushi was masturbating to us, rubbing her clit and fingering her recently fucked pussy.

"Oh…Oh Vivi here it comes!" I moaned.

"Yes, Yes Nami Yes!" she screeched as we orgasmed together.

The three of us fucked for a while longer, trading places and positions as my dick pistoned their pussies, tits and mouths. After the two of them got their thorough fucking they rested next to me, my pillowy breasts gently supporting their heads.

"This is the life." I sighed relaxing "These two are getting so sexy, I'm feeling sexier all the time."

I relaxed and looked around the room thinking.

_Chopper's drug's doing wonders, Vivi, Ushi and Merry have all grown, Chopper's getting bigger too and Luffy ballooned up overnight and is still taking some more. I wonder who else will want to get in on the trial._

I felt my cock hardening at the thought of various members of the crew growing bigger and bustier.

I looked over at the dresser in the room and saw Vivi's bottle of pills there.

_Hmm…I wonder what'll happen if I take one of those bad boys, I wanna get even bigger so if I can expedite the process why not._

I got off the bed, gently letting Vivi and Ushi down as I walked over to the dresser, I picked up the bottle and shook it, hearing the pills rattle around inside. I unscrewed the top.

"How many am I supposed to take, is it just one at a time or…?" I hummed.

There were about twelve left in the bottle so I just shook out half.

"I'll take three now and three again later." I said slipping three into the pocket of my jeans before grabbing a glass of water "Bottoms up."

I threw the three remaining pills into my mouth and chugged the water down my throat.

"Ouf." I groaned as they quickly sat in my stomach "Didn't expect them to be so heavy like that."

I started to walk back to my bed but my whole body was feeling all tingly and strange.

"OHHH!" I moaned as I felt warm and tingly all over "What's…OHHH!"

My body tingled as shivered as a chemical reaction enhanced my body all over. My already heavy breasts felt even heavier as they grew larger and more full, this drug was only supposed to enhance my chest but I definitely felt my ass growing rounder and rounder, and my back and legs felt sore as I was stretched out and my head grew close to the ceiling, I had to duck just to fit in the room.

_I'm so tall!_

I groaned as my cock lengthened more and grew girthy as my balls dropped even lower due to their melon like size.

"Ohhh…" I moaned as my high subsided "They made me grow as though I had sex with a futanari…this is interesting, maybe I would keep this a secret from the other girls, I wouldn't want them catching up to me."

I looked at my huge body, I was nearly 17 feet tall, had gigantic big breasts, a nice round butt and my cock was so big I wasn't sure how it was gonna fit in most girls.

_Growing feels so good, I love being this huge, I can't wait till next time._

"I'm gonna become just what Nojiko wanted." I moaned sitting down and using two hands to stroke my huge dick "A big sexy futanari giantess!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**


	61. Chapter 60: Pills

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Nami's POV**

"You're the first one to really notice." I smirked down at Nojiko.

"How could I not." She said "You're three feet taller! How does no one else know?"

"Well like Carrot said when she first thought I grew and I brushed it off, when you get this large it becomes hard to tell how much more I'm growing."

"But…how?" Nojiko asked poking my huge tits.

"Those pills Chopper has been making, I too k some from Vivi." I smirked "I took a few and BAM instant growth. I think I need to keep this to myself, wouldn't want word of this spreading to the other futanari."

"It's just incredible." Nojiko said.

"Exactly." I smirked "Now I need you to do me a favor."

"What?"

"Chopper will never prescribe me those pills." I leaned down to talk "But I want more, but if you ask to enter her trial she'll give them to you for sure, then you can slip me a few and I can grow more and more."

"Nami…I don't know."

"Come on Nojiko." I pouted "You said you wanted me to grow even more, help me out here a bit, new Futanari are so hard to come by, this drug is just…a shortcut."

"Ok." Nojiko said a little nervously.

* * *

**Nojiko's POV**

"You want those pills too Nojiko?" Chopper asked.

"Yeah." I smiled faking interest "seeing Nami keep going I think Big Sis needs a breast boost to keep up."

"That's funny." Chopper giggled pouring pills into a bottle "I bet it's strange for you most of all, being Nami's older sister and all. Just take one at breakfast and one after dinner."

"Thank you." I said walking out.

I looked at the bottle as I headed towards the house Nami was waiting for me in.

_Nami was so eager for these…these are technically a drug, I hope she isn't getting addicted._

"Nami I'm back." I said entering the house.

"Great!" she walked out, ducking to avoid the ceiling "Did ya get them?"

"Yeah." I held up the bottle.

"Sweet!" Nami smiled at the rustling of the pills in the bottle "I wanna take some right now."

"So soon?!" I gasped.

"Don't worry I don't need them from you." She said reaching into her pocket and pulling out three pills "I've got some left from Vivi's bottle."

"Nami are you sure it's safe to be taking these pills like this?" I asked.

"You're not chickening out on me are you?" she smirked leaning down, her massive chest dangling in front of my face "I'm telling you it's fine, besides I'm doing this for you."

"For me?"

"You wanted me to be gigantic, so that's what I'm aiming for." She smiled slipping the pills into her mouth with a gulp "Now just sit there and watch your little sis grow."

Nami sat on her bed and started moaning a bit.

"Oh…MMM Yeah here it comes!" she groaned.

I watched in awe as Nami's already huge chest grew even bigger, her jeans filled up with more and more of the growing flesh known as her ass, her crotched bulged out more, busting the fly as her cock snaked to ungodly length and thickness.

"OHHOH!" she moaned more as her height began to increase, inches stretching her out, gradually growing into feet.

The bed creaked and groaned, struggling to support Nami's giant, and growing, body. even sitting down Nami bent over to make sure she didn't go through the roof. As Nami approached 20 feet tall the legs on the bed snapped, giving way to her sheer size.

"MMMM OH YEAH, MMM YES!" Nami moaned coming down off her high "That hit the spot."

I couldn't lie, watching her grow makes me so horny, but I'm concerned that her size is all Nami cares about now.

"So." Nami leaned forward just a bit "What do you think?

"Well I…"

_I should really be more worried but it seems safe enough, and if Nami wants to use them to keep growing…why should I stop her?_

"I think it's really hot." I licked my lips.

"HMHMHM!" Nami deeply giggled "I'm so big I can't even stand up in here. Soon I won't even fit inside."

Nami took the bottle of pills.

"Again?" I gasped.

"NO I only want to use once a day, people would get way to suspicious otherwise." She said shaking out on pill and holding it between her two giant fingers.

_I don't think she's gonna be keeping many people in the dark if she keeps growing at this rate._

Nami pushed the pill to me, parting my lips, her fingers were even bigger than my lips, I accepted her gift and swallowed it.

"Tasty." I smiled.

"Make sure you take some too." She said "They may work slower and only on the chest of normal humans but I want you to get big tits too sis."

Nami got out of her now restrictive clothing, her breasts were bigger than my body, her hair so voluminous that if cut there'd be enough to make wigs for all of Marineford, her penis was indescribably long and thick, each of her testicles was the size of my head and her height was now just an inch or two shy of 20 feet tall.

_Nami…she's gotten sexier and sexier, bigger and bigger…what I'd have given to be born with a power like that._

* * *

**Robin's POV**

"Hmm…" I withdrew the eye I had spawned in Nami's room "So those drugs do effect Futanari and Nami is using them to accelerate her growth far passed everyone else. She was already the biggest but I guess that wasn't good enough for her. She intends to be a queen among Futanari."

I smirked "I like the sound of that, but she's still not ready for something like that."

I imagined Nami as a giant queen on throne.

"I think I need to find a way to encourage her to grow even larger." I smiled "Until she's worthy of being a queen…and I have a perfect plan. First I need to speak with Chopper. Nojiko seemed nervous a bit about Nami growing, I'll have to deal with her."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Robin puts her scheme into motion.**

**Till Next Time!**


	62. Chapter 61: Robin's Plan

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Robin's POV**

"Chopper." I smiled ducking through the doorframe of her makeshift office on Zou "Just the reindeer I was looking for."

"Oh Robin!" she gasped "You caught me at a bad time, I was just going to see Wicca, I need her to make me a new bra."

"Growing still?" I smirked.

"Yeah." she said taking off her jacket and showing the soft breasts ballooning out of her bra "My pills are working wonders."

"Well can't you stay and talk a bit?" I smiled "Wicca will still be there."

"Huh…well sure." She nodded "But I'm a little restricted do you mind if I let myself free?"

"Go right ahead." I said taking a seat.

"Thanks." She popped her bra off and let me see her tits with a sigh "Much better, so what's up?"

"Just wanted to speak." I told her "How's your drug trial going?"

"It's going really well, everyone is happy with the results." She said "It's a good thing Nami convinced me to develop them."

"Yes, it's quite a sight to behold." I smiled "How goes testing?"

"Everyone has done just fine." She nodded "No side effects, still I need to test it with species other than humans, I haven't had a mermaid or a mink try it yet, they may react differently."

"True, true." I hummed "have you tested it on a Futanari?"

"Huh?" Chopper looked confused "Why would I need to do that? The drug was developed to help average sized people catch up with the massive breasts of you guys."

"Still for research purposes you should do a trial with a Futa as well." I told her, smirking in my mind as my plan came together.

"Well…I suppose you're right." She nodded "Oh well what about you Robin, would you be interested in being the test subject?"

"Well…" I faked thinking "Sure why not, it could be fun."

_Wonderful…she's on board for helping…whether she knows it or not._

"Great!" Chopper clapped and started preparing a bottle "I bet this'll go great!"

She handed me the bottle full of little pills.

"One with breakfast and one with dinner." She said.

"Just one?" I said "Should I not be taking more due to my size, I have more body for the drug to distribute through."

"Hmm…" Chopper tapped her cheek "Maybe…?"

I shook out a few pills, three to be exact.

"How's this?" I asked showing her the tiny pill in my big hands.

"Three?" she looked a little worried "Robin I'm not sure-."

"NOM!" I gulped them down.

"WAH!" Chopper gasped "Robin why did you do that without my Ok, I'm the doctor here!"

"Fufufu." I laughed "Your concern is appreciated but I'm sure it will be…OH….fine." I gasped.

"Robin?" Chopper looked up at my blushing face.

"I…Oh I feel so warm!" I gasped "It's just like sex with a Futanari! OHHHHH!"

I felt the sensations shooting all over my body, my chest tingled and grew heavy as my rump wobbled and thickened. I let out a sexual grunt as my cock lengthened and one more loud groan as I felt my body stretch taller, closer to 12 feet.

"Oh…oh my." I smirked looking at myself "That was heavenly. Just divine."

"What the!" Chopper gasped "Why'd your whole body grow, and so quickly too!"

"Must be a reaction to my anatomy." I said feigning ignorance.

"You know I'm starting to think this isn't a good idea." Chopper said.

"We can't advance without some trials." I told her "Don't worry I'm sure I'll be okay."

"Robin…" Chopper said nervously.

"I'm telling you to relax, you worry too much." I pushed her to her knees before my swollen cock "Now why don't you check and make sure everything is in order downstairs?"

Passed my huge tits I saw Chopper look worried before sighing and leaning forward to start licking my huge penis.

"Oh Chopper that's perfect." I sighed.

_It's all working just as I planned for it too, I'll fool around with Chopper a bit before I put the final portions of my plan to make Nami into a perfect Futanari Queen._

Chopper had nicely coated my dick with spit as she bobbed her head back and forth, stimulating me. I reached up and roughly dug my fingers into my big bust. Chopper had taken as much of my cock into her mouth as she could, and it wasn't much given my sheer size.

"Oh yes Chopper…here it comes!" I moaned.

I felt my heavy balls strain as they started pumping out jizz, spraying it to cover Chopper's face, the reindeer was blindsided by a powerful stream of spunk and practically drunk on my cum.

"I'll leave you here to clean up." I told her shaking the last drops of cum off my dick "Bye for now Chopper."

"NGHGN?" she moaned and gurgled, cum still drooling out her gullet.

I walked back to the house I was staying in and placed the pills on the dresser.

"Let me think Nami appeared bigger yesterday." I hummed "And I watched her grow this morning so I'm guess she's doped twice. Now I was already one Futa behind her so I'm still two levels behind."

I shook out nine pills "So this many should catch me up and put me passed her by some as well."

I tossed the pills into my mouth "That will be perfect…UGH!"

I groaned as an almost painful like surge of pleasure pumped through my veins. I felt my chest powerfully pop out even bigger and my ass ballooned ripping apart anything left of my lower garments. I felt my height shooting up as my dick did the same.

"HNGH!" I groaned struggling to fit under the ceiling "Too…Tall!"

***CRACK!***

"HAAA!" I gasped as my head pushed through the ceiling "Oh my!"

I managed to feel the changes cease and lower my back so my whole body was in one room. I had massive breasts bigger than most people, as ass that was luck to fit in a small dingy, my cock was gigantic and height was, I had to be at least 25 feet tall.

"Now then…" I hummed looking at the tiny door that I previously had to duck to enter "How am I going to get back outside.

I tried to crawl out put my chest quickly got stuck in the door frame, I squirmed and pulled, hearing the doorframe snap and crack before the whole front wall crumbled to allow me passage.

"Whoops." I laughed "I'll have to be more careful."

* * *

**Later**

I manage to get Wicca to whip me up a quick dress and some panties, she asked what happened but I told her to drop it, she complained. I walked about Zou looking for Nami, my height was something to marvel, most people were about 5 and a half to six feet tall, I was nearly 25, almost 4 to 5 times taller and well proportioned.

"Ah, there you are." I smiled stepping powerfully over to Nami.

"R-Robin?!" she gasped looking up for me for the first time since we reunited after two years "I-Is that you?!"

"In the flesh." I smiled "Lots of it."

"H-How?" she asked.

"You didn't think you could keep such a secret from me did you?" I said flashing the pill bottle in my cleavage.

"Should have known you'd figure it out." She grumbled pulling out her own bottle "Well don't get used to being so big."

Nami suddenly popped three pills before groaning and growing larger all over till she once again saw eye to eye with me.

"Hmph, you just can't stand being smaller can you." I smirked pushing my chest into hers.

"So what." She pushed back, our tits clashing like a pillow fight, a fleshy one "I'm gonna be the biggest and sexiest woman in the world."

"Do you know what that Poneglyph I found here also said?" I asked "It had information about Futanari on it?"

"What?" Nami back off a bit "What did it say?"

"It was a rough piece of a full story." I recalled "Long ago a race of giant multi-sexual women roamed the globe, they had mysterious powers that just couldn't be explained. They had a monarchy, the ruler was decided by the same rite across generations until they vanished one day."

"How did they decide the ruler?" Nami asked discarding her tattered rags of clothing.

"Simple." I smirked "The biggest was best."

"Is that so." Nami hummed.

"Exactly." I smiled "And if you plan to restore our people's kingdom and be our queen you must pass this same rite of passage, but don't think you're the only one vying for the throne."

"You don't mean." She glared.

"I think I would make a good Queen." I smirked.

"No way, Robin this is my dream." She snapped.

"Then I have a proposal." I calmed her "Care to listen."

"Sure." She nodded.

"We're going to be splitting up to go look for Sonya." I said "You're going with Luffy to find her and I'm going to Wano with the rest, I propose a contest over this time."

"What kind?" Nami asked.

"Simple, when we get back, whoever is larger, shall have first claim to the new throne once we reestablish the Futanari Kingdom."

"Hmph." Nami puffed out her chest "You're on."

"Just a few ground rules." I said "Since the drugs can accelerate growth it's not very fair to always use them. I think it's fair to settle for one dosage a day."

"Alright, we'll be working on the honor system though." She said "Are you sure I can be trusted, I am a thief after all."

"I'll trust that you'll obtain the rite legitimately." I told her holding my hand out "Do we have a deal?"

"Deal." Nami shook my hand back "Whoever comes back bigger will have first claim to Queen of all Futanari."

"May the best woman win." I smirked.

"The sexiest too." Nami laughed.

Nami and I separated and I looked over my shoulder, seeing her titanic ass wobble with each step.

_All according to plan, now she has a goal to grow for, Nami's sure to turn into a wonderfully sexy woman…and I don't plan to be far behind._

* * *

**AB**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Nami starts her leg of the journey with the rest to find Sonya, and she starts with a bang.**

**Till Next Time!**


	63. Chapter 62: New Skills

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Nami's POV**

"Like what you see?" I smirked at my 'little' sister.

"Jesus Nami you're huge!" she yelled.

"25 feet tall." I smiled down at her "And more to give."

"Are you sure that's good you won't even fit in a house now." Nojiko said "I think this is out of hand."

"Oh relax." I rolled my eyes walking off "I'm just getting started."

I stomped around Zou, towering over some of the tallest trees.

"Robin." I smiled walking over to the only woman who could see eye to eye with me.

"Hello Nami." She smiled "You're looking radiant today, ready for your trip."

"I'm packed we'll be leaving tonight." I said "So wanna fuck someone before we leave?"

"Fufufu frisky as always." She laughed "but how do you expect to do that when your penis is as big as the average person. We haven't had sex with them since we got this large yesterday, not even a handjob."

"I don't know, but my balls are tingling with need." I said "I just have to cum and somehow I feel like my body is telling me to."

"Hmm…" Robin scratched the bulge under her dress "Strange I am feeling the same."

"Hiya Nami!" Carrot bounced over "Wow you're big."

"Hello ladies." Monet walked over with her.

"Girls perfect timing." Robin said "Would you mind helping Nami and I?"

"Sure!" Carrot said "Nami will this be like last time?"

"Something like that." I said sitting down.

"I suppose I'll assist Robin then." Monet walked over to my fellow stretched out Futa.

Robin and I were sitting there and Carrot and Monet walked up to our giant cock and started stroking them with two hands.

"Oh yeah." I let my head roll back "That it."

"Yes it's wonderful." Robin said grabbing her huge tits "The bigger I get the more pleasure I feel."

"This is quite impressive." Monet said "I can see why you need help."

"It's hard to find pleasure without new appearance." Robin explained "It's either each other or handjobs for you small folks."

"Which sucks I want a pussy so bad." I moaned feeling my balls tickle "Fuck I'm gonna cum!"

"Oh yes!" Robin moaned "I am too!"

"Ha…ha…OHHHH!"

"AHHHH!"

Robin and I both moaned out loud, blasting thick ropes of cum that fell down on Carrot and Monet like rain, covering them in our thick spunk.

"Oh yeah." I panted "that was great."

"That's the most I've ever cum." Robin said "Gallons. Thank you ladies…ladies."

"UGH!" Carrot groaned.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I feel…so strange!" Monet moaned "My body-OHHH!"

"Robin?" I looked over "What's wrong with them?"

"I don't know." She said.

I gasped in shock as I looked at Carrot and Monet, their bodies were pulsating. Suddenly they were getting taller, bustier, curvier. All around they grew and grew, bigger sexier, until they were just a few feet smaller than Robin and I they were probably close to 20 feet tall, Robin and I were 25.

"They got huge." I gasped.

"Was that from our semen?" Robin wondered "This will warrant more testing."

"Wowee!" Carrot gasped "I'm gigantic."

"This is surprising." Monet looked at the shredded remains of her cum stained clothes "Did you know this would happen?"

"No." I shook my head "We're as surprised as you are. But let's not waste any time."

I pulled Carrot onto my waist, having her straddle my waist. Nearby Monet was spread some nearby trees to the side so she could brace herself.

Robin was sliding her giant cock into Monet's pussy and I lowered Carrot onto mine, the Mink girl moaned as her huge pussy was able to take all my girth.

_Finally I've got this monster in a pussy…and it feels great._

"Oh Nami!" Carrot moaned bouncing up and down her huge tits smacking "This feels great, I'm so bouncy!"

"HAA!" Monet moaned "I've never felt pleasure like this!"

"UGH!" I grunted slamming into Carrot "Feel that thick dick in you, this is great!"

"Such pleasure!" Robin screeched.

My body was rocked by Carrot's hopping and I was already feeling the urge to cum. I pushed her over and laid on top of her, slamming my cock deeper.

"NAMI!" Carrot moaned.

I felt Carrot's giant pussy get tight and start begging for me to cum. Nearby Robin and Monet were both letting out roars of pure bliss, cumming with each other against the trees.

"Oh Carrot…OH CARROT!" I gasped feeling a familiar sensation "I'm Cumming!"

I felt myself release inside Carrot, tons of my cum firing into Carrot's waiting pussy. Having just had some of the best sex in ages and with another giant girl I slowly drifted into a nap.

* * *

**Later**

"Hmmmm…" I groaned waking up.

"Nami get off." Carrot moaned "You're crushing me."

I sat up and saw Carrot at her old height under my bosom.

"You shrank back?" I said.

"Seems it's temporary." Robin gestured to a once more tiny Monet sleeping in her lap.

"So what the hell happened?" I asked "Why did our cum do that?"

"It must be some sort of biological evolution." Robin said "Larger Futanari bodies must have adapted to the inability to find partners of similar size, so their cum gained enhancing effects to make potential partners a acceptable size, some sort of hyper stimulant for an hour, I stayed awake, Monet and Carrot shrunk back after 90 minutes."

"So now we have the power to make others big for an hour and a half?" I asked "How come the others can't do it?"

"Likely because Rebecca, Perona, Margarite and Wanda are all still small enough to use them at their normal size, thanks to the encounters and our other growing method we must have passed the threshold for making others grow…I wager it was when were hit growth spurt number 10."

"So level 10 Futanari can make normal humans grow for a bit." I smirked "Sounds hot."

"It is something." Robin smirked "I can't wait to test more."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**


	64. Chapter 63: Dream of Giants

_Italics indicated thinking_

* * *

**Nami's POV**

"HMM!" I rolled around on the ground trying to get comfortable, it's a little difficult to sleep when your so tall you don't even fit in a house anymore.

Still I did gradually drift off to dreamland…

* * *

**Nami's Dream…**

"Haa…this is the life." I said stretching my body and looking at the tiny people "Make sure you catch something huge for my dinner…or I might have to eat you!"

The all started running around terrified and I laughed. I laid back, floating in the water of the ocean, feeling sea kings swim by.

"I'm only kidding." I laughed harder closing my eyes "Like I would eat people."

"Well you are the size to crush them between thumb and forefinger." A voice boomed.

I felt rumbling as the water grew into waves, sloshing around as something approaches.

"Do you mind?" I sighed opening one eye "You're blocking some of my sun Robin."

"Fufufu." She laughed "my apologies but that's a bit out of my control is it not?"

Still lying there I looked up at Robin, she was huge, breasts the size of islands, hair long enough to float in the water like kelp, a cock as long and thick as a skyscraper, a true Giantess.

"It's good to threaten them a bit to keep them in line." I said "The other day I was having sex with one and she tried to rebel, I stopped her without a problem but still, I'm generous to them, bringing them all sorts of things and I only ask for food and pleasure in return, is that so wrong?"

"Perhaps this is why Futanari were nearly wiped out in the first place." Robin sighed.

"No one has any reason to fear me." I said standing up "I'm not that bad."

"Hmph." Robing looked up at me "I can't tell if your smirking or not."

I bent over to look at Robin, she barely came up to the undersides of my huge tits. My body was the largest ever seen, my breasts immeasurable in size, my ass large enough to squish islands, my longer than the tallest of giants…I was Nami, the Giant Futanari Queen.

"My, my, my." Robin laughed "Have you grown again?"

"Let's see I had them measure me about a week and a half ago." I hummed "What was I, from head to toe…3000 miles tall?"

"That large, befitting of a queen." Robin laughed "You create night in your shadow and tsunamis as you walk. Just how large do you intend to get?"

"I'm not sure, I don't plan on stopping." I smirked "Maybe…when I'm so big I can hold the whole world in my hands?"

* * *

**Nami's POV**

**Back in the real world.**

"MMM!" I stretched waking up "Man…that was a weird dream"

I stood up and pulled on my bikini top to resettle and cover my huge globe breasts.

"Oh right it's morning." I smiled "Which means…"

I found my pill bottle and shook out three.

"The contest with Robin starts now." I said gulping them down "OHHH!"

I felt my body stretching, gaining more size, my breasts got heavier and pushed the limits of my top, a few seams on my jeans popped from my ballooning ass. I felt my leg and back pull and stretch as I gained nearly five feet in height, approaching 30+ from head to toe. My cock also snaked deeper into my pants, filling them with size.

"That's the stuff." I sighed adjusting my massive chest again "Shame I agreed to only so this once a day, it feels so good."

I started walking towards where I would be meeting the others, the trees shaking slightly from my strong steps.

_So big I can hold the world in my hands…I kinda like the sound of that, as impractical as it is._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Nami starts her journey to rescue Sonya!**

**Till Next Time!**


	65. Chapter 64: Splitting Up

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Nami's POV**

"Oh this could be a problem." I looked at the Thousand Sunny "I'm not really gonna fit well on the ship, being 30 feet tall and all."

"Leave it to me." Merry swayed over.

We were getting ready to go and find Sonya. The search party consisted of me, Luffy, Chopper, Perona, Conis, Nojiko, Merry and Carrot.

"How are you gonna make me fit better?" I asked.

"I'm still part ship." Merry place her hand on the side of the Sunny and I watched it grow exponentially in size "So I can alter Sunny with just my will, I learned that during our time apart.

"Awesome!" Luffy cheered catapulting herself onto the deck.

"Wow." I stepped up and stretched on the deck "Thanks, Merry."

"No problem." She nodded.

Once on board we readied to set sail and waved goodbye to the other teams sailing away. Soon Zou was only in the distance and we were free to relax while we followed after Sonya. Everyone was tending to things on the ship and I watched Luffy and Carrot play around, the captain's big breasts nearly popping out of her bra as they ran about.

"MMMM…sexy." I hummed.

I checked the time and saw it was my scheduled time for my pills, I was gonna grow larger than Robin.

"Here we go." I said shaking out a three pills and throwing them into my mouth.

I let out a soft groan as I felt my body start to be racked by another bout of growth. My breasts sagged more as they grew even bigger and rounder, stretching the limits of my bikini top. My jeans strained as my cock became a visible outline and my ass filled out the back, they also grew shorter because my legs were lengthening to compensate for my stretching height. I hunched over as my height capped out at around 35 feet, my breasts were nearly overflowing my bikini and my jeans were split slightly on the side.

"Phew!" I took a big stretch to settle into my new size "That hit the spot."

"Nami?" Nojiko walked up to me "Did you just grow?"

"Sure did." I leaned down to look at her "What jealous?"

"No." she pouted trying to stare at my gigantic tits "Sides I've been taking those too, my boobs have gotten a little bigger."

"Yeah it looks like they have." I said reaching out and poking her chest with one of my big fingers."

"Wow Nami!" Luffy bounced over, her tits nearly popping out "You look awesome!"

"Thank Luffy." I laughed "Look at this."

I placed my hand behind her "If I get much bigger I could pick you up with one hand, like a doll."

"That sounds cool." Luffy laughed "Carrot said that you made her grow huge before."

"Oh that, yeah I did." I nodded "Why are you interested in trying it out for a bit?"

"If you wanna." She nodded.

"Well I've gotten pretty horny watching you run around so sure, I'll make you giant for now." I said pulling my dick out.

I started stroking, needless to say sex was starting to break out around up, Perona had Carrot on her back as she started fucking her and Conis and Merry were both fingering Chopper. I pumped my cock to the sight of my friend's sexual encounters, Luffy was eager to look at her potentially giant self. My massive girth slid in my hand, my watermelon sized testicles getting prepared to blow their magic spunk all over Luffy.

"Ohh, here it comes Luffy." I moaned "Get ready. Ha…ha…OHHH!"

I shot out a torrent of white cum, covering Luffy in my seed.

"HHHAAA!" the rubber girl moaned as she started growing.

Luffy's large breasts ballooned even bigger, her ass jiggled with size and her whole body grew to around 30 feet tall. The ship rocked a bit as it adjusted to having a second giant woman on board.

"Ohh…" I saw Nojiko double over "I don't…feel so good."

I looked and saw there was a big splat of cum right on her chest, she must have been caught in the crossfire. My older sister's clothes started tearing apart as she grew to gargantuan size, gaining huge tits and curves, soon I was looking at not one, but two thirty-foot-tall women.

"You girls look great." I said as Luffy straddled my dick, slowly sliding her wet pussy down on it.

"This is so cool!" Luffy laughed as she started riding my cock, our big tits mashing together.

"This only lasts a few hours right?" Nojiko asked "Because I don't think I could get used to this."

"Yeah you'll shrink back in a bit." I said sliding my fingers into her spacious pussy "But come on enjoy it while you got it."

I leaned on the side of the balcony, my legs in the grassy deck of the ship, Luffy was riding me forcefully, her rubbery insides were ribbed for my pleasure and her tits flopping around was just great. I kept pumping my fingers into Nojiko, the girl moaning as she leaked sex juices on the deck like a puddle. Even with its enhanced size the Sunny was still rocking from Luffy bouncing up and down, the others didn't seem to mind though, Perona was laying on top of Carrot, suffocating the mink with her tits while she fucked her with her engorged cock, and Chopper had activated her Rumble Ball and was taking turns between fucking Merry and Conis with her temporary cock.

"NAMI!" Nojiko boomed "Your fingers, I-I-I'm gonna…CUMMM!"

Nojiko squirted all over my hand, I pulled my long digits out and sucked them clean of her sweet sisterly nectar before I turned my attention back to my giant captain who was riding my cock faster and faster.

"Nami, Nami, NAMI!" she moaned "OHHHHAAA!"

"UGH!" I groaned "LUFFY!"

I started cumming inside my friend, her womb stretching to take all of my cum into her body, when I finally pulled out she gushed like a geezer, cum flooding out onto the deck.

"Phew." I panted "That was awesome.

* * *

**Later**

"MMM!" I stirred awake in the middle of the night.

Merry had used her powers over the ship's space to expended the inside of the captain's room without altering the look of the outside ship, or the first time in a while I fit in a room and was able to sleep on a bed without issue. Needless to say after Luffy, Nojiko and I's little show everyone wanted in on the giant sex so we all managed to cram in here, I came on them and we got started, unfortunately the magic didn't work on Perona, likely because she's also a Futanari, so she had to stay small and eat out my giant pussy.

Needless to say everyone had gathered round and was sleeping against my giant body, it was a good thing I hadn't rolled over or may have crushed them in my sleep.

* * *

**Robin's POV**

"So." I asked Sharley "Camie said you once had a vision of Nami being the Futanari queen I want her to be."

"Yes that's true." She nodded.

"So, in this vision…" I looked down at the large mermaid "Just how large was she."

"Hmph." Sharley scoffed "Are you sure you want me to ruin the fun?"

I laughed back "Good point, I don't want to know."

I started to walk off, my large rump shaking as I went.

"Oh but Robin." The mermaid told me "You needn't fear, Nami still has plenty of growing to do, don't worry."

"Is that so." I smiled "Wonderful."

"I'll you this much." Sharley said "Nami could be ten times bigger than she was when she left…"

"And she still wouldn't even be a fraction of her size in my vision, she'd be lucky to reach the ankle of the girl in my vision" The woman said.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Figure I should tell you all now, from this point on in the story Nami's growth is only going to keep getting bigger and bigger, so if you don't like Giant Nami, you can be warned. Still she'll make everyone grow to her size so there'll still be lots of Futa sex.**

**Next Time- Film GOLD girls, part 1**

**Till Next Time!**


	66. Chapter 65: Film Gold 1

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Nami's POV**

"Wow!" I awed at the casino "I can't wait let's go in there!"

"We really shouldn't be stopping." Nojiko said.

"We can take a little time." I said towering over her "What's the big deal."

I walked off, feeling my ass shake with every step. I ducked into the room I used on the Sunny and started to prepare for us to dock, I had a large dress that Wicca and Mansherry had made, I had them make all sorts of sized clothes for me so I had stuff to wear when I grew.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP!" my timer went off.

"Oh it's that time." I said taking out the pill bottle "Bottoms up."

"RRAAGGG!" I groaned as I grew.

My tits sagged and firmed bigger, my ass expanded to fill out, my legs and back stretched taller and thinner as I approached 40 feet tall.

"OHH!" I moaned as my cock finished growing longer "That's good."

"Caught ya. Horohorohoro." Perona laughed stepping out "I knew you were getting taller in a special way.'

"Hahaha." I boomed with laughter "Should have known you'd catch on."

"Mind if I try and play a little catch up?" Perona said shaking out three pills.

"Knock your socks off." I told her "Just don't take too long we're hitting up that casino in a bit."

"Got ya." Perona threw the pills in her mouth "OHHH!"

The ghost girls breasts quaked and ballooned in size as did her ass. Her crotch filled out and her height stretched to about 10 feet tall.

"Ouf." Perona stretched "That feels good."

"Welcome to the club." I smirked.

Perona's dress was tight on her body and she watched me get changed and pull a sexy white dress over my body, the massive cloth covering my legs and showing my cleavage.

"Now come on ladies." I said walking down the dock with big strides.

* * *

**Later**

I was sitting at a card table playing against some random people, I towered over the table so it was easy to cheat and peek at others cards. The dealer was a curvy woman with long reddish orange hair, wearing a black dress that hugged her body, she was constantly eyeing me up and as I racked up more and more winnings she kept getting more interested in me. Perona was watching me play from behind.

Gradually the table emptied out and it was just me and the dealer, with Perona not too far off.

"So sweetie." I leaned down "What's your name?"

"Baccarat." She smirked "And what about you hot stuff?"

I smirked back at her flirt "Nami."

"Well Nami." She looked at my large breasts "Since you're such a big winner we're prepared to offer you a special room in the hotel portion of the casino."

"Are you now." I smiled wide.

"If you'll follow me I'll show you the way." She said as we got up from the table.

I motioned for Perona to join me and we followed Baccarat into the hotel, I watched her cute bouncy ass all the way. The Master Suite was a little short for me, as in I had to crawl to fit inside and even then it was cramped, but Perona and Baccarat fit just fine.

"So…we over a lot of services." Baccarat said lowering a strap on her dress "One of which is me."

"Hmmm." I licked my lips and waved her over.

Baccarat stripped down and I licked her body with my tongue, she shivered and moaned. Perona was getting naked and playing with my giant nipples. As much as I wanted to fuck Baccarat the room would fall apart if there were two giant women inside.

I slashed my tongue up and down on her pussy as Perona whipped her swollen thick cock out, stroking it. Baccarat reached over and started stroking as well. I used my giant tongue to lick both girls, covering them in my sexy saliva. I picked both girls up and laid them on my breasts while Perona started fucking Baccarat doggy style, their tits slapping around. I moaned as stroked my tree sized cock as I watched my friend fuck this stranger.

"HHMMM!" I moaned "I'm gonna…"

"OHHH!" I gasped when Baccarat held onto my huge nipple while Perona fucked me "UGH!"

I started cumming, flooding a corner of the room with semen.

"UHHH…" I sighed "I love this casino."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you like to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Film Gold Part 2**

**Till Next Time!**


	67. Chapter 66: Film Gold 2

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Nami's POV**

I woke up the next morning and got redressed, it was hard since the room was so cramped. Perona and Baccarat were stilling sleeping, I looked over and saw corners of the room were drenched in cum.

_Hope that doesn't bother anyone who cleans it up._

I walked around the lower casino, I towered over every person in there, but one caught my eye, a curvy girl with lavender hair, she felt…familiar.

"Hmmm?" I bent down to look at the girl.

"Gah!" she gasped "What the heck?!"

"…Carina?" I asked "Is that, you?"

"Nami!" she gasped "What happened to you?!"

"Well it sure has been a while." I glared squeezing her in my giant hand "I really owe you for using me as your decoy when we were younger."

"Look Nami I-!"

"Stop whining like a baby." I stomped off "You threw me under the bus to save yourself, we were friends and you betrayed my trust. Now I'm gonna get you back"

I squeezed Carina in my hand as I went to a back room. I used one hand to rip her dress clean off.

"KYA!" she gasped covering herself.

"Huh…what's this?" I smiled tickling her to move her hand "Ohh!"

She had a cock dangling between her legs, I never knew Carina was a Futanari, but here she was.

_I've been seeing a lot more Futanari in the New World, maybe their more common on this side of the sea._

"Hey Perona." I found my friend walking around "look at this.

"Put me down!" Carina complained.

"Oh we're gonna have some fun." The Ghost Girl sat on my shoulder.

I stomped my way through the casino to a back storage room where Perona stripped down and we got ready to get our present from Carina.

"Come on." I scratched her dick with my huge fingers "Get hard for me, I want your cum."

"I can't wait for this." Perona laughed throwing her dress off.

"Me to." I breathed on Carina "Come on, give me that cum."

"HAA!" Carina moaned as I licked her.

I rubbed my huge long tongue on her cock, Carina moaned as she hard and panted, her large breasts heaving. I started dragging my tongue over her whole body, coating my old rival with my saliva, I felt her cock dragging and her nipples rub against my sensitive tongue as I sucked on her tiny cock.

"S-Stop I'm gonna…HAAA!" Carina moaned as I felt something salty hit my tongue.

"OHHH!" I moaned feeling my body tighten up. My dress strained as my tits grew bigger and softer, my ass quaked as the back rose up and my height shot up to 45 feet tall.

"Save some for me!" Perona stomped her foot, her big breasts shaking about.

I scooped Perona up into me hand and spit on her, some of Carina's cum mixing with my saliva.

"OHHH!" she moaned as her breasts jiggled and grew and she stretched to about 12 feet.

"What the hell!" Carina looked up at us.

"Oh don't worry, you'll get to see it soon enough." I smiled whipping my cock out "Shall we Perona?"

"Let's shall." She smiled stoking her own cock.

Before I could really get into masturbating I started to feel the ground rumbling, I could even feel my boobs jiggle a bit.

I looked back and saw a now giant naked Baccarat stepping towards me.

"Oh wow." I smiled at her "I'm guessing you tried to clean up after earlier?"

"Yes, I touched the stains and then this happened." She laughed cupping her huge tits "It's an experience."

"Come here baby." I pulled her over "Let me show you a whale of a good time, I've been horny all day so I need this."

"UGH!" I heard Perona groan and looked down to see her fucking Carina already.

"OHH!" I moaned loudly as Baccarat slid down on my cock and started riding me.

"It's even better inside me than just looking at it!" she moaned, her huge tits knocking together.

Watching people become giant from my cum and then fucking them, it's becoming one of my favorite past times, even just watching smaller people like Perona and Carina fuck gets me going.

"OH It feels so good!" Carina moaned as her body rocked.

"The wonders of being a Futanari like us, immense pleasure!" I groaned "Ha…ha…OHHH!"

"YESS!" Perona screamed as she started cumming suddenly.

"UGH!" I blasted with her, ropes of my cum firing off and splattering against Carina.

"What the heck-!" Carina moaned as her curves grew and enhanced "OH-OHHH!"

"See, that's what we were talking about." I smiled as she boosted her tits up with her arms.

"Nami…" she blushed.

"You still owe me for the trouble from a few years back." I smiled "So maybe I'll keep you around for payback."

* * *

**Later**

"Luffy!" I gasped.

Luffy had ended up causing a commotion at the casino and we were now in an all-out war with the owner.

_I need to help but…I hope Robin doesn't mind but to help Luffy and save our skin I need to break the rules a bit._

I quickly popped three pills in my mouth and went running to help Luffy as I grew bigger, my dress tore off me like paper as my tits ballooned to an even bigger size, my ass quaked and bounced and my height stretched taller than ever before up to 60 feet!

"RAAH!" I slammed my hand down and smashed their leader under my wide palms.

"You alright Luffy?" I asked picking her up and wiping my hands off.

"Whoa that was awesome Nami!" she cheered.

"Hahaha Thanks." I laughed, my huge tits shaking with my movements.

_This brings me to level 15, and my growth is climbing up even faster too…this feels so good~_

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- The crew meets a dangerous lady.**

**Till Next Time!**


	68. Chapter 67: Giant Sister- Reiju

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Nami's POV**

"Ohh~" I moaned with pleasure as I woke up.

"Morning Nami." Corina smiled sitting on my huge tits.

After leaving the casino Corina and Baccarat joined us on our quest to rescue Sonya, and this was quite the wakeup call.

"I see you've happy with your recent upgrades." I smiled as she jerked off while rubbing her big tits.

"I thought I was already pretty and didn't need more but this is…amazing." She shivered.

"Well hang on for more." I said grabbing my pills "Cause I'm about to sprout more!"

I popped some pills and started growing to level 16. My breasts quaked and pushed Carina out as they grew, my ass rose me up and my height extended to 70 feet in height.

"Ohh that's good." I sighed.

"Incredible Nami you're huge!" Carina laughed hugging the flesh of my tits.

"And I'm only gonna get better." I smirked.

"I wish I could blow up to that size." Perona frowned.

"Well…here." I handed her a pile of pills "This should get you up to level ten where you can really stretch your legs."

"What about me?" Carina asked.

"Perona's been around, she's earned her stripes." I laughed "You wait your turn for a bit."

"Okay." She pouted.

"Well here I go." Perona smiled popping her pills "UGH!"

As Perona started growing I moved her off me, she hissed as her tits ballooned and her ass thickened. Perona's body stretched and stretched until she approached 20+ feet in height.

"Ohh that's good." Perona shook her cock around "Look how tiny you are now Carina."

"Aw man no fair!" she squeaked.

"Sorry." Perona leaned down "I'm sure you'll catch up eventually."

I looked down at the shorter girls, Perona was around a third of my height and Carina barely a seventh. I was all set to relax some more when I heard a lot of commotion outside. I squeezed my way out the door and found a very strange situation. Luffy was on her back, shirt off as a woman in a skin tight suit sucked on her nipples.

"What is this?" I asked standing giant before them.

"Oh Nami!" Chopper yelped as I picked her up with two fingers "Luffy ate some poison fish and then some lady kissed her and she was better, then that part started."

"Hmm?" I picked the woman up.

"Oh my, you're even taller than I had heard." She laughed "I'm Reiju, I believe you're the one I should thank for finally giving me a little sister."

"Are you…?"

"I believe he goes by Sonya now." She smiled.

I clutched the woman tightly in my hand, a squeeze away from snapping her in two.

"Now, now let's not be rash." She squirmed free and stood on my shoulder "I quite like the pictures I've seen so perhaps I can be convinced to point you in the right direction of my darling little sister. I just need you to do something for me."

"What?" I asked.

"I need to confirm if the rumors of giant women with the ability to make other giant women are true or not." She smiled.

"Hmph, fine." I started stroking my cock "But it takes a few hours to wear off.

I felt Carina and Chopper grind their butts on my nipples to make me horny as I stroked faster and faster, lowering Reiju down as I shot off a blast of cum, covering her. She moaned as I dropped her and she grew into a giant women a few feet taller than me, the boat rocked as Merry stabilized us by making the ship adjust.

"It's even more than I expected." She laughed as I pushed her down.

"Now you better hold up your end." I rubbed her pussy with my cock "After this!"

I slammed into Reiju and started fucking, feeling my tits shake around and my huge dick slid in and out of her quickly. I felt my ass cheeks get pushed around as a small Perona, small compared to me at least, got in position to double my pleasure by fucking me in my tight backdoor.

The three of us were moaning as an air shaking orgasm rang out, cum blasting into Reiju by the gallons.

_Well I got sex and a tip on Sonya, a win, win._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concern.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**


	69. Chapter 68: Robin's New Quest

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Robin's POV**

I smiled looking down at my large chest and seeing people playing on them. For some reason Ain had used her powers to deage a portion of the crew that was still here and now they were using my firm but squishy breasts as trampolines.

_Playful children excite me so…motherly feelings are nice._

Ever since Nami and the others had departed I had been relaxing and casually having sex. I had only taken pills to get to level 13, I was about 40 feet tall. Even though more days had passed I hadn't grown each day, my goal in starting the growth contest with Nami wasn't to get large myself but convince her to get gigantic, not that I didn't want to get big myself.

"Robin." Shirahosi walked up, her small human form tiny compared to me.

"Yes?" I lifted her up.

"There's a ship here looking for you." The princess explained.

"I see." I stood up tall "I'll deal with them."

I stomped around Zou, finding my way to the gate where a group of women were gathered, led by an older middle aged woman.

"May I help you?" I asked leaning down.

"Nice Robin correct?" The woman at the front asked.

The woman was tall, youthful for her age, had large breasts and hips, short lavender hair.

"Yes." I nodded "And you are?"

"Isoka." She smiled shaking my finger with her small hands "And I've been looking for you for a while."

"And why is that?" I smiled back.

"I run a ship called the Rainbow Mist." She said "I think it may be of use to you."

"How so." I laughed.

"I've harnessed the legendary mist and can control the way it works, in a normal term, my ship is a Time Machine." She explained.

"Is that so…" I smiled "And how does that affect me?"

"You could use it to go back…and perhaps save someone important to you or your crew." She said.

"And why offer this all to me?" I asked.

She reached down and casually scratched herself "Let's say we have something in common."

"Oh~" I cooed "Come with me, let's talk."

I walked away, Isoka trailing behind me as I stepped into the forest. The busty older woman followed after me. I laid down on my stomach and chest and looked at the woman face to face.

"So how did you hear about me?" I smiled following Isoka's eyes to my deep cleavage.

Isoka pulled out her penis and started stroking.

"I used to be with the Marines, rumors were swirling around about you and your pirate crew as well as information about the true nature of some off you." She smiled "They didn't know I was one of you so I used some information to come find you, and stole an important ledger."

"And what's in that." I smiled as she masturbated before me.

"A list of currently living Futanari." Isoka admitted.

"Oh~" I cooed "That could be fun…I'm surprised they had such a thing."

"Well I doubt it's comprehensive." Isoka moaned as she jerked faster and faster "But it should help us if you desire it. After all I've been researching Futanari like myself for a long time so I know what they can do to each other and men."

"Yes we do have great abilities." I smiled "Will you be using those on me?"

"Oh yes." She moaned stroking "This is the first time I'll have done this with another Futanari, so I'm looking forward to it."

I smiled and grinded my crotch against the ground as I grew more and more aroused at the sight of a jerking Futanari as well as the anticipation of my growth.

Isoka was jerking faster and faster, her bust jiggling around as she moaned and moaned with need.

"Oh…oh…OHHH!" she moaned blasting me in the face with her cum.

"HMMMM!" I moaned kneeling and hugging myself as my growth started.

My tits ballooned in size, as did my ass, my sweater dress rising high on my rump. My legs lengthened and my midsection extended as I reached 45 feet in total high. My crotch filled up as well, my cock growing longer as my testicles filled up with semen.

"YES!" I moaned leaning back and stroking my large cock "It's wonderful!"

"So sexy." Isoka moaned as I stroked off to her, planning to cum on her.

I used my big hands to jerk my huge cock, moaning all the way. My breasts wobbled and jiggled as my ass clapped the same. I could feel my whole body shivering with need as my penis twitched and pulsed, ready to blow.

"OHHH!" I moaned blasting out rope after rope of sloppy cum.

"HAAA!" Isoka moaned as some of the globs splattered on her, her curves enhancing with larger breasts and cuter ass cheeks.

I smiled down at the cum drenched woman.

"Now you said that ship of yours can time travel." I asked "Oh…this just became far more important."

"The Rainbow Mist is at your service." She smiled.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Robin fires up the way back machine.**

**Till Next Time!**


	70. Chapter 69: Time Travler Robin

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Robin's POV**

I smiled to myself as Rebecca, Margret and Wanda had their way with Isoka, bringing her into the fold, all four girls growing and leveling up. Margret was level seven, now standing 12 feet tall with wonderful breasts and a great ass. Rebecca and Wanda were both level 6, having grown to the slightly above normal heights of 10 feet tall. Finally, Isoka was now a level 4, she had yet to gain height but her T&amp;A had ballooned in size.

"Sorry you can't really join us Robin." Wanda smiled as she fucked our new friend who was sucking off Rebecca and Margret.

"It's fine." I moaned casually massaging my breasts "But do hurry up I would like to try out that Rainbow mist."

"HMM!" Isoka moaned bobbing her head.

Wanda was railing into the woman as she slurped and sucked on the cocks of the other two. All four were jiggling and wiggling around in a sexy show, I was horny but not quite ready to masturbate and flood the forest groves with semen again.

I watched my allies rail each other and all orgasm, spraying out spunk, covering out new friend. I waited impatiently for the girls to clean up before we went to Isoka's ship where she started preparing a machine for us to use.

"So I've set it for the tmie you asked." She explained to me as a sparkly mist leaked out of a pipe in the ship "All you need to do is walk into the mist, find what you need and walk back through the mist on the other side. Don't worry about changing the past, you can bring things back with you but they won't affect what's already happened."

"Why not?" Rebecca asked.

"I don't know that's just how it works." She winked.

A cloud of list surrounded me and I saw my vision get blurry, soon it refocused and I saw the image of a giant tree.

"I'm back there." I smiled "Ohara."

The Marines were already here so I didn't have a lot of time, I had to stomp my way through the forest I landed in, rushing to find my mother before it was too late. I found her just in time to grab her before the guns shot, my hand stung with slight pain but I was fine.

"Who are you?" she looked up at me.

"Hello there." I smiled "We should go."

"But-."

I looked down and saw young me, it was hard to believe I used to be that small.

"This is pretty awesome isn't it?" I asked "Don't worry, this'll be you someday."

"Really?!" she awed.

"Don't worry, it may be hard for a bit but it'll be worth it in the long run, I promise." I stood giant over her.

I took my mother back to the mist, happily stomping on marines as I went, feeling marines squirming under my tits or ass when I sat down. When I arrived back at the mist cloud I placed my mother down.

"You…Robin?" she asked.

"Mother." I smiled at her, I wanted to hug her but doing so would crush her like a twig.

"I don't understand, how did this happen to you and…" she looked confused.

"I traveled back to come save you." I smiled "The giant me…well that's from embracing my heritage."

"What?" she said confused.

"I'll explain more later, but come with me, I have to get you to safety in my time." I said scooping her up "There's nothing we can do for the past but we can do things in the future."

I stepped into the mist, my body fading back to my time. The others were happy to see my success but I just walked off with my mother in my hand. I found a quiet place and explained to her the nature of what happened to me, meeting the others and growing to my titanic size.

"I can't believe that was the true nature of our bloodline." She said shocked.

"I know I'd be shocked to hear it as well." I laughed "But there is something I need from you Olvia."

"Hmm?" she looked at me.

"I need your cum." I smiled "To grow, please…"

I leaned back and moved my balls out of the way to flash my pussy.

"Fuck me."

"Robin y-you're my daughter." She gasped.

"So?" I smirked "I just want to grow, now get some cum on me, I saved your life."

"I…" she was hesitating.

"Fine!" I grabbed her forcefully in my huge hands "If you won't do it yourself I'll make you!"

I grabbed my mother and pushed the top half of her into my huge pussy, feeling her squirm and slip around inside me.

"OHHH!" I moaned.

As my mother finally pulled herself out she was horny and turned on by my juices, she immediately stripped down and started crawling back under my huge balls, fucking my wet snatch.

"HAAA!" I smiled feeling my balls shift around and my mother start fucking me.

I couldn't help but laugh and moan as I shook my massive tits around for my own pleasure. I couldn't really feel my mother's penis because I was so much bigger than her but I knew something was inside me.

"OH Robin you've grown so beautiful!" Mom moaned.

"Give me your all mother!" I moaned rocking my body, my tits shaking around and my cock slapping against my stomach.

"Oh…OH…OHHHH!" I heard my mother scream and start to cum in my pussy.

"YES!" I roared as my body began to grow, reaching level 15.

My chest ballooned out massively, my ass rose me off the floor as it grew. My cock lengthened like a huge tree and my balls grew heavier, my mother squirming under them. Finally, my height stretched to the unbelievable length of 60 feet tall.

"Yes…" I sighed as my mother crawled free and hugged my huge cock "that was wonderful, thank you."

"Hmm." Mother licked my cock softly like a puppy "My daughters gotten so sexy."

"Hmph." I moaned rubbing my nipples "Don't get too relaxed we have a lot of work to do with that Mist and some traveling to do as well."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Robin goes back to save someone else.**

* * *

**Updated Height and Level list for known Futanari.**

**Height starts at lvl5  
Lvl 5- 7-9ft  
Lvl 6- 9-10 ft  
Lvl 7- 12-13 ft  
Lvl 8- 15-17ft  
Lvl 9- 18-20 ft  
Lvl 10- 24-25ft-growth of normal humans.  
Lvl 11- 30-32ft  
Lvl 12- 36-37ft  
Lvl 13- 40-41ft  
Lvl 14- 45-46ft  
Lvl 15- 55-60ft  
Lvl 16- 70ft**

* * *

**Nami- Level 16, 70 feet tall.**  
**-Robin**  
**-Perona**  
**-Margret**  
**-Hancock**  
**-Rebecca**  
**-Koala**  
**-Wanda**  
**-Drug 1**  
**-Drug 2**  
**-Drug 3**  
**-Drug 4**  
**-Drug 5**  
**-Drug 6**  
**-Carina**  
**-Drug 7(Save Luffy)**  
**-Drug 8**

* * *

**Robin-15, 60 Feet tall**  
**-Nami**  
**-Perona**  
**-Koala**  
**-Margaret**  
**-Rebecca**  
**-Wanda**  
**-Drug 1**  
**-Drug 2**  
**-Drug 3**  
**-Drug 4**  
**-Drug 5**  
**-Drug 6**  
**-Drug 7**  
**-Isoka**  
**-Olvia**

* * *

**Perona-10, 25 feet tall**  
**-Nami**  
**-Robin**  
**-Margaret**  
**-Wanda**  
**-Rebecca**  
**-Drug 1**  
**-Carina**  
**-Drug 2(mega dose)**  
**-Drug 3(mega dose)**  
**-Drug 4(mega dose)**

* * *

**Margret-7, 13 feet tall.**  
**-Nami**  
**-Hancock**  
**-Robin**  
**-Perona**  
**-Rebecca**  
**-Wanda**  
**-Isoka**

* * *

**Hancock-2**  
**-Nami**  
**-Margret**

* * *

**Koala-2**  
**-robin**  
**-Nami**

* * *

**Rebecca-6, 9 Feet tall**  
**-Nami**  
**-Robin**  
**-Margaret**  
**-Perona**  
**-Wanda**  
**-Isoka**

* * *

**Wanda-6, 10 Feet Tall**  
**-Perona**  
**-Nami**  
**-Robin**  
**-Rebecca**  
**-Margret**  
**-Isoka**

* * *

**Carina-2**  
**-Nami**  
**-Perona**

* * *

**Isoka-4**  
**-Robin**  
**-Margret**  
**-Rebecca**  
**-Wanda**

* * *

**Olvia-0**

**Till Next Time!**


	71. Chapter 70: Kuina

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Robin's POV**

"Back!" I stretched walking through the mist with my latest prize from the past.

"Everything go well?" Mother asked.

"Of course." I squatted down to see her before gesturing to the young girl in my hand named Kuina "Do you think Zoey will like my little surprise for her."

"I supposed but what about her still being so young?" Mother asked.

"She's a futanari, a little boost from me should remedy that." I smiled walking off "Do tell Zoey I'm looking for her in the forest."

I stomped into the forest and took a seat, poking the girl to wake up. I had gone into the past to rescue Zoey's childhood friend, catching her before she fell to her death and bringing her back, it helped that she was also a futanari, a little extra incentive for me.

"Wake up." I poked her as I stroked my cock.

"Huh…WAH!" she gasped looking up at me "A giant lady!"

"Now is that a way to look at someone who saved your life, you were falling after all." I smiled.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"The future." I smiled.

"Really?" she asked.

"Don't worry, we've got a lot to catch up on but first…UGH!" I groaned aiming my cum "It's time to make you a little older."

"HAAA!" Kuina moaned a the powerful spunk affected her.

She grew taller, longer hair, large sexy tits and a big ass, her clothes ripped off as she got older and taller, her dick and balls grew to be more her age and she moaned as she stopped growing.

"Holy crap!" she gasped in a slightly more mature voice "I'm…smoking hot!"

"Indeed you are." I smiled "Now, would you mind returning the favor, I bet all those new sensations have you excited, or at least they look too."

"Umm…okay." She said stroking her erect cock "Oh this feels…this feels good. HMMM!"

Kuina picked up the back, pumping her cock faster and faster as she got closer to cumming. She happily rubbed her tits, jiggling the melons around as she panted and started to cum.

"Oh…oh…OHH!" she moaned blasting on my leg.

"HMMM!" I moaned as I started to grow.

I felt my already large breasts getting even bigger as my ass grew plump, my cock long and my balls heavy. I felt myself being stretched out as I reached 70 feet tall.

"Much, much better." I stretched.

"Robin?" Zoey walked through the brush "You looking for me."

"Ah yes, I have a gift." I placed Kuina down "Well you ladies have fun getting reacquainted."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

* * *

**PLEASE READ!**

**So there are some things I wanted to address. **

**First Guest Reviewers on FanFiction. I appreciate your enthusiasm and hope you keep reviewing, this really only applies to a select few. Please don't spam my review box with dozens of suggestions. I have my Guest Reviews set to need my approval, I almost always approve a review, I only remove one's that are just trolling or something that was submitted twice. If you don't see you review please don't send it multiple times, I may have just not gotten to approve it yet.**

**Also, this really only applies to one reviewer, please don't write whole novels or tell me how I should write the story. This story will not be having any subjugation squads, shrinking or characters from other series or dimensions, just the normal One Piece universe with some anime filler characters sprinkled in. Perhaps you should consider writing your own story cause you clearly have some big ideas, but there's a difference between suggesting and writing for the author.**

**Sorry if this seems mean or I'm coming across as bitchy but getting your e-mail spammed with guest reviews for three weeks can get a little aggravating.**

**Till Next Time!**


	72. Chapter 71: Breaktime- Alvida

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Nami's POV**

"Yeah I look good." I smirked checking out the reflection of my giant body in the lake.

We had stopped at a small island to relax on our way to get Sonya, it was late and we needed to rest so why not do it on the ground. I was wearing a tight white and blue bikini made to fit my huge body, if I wasn't wearing it could serve as a tent for someone.

"Morning Nami." Perona swayed out through the trees and looked up at me "Ready to get started."

"You know I am." I smiled handing her some pills "Bottoms up."

***GULP***

The two of took the drugs and felt our bodies warm up and start to grow. I felt my legs and torso stretching out and my breasts expanding as my hips widened. I moaned happily as my cock grew longer and thicker and my balls got heavy with semen, slowly the growth slowed and I topped out at 80 feet tall.

"Oh I don't think I'll ever get sick of this." Perona laughed looking at her swollen 30 foot tall body.

"I agree." I said towering over the forest as I stood tall to stretch myself fully "Hmm?"

I heard a soft humming and started walking towards a lake on the opposite side of the island where I saw another ship docked, Perona followed quickly after me and we saw a sexy pale skinned woman washing herself in a small lake, she was curvy, I actually recognized her from back in the East Blue before we went to the Grand Line, her name was Alvida.

"HYUP!" I reached out and grabbed her "Aren't you cute."

"Hey What the-Let me down!" she snapped.

"No way." I laughed "I wanna have some fun with you, trust me you'll enjoy this."

"Leave it to me." Perona said helping me undress.

"Here, rub this." I teased Alvida by rubbing her against my cock, her smooth wet body sliding up and down it "Oh yeah that's good~"

"HMM!" she gasped "Oh, you're right, this is nice."

"Yeah, stroke my gigantic cock." I groaned as Perona rubbed her big tits against my long sexy legs.

"Get ready we haven't even started the real fun." I laughed as Alvida kissed my bulbous cock head, her tongue running into the huge slit "Oh yes, get ready to grow baby."

"Ha…ha…HAAA!" I moaned blasting cum all over Alvida's smooth body.

"Oh…HA!" she gasped seeing her body expand "W-What's happening?!"

"Shush, just relax and let it happen." I smiled seeing her get larger and larger still she was nearly 75 feet tall, big enough for me to fuck.

"HMPH!" I pushed her down, crushing a portion of the forest before slamming my cock into her tight hole "OHHH FUCK!"

I started fucking her, thrusting faster and faster, my balls slapping around, the ground shaking under foot as I plowed Alvida, my cock coated in her slippery sex juices, my massive tits smothering hers.

"Huh-OH!" I gasped as I felt something enter my ass.

"How do you like this?" Perona laughed fucking my ass, her cock was small but enough to satisfy me.

"Good." I moaned as she stretched my butt, my huge cheeks wobbling around.

"HMM!" Alivda panted "Oh fuck, don't stop!"

"I'm not going to." I laughed slamming down faster and faster "Ha…ha….OH yeah, here it comes."

I felt my cock twitch inside her and my balls vibrate softly as I started blowing a load to fill up her tight snatch, some leaking out the sides. At the same time I heard Perona moan and shoot cum into my ass.

"Damn…" she hummed "That was insane."

"Good hope you liked it." I said picking up my clothes "Taking those drugs always makes me horny as hell, so thanks."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Nami and the crew have a run in with some marines.**

**Till Next Time!**


End file.
